Queen of Winter
by nachochips
Summary: Lyarra Stark is first-born of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell and Lady Catelyn Tully of Riverrun. Her six younger siblings, including bastard brother Jon Snow, are thrown into the world of rebellion as King Robert Baratheon is killed. Follow Lyarra and how she leads the Northern armies to war and deep into a rebellion. !Beta wanted!
1. Chapter 1

Jon was straightening Bran's arm as he helped his younger brother pull the string. The younger Stark's breath went in as he fingered the string, his hand was visibly shaking and Lyarra was certain it was not due to the chill air. The elder sister looked on as her brother released the string, watching the honed arrow fall pathetically only meters in front of the Stark boy. Jon and Robb laughed, not cruelly but not kindly, at their younger brother's fault. Even young Rickon, his auburn curled hair bouncing as the toddler laughed at Bran's inability. "Which of you were marksmen by seven?" Their father called from the balcony of the keep. All five of their eyes shot up, four Tully eyes and one dark eyes of the Starks. Lyarra bore the Tully eyes and as the firstborn child of Catelyn and Eddard Stark but she expressed the Stark hair. Her hair was pure brown with wide curls, which Robb, Rickon, Bran, and Sansa has their mother's auburn locks. Other than the colour of hair she was identical to Robb, her slightly younger brother. And other than eyes she was also identical to their bastard brother Jon.

"Go again Bran, father is watching. And your mother as well," The bastard commented as Lyarra's mother made her way to lean on the wood to watch their son in his archery training. Jon's dark eyes shifted to her mother, whom Lyarra knew that Jon was wary of. She was not blind, she had seen the way her mother disregarded him. Her mother did not intend to be cruel, Lyarra was certain of that, her mother was anything but malicious. In spite of this she had never seen her mother compliment Jon, or call him anything other than 'the bastard'. She also knew that her sister, Sansa, gained similar views towards their half-brother. Arya, Robb, Bran, and her never spoke such words to their half-brother, that was what they called him and Arya only called him their brother, fire in her words if you dared correct her on that. Bran pulled the string again, his river eyes staring down the arrow point to the target. Lyarra looked down at the blunted blade in her hand, the sparing sword that her mother eyed from across the court with obvious disapproval. This time before Bran had a chance to let his arrow fly another over took it, landing a perfect bull's-eye. All of them, including their parents, looked around. They saw Arya, the small wisp of a girl under the keep with a bow in hand. All the siblings laughed as Bran took off after Arya, mad she took away his chance to impress their parents.

"She is good," Robb commented as he took his place next to his elder sister, his smile narrow as his eyes locked on Lyarra's. She looked back her brother with a knowing look. She knew he was implying that Arya, who was younger than she was when she was even allowed to touch a bow, was going to overtake her in skill. If their mother had any comment on it, however, neither of them would ever carry a non-blunted sword.

"Come, little brother, pick up a blade," She spoke to him, grabbing the hilt of hers and going to stand. Robb pulled a face as she called him that. She was hardly older, only five and ten while he was to be four and ten very soon. There was a large difference between their births, she was born in the midst of a rebellion, their mother forced to marry their father with little more than days of truly knowing each other. She had been betrothed to Brandon Stark, the elder brother of their father. She had been promised to him for almost five years before he perished in the South. She rarely spoke about it but Lyarra could not imagine the pain of such an incident in her mother's heart. Robb grabbed a sparing blade, the parents had turned away, interrupted by a Rodrik, the master-in-arms. Robb lowered into an aggressive stance and his sister did the same. They have been sparing together ever since their father gave Rodrik permission to teach Lyarra the skills her brother had years of a head start on. Robb was better, better at sword skills and stronger in strength but his sister was trailing close behind.

Their blades snapped together as Robb, impatient as ever, made the first move swinging his sword to the left of his elder sibling who blocked it swiftly. Robb gave a glaring smirk as she made a forward lunge and his blade cut her off, pushing forcefully upwards nearly disarming her in the second move. She gave a small chuckle as she regained her grip on the leather. There was something that put Lyarra in a different league than her brother in skills. She fought with the blade resting on her left palm, not her right. She fought with a different stance to match her grip, which challenged Robb to fight people who did not favour their right as most did. Rodrik tried to convince her this was simply impossible but she assured him that fighting with her right would get her killed, and after weeks of the master-in-arms insistence that she did not, she spared with her right she dropped the blade again and again. Finally, Rodrik conceded, allowing her to hold it in her left. Robb made a broad sweep above her head and she ducked quickly before sweeping his legs out from under him. He recovered in seconds, blocking her next blow before pulling her over his head. She landed in a heap behind him as he jumped up agilely. Robb said her name as he looked down at her, his blue eyes concerned as she groaned and rolled up to her feet, her brother grabbing her hand and pulling her up next to him. She grunted that she was all right as she stood, brushing the dust off.

"Robb, Jon. Bring your younger brother, your father calls for you three at the stables," Robb looked back at Lyarra who glared at the master-in-arms. Their mother and father were no longer in view, only the white wispy hair of the old knight as he looked down at us. He gave a suspicious look to the eldest Stark daughter before walking away. Arya and Rickon had been taken back upstairs and Lyarra started after her brother's as they walked towards where the horses were kept. "You were not called for Lyarra," Rodrik commented when she arrived at the stables meters behind her three brothers. The old knight was constantly excluding her from things, almost like he forgot Cat and Ned Stark even had an elder daughter. Their father appeared from the keep of Winterfell, ruffling Bran's hair as he walked by.

"Where are we going, father?" Bran questioned, his little boy curiosity getting the best of him. He had the curiosity of a summer cat, his mind running circles around every story Old Nan told him. She told him of the long night, the white walkers, and the children of the forests and he ate it up like a hungry cat, eager for every morsel of information she would grant him. She was much more reserved, constantly being reminded that she was a lady not a lord, such stories were too gruesome and scary for such a lady. She hated that and she sometimes hated her mother for agreeing with those ideas.

"A deserter from the Night's Watch. It is time you see such things, Bran," Their father commented, his voice calm but Lyarra knew what they did to the deserters. Cut their heads from their bodies, ending their watch. She wanted to see that as well, she wanted to know what a leader did to deserters. His grey stark eyes landed on his elder daughter and the hardness that lurked behind his gaze dropped. She saw it in him, the darkness that the north instilled in her father, she was not sure if it was due to the rebellion he fought in, the iron-born he had to kill or the death of his family during such events. He rarely spoke about his family, even less so that her mother did. He spoke about his mother, her namesake that much he could bear. But he never dared speak about Brandon, Lyanna, and their father.

"Go on Lyarra, go to your mother and Sansa," Rodrik commanded but she did not look at him, she did not break her sight from her father. He turned away from her, disappearing into the stables as Bran's pony and Robb destrier were brought out for them. Jon and Theon had hold of their horses already the cruel smile Theon gave her spoke swords about what he thought. He liked that she got excluded, that she could do less than he could. The iron-born was careless and quick with his tongue; he spoke barbarous things to her when he believed her brother could not hear. Had Robb, or Jon for that matter, ever heard some of the hideous things that ward spoke to her they would cut him down and yet he did it and she said nothing. He desired her just he did every woman above four and ten. Every whore in Winterfell knew the heir to the Pyke's name and his cock. The golden Kraken was embezzled on his chest as he got on his horse winking at her as he did. She glared at Theon about to turn away when her father appeared out of the stables again, her sorrel mare in his hand. The look of the boys almost gave her more satisfaction than the words her father spoke when he passed her the reins.

"Come with us, Ly" She widened her eyes and looked at the complete shock on the master-at-arms' face as her father help her on the horse. His large hands around her legs as he boasted her onto the saddle. This time it was her who gave a smirk to Theon, her grey stark eyes blazing with pride as her father granted his approval. Jon's face was kind as he gave her an encouraging nod and Robb only smiled. The iron-born's face constricted in the loss as he pulled his horse around and moved away from the Stark siblings.

"But, my lord, this is no event for a lady to see," Ser Rodrik protested as he struggled to get onto his large stallion who snorted and pawed at the ground as the knight mounted. Edward Stark, however, was not listening. Her father was getting on his mount and ordering the men forward, the grey dire on a white field flying high above his head as they kicked their horses forward. Lyarra turned behind her only to see the disappointed face on her younger sister. Arya was watching from the keep, her grey gaze unhappy as she watched her younger sister ride away. She wishes she were me, Lyarra knew. Her youngest sister was as wild as she was, the wolves' blood through their veins. They wanted to fight with the men, ride horses across mountain ranges and see the deserts of Dorne and the wall. They both were born to the wrong bodies, they both needed to be men. Sansa was different, the only true lady of the Stark children. She liked needlework, her stitching perfect. Lyarra could pretend, her stitches mostly straight and her manners true but Arya had neither.

Robb was up talking to Theon, their laughter, well mostly the iron-born's laughter, could be heard by Lyarra paces behind them. Bran was riding on his pony who struggled to keep up with their father's mount, listening intently as their father spoke to him. Jon looked at him, only to circle back and join her in the silence. He was a lot like her, quiet and thinking but she saw the way he viewed Robb. He viewed him with jealousy. He loved their brother, that much she was sure, but he wanted to be him. She used to want to be Robb, certainly when Robb used to be the center of father's attention but when her father allowed her to listen to his teachings and the boy's lessons with the master she stopped feeling jealous. They continued on after their father and his men to see a man's beheading. When Jon and Lyarra approached the holdfast they could see the man bound hand and feet to the wall, the cold breeze making a shiver go through her as she watched the men cut him down, preparing him for their lord. She watched with her Tully eyes that matched her brother beside her, as she had joined with Robb on her right and Theon further down. The man did not seem threatening he barely seemed alive. His body was scrawny and he looked barely older than her. His ears were frozen off and black from the bite. Lyarra watched as her father dismounted, his face quiet. The three siblings stayed far behind their father as the man was lowered to the block.

Her father strode forward taking off his gloves and handing it to Jory who stood waiting for his Lord. Theon walked forward Ice in hand and handed the great-sword to her father. Lyarra watched with a waiting breath as her father took hold of Ice with both hands and said, "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I do sentence you to die." He lifted the greatsword high above his head. Lyarra barely heard Jon whisper to Bran, commanding him to not look away as their father brought his arms down with a swing. Lyarra did not watch the blood spill out into the snow, coating it in crimson, instead, she watched the head roll away to the feet of Greyjoy. The iron-born only laughed kicked it with the toe of his boot.

"Ass," Lyarra hissed lowly and Jon only looked at her knowingly as he congratulated Bran on his first view of the justice. She watched on as one of the men lifted the head as the body got carried away and she saw the purple skin on the face of the dead man. His eyes were slightly reddened and the peeling skin from beyond the wall. The crimson puddle was kicked away by Jory as he handed her father's gloves back and they began mounting up.

"Lyarra, ride with me," Her father called to her and she nodded staying silent as Theon made her way to her, offering his hands low to boost her onto her horse. His height gave him an advantage he lifted her onto the mare. His dark iron-born eyes locked on hers as his hand remained on her thigh far longer than necessary. He squeezed her leg with a wink as she tried to kick him in the shoulder but he moved away before she could, giving her a low smile. She pulled away from him, as he mounted behind her, letting her mare walk over to her father's horse as the men all began the ride back to Winterfell. "Your mother will not be happy that I let you come," Her father admitted just over the wind and she agreed with him. Her mother rarely approved of her doing anything that was not strictly lady-like. Lyarra looked over at her father, his dark hair that matched hers blew in the wind and he pulled his coat around himself tighter as the cold wind whistled around them. The Stark daughter could see her brother's joking around in front of them, Theon looking down at Bran on his pony. "Do you understand why I do this, why I personally have to deal the justice?" He asked her and she already knew the answer. Maester Luwin had told her when she asked about the King's executer Illyn Payne. The maester was the only one who let her do as she pleased, asking questions about everything as long as he had the answer, which he regularly did. She asked about every house, the one that interested her the most was House Mormont of Bear Island and the reason was their Lord or lack of lord. Lady Maege Mormont was the only head of a house that she had been able to find. She wished she could meet the lady, Lyarra would go to her and bid that taught how to command a house as a lady.

"The one who deals the sentence shall swing the sword," She vaguely quoted but she was not quite sure she had gotten the term correct. Her father's look of pride was enough to convince her she was right. She liked pleasing her father, she knew she was his first-born and therefore the one closest to his heart even though she was born months before he ever returned home to Winterfell. She had been raised for those months during Robert's rebellion in Riverrun, the family of her mother surrounding her. She also heard whispers that she looked much like the dead sister of her father, Lyanna Stark. She had the same face and hair just with different eyes. Her aunt was regarded as the most beautiful woman in the North and Lyarra had yet to know if she followed in the same path.

"Very good. Maester Luwin has taught you well," Her father commented and she smiled in response. Theon was galloping back to them yelling that they should come quick and see what Robb found. Her father looked at her before kicking his horse forward to meet the boys who were just over the ridge. She followed slower Theon waiting for her, much to her annoyance.

"Were you scared of the execution?" He asked with a sneer and she only hissed back.

"No, I wish it were your head instead Greyjoy," He smirked back, knowing he was getting on her nerves. Their horses continued on nearing the group but before they were within earshot he had to leave her with another comment.

"If I were dying would you let me into that sweet cunt of yours?" He spoke with a sneer and she scowled spitting into the snow below them and pulling away from the crude iron-born. She saw her father kneeling, pulling a bloodied stags horn out of the body of an enormous wolf. She had never seen anything the size of it, it's body large than Bran's pony. Its fur was bloodied but underneath the blood was a thick grey coat. Her father announced it was a direwolf but they were extinct south of the wall for centuries now. They were huge beasts according to Great Nan, driven north by the arrival of the Andals. They were rumored to be magical beasts that grew to the size of horses. As her father pulled the horn out and moved slightly to the side, only then did Lyarra see the small pups nestled under the dead wolf. They were tiny and she could count six small grey pups. Bran excitedly picked up one, petting its small head as he nuzzled into him.

"Can we keep them, father?" Bran asked softy holding the pup close in his arms. Lyarra knew they would die without their mother. Bran's blue eyes met his father but it was Jory who responded to her brother's curious question.

"Direwolves loose in the realm, after so many years," muttered Hullen, the master-of-horse. "I like it not."

"It is a sign," Jory said.

Father frowned. "This is only a dead animal, Jory," he said. Yet he still frowned.

"No matter, they will soon all be dead soon," Hullen spoke roughly and Lyarra watched on as Greyjoy moved from beside her, unsheathing his knife.

"Better now than later," He announced going to grab the pup from Bran who was gripping it tightly, river eyes wide with fear as the ward tried to grab the wolf from him.

"No!" Bran called to the iron-born as he held tightly onto the pup. "It is mine!" Her younger brother's dismay made her call out before anyone else did.

"Put your knife away Greyjoy. Afraid of a little pup?" She growled at him and the dark eyes snapped back to look at him.

"My lady, he will only do it a mercy," Jory spoke lowly thinking it was because she was a woman that she did not want them to kill the wolf. "They are vicious creatures and will eat you alive when full grown," He warned but Lyarra only glared at him.

"I am not afraid of no wolf," She spoke back both her and Bran looking to their father for what to do.

They only got a frown and a furrowed brow. "Hullen speaks truly, Daughter. Better a swift death than a hard one from cold and starvation."

"No!" Bran called again as Greyjoy went to grab the wolf. I grabbed his arm this time, the one armed with the knife. The iron-born practically growled at me to get away but I held on, my hand tight on the nerve of his arm.

"Lord Stark," Jon said. Lyarra did not like him calling him that like he was any less his father as he was theirs. "There are six pups," he told his father. "Three male, three female."

"What of it, Jon?"

"You have six true-born children," Jon said. "Three sons, three daughters. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. Your children were meant to have these pups, my lord." This time Theon pulled his arm out of her tight grip scowling at her. Lyarra did not miss that he omitted himself from that count, disregarding his half Stark blood, and she did not like that.

"What about you Jon?" She questioned softly and he only shook his head with a sad smile.

"I am no true Stark," He reminded them all as their father exchanged glances with his men. Lyarra knew that the children had one before the lord even spoke.

"I will not have you wasting the servants' time with this. If you want these pups, you will feed them yourselves. Is that understood?" Their father spoke roughly and they all nodded rapidly.

"I swear father we will do it all for them, milk them, wash them, everything," Robb promised their father and finally Edward Stark gave a final nod and Bran squealed with delight. Jon and Robb picked up the remaining pups, Robb passing her the largest female with light dusting grey fur. The female pup licked her coat and she held it close as she walked back with the men to remount their horses.

Halfway across the bridge, Jon pulled up suddenly.

"What is it, Jon?" their lord father asked.

"Can't you hear it?" But Lyarra heard nothing until she did. The ever soft whimpering of small animal was heard from the woods. "There," Jon said. He swung his horse around and galloped back across the bridge. They watched him dismount where the direwolf lay dead in the snow, watched him kneel. A moment later he was riding back to them, smiling. In his arms was a pure white pup and even his sister could see the blood-red eyes poking out from her half-brother's arms.

"An albino," Theon Greyjoy said with wry amusement. "This one will die even faster than the others."

Jon Snow gave his father's ward a long, chilling look. "I think not, Greyjoy," he said. "This one belongs to me." Lyarra smiled widely as her brother spurred his horse on pass the iron-born. The girl cradled the wolf in her right arm, riding forward with her more dominant hand to catch up with the men but it was Theon who rode beside her.

"You touch me like that again and you will feel my anger," He spat across to her, the pups he was carrying were given to Jory and Hullen to take back to the other siblings. His eyes were hard like the rock fortress he was raised in but Lyarra's gaze was ahead passed the young man. She did not care what he said for she had her wolf and she would raise it right. It would rip him apart if he dared harm her.

* * *

"Storm to me," Lyarra commanded and her wolf obeyed. She was much larger now, almost up to the Stark daughter's knee after only a moon. When the she-wolf's eyes opened days after they found it, Lyarra learned to much dismay that she was blind in one eye, one a milky one and the other like the blue eyes of death. She had seen the other wolves; Grey Wind was Robb's. He had a moderate grey colored fur and golden eyes. The eyes matched Nymeria and Lady, Arya and Sansa's wolves respectfully. All three were fairly similar looking. Young Rickon's wolf was a pitch black with moss green eyes. The children's mother was less than impressed with her daughter going to watch a beheading, less so with all her children returning with direwolves to raise. Ghost, Jon Snow's, was a pure white with his striking red eyes. The name was fitting as unlike Snow Storm, her wolf, she had never heard Snow's wolf make a noise. Bran had yet to name his grey, golden-eyed wolf and seemed unable to choose a name. "Sit," She commanded and the wolf lowered itself to the dirt of the training ground.

"Lyarra! Put the wolf away and get changed, the King is coming!" Sansa exclaimed from above her. That was all Winterfell could talk about for the past moon. But Lyarra was less excited than her younger siblings for she had seen her father deep in thought in the godswood late into northern nights. When she questioned him of his despair he admitted that the king was coming there to appoint him as Hand of the King. It was a prestigious role and she knew Eddard was replacing his dear friend Jon Arryn, of whom her aunt on her maternal side Lysa was married to.

She had asked her father varying questions about what he would do. _You can refuse, right?_ She asked vainly only to know the answer. But her father belonged here, he was a northerner through and through. and yet he would go. Just like he heeded the call of King Robert nine years ago when the iron-born rose up he would obey his king another time. He also told her that he was taking her sisters south and she nearly cried. _What about me, Father?_ She cried in dismay and he shook his head with a deep sadness. _Your mother needs you here, I need you here_. He admitted to her.

And so he got her ready for his departure. He told her who he was bringing with him, who she should appoint to lead in the positions that would be left behind. She was surprised that he did not tell Robb such things as he was to be Lord Stark after him and yet he was telling her. She listened to him as her brothers trained in the training ground, as Arya taught Nymeria to carry things, Lyarra was listening to her father.

She broke from her thoughts as she closed the gates of the godswood on the seven wolves as she reentered the tower and to her chambers. Her handmaidens helped her dress in a beautiful silk green dress. They brushed her hair through and clipped her jewelry on for her. She looked at her reflection. I am a Stark of Winterfell, the wolves of the North. She thought to herself as she headed out of her room and down to the courtyard.

She stood beside her mother and Robb as the visitors poured in the gates. Hundreds of them she would guess but it might have seemed more to her. They were all covered in gold and silver, their beautiful horses coated in similar riches. She recognized the first rider, his hair like beaten gold as he wore golden armor fitted with golden lions and the white cloak of the Kingsguard. Everyone knew him. Jaime Lannister was more infamous than famous, however. Youngest boy to ever be knighted to the Kingsguard at six and ten yet they whispered 'Kingslayer' behind his back. For Jaime Lannister, son to Lord of Casterly Rock and brother to the Queen had stuck a sword into the back of King Aerys the Mad. She did not blame him for slaying the Mad King but alas he was sworn to protect him, not kill him. Kingsguard that outlived their Kings were not rewards, Kingsguards that killed their King were even worse. Lyarra saw behind him the crowned prince, similar long golden hair, and a large build. Prince Joffrey was truly a Lannister and a very little a Baratheon. Lyarra did not have to look over to be able to see Sansa's look of adoration. She was not jealous of her sister as Lyarra did not want to marry the prince but her younger sister seemed delighted at the idea.

"I hope your trip was kind, your grace," Her father spoke and only then did she see her family bowing and she quickly followed. When she rose she saw the large man that was apparently the King. She had never met King Robert Baratheon, his black hair was course and a thick beard covered his jaw. Pleasantries were exchanged between the two men and Lyarra knew how much history was between the two. They were raised together at the Eyrie, however, one was born into Lordship and the other arrived at it. Then the King greeted her mother, kissing Catelyn lightly on the cheek. Lyarra watched as the Queen made her way over, her striking green eyes and long blonde hair matched her twin brother. She was stunning but her eyes were hard. Suddenly the King was in front of the Stark daughter and she managed to greet him respectfully asking how his journey was, only his eyes were no longer on her but over to her father. Lyarra was confused, she believes she had done something wrong. She looked over at her father who had a pained expression on his face.

"Is something wrong, your grace?" She asked quietly looking up at the large man and the King shook his head, clearly gathering his wit. She could see the Queen was even glaring at her and she shivered in her stance. House Reyne had proved how dangerous it was to anger the Lannisters.

"Not a thing, my dear," The King spoke forcing a smile on as he held his hand out. Lyarra put hers in his and he kissed the back of her hand. He was introduced to all the children ending with young Rickon. Then he spoke asking to see the crypt and Lyarra knew what he was referencing. The crypt in Winterfell was dark and cold but it held the bones, swords, and statues of the lords of Winterfell and the Kings of the North. She had been down there with her brother's and sisters, scaring young timid Sansa with ghost noises and clattering metal only to have Jon jump out with flour on his face. She knew that Lyanna Stark's likeness was down there as well. The beautiful and mysterious aunt that seemed to hold something above the family. The Stark girl knew that Robert Baratheon, the King, had been promised her before Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen stole her from under him. This all leading to the events that killed her grandfather and uncle.

"The dead can wait we have been riding since dawn," The Queen protested and anger rose in Lyarra. She did not miss the look the king gave his wife before her twin ushered her away. She saw Sansa sharing timid words with Prince Joffrey with a bashful blush spreading across her face. Instead, Lyarra turned to her mother with a curious look. The Tully was staring after her husband who disappeared behind the heavy milled around, the Queen and her children, as well as the Starks, invited back into halls to get warm.

"Mother, are you alright?" Her eldest daughter asked her but Catelyn's thoughts were elsewhere. Her mother swallowed before nodding and gesturing for them both to go inside.

Lyarra was watching the events of the feast, the royal family sitting above them, on what was her families table. The King was drunk, feeling up a servant girl who was pouring his drink. Lyanna took a sip of wine as she watched the interaction, the Queen's jaw tight as she watched her husband. The prince had invited Sansa up to speak with him and Lyarra could see her younger sister's red blush even from her seat meters away. Just then their two heads turned to her, green and blue eyes met her and Lyarra looked as the prince waved her over. She felt the wary gaze of Robb as she walked over. He did not seem to like the prince and his elder sister was looking to find the reason why.

"You called me, Prince Joffrey?" Lyarra spoke respectful bowing her head graceful before looking up to meet the striking Lannister eyes. She held back a shiver as the Prince looked at her with his quiet gaze. Sansa next to her shifted uncomfortably and her sister knew that she wished Joffrey looked at her like that. She saw the Queen in the corner of her gaze, looking disapprovingly at her but she was not sure if it was her or the prince.

"Lady Sansa informs me that you are not traveling South with us. We would have loved your company, Lady Lyarra," Joffrey spoke smoothly but she felt the implication of his words as his eyes glanced lowly at her breasts. She pained to put on a smile but she remembered her manners, this was the crowned prince.

"I apologize, my prince. My father bids me stay here and help organize in his leaving. I would have enjoyed seeing the capital," She spoke calmly and the prince smiled but it was not kind and yet she practically could feel Sansa's adoring eyes.

"Perhaps you could come visit then, I would enjoy making you happy," He bite his lip subtly and Lyarra clenched her fist but only smiled in response. He was younger than her, only three and ten, yet his advances were grossly unhidden. Sansa glared at the back of her head, her auburn hair cascading down her body. Do not worry sister I will not be stealing this foul Prince, Lyarra thought to herself. But the prince had not finished and was now complementing her dress and hair and the eldest daughter only politely thanked him.

"Ned's daughter!" Both Sansa and Lyarra turned away from the prince as his father interrupted him. The King was reclined in his seat, the Queen gone. His Baratheon blue eyes trained on them but each was not sure which daughter he was asking for. "You, the dark haired one!" He drunkenly called and Lyarra looked at her sister and shrugged but walked over to the King anyway. She did not miss the utter look of anger on Joffrey's face or Sansa's look of relief that her elder sister was away from her prince.

"Your grace," Lyarra greet bowing slightly and the King slammed his cup on the table roughly but the girl did not react, used to the drunken discourse of men. Unlike the King, her father never drank like that but some of his bannermen and sworn lords did and she was never surprised by what they did anymore. "I apologize earlier if I upset you, your grace. I am unsure what I did wrong but you and my father looked disappointed," The girl spoke so calmly even Robert was impressed with her formality, yet he laughed loudly.

"You did not upset me, Lyarra is it?" He asked and the eldest child of Ned nodded. He blenched loudly and Lyarra waited calmly as the King regained his line of thought. "In fact quite the opposite. You are the spitting image of your late aunt, did you know that?" Suddenly the King sobered up slightly and Lyarra could only nod as the King touch her hand that was resting on the table. "Lyanna was my one true love and she was taken from me!" He exclaimed hitting the table and Jaime Lannister, positioned behind the King took a step forward at the raised voice. Lyarra was certain it was not to protect her, not that she was afraid of the king.

"I am deeply sorry, your grace," The girl apologized on behalf of someone who she did not even know, for the death of a lady she supposedly looked like. She looked up at the Kingsguard's emerald gaze as he looked down at her, his jaw was tight but he did not look angry at her. "I heard my aunt was the most beautiful woman in the North. It is a great compliment to be compared to such a lady," Even the Lannister was impressed with the amount of composure and grace she spoke with.

"It is. Such beauty is rare to find, be careful Lady Lyarra," The King spoke before bidding her leave and she took it disappearing down back to the long table she was at before. She was lost in the sounds of the feast, laughing, shouting and dancing if drunk men and women. Suddenly her thoughts were brought back as someone sat next to her, Theon looked back at her as he sat uncomfortably close to her She tried to ignore him, watching some girl struggle away from a high lord and she was disgusted by the ordeal.

"Did you enjoy getting serenaded by the prince and king?" Theon growled in her ear as he leaned towards her, his large hand on her thigh. She took a deep breath, her patience thin with her father's ward who seemed to get bolder with every encounter. She instead picked her to drink back up, sipping at the sweet task of summer wine.

"Where's Robb?" She asked him roughly, looking around the hall instead of giving the iron-born the satisfaction. She ignored the hand on her thigh but when it began to rise she grabbed his wrist tightly with her empty hand, pinning his hand down.

"You would let the King under your dress but I am not good enough?" Theon growled lowly cruelly but Lyarra was not having any of his bullshit tonight.

"I'm not letting anyone touch me, least of all you Greyjoy," She hissed back and snapped back his hand so that his elbow was in a painful position. Theon hissed in pain but kept his composure as the eldest Stark, for whom he had known since she was six, began to threaten to push his elbow out of its socket. "Where is Robb?" She growled again demanding an answer.

Theon practically whimpered as he spat out, "He took the children to bed." He hissed as Lyarra released his wrist, the pressure immediately gone. The Greyjoy tenderly pulled his wrist back and rubbed at the reddened skin. The girl contemplated what she wanted to do before she rose gracefully and headed down towards the kitchen. She knew where to find him. She knew her mother did not allow him to enter the hall with their family. She found him, sitting away from the kitchen staff, his ghost beneath him. He must have taken him out after she put them all away, she shook my head with a smile as she made her way over.

"He should be in the godswood, Jon," She commented and the bastard only gave her a cheeky smile. He was feeding the dire under the table, the kitchen servants practically shaking at the view of the creature. "And you should be at the feast," She commented quieter, sitting beside him on the low bench. He looks at her with his grey Stark eyes that held nearly as much hardness as their fathers did. She wondered how he had gained all the Stark attributes when she had not. She wondered, like so many other people did, who his mother was. Who was the mother of Jon Snow that managed to tempt the ever noble Ned Stark? She knew how her mother saw Jon, how it wasn't the sex that bothered her but the boy Ned brought back from the war. Jon represented his mother to Catelyn, and that was the crime that inexcusable. My honorable father had dared to bring the bastard home with him. That confusion was both something her and her mother shared on the topic.

"I thought it was best. I wouldn't want to offend your mother or the royal family," He repeated to her, pushing meat under the table for Ghost who gobbled it up thankfully. Lyarra knew that was a lie, it was a lie fed by her mother and for that she was angry. She had seen the way her half-brother looked at anything that the Stark family owned. Ice, the family table, the banners, all these things that he would never have. At least she was a full Stark even if she was a girl.

"No my mother was the one who did not want you there," She repeated and he met her eyes before looking away. She knew him well enough to see the agreement with her statement. "You are leaving, for the wall. Father told me yesterday," Jon's face flickered sadness as he nodded. She knew none of the other siblings knew yet. She knew of the wall and who resided there. The Night's Watch was highly regarded throughout the North but Lyarra knew it would not be as glamorous as they pretended it was. "Stay Jon, stay please," She begged him grabbing her brother's hand. His hand was warm from the kitchen heat as she cupped it between hers. Jon watched her Tully eyes begin to glisten with tears. His elder sister rarely cried and yet she was. He could not, he knew he could not. His choice was made and aided by her mother's disagreement to let him stay. He was not a Stark, his place was not beside them. He only watched her as she pulled away her hands realizing he was not going to respond. They were interrupted by one of the kitchen boys, Rye, who hunted the livestock for the women in the kitchen.

"Lyarra what brings you to the poor man's section of the feast?" Rye spoke with a mischievous smile and the Stark daughter pulled her eyes away from the bastard's solemn eyes. He looked more like their father now than ever.

"Perhaps you are better company than the King's family," She spoke back quickly giving him a well-timed smirk and the young man only laughed sitting down next to her. He was slightly older than her, the wisp of a light beard ghosted his chin as he smiled. He was nothing like the Starks or Tullys and that's why she liked him. He had short cropped blond hair that was like light sand, or so Lyarra thought sand would look like. His eyes were light, barely even blue but light grey. He was an orphan when he was younger, raised by the kitchen servants of Winterfell. His mother had died when he was young and his father some high lord who had raped her. He never held any of that up anymore, he kept it all hidden and Lyarra could understand his distaste for lords. But he did not despise her, far from it. "Do not tell, but the Prince has quite wandering eyes, I saw him eying up my breasts," Lyarra spoke lowly to her brother and the hunter. Jon only rolled his eyes as he drank ale from his cup and the hunter only laughed. His laugh was smooth and creamy like honey and Lyarra liked it, just as she liked other parts of the servant boy.

"Anyone would eye up you Ly, it's hard not to," Rye replied smoothly giving her a once-over with his light blue eyes. He leaned forward her dark blue eyes sparkling as he did.

"No it's just hard for you because you are an animal," She growled playfully and he winked this time. He wrapped his arm around the Stark daughter.

"Yes I'm just a beast," He spoke catching her lips on his as he pulled her closer. She smiled at the man kissing him back before pulling away with a hand on his chest tutting him. His smile was large and all she could think of the last time they were together. She thought of sweating bare skin, soft curves, and toned muscles. She kept her relations quiet from her parents but she had slept with a few of the young men around Winterfell. At first, it was only Theon who knew about it, he had tried to threaten to tell Robb or her parents if she did not sleep with him. She didn't listen to him and he did tell Robb but her brother only laughed. Whom she had sex with was none of her brothers' issues, but she knew they watched out for her.

"Come on, that is my sister," Jon hissed but she could tell he was not serious. Rye backed off but the dark haired girl leaned back into his chest. The back of her head resting on his torn grabs. She did not care who his family was, he was a gentle lover when he chose to be and not one when she wanted it Rough. His arm wrapped gently around her torso as she hummed contently.

"Did you see the Queen? By the gods she is beautiful," The hunter commented and even Jon, who flushed slightly, had to nod and Lyarra just chuckled. His large hand rested on her stomach and Jon looked uncomfortable with the contact. She knew her half-brother had never slept with a girl, Theon had even bought him a whore for his fifteenth name day but she was sure he never did anything. She hadn't slept with a lot of men, not by any standard, but she was certain her mother would not approve, nor her father for that matter. She ensured she did not get pregnant, that would be a catastrophe.

"Her twin is not bad looking either," Lyarra passed the comment, the emerald eyes from behind the king still looking at her in his vision. The Kingslayer was a beautiful man, his looks talked about around Westeros before even his skill. Rye hummed agreement behind her, his fingers pulling through the sections of her hair that were undone. Suddenly someone else entered the room, likely passing through to go to the feast only Jon jumped up.

"Uncle Benjen!" He exclaimed loudly embracing their uncle tightly around the shoulders. Lyarra looked up in shock, thinking he was no longer coming. She pushed quickly off the hunter and stood to meet her uncle. His dark Stark eyes that matched her brother's shifted to her before behind to the man.

"Uncle! I was worried you might not make it," Lyarra spoke and Benjen Stark gave her a soft hug. He looked lovingly at her as they broke apart only noticing then that his young niece was no longer as young as he remembered. She had grown into a beautiful young woman that had the same attributes his elder sister once had. He had last seen her years ago when she was still a girl. Benjen watched as the man that he saw had his arms around his niece ran out of the room.

"And that was?" He asked curiously and it was her turn to get flustered. Lyarra thought of what to say to her uncle. He put her out of her misery, "Just be careful Ly, you look more and more like my sister did. Her looks got her killed," There seemed to be a lot of talk of Aunt Lyanna tonight and she watched the pained expression pass the elder Stark's face as he thought of his older sister.

"I will Uncle Ben," She spoke softly as she excused herself, letting Jon and Benjen speak in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyarra stared at her younger brother's frame, his deformed legs, and broken bones. His eyes were shut, his auburn hair resting on his head after just having been brushed by their mother. He looked younger than his eight years, his Tully eyes hidden below his eyelids. His mother had not left his side, overcome with guilt and sadness. Lyarra could not take it, she was not going to wait there as her brother died. The room stunk of death and yet she returned to see Bran.

The eldest daughter of Catelyn and Eddard had heard the wolves' howls, all seven of them in a cascading and mournful howl. Even after so little time, Lyarra could hear the difference of the direwolves, she knew it was Bran's that was the loudest. She saw the flash of a body sitting below the tower, a mangled body that she was sure was dead long before she was told what had happened. The howling continued, the wolves mourning only Bran was not dead. Lyarra joined them in their sorrowful sounds as she cried, absolute fear rocking through her when she heard of her brother's fall. He's going to die, she thought to herself but she felt immense regret as soon as she thought it. She took his thin, bony hand in hers as she stroked the soft skin of her brother.

"Mother, I will wait here. Go and see them off, they need you," Lyarra spoke finally, gathering the courage to speak against her mother. Catelyn Stark looked up and the river in her eyes had frozen over. She was not the same woman filled with love, she was angry, she was angry at the seven and for that Lyarra understood. The daughter shrunk away from her mother's gaze but Catelyn did not feel guilty for that, she barely felt anything anymore. Her heart was a barren landscape and she could not see any reason to feel.

"Bran is dying and I will stay here," She snapped and Lyarra cringed at her words. Her mother had not left his side, day and night Catelyn waited like she was warding off death from her son. Lyarra's sisters were leaving, still on the journey south with their father and Catelyn had yet to see them off. Jon was leaving as well. Rickon was desperate, with no mother to see him. His brother was lying in a bed and his two of his sisters leaving the poor toddler was lost. He clung to Lyarra or Robb, anyone that would have him Rickon clung desperately for a morsel of love from anyone.

"Sansa, Arya, father. They are all leaving. Bran is not going anywhere, I will wait with him," She promised her tired mother but the Tully would not budge. Family, duty, honor. The family was always first for the daughter of Holster Tully. Finally, Lyarra gave up, she stood and pressed a kiss to her brother's head before leaving the room. She found young Rickon at the bottom of the stairs, sitting and pulling the fur of Shaggydog.

"Rickon, he should be put away," She noted, wary of the dire that was wild in a way even his siblings were not. The young Stark look to his elder sister, the pain evident in his eyes.

"I want him with me! He takes care of me," The boy hissed and Shaggy turned to Lyarra, the moss green eyes striking and nothing like the blue of Snow Storm. She moved slowly to the dire and picked her brother up with a smile on her lips. She rained kisses on his face and he giggled as she did, embracing his elder sister.

"Come with me little man," She announced holding him in her arms as she led Shaggy to the godswood and put him away.

"Bran is going to die," Rickon asked quietly once the dire was gone and Lyarra blinked too many times her voice struggling to speak.

"No, he's not, he's not," She told him roughly and the young boy had tears in his eyes.

"He is! He is! You can't tell me otherwise!" He hissed at his elder sister who held him tight to her young body. Lyarra wanted to hit her brother in that moment but she took a deep breath as they walked through the court to where she saw the carriages being loaded.

"You listen to me. Bran is not going to die," She spoke finally and this time Rickon looked at her and nodded and the girl let out a breath of relief. She saw Sansa watching with her hands clasped as the men loaded her goods for her. Lyarra put Rickon down, taking his hand instead as she made her way to her sister. Sansa was stunning, the beauty of the Riverlands through her but Lyarra was all northern and her beauty was that of the north. "Are you ready?" The elder sister asked the younger one and Sansa smiled a wide smile. Her promise to Joffrey was confirmed, she was going to marry the young prince. Lyarra knew her sister was ecstatic, she would likely be married before Lyarra ever would be.

"The capital is going to be huge, it's going to be like nothing the north has!" Sansa spoke excitingly to her sister and Lyarra nodded with a grin. She was happy, at least someone was. "You should have come with us Ly, it will be amazing. Even Prince Joffrey and the King like you!" But the girl knew the two men liked her for many different ways than her sister. Her sister would be glad she wasn't going with them by any judgment of how Joffrey looked at her curves.

"My place is here, Sansa. I will be able to lead for once," Lyarra spoke with a. smile, encouraging her sister but Sansa only frowned.

"Won't Robb lead? He's the man," The sister gritted her teeth and pretended the shrug.

"He's always needed his older sister's help, why not now?" Lyarra joked and Sansa's smile returned. Lyarra embraced her sister tightly willing the tears away. She had to be strong, for her mother, for Rickon, and for her father. When Sansa pulled away she could even see the tears in her sister's eyes. Lyarra was the bridge between Sansa and her younger sister, the most temperate sister of both of them. Sansa was not sure how she would fair without her elder sister beside her. The two said their goodbyes and Sansa gave Rickon a large kiss before wishing him well. Lyarra had said her due to her youngest sister, Arya moaning about getting left with only Sansa. Lyarra loved her sisters but they did not get along with each other. Rickon ran in front of Lyarra jumping into their half brother's arms as he saddled his horse.

"Rickon, I'll miss you the most little man," Jon cooed to the boy and the youngest Stark laughed and smiled. Snow ruffled the boys light auburn hair that didn't match his, that was the trademark of their mother, except for Lyarra. The bastard put the boy down on the ground letting him run over to where Robb was a few meters away giving the two siblings time to talk. Lyarra's tears were not gone, they were all her younger siblings, even Jon, and they were all leaving. "Don't cry big sister," Lyarra smiled at the name, knowing it was hard for Jon to think of them as his siblings sometimes.

"You're all my baby siblings," She spoke with a sad joke and Jon nodded pursing his lips. "Did you see Bran?" She asked him and her half-brother nodded sadly. "And my mother?" Jon paused then and she could see his hesitation. With the added stress she could only imagine what her mother might have said to the poor boy.

"She was kind..." But Lyarra knew it was a lie. Instead of saying anything the sister only hugged him, hoping this wasn't the last time she would see him.

"You've always been my brother," She promised to him and his eyes clouded up. His sister had always been there for him, Robb was his brother but he was the true born heir Robb was always above him. But Lyarra was real, she had the same hair as him and just like Arya, she spoke her mind. Sansa called her bastard since she knew what the word meant and she never stopped. Arya beat anyone that called him anything less than her brother. Jon would miss them both, and Robb, and their father. He would miss Winterfell. Lyarra released him as Robb reached them, Rickon holding his hand tightly.

"Good luck Snow," Robb spoke and from his mouth, the title was never an insult.

"Stark," Jon commented back as they embraced quickly.

"Next time I'll see you, you'll be in all black," The trueborn Stark commented and Jon could only smile sadly. Everyone was mounting up, the hundred of King's men getting ready to leave. Lyarra watched the King, Joffrey, the Hound with his burnt face all get on their destriers ready for the long journey to their home. Lyarra stood beside Robb, taking Rickon in her arms. Then their father walked out, his thick northern coat tight around them with the sygl pressed in the leather. Lady and Nymeria were walking beside Arya and Sansa and Lyarra hoped they would protect them well. She could hear the other five wolves crying for their sisters and a feeling of dread spread across the eldest child of Ned and Cat. Their father had already wished them farewell but as he mounted his horse to ride away he turned back towards his two eldest. Robb and Lyarra, their curled hair of different colors but eyes that matched. He had watched them grow from just babes and there they were, ready to lead in his wake.

"Take care of your mother," He spoke to both of them and the two siblings nodded back firmly. Little Rickon in his sister's arms began to cry and Lyarra teared up again. Ned could see the hint of wetness in Robb's Tully eyes. Eddard Stark called his final goodbyes to the children he was leaving behind as the royal men rode off, the King by his side as Ned travel south for the third time for the same king. Lyarra and Robb watched until the final men left and Winterfell gates closed behind them. Robb could hear the sniffles of his sister but he did not know what to say.

"Please take him, Robb," Lyarra spoke, she couldn't take the sobbing of Rickon any longer. The howls of the wolves in the background, everything was wrong. Robb took their younger brother from the arms of his sister and he had never seen her so lost. Once Rickon was out of her arms she briskly walked away towards the back of Winterfell's tower, to the butchering stand. She looked around to see the blond hair she wanted. He was cutting wood, his muscular arms exposed to the cold air. He heard her coming, turning to gaze upon her sure steps. Rye could never hate her, even if she was the daughter of a high lord, the daughter of Ned Stark. He swung the ax into block leaving it there as she took his hand and pulled him away.

"Ly, where are we going?" But he wasn't wondering for long when he noticed she was going towards his quarters. When they got there she closed the door behind them and pushed herself into his arms. To his utter dismay, she began to cry. Heavy tears of a deep sadness she was sobbing into his chest. He held her tightly to him sitting down on his creaking bed letting her hold him. The eldest daughter of Ned and Cat Stark was strong and quick with her words but here Rye saw what she really felt complete and utter despair. They are gone, all gone, she thought to herself. Rye was hushing her heavy sobs as he held her close. He tried to reassure her but he was not sure what to do, he was no lord's son, he did not understand. He could hear the dires that the family-owned howling in the background and he wished they would stop. Then her crying slowed, after long minutes all he could hear was her breath. Lyarra stared up at the wooden ceiling of Rye's hut, the cold air blowing through the poorly made room. She turned in his arms, thanking him with kisses for holding her. This was the time she needed his soft side and he gave it to her, responding with equally soft kisses to her plump lips and smooth skin. So she let him touch her, goosebumps raising as he ran his hands along her bare skin. "Are you alright?" He asked between her quiet sighs as he sucked on the soft skin of her jaw and she nodded pulling him closer to her.

* * *

Robb saw Lyarra walk into Bran's room, she stopped at the sight of him and their mother. She commanded Storm to stay outside, Greywind waiting as well for Robb. Catelyn was leaned over, her head bowed as she leaned against Bran's bed. The Stark boy looked at his older sister with a face of desperation. Robb watched his sister tilt her head in confusion and he nodded towards their mother. "Mother?" Lyarra questioned and her mother did not respond and did not move. Robb watched his sister swallow tightly as she made her way over placing a kiss on Bran's head. Robb watched her whisper words to their younger brother and he noticed how tired his sister looked. He had seen how worn she was after half the family left for the capital. She was the only remaining daughter. Robb wasn't sure if Lyarra knew that he saw her sneaking off to be with that hunter boy. Robb did not truly care but he worried about what his sister was doing, well he knew what she was doing. "Come out of this room mother, come to dinner. Rickon would like for that, he always hanging around and I love him dearly but he's always whimpering and that wolf of his is vicious—"

"Shut up Lyarra," Her mother voice was rough and Robb knew that the words pained his elder sister. The silence grew between the three of them, young Bran asleep in his bed.

"Mother, you have to—"

"I don't have to do anything," Their mother hissed again to her eldest daughter. "I will stay here with Bran. Bran needs me," Robb didn't say it but Bran did not need her, he was asleep but the argument was over.

"Lady Stark we need you to do appointment of positions," Maester Luwin called from the doorway and Catelyn moved this time raising her head and her son could see the deep lines of grief on her face. "Many men went south with Lord Stark," The man reminded the three of them.

"I do not care!" Their mother yelled and it was the first time in years Robb had seen her raise her voice. The room went silent after that, only the sounds of breaths were heard.

"I can do the appointments," Lyarra spoke breaking the silence and the Maester turned to her with a confused look. "Father told me what to do before he left," She spoke and Robb nodded his encouragement to his elder sister. The Maester gave her a smile and a final nod before exiting. Lyarra nodded to her brother for them to leave the room and Robb kissed Bran's cheek before leaving with his sister. The two grey wolves followed the two Starks. Grey wind's coat darker than the she-wolf's. Robb noticed that his wolf was slightly smaller than his elder sisters. The maester had told them that such half blindness was rare and would usually be as a result of an injury in adolescents rather than from birth. Alas, the female dire wasn't bothered by such an impairment, the second Stark child had watched the five wolves in the godswood playing and fighting. Shaggy was vicious and Storm was the one who contained him. Robb watched as his sister seated herself at the lord's seat, after some encouragement from him. He watched her as she looked regal, composed, and unarguable beautiful in the position of their father. He saw the looks of confusion that the men gave her, that she dared to take the position of Lord Stark, the position that Robb should be in. Robb did not know what to do, Lyarra did. She told them who their father had told her to appoint and she did it with grace and a commanding voice. The men listened to her, despite the odd looks to one another. Then they left leaving Robb with his sister who sat in the chair staring at the door.

"You did well," He told her and she pursed her lips clearly unsure of herself.

"They won't listen to me, you are their Lord," She reminded her younger brother but he only scoffed.

"Father trusts you and therefore so should they. Don't worry Lyarra, we can do it together," He flashed her a smile and her face softened with relief as she nodded. Then Theon entered with a mysterious smile on his lips. The boy was always smiling like he thought the world was telling him a joke. His smile only widened as he saw Lyarra on the high seat jokingly bowing to her which only made her scowl.

"Lady Stark," He greeted her with contempt in his voice. Robb had seen the way his sister and father's ward interacted, with anger towards each other and he was never sure why. Theon and he were close, the iron-born much quicker with his tongue and the women than Robb was. Lyarra stayed quiet as Greyjoy approached the table. He leaned his elbows on the table like he had a secret to tell the Stark brother and sister. "I heard a little whisper you spend a lot of time with that hunter boy. A marriage approaching?" The young man spoke with a growing smile and Robb watched his sister's face flicker with anger.

"Where have you heard this from?" She asked back with a collected voice but Robb could hear the sharpness of it. The iron-born only grinned wildly.

"People like to speak Lyarra. Especially when that man of yours is infatuated with you. Serving girls like to whisper, particularly after sex," Theon looked at the Stark boy then, finishing his statement with a well-timed wink.

Lyarra stood then, clearly not wanting to listen to the Greyjoy. "Well," She spoke touching the table with her thin, feminine fingers as she looked down at the iron-born. "That would be unfortunate if it was true," Theon was still grinning but Robb could only think that in that moment Lyarra had never looked more like their father. Her self-control and righteous was above everything else because Robb was sure had that been him he would have socked the heir to the Pyke in the face. "Now, I'll see who you heard that from, Greyjoy," She spoke finally walking down and straight pass him and out of the main room. Her wolf stalked behind her growling as Theon turned to watch her leave. Then, they were both gone.

"Why do you speak to her like that?" Robb asked getting up as the iron-born placed a hand on Grey Wind's head and the dire let him. It was said that the beasts are vastly intelligent and can tell their master's friend from foe. The Greyjoy was still smiling as Robb joined him and they walked down and out into the cold air.

"It's entertaining Stark, gain some humor," He piped back and Robb only rolled his eyes. He could see playing with Shaggy in the godswood and moved to join his youngest brother.

"It's disrespectful," Robb spoke back calmly but the Greyjoy just laughed.

"Little brother protecting her?" This time it was Robb who chuckled and even then Theon's smile dropped.

"You forget Greyjoy. Lyarra needs no protecting," Robb Stark spoke back.

* * *

"You can not go South!" Lyarra told her mother firmly as Robb, Ser Rodrik, and Maester Luwin watched on. She understood, she truly did why her mother would say such a thing. The attempt on Bran's life was shocking, her poor brother had done no wrong. It only confirmed one thing to Lyarra, he had not fallen from the tower and that much she was sure.

"I must, I need to find the owner of this knife, I need to tell Ned," She spoke firmly and Lyarra shook her head again.

"If someone is threatening his life and potentially the families I can not let you go. It's not safe," The daughter spoke clearly.

"I can protect her, I would be honored to," Ser Rodrik spoke looking to the Stark daughter who only rubbed her head firmly.

"What do you think?" The eldest child asked Robb. He paused contemplating it all.

"Bran needs you mother, Rickon needs you," He spoke firmly backing up his sister.

"This is for Bran, we need to know!" She told both her children. Robb took a breath as he saw the determination in his mother's eyes.

"Very well. She's right Lyarra, we need to know who did this," Robb spoke finally and the eldest daughter only sighed. She looked from her mother to the older knight before nodding giving her permission. They spoke of their plans for travel to go to King's Landing in secret to find Lyarra's father. The daughter worried but kept a straight face until they all dispersed and only the Stark children and their mother remained. Lyarra embraced her mother tightly as Storm circled around them, nuzzling into the girl.

"Please come back quick mother, I need you as well," She reminded the Tully and Catelyn's eyes misted up. She was proud of her children, Robb and Lyarra the most. They had taken charge when she could not and she was sure they would continue to. Once Lyarra, the small baby with her husband's hair and her eyes, was all she had in Riverrun during Robert's rebellion. As she waited for her lord husband to return that little girl was her company and now there was six of them. Six strong children whom would carry on the Stark name. For that her life was complete. Lyarra released her mother and gave her a final smile before beginning to leave the room.

"Lyarra?" Her mother called and the girl turned around to meet her eye. "Keep that wolf with you," She spoke clearly and Lyarra placed a hand on the wolves head who stood nearly at the bottom of her ribcage. Catelyn could see the milky eye of the half-blind wolf and knew it could protect her daughter in ways she never could. Lyarra nodded and promised to do as she bid before leaving her with her son. She walked through Winterfell, stopping by the blacksmith who requested to see her. He asked her questions about buying new metal and supplies to which she replied she would get him what he needed. She bid him farewell only to be stopped on the way by the familiar blond hair. The girl smiled as the hunter spotted her by then her smile dropped as she remembered the iron-born's previous words to her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly stepping closer to her but she looked around to make sure no one was watching. The wolf stalked lowly around her and Rye looked warily at its single blue eye.

We need to talk, She spoke firmly and the hunter frowned before nodding. The Stark girl looked around again before disappearing behind the building with him, nearly where his room was. Rye watched as the young woman gathered her wits. He noticed her hair was done up in a loose plait but it didn't take away from her beauty. "Who did you tell about us?" She questioned then and his breath held in his chest. Lyarra watched as he struggled with what to say.

"I don't think I've spoken to anyone?" He admitted then but the Stark girl only frowned. "Why? Has someone said something?" He asked quickly then and the girl looked away from him touching the soft fur of her wolf.

"Yes someone has," She told him then and the young man watched her as she twirled the wolf's fur, the wolf who was staring him down with her eyes. Rye swallowed slightly, his heart pounding.

"Is it your mother? Does she know?" He asked again, knowing she always worried about that. He was not daft, he was sure he was not the only man the girl had seen over her sixteen years. He watched as she shook her head at his question and he let out a breath of relief. "What's the problem then? Tell me, Ly," He spoke and she turned her beautiful blue eyes to him.

"It is Greyjoy," She told him then and he scowled slightly, clearly confused. "He says all the servant girls like to whisper about it," Lyarra knew that the iron-born had likely slept with most of them, likely paying some of them.

"I'm certain that I have never said anything about us to them," He spoke raising his voice slightly and she stared back. He rubbed the back of his head not sure what he could say to her.

"They are girls Rye, you don't have to tell them!" She exclaimed back and the man only looked back at the smaller Stark girl, confused on what she was upset about.

"Do you want me to do something?" He relaxed his voice then and she nodded swinging the door open to his hut. He raised his eyebrows but walked in anyway. He could hear her order the wolf away and when she came in after him she close the door loudly behind herself. She walked up to him and he could not even look away if he wanted to, she was so beautiful as she backed him into the wall. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him roughly. Then Lyarra knew that he knew what she wanted. He kissed her back firmly before turning them around and firmly pushing her into the wall behind her. She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her up and pinning her again the wall. She sighed his name as he sucked on her neck lightly making sure to leave no signs of their relations. He ground on her and she moaned slightly. He untied her dress and she did the same to his shirt before he carried her over to his bed and they undressed.

When they were done she let him hold her, their sweaty skin pressed up against one another. She felt the firm muscles of his stomach as he rubbed her hips with his rough fingertips. "You can't love me Rye," She spoke then as clear as day. He froze his movements puzzled on where that came from. He took a large breath then and let it out.

"I think it's too late," He admitted softly as her hands trailed along his torso. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as she laid her head over his heart.

"You know we can't get married," She stated again.

"And why is that?" He asked anger flaring in him and Lyarra sat up the blanket falling from her bare body. She turned back to him as he propped up on his elbows. "Why couldn't we Ly? Tell me," He demanded and she frowned back.

"Because I'm Eddard Stark's eldest daughter," She spoke knowing exactly how he'd react to that.

"Because I am not a lord, I'm just a bastard son of some northern lord. I'm an orphan and that isn't good enough for you," He spoke with bitter anger and Lyarra pursed her lips. She got up going to put her dress back on knowing this was not going to end well.

"It's not good enough for my parents. My marriage isn't something I get to choose," She reminded him as she tied her dress back up tightly, pulling back her now loose hair.

"You never asked if you could choose," He reminded her with spite and she looked at the man still sitting in his bed. She swallowed slightly as he accused her. "I'm not good enough for you,"

"I never said that," Her voice was calm in comparison to his. But I never had to say it, she thought. The man knew that this was never going to work out, she never lied about that. "I should go," She spoke and he didn't stop her as she walked out of the hut finding her wolf around the corner. She passed the training ground and couldn't avoid the suspicious look from the iron-born who was practicing his archery. He put the bow down following her as she walked back toward the keep.

"Loose hair and flustered skin? Someone has been having sex," He commented and Lyarra ignored him. Her wolf gave him a low growl but the girl silenced her. "Couldn't include me in the fun? I still want a piece of you Lyarra," He spoke looking at her body and she glared back at him

"You won't ever Greyjoy," She hissed back and he only smiled back. They walked into the building, the warm stone around them.

"Are you sure? I bet you have an amazing cunt," She had it then, she slammed him back into the stone wall and he only laughed at her. "Think you can fight me Stark?" He growled lowly and she stared back with her river eyes. She leaned forward and he almost thought she was going to kiss him.

"I don't have to fight you," She spoke into his ear before pulling away and releasing him. The Greyjoy didn't move as the dire circled him. Storm watched him with her single working eye, stalking in a semi-circle around him. The growl came from her was low and fierce as her master walked away. The iron-born shivered against the wall as the wolf came closer lunging at him. He let out a scream as he heard a clear whistle and when he opened his eyes the wolf was gone and so was Lyarra. Lyarra pets her wolf as she walked away leaving the Greyjoy shaking against the stone. She saw her brother looking at her to Greyjoy with a confused expression.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bran is awake," Maester Luwin told Lyarra. She looked at him with wide eyes and began running towards her little brother's room. She could hear Rickon giggling from down the hall. She burst into the room, the two dires already in the room looking up to see the she-wolf enter.

"Bran," Lyarra breathed out and the boy smiled at her but it dropped quickly.

"Maester Lunwin told me that mother was gone," Bran spoke then and his sister paused before nodding. "He also told me I was a cripple,"

"It's alright Bran, it will be alright," She assured him but he shook his head.

"I'd rather be dead," There was silence as Rickon fell quiet and the footsteps stilled at the door.

"Never say that," Robb growled by the door and there were tears in Lyarra's eyes.

"I would! I will never become a knight or a soldier," The boy yelled crying then which only made young Rickon cry as well, repeating the words Bran was saying. Lyarra stares at her brother, not sure anything she could say that would console him.

"You'll become a lord, you'll ride horses instead of carrying a sword. Everything will work out the way it was supposed to," Robb spoke firmly and the boy only shook his head and buried his face in the pillow. Rickon cried hitting Bran to get the boy to hug him but Bran did not budge, instead of yelling at his younger brother to go away. Lyarra looked at Rickon's little Tully eyes that were red and stretched her arms out. Her younger brother jumped into her, crying into her shoulder as she held him. She held his head touching his curled auburn hair. The eldest Stark child stared down the one in the bed with daggers in her eyes as she comforted the youngest.

"Never say something like that in front of Rickon. You are our brother and we are happy you are alive," She hissed back before walking out of the room with Shaggy and Storm following. She spoke comforting words to her youngest who cried that he missed their mother and their father. She brought him down to the godswood and sat him on her lap in front of the heart-tree as the wolves ran around them. "Our gods will take care of father, Arya, and Sansa. And mother's gods will take care of her," She told Rickon as he wiped his own tears away. A large gust of wind traveled through the trees making the young boy shiver. "See that's the gods promising us that they will look after them," Lyarra told him and the young Stark managed a smile as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She whistled Storm over and the speckled grey wolf trotted over. She placed Rickon on the large wolf's back and told him to hold the fur tightly. Storm trotted around the godswood, happy Rickon swinging and bouncing on her back as Shaggy chased them. Lyarra could trust the wolf with her younger brother just as she trusted her with her life. He was smiling and laughing as Storm carried him, he was riding her like a horse.

She watched fondly sitting in the pond looking at her own reflection in the clear water. There were footsteps and she turned to see Maester Luwin whom she gave a sad smile. He lowered himself to a nearby boulder smiling as Rickon screamed and laughed. "I'm really proud of you Lyarra," He spoke and she closed her eyes slightly looking at her reflection begin to cry. Everything had been difficult and yet she knew this was only the beginning. "I'm not sure you have anyone to tell you that anyone," The maester told her sadly. She stayed slightly dipping her fingers in the cold water.

"How can I do this? Everyone is gone. Rickon and Bran feel abandoned. It's only Robb and me now," She spoke softly with tears and the maester only nodded.

"I was here when Rikard Stark and Brandon headed South. I loved those men, I served for so long and they never returned. Sometimes you just have to wait for Lyarra, they will return to you just as Ned returned here. Your mother had to wait for just the same," Lyarra swallowed her tears as the maester spoke. If her mother could do it and her father so could she.

"My mother waited and a different man returned. Her love was slaughtered in the capital by the Targaryens," Lyarra reminded the Maester who only cringed at her words of how Brandon and Rikard perished in King's Landing.

"That was a different time and a different King," But Lyarra was not so sure. "I believe in you Lyarra. I always have," He spoke and she knew it was true. He was the one to treat her as a child of Ned, not just a daughter. She learned everything from him and would continue to with him by her side. She thanked him as she whistled Snow Storm back to her and the wolf loped over. Lyarra lifted the young boy off the wolf and lied down with him in the wet grass as the maester left.

She stared up at the blue northern sky as the wind whistled above them. She spoke to the gods in her head, the nameless gods of her father. She begged them to keep everyone safe, she was not certain they heard her. She must've fallen asleep and was woken up by Robb gently shaking her. Rickon was sitting up beside her, his head full of leaves and eyelids heavy.

"Ly?" She hummed in response sitting up and running her hands through her head to shake loose any debris. Robb was leaning down in front of her. "We have a rider from the wall, Tyrion Lannister is back," He spoke and held his hand out and she took it. He pulled her up and grabbed Rickon's hand as well. She pulled her hair out of the messy braid not having time to redo the hairstyle. She entered the main room, Robb handed Rickon off to one of the servant girls asking for him to be bathed by them. Lyarra walked into the main room Grey Wind and Storm following the both of the children. She sat in the seat Robb next to her as Tyrion, the imp, walked in.

"My lord, it is unexpected to see you back in Winterfell so soon," She admitted to the dwarf. With his sunken in eyes and large head, Tyrion Lannister was truly ugly. The dwarf's green eyes flickered from Lyarra to Robb and then warily at the wolves who we staring him down.

"Yes I suppose it is unexpected the King's road back to King's Landing is a long ride and not many places in the North to stop," He told the Stark girl. Lyarra only smiled politely not sure what the Lord wanted. "I have heard since stopping that Brandon Stark has woken up. As soon as I heard of his.. condition I was eager to help aid him in future prospects," Lyarra looked suspiciously at the brother of the Queen.

"And why is that, Lord Tyrion?" She asked back and he only smiled.

"I have a soft place in my heart for dwarves, cripples, and broken things," Lyarra did not like him calling her brother a cripple but alas the dwarf seemed genuine. "Let me see him, I have a design for a saddle to allow the boy to ride one day," That appealed to Lyarra's interest and she commanded Luwin to get the boy.

"Do you happen to talk to Jon?" Lyarra asked cautiously and the lord nodded with a smile.

"Lord Snow had a little problem getting along with his less than welcoming brothers. He soon learned the bastard son of a northern lord was not the worse man to join the black brothers," Tyrion told her honestly and she worried about her younger brother. "But do not worry Lady Lyarra, your younger brother is qualified and learning quickly," She smiled at the sadly, wishing Jon was there with them. Robb was watching the interaction quietly, seeing his sister ask with the Lannister. "Not to intrude but where is Lady Stark?" Tyrion asked then and this time it was Robb who responded.

"She had some visits to make. My sister rules in her wake," He spoke and Tyrion raised his eyebrows clearly shocked that Lyarra would lead sooner than Robb. Bran was being carried in by the giant man Hodor, the man was simple and never said more than 'hodor' hence his name.

"It is very nice to see you awake Lord Bran," Tyrion spoke as the boy was set down on the chair.

"I'm not sure if it's good to be awake," The boy spoke and Lyarra cringes at his brother. Tyrion wasn't wavered by the boy and instead pulled out a scroll and went to move forward but quickly stopped when the wolves began to growl. All three children commanded their wolves quiet and they obeyed and the Lannister continued forward.

"These are plans that have been drawn up of a saddle for Bran to be able to ride in. You would have to use a yearling to train to respond without legs but it can be done," He told the three Stark children but it was the maester that responded taking the paper and looking it over.

"How do you know this works Lord Tyrion?" Luwin asked suspiciously and Tyrion only chuckled.

"Because maester I used a similar saddle in my childhood," The dwarf smiled and Bran looked at him with his dark blue eyes.

"So I can ride again?" He asked bluntly and Tyrion only grinned widely and nodded.

"You can ride and you can fight. You can do whatever you want summer child," Tyrion told him and the boy seemed to believe him, looking to his siblings who only gave him an encouraging nod. Robb stood then announcing he would take Bran out and he carried the heavy boy with the two wolves stalking him. When Robb left so did the maester leaving with the scroll to begin work with a smith to create it for Bran. Lyarra got down on the table walking towards the imp and asking him to follow her. He regarded the wolf with obvious discomfort but did not say anything.

"Would you like to stay in Winterfell tonight Lord Tyrion? It can easily be arranged," She asked politely and the dwarf continued walking after her, his short legs carrying him many short distances with each step.

"Thank you for your kindness, my lady, but I think I might continue on with my journey," He admitted to her. There was a pause between them and Lyarra slowed her walking and came to a stop inside the door to the tower.

"Please, tell my sisters I miss them and my father of course," She spoke but Tyrion could hear the slight crack in her voice as she spoke of her sisters.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired and her mind jumped to the dagger that nearly killed Bran, the theory that their brother never falls.

"I have a bad feeling, my lord. I hope I am wrong," She spoke softly and the dwarf lord looked up at her with understanding green eyes. "With what you did for my brother because you didn't have to, I think you are an alright man. Look out for my sisters, especially Sansa," She was worried about Sansa with that devilish Prince of hers. She did not like the crowned prince and she worried for her sister with such a boy.

"I will, sweet Lady Lyarra. Look after your brothers, you've been doing a good job," He speaks. She looks into the green Lannister eyes and did not see the anger that was in his siblings. Tyrion Lannister was not like the Queen and not like the Lannister Kingsguard. She thanked him again for letting him depart with his men again.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lyarra asked Robb who only looked at her as he raised his brother up and onto the small horse. He began to strap the boy's useless legs into the saddle.

"I will be fine Ly, you'll come with me," Bran reminded her from the saddle as he grabbed the reins of the horse. For the first time since Bran had begun to ride they were going to let him leave the walls of Winterfell to ride. They began to walk out, having to leave the wolves in the godswood to not spook the horses. Lyarra walked behind, Theon holding the other side of the horse with her brother. She could hear the iron-born daring the boy to jump on the horse. Greyjoy never took anything seriously. The group of four traveled out into the woods where there was a large clearing and only then did the Stark and Greyjoy boys let go of the grey horse. Bran began to kick the horse on into a large circle around them, a massive smile on his face. Theon walked off to try and hunt around the grounds, his longbow in hand.

"This is great!" Bran exclaimed his horse easing into a lope around the woods. The horse carried him around looking into the woods with pricked ears.

"He's happy," Robb commented looking to his elder sister who watched her younger brother with intense eyes. "Breath Lyarra," He told her seeing her nerves in her body.

"Makes me nervous," She commented wringing her wrist with her right hand. She sat down on a boulder behind her and Robb did the same.

"He'll be alright. He needs this," Robb told her and she knew he was right. She couldn't keep him locked in a tower room forever. She felt responsible for him, with their mother gone and no contact from her or Ser Rodrik she was worried and she was the head of the household. She could hear the footfalls of the young horse and her brother's high laugh. "You haven't been seeing that butcher boy recently," She looks to her brother, confused that he would even bring that up. He was right, she hadn't seen him since he got angry about the marriage conversation. She thought it was best for him that she did not lead him on any more than she clearly already had. Robb's blue eyes were shining with curiosity and a hint of concern for his elder sister.

"He's a hunter," She spoke back lowly, kicking the wet dirt beneath her feet. It had snowed a few days before but it had melted away today, only to likely be replaced in a night or two. Robb only chuckled at her correction of Rye's position.

"He is a hunter then. Before that was the merchant from the Riverlands, then one of the Manderly relatives from White Harbor. The first was who? The baker boy or that guard who was obsessed with you," Robb listed off and Lyarra only flushed that her brother would speak of those boys. She didn't comment that the baker nor the guard were ever one of her lovers.

"Do you make a habit of counting the men I slept with?" Lyarra asked avoiding her brother's crystal gaze.

"No, Greyjoy does though," She glared at her brother then, now understanding how he knew so much. "Don't avoid the question Ly, what happened with the hunter?"

"Nothing," Robb stared back knowing she was lying. He had seen her with those boys and while he listed off the men he knew his sister didn't make a habit of changing lovers every other week like Greyjoy did. The merchant from the Riverlands had changed trade routes and never returned to Winterfell and thus Lyarra never saw him again. The Manderly relative came and went for northern feasts held by his father and eventually, a different relative came in his stead. Finally, his sister sighed realizing that her brother was only being concerned. "I confronted him about what Greyjoy said. And it was true," Robb looked confused for a moment before she corrected what she said. "He's in love with me,"

Robb let out a breath at her admission, "What's wrong with that Ly?" His elder sister only laughed, her long brown curls falling in front of her face.

"I don't get to choose my husband. When I told him that he got angry. He said that I thought that he wasn't good enough for me. That because he's some bastard child of a northern lord who, he doesn't even know is the reason I won't marry him," Robb only listened to his sister speak realizing she felt bad for the man. "He hates high lords. His mother was raped by some lord and he'll never know who because his mother died before she told him,"

"He clearly doesn't hate you and you are a lady," Robb reminded her and she only shook her head with a sad smile. Then the two siblings looked around noticing the sudden quietness around them. Both jumped up and called for their younger brother, who was nowhere to be seen. They both ran forward splitting off in different directions. Lyarra screamed her brother's name, her fear like thick mud through her veins. Please please be alright Bran, she begged in her mind. Then she saw him and she looked to her right to see Robb crouched behind a tree watching for the right moment. They both could see Bran, five wildings circled around him one with his hand wrapped around the horses' reins. Lyarra couldn't hear them but when the cut Bran's legs out of the straps her and Robb ran out. Robb had grabbed a sword on the way out, Lyarra only had a dagger and they were out-numbered. They both grabbed the closest two wildings to them, who barely had enough time to notice the two Starks were there. Robb stabbed the man in his arms and Lyarra cut the wilding's neck.

"Stop 'er 'yer lordling dies!" One of them yelled and Lyarra froze to see them with their arms around poor Bran who was helpless in his arms. He had a knife around Bran's neck. Lyarra felt the blood on her hands, the adrenaline pumping through her. The wilding holding Bran looked from her to Robb with light eyes. "'Ell, Lord Stark it 'eems I have 'yer younger brother," He spoke looking at Robb who was also frozen in his spot. Robb, trying to buy time, only scowled.

"How do you know who we are?" He growled back and the wildling laughed a scratchy ugly laugh.

"I 'er once e' brother of the Night's Watch. 'Er uncle 'n father look like you," He commented but Robb looked to Lyarra.

"She's the first child of Eddard Stark, Warden of the North. She's Lady Stark, not me," He spoke with a hissing smile and the wildling raised his eyes.

"You? 'Er too beautiful to be a Stark," Lyarra frowned at him, not sure what they were going to do.

"Heads up Stark!" Someone called and suddenly there was a bloodied arrow through the wildling's neck who was holding Bran. Lyarra raised her arm quickly and threw the knife in a straight line straight through the torso of the fourth wildling.

"Mercy!" Someone yelled and as Lyarra retrieved her knife she could see that Robb had disarmed the last wildling, who was a woman. She had scruffy brown hair that looked like wire. Robb pulled back his blade and she stood shakily. Robb watched her before sheathing his sword and running to Bran, checking their younger brother. Greyjoy with his bow and another notched arrow had it trained on the remaining wildling.

"What were you thinking Theon?" Lyarra hissed at the iron-born who only grinned as she came over putting away her dagger. "You could have killed Bran! What if you missed?" She growled back, not willing to risk the life of her brother for his pride.

"I never miss, dear Lady Stark. Also, I was saving your brother, you could be a little more thankful," He spoke with a wide grin and Lyarra glared back. She knew he was right so her anger dropped as she made her way to the four of them.

"You're right. Thank you Greyjoy," She commented and Theon nodded back as Robb lifted Bran into his arms.

"What do we do with her?" Robb gestured to the last remaining wildling.

"Take me with you! I'll be a servant, I'll do anything. Don't kill me," She begged this time looking to Lyarra.

"Why should we do that? You're just wildling scum," Theon spat and Lyarra put a hand on the iron-born's shoulder who paused when she did.

"It's alright. She'll come back with, make sure she has no other weapons," Lyarra spoke firmly and Theon did as she asked. Robb had put Bran back on the horse, holding the reins. "Walk with my brother, wildling,"

"As you wish," The woman replied and Lyarra was impressed as that she did as the Stark bid. The eldest Stark nodded for Robb to walk back, the woman on the other side of the horse with her eyes cast down. Theon and Lyarra started after them, paces behind. Theon threw his bow across his shoulders and put away the arrow smoothly before turning to the Stark girl.

"You've been hurt Ly," He commented and she looked down, her arm having a gaze down it. Blood was streaming down her arm but she was not sure it was hers or not. The Greyjoy grabbed her hand, looking at the cut. She starred as his eyes were fixated on the cut, his touch light.

"I'm fine," She commented pulling away and walking after her brothers. Theon continued after her and called after her loudly which made her spin around again angrily. "What do you want, Theon?" She spat his name out and he lifted his hands. For once the boy was not grinning and he looked serious.

"You're hurt, let me see it," He spoke back calmly and she shook her head going to move away again. He grabbed her hand, this time much more firmly. "You are Lady Stark and I need to make sure you are alright," He practically growled and she let him. He prodded at the cut making her hissed with pain. She could see that it wasn't too deep but it would need to be wrapped to stop infection. When he was done he didn't drop her hand but only looked down at her face. She was biting her own lip and to her own horror realized she was going to cry. "Lyarra? Are you sure you alright?" He asked.

She couldn't take it anymore, "No, I'm not alright Theon! I'm the head of House Stark and I nearly just let my younger brother die. I'm a fucking failure. What am I going to do without mother or father? I can't do this," Theon was taken back by her outburst and even more so but her cursing.

"Bran didn't die. He's fine and you helped save him," Theon spoke back. Lyarra's eyes were tearing up. She hated being emotional, knowing everyone would use it as an excuse for why she wasn't fit to rule. She didn't say anything back to Theon, small tears leaving her eyes. "Let's go back," They walked side by side back to Winterfell. Lyarra saw her brothers and the wildling woman enter Winterfell gates and the guards escort the woman away. "You're doing the best you can Lyarra. I know that Robb knows that," Theon spoke as they entered the gates.

Lyarra looked at him with her Tully eyes. "Why are you being so nice?" She questioned and Theon felt the sting of her words.

"I don't know," He replied as they walked towards the towers together. Maester Luwin ran to her when Robb pointed him over and stopped her in her tracks. She assured him she was alright and it was not that bad but the maester knew better than her. In the corner of her eye, she saw Rye standing with a bloodied knife in hand. He looked from her to Luwin in concern, his light eyes wide. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she squeezed her eyes in pain as the Maester touched the wounded skin. She knew the hunter wouldn't come towards them, his feet planted in the dirt but she could tell he wanted to. She felt Theon's hand on her back leading her back into her home with the maester running to get some supplies to bandage her arm. She saw the look of betrayal pass Rye's face as the Greyjoy led her away. He knew she despised the iron-islander and yet there they were. She took a final look back at the hunter as she entered the door and Theon turned to see who she was looking at. The two men locked eyes before Rye broke it and walked away, twirling the knife in his hand. "He not getting laid enough?" Theon asked with his usual grin planted on his face, and he was back. Lyarra only rolled her eyes already annoyed with how quickly the Greyjoy changed his tone. Luwin bandaged up her arm, asking tens of times if she was alright and needed anything else but she reassured him she was.

"Lyarra!" Rickon called from the doorway running to his injured sister. He jumped into her lap making her groan but laugh at his enthusiasm. He gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek and she only smiled as Robb gave her an apologetic look from the door. He likely tried to keep Rickon away but the baby wolf was not to be contained. "Are you alright? Robby told me you got hurt," He whined at her looking up into her large blue eyes. Lyarra swept his auburn hair out of his eyes.

"Don't call me Robby," The eldest Stark boy growled but Lyarra only laughed at the nickname. He never let her call him that but Rickon was the only one who dared.

"I'm fine, little brother. Don't you worry," The girl told the toddler who only pouted in response.

"You're my sister, I have to protect you," He spoke firmly and Lyarra looked to Robb with an amused expression. She lifted Rickon up bouncing him in her arms as she stood from the chair.

"Is that right? You protect me?" She asked and he giggled nodding. She rolled her eyes gently but she did love her youngest brother. "Thank you Rickon, I feel all the much safer," She spoke with a genuine tone as she carried him off to the godswood to release Storm and Greywind who had not stop howling since they got in.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyarra stared at the letter in front of her, the seal already broken. She was lost and confused and did not understand what was happening. "Ly, you called me?" Robb spoke his cheery tone immediately dropped as he saw his sister's pale face. She did not say anything and just slid the rolled letter over to him. He touched the broken label, sitting down when seeing the royal sygl of House Baratheon and Lannister. He opened the letter than Lyarra had read so many times in the passing minutes she could practically recite it. "The King is dead," Robb stated first reading through the first lines but that was not even close to being the most shocking reveal of the letter. He continued reading his jaw gradually loosening with shock. Lyarra knew he was down when he slammed the latter down with a noise that she couldn't even place. "Our father is not a traitor!" He growled with a tone so venomous even his sister flinched. Lyarra was dazed, still staring at the grey stone walls of their home. "What about Arya? Why did Sansa not mention her? What is wrong with that stupid girl!" It wasn't a question but Lyarra finally had an answer.

"She's a captive Robb, that's the Prince's words or more likely the Queen," She spoke monotoned and she continued, "Also our mother had taken Lord Tyrion hostage. We didn't hear about that until now,"

"Fuck Lord Tyrion, she thinks he's the one who tried to assassinate Bran,"

"He wasn't!" Lyarra exclaimed and this time it was Robb who flinched, confused.

"Why are you defending him? What if he did do it? Then our lady mother is right in her actions," Robb hissed back. Lyarra couldn't remember the last time the two of them argued. They were always close and rarely got angry at one another.

"He didn't, Robb! Why would he come here and help Bran after if he wanted the boy dead?" She exclaimed back and Robb went quiet, rubbing his thick hair to understand what was going on here.

"What are we going to do Ly?"

"Lady Stark do you know what you are going to do?" Both Robb and Luwin asked at the same time. Lyarra wished Ser Rodrik was there, well mostly her father but she knew where he was.

"Bring Greyjoy in," She commanded and Luwin disappeared to return with the iron-islander who got caught up with the letter quickly with stunned silence. Then the three men waited for her answer. Lyarra pulled her hair out of the band and ran her hands through it, she was so sure and yet so hesitant. Like a chess board, she knew what the next move would be, but wasn't sure she could do it. "We need call father's bannermen," She spoke looking at Robb whose blue eyes widen. Theon was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"But... that's declaring war," Robb spoke to his elder sister and the Greyjoy huffed a laugh.

"They've already declared war by arresting your father! Lady Lyarra is right," Theon agreed with her his eyes locked with hers in mutual strength. Robb looked to Luwin who was nodded with a solemn look.

"You have to sign the letters that the Maester will send out to the Northerners. I've gotten word that the Tully banners have been raised after Lannister men have begun destroying their towns. We are going to war Robb, but the war has already started," Her brother looked back in fear but Theon was nothing less than impressed at her tact and command.

"Why do I have to sign it?" Theon laughed again but Lyarra didn't berate her younger brother.

"Father's bannermen are not going ride here under the command of little Lady Lyarra, they need Lord Robb Stark, first son of Eddard. You have to do it," She commanded him gently and the brother nodding, gaining his wits about him.

"Alright, let's do it," He spoke. He and Luwin disappear to the ravens and began writing the letters. Lyarra was still sitting in her father's seat, slowly doing up her hair. Her arm from the wildling cut was still healing, the white bandage wrapped around it. Greyjoy watched as she did up her long, curled Stark hair. She did her hair tighter than normal and Theon watched as she got up, her long slender legs underneath her.

"You're going to help me train Greyjoy. I need to be ready for this and it's not going to be easy," She reminded the islander who was impressed with her honesty. She told him to wait for her down by the training ground and she changed into tight leather clothes, out of her dress.

"Your body is stunning," Theon noted with wandering eyes and Lyarra ignored him. She tossed him a blunted sword and they began. Rough and harsh they threw steel at each other. Theon had her pinned within minutes and was constantly yelling pointers at her. His sword collided with hers with a loud bang as she blocked it, throwing her weight downwards and catching him out of balance. She kicked his legs out from under him but as he fell he still managed to keep his sword up and blocked what was meant to be her killing strike. He pushed back giving himself space to stand up before confronting her with a barrage of hits send her sprawling backward. She cursed hitting the dirt ground with the hilt of her sword.

"That's not good enough Lyarra," Theon growled as he held his hand out to help her out. She took a deep breath looking up at the graying northern sky before taking Greyjoy's hand. He pulled her up quickly and she gathered her feet under her. The Stark daughter looked around realizing a few of the guards had been watching their rapid sparing session. Her eyes scanned the entire area and sets of eyes were watching her everywhere. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she saw familiar light eyes watching her. She took a breath in with a sad look as Rye glanced from her blue orbs to her hand in Greyjoy's. She furrowed her eyebrows as her hand fell out of Theon's and went to shake out her hair. Rye watched her movements as she only looked back biting her lip slightly. Theon cleared his throat from behind her and she turned to look at him. He tilted his head with a silent question and smirk before lifting his sword again and they continued.

She felt Rye's gaze on her as she and the islander viciously soared with each other, each not taking mercy on the other. Theon, in a particularly dirty block, smacked the eldest daughter of Ned in the face with the butt of his palm, sending her back. She dropped her sword to grab her face as Greyjoy placed the tip of his sword to her jugular. She glared looking up at him. "You hit me!" She exclaimed and Theon grinned back widely but she could tell it wasn't joy in his expression.

"In war men don't stop to check if you're alright before they cut your throat," Theon hissed like he knew anything about war. But she knew he was right, she needed to get better and faster and stronger if she was going to survive. She looked around and a few of the guards averted their gaze as if they didn't see her fall on her ass. "You need to get better and fast," The islander growled and she knew he was right. Lyarra could see Robb out by the godswood gate releasing the wolves and she let out a sharp whistle and she ever growing wolf came bounding over. She sniffed at Lyarra's hands that we on her face before getting down into a low growl and crouch. The eldest Stark stood up, keeping one hand on her bruising face and the other buried in the wolves' fur.

"I've got Snow Storm, she's worth five good men," Lyarra commented, Theon looked warily at the wolf.

"She won't be any good if she gets killed," Theon spoke cleaning the sparing sword and putting it away. Lyarra started towards the man, walking up to directly in front of him and staring up at him.

"Never speak about her dying or I will slit your throat, Greyjoy," She hissed with such venom in her voice and the wolf mirrored her anger by circling the islander. Theon stared down the girl he grew up with for the past nine years, her hair was messy and eyes furious.

"Then you need to get her armor, along with Greywind. They are phenomenal beasts, Ly, but that's all they are, just beasts. Even dragons could be killed and so can Dires," Lyarra recognized that her father's wars were giving her excellent advice and she nodded slightly going to pull away from him. Theon didn't let her pull away and instead brought his hand up and touched the red skin of her face where he had hit her. Lyarra gazed at him with her Tully eyes before pulling away from the Greyjoy. She whistled for Snowstorm who bounded after her but much to the Stark girl's dismay the wolf ran past her and right towards the onlooking hunter. Lyarra could see the hint of a smile on Rye's lips as he ran his hands through the speckled grey fur of her wolf. Snowstorm nuzzled into the man with a soft whimper and the Stark girl walked up to the both of them. Traitor, she thought to the wolf who was cozying up to the man she was avoiding.

"Are you alright?" He asked lowly, as she approached, barely even looking at her. She stayed silent only nodding which forced his light eyes up to meet hers and he straightened up. "Something's wrong," He commented looking directly at her and she pursed her lips.

"I can't discuss that with you," She spoke back firmly and she could see the hurt pass his eyes.

"Right, of course," He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his light blond head. He was still looking at her but the silence grew between the hunter and the Stark girl. Lyarra studied his face, his almost clear blue eyes and laughter lines on his face. His blonde beard was growing in but she knew he would likely shave it again soon. He was dressed in his warm hunter clothes, likely off soon to the outside of Winterfell to look for boars or deer. His dark brown boots were warm and looked newer, one of the most important things in his outfit, Lyarra presumed. "I miss you Lyarra," He spoke then breaking the tension between them. She met his eyes as he took a tentative step into her personal space. She bit her lip, thinking about what she should do and what she wanted to do.

"I am sorry Rye but.." She trailed off, not sure of the best excuse to give him.

"You were right.. are right. This won't end in marriage and it can't," He stated and she nodded, it wasn't going to end well either but she didn't say that. At least with the other men, they had left and it was a clear break but here there was nothing like that, anyway it ended would likely be bad.

"Lady Stark!" Luwin called from above her waving her up to the tower. She looked back at Rye who looked saddened again. She took a breath in and decided what she wanted.

"Rye, I'll..." He looked at her hopefully and she stepped closer squeezing his hand quickly to hers. "I'll see you around alright?" He nodded and she walked away calling her wolf behind her and going to meet the Maester.

* * *

"We are here to serve a girl?" Greatjon Umber exclaimed roughly slamming his hand on the table. Robb and Lyarra sat up on the Stark table. They had both just explained to the Northern lords in front of them; such as Robett Glover of Deepwood Motte with his son, Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort, Rickard Karstark of Karhold with his two sons, Medger Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn and his daughter Jonelle. Lyarra knew they had to tread carefully that the lords could if they chose to, pick up and ride home. Lyarra and Robb needed them and he needed them to trust the eldest Stark.

"No, Lord Umber, you are here at the call to help my father," Lyarra countered softly petting her enormous direwolf at her side. She saw the wandering eyes of the many Lord's sons, Gawen Glover as well as Harrion, Eddard, and Torhenn Karstark, Wylis and Wendel Manderly and finally young Daryn Hornwood. "I understand your feelings of doubt but I am the eldest child of Eddard Stark, he entrusted me to continue his appoints in his leaving and I am certain he would trust me in leading his bannermen," She spoke strong and the Umber only scoffed at her which made her frown.

"I refuse to follow a girl regardless of your parents! I will retract my men home," Robb watched as Lyarra raised up to stand above the high lords.

"You have your right to do that Lord Umber. However, House Umber made an oath to House Stark and if you dare break such a sacred trust you will reap the consequences," Lyarra stared down the lord and Robb feared he would return home and the other Northern lords would follow him. "When we take the men we have south, to fight against the men that hold my father. We will win and when we return I will storm Last Hearth until every Umber man is slaughtered for their betrayal. So go my Lord but beware of House Stark for we will remember," She growled her hand digging into the table. Greatjon stares her down before pushing backward and unsheathing his knife. Robb stood to protect his sister but he was beaten to it by a blur of grey. There was a loud growl as Greatjon screamed in pain. The chaos was interrupted by a shrill whistle let out by Lyarra and the wolf stopped and back away with a bloodied mouth. Lord Umber was cupping his bloodied hand but he stood back up and in Robb's horror began to laugh.

"Well, I was clearly wrong. Lady Lyarra has larger balls than me!" He exclaimed and Lyarra grinned matching the Northern lord. Robb saw in horror that Lord Umber has lost two of his fingers and they were bloodied on the floor.

"Well if anyone else has any objections to me or my brother you may step forward.. until then please share our meat and mead," She spoke loudly beginning the feast. Lyarra could hear a few of the lords toasting to Lady Stark and she smiled.

"Ly!" Rickon called from where he was sitting with Bran. Bran was sulking, picking at his food. Lyarra stood and went over to her brothers. She ruffled Bran's hair and kissed Rickon's forehead. "Bran says you are going to leave Winterfell!" Rickon spoke, Lyarra's Tully eyes glared daggers into Bran who wasn't looking at her. "You can't leave, you can't!" Rickon cried to his sister, gripping tightly to her waist.

"We are just going to save Father, and Sansa and Arya, then we will all be back!" She promised Rickon with a kiss on his forehead but the little boy was too distressed to listen to her.

"Father isn't coming back!" Rickon screamed, luckily over the sounds of the feast only his sister could hear him.

"Why do you say that?" She asked her voice barely a whisper. She knew of prophecies thus she was afraid. Rickon was just crying then and Lyarra looked as Robb offered to carry the younger brother to bed and consolidate him. Lyarra walked around then, meeting the high lords in their main room. Robett Glover was very persistent that she meets his son Gawen but the man was too busy feeling up the Winterfell serving girls to be interested. Roose Bolton was quiet and calculated as she spoke to him, asking how the lands of the Dreadfort were fairing. She had heard that the Bolton's son and wife had died but she had never heard why. He had a single bastard son, Ramsey, that once again the Lord was interested in the two of them meeting but Ramsey was left to tend to the Dreadfort in his father's absence. The Manderley sons took after their father's large build but Wendel was more interested in being a squire for Robb than her hand which Lyarra was grateful for.

"This is the beautiful Lady Lyarra," Rickard Karstark introduced her and she gave a curtsy to the four men. The youngest of Kartstark's son was twenty and the eldest six-and-twenty. The men looked confused on who to concentrate on, the Stark girl or her towering wolf that still had blood on her lips and was licking it off.

"I would like to personally thank you Lord Karstark for answering our call," Lyarra spoke, the lord gestured for her to sit and she did so.

"House Karstark and Stark are bound by the blood of the first men, we value our oaths," He spoke back strongly drinking his northern ale.

"I have a further request of you, my Lord," Karstark looked interested and his three son's excited. "I have heard you and your sons are quite excellent warriors. While I have trained with my brother and Lord Greyjoy for years now I do not believe my swordsmanship is up to standards. I was hoping you would be interested in helping me with further training," She spoke and Karstark grinned at the compliment and the request.

"I am certain my son's and I would be delighted," He replied and she thanked them all with a nod. She rose again and didn't miss the men's eyes on her.

"If you ever have any other requests of my son's, please let me know," He spoke with the implication obvious. Lyarra gave a small chuckle as she looked at the blonde Karstark men and agreed that she would. Lyarra walked over to the table, the woman wearing leather engraved with the sygl of a bear of Bear Island.

"Lady Mormont I welcome you to Winterfell," Lyarra spoke trying to hide her delight at meeting the lady she had learned so much about. Maege was not a beautiful woman but she was known for her fierceness. House Mormont had taken a hit after Ser Jorah Mormont had disgraced his family name by fleeing Westeros.

"Lady Lyarra, it is well to see another woman in charge of a Northern house," She spoke lowly, with a slight smile.

"When learning about House Mormont I was always intrigued by you as Lady of Bear Island. Now I get to formally meet you," Lyarra spoke to the woman who thanked her.

"I wish this was under better circumstances," She replied warmly and Lyarra agreed. Lyarra continued on her meeting; Rodrik Ryswell, Helman Tallhart and finally Lord Hornwood. House Hornwood occupied and ruled the lands Southeast of Winterfell and are a principal vassal of House Stark. Lyarra thanked Lord Hylis and his son Daryn for coming to their aid.

"My son almost did not come, going to be left to tend to Hornwood, I am certain he is glad he came now," Lord Hylis spoke with a wink to the Stark lady who only laughed gracefully and looked to the Hornwood son. Daryn was younger than many of the other son's, looking closer to eighteen than twenty. He was an attractive boy, sandy blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He was standing to greet her formally which many of the other men did not bother to do.

"I am certainly glad," He admitted softly and Lyarra smiled at him. Snow Storm sniffed at the father and son. Daryn looked intensely curious at the wolf until Lyarra spoke that he could try and pet her. He did not seem afraid, even though he had seen the wolf rip off Umber's fingers, as he reached his hand out slowly. Storm let out a slow growl and the Hornwood stopped only to continue once the wolf stopped her growls. Then his hand was tentatively on her head and he pets her. Lyarra was impressed with the interaction.

"Well, Lord Daryn, I believe this is a beginning of a friendship. I trust the men that Storm entrusts to pet her as that is few and far between," She told the man, whose eyes sparkled at that. Hylis looked on at his son and the Stark daughter hopefulness in him. Marriage alliances were easy to forge and strong between families, it keeps trust and oaths made. A house is less likely to rebel with their daughter in the home of the house.

"I am thankful for the honour," He spoke with a smile and Lyarra gave him a final nod before walking off to talk to all the lords and nights around. She saw Robb speaking to Medger Cerwyn and his young daughter who looked with adoring eyes at her brother. She wasn't the only one being serenaded. She took a seat in the Lord's seat once more and Theon Greyjoy took steps towards her, seating himself to her left.

"Enjoying the attention?" He spoke with a slight tone and Lyarra raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure all the men in this room, bar your own brother, wants to sleep with you," Theon spoke crudely smirking back at her.

"And you have made your advances quite clear Theon," She bit back and the islander laughed. His hand was close to hers on the table.

"And yet you still sleep with that hunter and not me," He spoke his grin never fading. He was right she had gone back to Rye mostly late night visits.

"Take the hint Greyjoy," She growled back and he laughed.

"What's so great about him? Or the Manderly relative? Or that merchant?" He questioned bringing up the pass lovers of her, just as Robb did. Lyarra only leaned forward tilting her head slightly before lowering her voice into Theon's ear.

"Perhaps they are just good at fucking," She told him and there was a chuckle in his throat. His arm wrapped around her body pulling her closer.

"I am too, I promise that much," He swore to her and she pulled away knowing many people might have seen that exchange. She leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes at the islander.

"I don't care to find out, brother," She added the term to irritate him, he knew they effectively grew up together for the past nine years and yet he still made advances on her. Robb always treated him like a brother just the same as the others.

* * *

"That is quite impressive. Thank you very much, your metal work is impeccable and detailed," Lyarra clipped on the helm to Storm who look mostly unhappy. She ordered the beast to lope to the gates only to come back. The metal clinked but the dog seemed to be able to move. The still covered most of her torso and part of her neck to allow movement. It would likely save her from arrows and stray weapons. Lyarra was sure with this and with the added speed and surprise the wolf would be untouchable.

"These are also for you and your brother," The blacksmith spoke as Lyarra undid the armor from the direwolf. She saw the two shields he held as well as two swords. Lyarra had ensured that her brother's sword was a double-handed greatsword and her's a bastard or half-and-a-halfer. It meant her sword was lighter and allowed her to carry a shield. He also had two helms of wolves and Lyarra smiled as he put all of it into a case for her.

She picked up the shiny, new helm that was round and normal but with running wolves around the forehead. The shields were iron and complete round with a single wolves head. She called a man over to carry the case for her to the tower for her and her brother. She already had her personalized armor that was fitted to her for optimum movement. Lyarra had been practicing in it with the Karstark's getting used to the feel. She was good, she was able to beat Eddard Karstark in hand to hand but the other two consistently beat her. The men were all going to be on the move within the week. They had a plan to march to Moat Caitlin and fortify it before getting scouts out to see the situation in the Riverlands. Greyjoy and the two elder Starks were making plans, ensuring food stocks were well for the Winter. Bran and Rickon were distraught at being left behind, Rickon wouldn't speak to Lyarra for days after she told him and he completely refused to speak to Robb.

"Lady Stark?" Someone spoke, his voice unsure and unsteady. When she turned around she knew why. He was expected to call her that in public but still not used to it. His mentor was the one she dealt with when dealing with hunting schedules and men to travel South with her, she had not spoken to him about such plans.

"Yes Rye, how may I help you?" She spoke back formally to the hunter who looked around awkwardly. Lyarra glanced around, knowing he wanted to speak to her privately. "Walk with me to the godswood, I believe my brothers are there," She told him and he gave a stiff nod. They passed the mass of people moving around in Winterfell. It was hard to be alone now in Winterfell and thus even harder for the two of them to see each other. When they rounded a bend to a much quieter area of the court Rye began speaking in a low and hushed voice.

"Martyn told me, you are taking Robben and Torten and the other boys down south when you leave to march," Lyarra bit her lip and continued walking, Snow Storm trotted ahead of her the wolf's tail swinging. Martyn was the head of the hunters and Lyarra had to decide who to take South to hunt for the Stark soldiers and men. Robb did not ask what she intended to do and she was glad he did not.

"I am, yes," She agreed with him and she could feel the tension in the man beside her. They had entered the godswood. The Stark could see Rickon and Bran on the far side of the wood with Hodor nearby. They would not hear the couple.

"Bring me! I'm a better hunter than Torten and yet you chose him and the apprentice boys instead. I don't understand," He spoke passionately and Lyarra turned to him as Storm loped off to meet her pack mates. She met his blue eyes and the boy immediately looked sad. "You don't want me to come," He stated then and Lyarra took in a deep breath.

"That's not why. I want you to come but it's..." She trailed off as the hunter stepped closer, knowing no one could see them. "Rye, you can't come," She spoke finally and he looked desperate. He took her hand and she glanced over at her brothers who were too busy playing to bother looking over. She could see the streaks of black and grey of the wolves running back and forth along with the screaming of Rickon's laughter.

"Is there someone else? Tell me, Ly," He begged her and she looked up at him, not sure what she should say.

"There isn't. I would not.." But she could see the suspicion on his face. She was certain he had seen her around with the multiple Lord's sons's trailing close behind begging for attention. "The Northern lords all want alliances with House Stark. As we head into a war it's even more critical that I am free to choose a marriage alliance when necessary. I can't bring a lover with me to do that,"

"So I can't come so you can sell yourself off to some Lord's son?" She knew he was angry and yet his words stung. She straightened up pulling her hand out of his not caring about the hurt expression on his face.

"I will do whatever that is necessary to gain the men and passage to fight for my father back. I will do anything," She growled at him and he took a step back away from her. "Robb will do the same when the time comes for him. I cannot bring a lover with me," She spoke finally. Instead, the man moved forward and kissing her roughly, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him back, mostly shocked from the suddenness.

Then she remembered what she had said and she pushed at his chest. She hit him when he would not release her. "Get off," She growled and he let go, moving away and releasing her from him. He was looking at her with his intense blue eyes and she knew he was trying to convince her. The sex with the man was what Lyarra craved but she could get that elsewhere.

"Bring me," He spoke the last time, quiet and harsh. She shook her head again.

"Never do that again," She hissed back and he didn't drop his angered look.

"You used me!" He exclaimed suddenly and Lyarra tilted her head at him. His fist was clenched at his side and she watched him warily.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned slowly and he scoffed.

"You look so innocent, everyone _loves_ the first daughter of Eddard Stark. You used me for sex, you let me take care of you when you were sad and hurt, but in the end, you just get to walk away," He noted and Lyarra raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"I suppose I did Rye," She replied coldly.

"You're just a whore who uses men to get what you want," She stared but knew his words were true and not quite caring.

"And in the end of the day I'm still the daughter of a lord and you are just a base-born bastard," She spoke so harshly even he was taken back.

"How did I ever love you?" He asked her but she didn't respond and instead watched him as he spun around and marched out of the godswood, leaving a furious Lyarra in his wake. The eldest Stark rubbed her face and took a large breath.

"That was interesting," A voice commented and Lyarra's straightened up instantly to see the blonde hair of Maege Mormont.

"My lady, I am terribly sorry about that," The Lady of Bear Island just raised her eyebrows. "He was leaving,"

"Yes, he was wasn't he?" The woman spoke with a tone. She continued walking into the godswood and Lyarra realized she was likely there to speak to the Gods. The furious bear of her island was plastered over her breasts. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?" She sat down near the pond, putting her hands into the water.

"Perhaps, but it's true," Lyarra commented back and the Lady of Bear island raised her eyebrows.

"If he was the son of a lord would you have married him?" She asked then questioning what the girl had just said and Lyarra smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders. They wouldn't know would they.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyarra swore she could still hear the wolves howling, though she knew it was impossible. Their twenty thousand strong host had made their way south to Moat Caitlin that was already being tended to by the Glovers and Manderlys. Currently, the eldest Stark was studying the map with the north lords all around her chatting. But all she could hear was the crying of Shaggydog and Summer, she should be at Winterfell yet she was here playing at war. She knew that after the Battle at the Golden tooth Ser Jaime Lannister has split his forces in three to siege Riverrun. Tywin Lannister in control of the eastern force, Lord Brax the southwest and the northern army commanded by Tywin himself. She knew she had to relieve her mother's families men, that her uncle was stranded in Riverrun. Edmure was safe for now but the word was his lord father was dying and the siege needed to be lifted. Lyarra had to come to their aid. The northern lords argued what to do, Theon and Robb joining in the growing volume.

Suddenly the room went silent and Lyarra looked up, her chin resting on her long fingertips. At the door, two people had entered. The woman her mother, who looked thinner and more sickly than her daughter had remembered but she was still here. The man beside was harder to place but Lyarra swore she knew him. Then she saw the jumping trout across his black chest piece and she knew him. "Mother, Brynden Tully. The northern lords welcome you to Moat Caitlin," Lyarra spoke standing to meet her mother in a brief hug, she would do no more in front of the other lords. Some of the lords greeted her lady mothers and others greeted the Blackfish. Lyarra barely recognized her aged great-uncle, she had only met him sparsely over her life and yet he smiled warmly when he saw her.

"Only Lyarra Stark could get the North-lords to get off their damn asses," Lyarra chuckled as he placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead. Suddenly Robb appeared beside her and was hugging her mother and shaking hands with the elder Tully.

"I hear the situation in Riverrun is bad, how bad is it?" Her mother asked her.

"Riverrun has been surrounded by three Lannister aligned forces, luckily your brother had the sense to flood the moat and Riverrun is now an island virtually impenetrable now, however, we will need to relieve them soon," The daughter got her mother caught up with the facts as Robb grabbed them both a chair to join the meeting. "We have all agreed, we need to at least destroy one of the three armies and then we can fight the two forces on a fair ground. Jaime Lannister heads one of them, Tytos Brax the other, and Tywin the last,"

Blackfish questioned her this time, "How many men do you have?"

"Twenty thousand, we had no more time to rally more. The Riverlands are scattered. The Frey's are the only one with a free army to engage—"

"Walder Frey is not to be trusted," Lyarra did not have to be reminded. Lord Frey, nearly ninety now, was slow to respond to the Tully call and was practically crawling to attention. She knew that the Frey's were slow to engage in any call thus she was not surprised.

"No, I agree with you there mother. However, we need his men. We will travel to the Twins the day after tomorrow and ask Lord Frey one more time to join the Riverlands against these invaders and for safe crossing," Lyarra spoke to all the men, who banged their fists on the table in agreement at their Lady's plan. They all began getting up and filing out of the room.

Catelyn could not believe her eyes, her first-born was here leading an army. Lyarra was the first child she had ever born and she was six and ten now, a lady grown. She had never looked more like her father. "I am glad you are safe, Mother," Lyarra spoke confidently giving her mother a tighter and longer hug.

"And I to you Lyarra," Her mother returned as the two pulled apart. "Are you sure you can do this Lyarra? This isn't games with your brothers, this is real," Her mother warned but it was Robb who interrupted.

"Mother, Lyarra is Lady Stark now. Whether she wants to or not she has a responsibility and so we all do. Father needs to be freed and so does uncle," Robb spoke strongly and their lady mother considered it for a second before nodding.

"Lord Frey is not an easy man to deal with, my lady. He will want a lot more than perhaps you are prepared for," The Blackfish warned his young great-niece who only looked back with the same eyes that match his.

"I am prepared to do anything," She echoed the words she said to Rye and still they rang true. The Tully looked impressed as he nodded once more and dismissed himself.

"Are you both prepared to do anything?" Catelyn asked her two eldest children. Robb looked at his sister who gave him a firm nod and the son answered.

"We are," Catelyn swelled with pride but kept it within her. She had seen the host that her son and daughter had risen from the North. They had done what only Ned was able to do, bring the Northern's south. The events mirrored the rebellion years ago and pride was replaced with fear in her. She had been there fifteen years ago when Brandon Stark had left her to save his sister only to never returned. She had been betrothed to the man for almost five years, promised for marriage and then he was gone. If Catelyn's mind ever wandered to think of how her first love died she would cry. She loved Ned, she bore him six children, and she loved each child the same. But her love with his elder brother was more than that, she did not know Eddard Stark before she married him, she was only with him a day before he ran off to the war and Lyarra was her only company. Brandon had died and she knew he had carried a piece of her with him to the grave, like ashes. This wasn't her Brandon, Robb and Lyarra were not their grandfather nor their uncle. They would be smarter, Catelyn would ensure it.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Mother, we embark soon so make the most of a nice bed," Lyarra spoke to her, going to leave with the wolf at her heel. Only then did Catelyn truly notice the sheer size of the two direwolves at her children's side. Robb's was still a sleek grey like his name suggested, just slighter smaller than her daughters sure. Snow Storm still held her name as well, her speckled grey but mostly white was unique and her single eye blue. Catelyn had a certain fondness for the wolves after the incident with Bran and yet she still was afraid of them, rightfully so. Lyarra left her mother with her brother and she disappeared to talk to the men about preparations for leaving. She was there for over an hour discussing food rationing and excess armor transport and other details with her men of travel.

"Lady Lyarra!" Someone called from behind her and she turned to see Gawen Glover walking over to her. She forced a smile even though the lord's son had gotten on her nerves. He had not stopped pestering her constantly about something or another. He was clearly just trying to talk to her but if this was his way of trying to court her she wanted to throw up. The Glover was not an attractive man, his grey eyes wide sword and nose too large. He began speaking, going on some tangent about his father that Lyarra did not care to hear about.

"Lady Stark?" Someone interrupted Gawen and Lyarra snapped out of her daze to see the young Daryn Hornwood giving her a small bow.

"Sorry Lord Glover but Lord Daryn here clearly needs something of me, please bring any concerns up with my brother, I thank you," Lyarra rapidly dismissed the Glover who huffed and walked off leaving a bemused Hornwood to speak to the Stark daughter. "Thank you for that Lord Hornwood, I can't take his blubbering," Lyarra commented watching curiously as Storm circled the Hornwood and sat down beside him. Daryn smiled slightly and pet the large wolf with ease.

"That is no problem but please call me Daryn," He smiled and Lyarra agreed to that term. He asked her a question about placement of Hornwood soldiers in the march which Lyarra had a quick answer too. "Thank you for your time, my lady," He formally spoke and she waved him off.

"Please, it's Lyarra," She spoke and Daryn grinned back with a slight acknowledgment of her statement.

* * *

Her mother left to the twins, the first son of Lord Frey left behind to ensure Lyarra's mother's safety. Lyarra had entrusted her mother to make arrangements with the Frey's as they

camped outside of the twins. Their twenty thousand strong host was still not large enough to siege the twins, two armies were needed, one on either side. Not that Lyarra thought it would come to that but because she had been told as such by Brynden "Blackfish" Tully. Her great uncle had been granted his wisdom ever since he joined the host at Moat Caitlin and Lyarra was glad for his knowledge. He had told her how bold the gold-cloak, Ser Jaime Lannister, was. Unlike his cold and calculated father Tywin Lannister, the brother of the Queen was much bolder and therefore stupider. If they had any chance of drawing an army away from Riverrun it was Jaime Lannister's Eastern army. Lyarra had a plan to divert attention. They had already caught scouts from the Lannisters and knew that they had the vantage point. She would cut their supply chain, their food, and fresh water supplies. If she caused enough chaos she was sure the great Jaime would venture out of his advantage and meet her host in combat. She needed, which she had yet to find, was the perfect area to launch this surprise. She had to await her mother's dealings first before deciding on any concrete plan.

The eldest Stark knew she needed these men. The Frey's were a large house and could match the men Lyarra had already with her, doubling their force and therefore outnumbering the Westland armies that marched with Lord Tywin. "My lady, Lord Daryn of House Hornwood is here," One of the Stark men called from the entrance to the tent. Even Storm, who was asleep on her fur, looked up as the young man entered. His blond hair was clean and skin scrubbed, he had just come from a bath and even Lyarra could smell it. He was not wearing the armor he usually was and Lyarra could see the muscles underneath. Lyarra rose pouring a glass of wine for both of them which he accepted gratefully as they sat on the same bench.

"Does your father send you to speak to me like the other Lords do?" She questioned curiously and the Hornwood only tilted his head with a smile.

"No, my lady. If my presence bothers you, I may leave," He spoke again more smoothly by the end like he was regaining his collectiveness as Lyarra only smiled at him while sipping her red wine.

"It does not bother me, Daryn. You would know if it did," She spoke with a wink and the man smirked back. "The other young men are flaunting their skills around me, their fathers making them dance like monkeys for my attention," Daryn slid his goblet onto the tabletop beside them and Lyarra watched quietly as he subtly shifted forward as she spoke again.

"Well, my father mentioned it… but I told him your distaste for the other suitors," The Stark smiled at that looking into the man's attractive light eyes.

"It will be such a shame to stop the suitors. I have seen Lord Frey's sons. They are rarely lookers... not like you are," The Stark spoke again and Daryn's lip curled up in response. This time Lyarra put her cup down lightly on the wood table.

"Is that right?" He asked quietly, close enough that he could lower his voice and she would hear him all the same. "I see the way all the Lord's sons look at you Lyarra. I hear them talk about you with crude words and with tones they would not use with their lord mothers in range," Lyarra watched as his eyes flickered from her plump lips to her blue eyes. She did the same to him not moments later. "And yet you pay them no mind. Not even young Torhenn who even I can see is attractive for a Karstark. And then there is me, but you pay me mind don't you?" She could tell he was digging her and she enjoyed it.

"Oh, you think I pay you mind? Well, that makes things quite awkward. I had my eyes on Lord Gawen myself, it seems you are mistaken," She snide back and Daryn chuckled slightly at her words knowing her bluff.

"You are right, I must be mistaken," The Hornwood stood with a cheeky smirk and went to leave her tent. Lyarra stood rapidly calling out for him to stop. He turned with a victorious smile, his blue eyes gleaming. "I'm sorry? Would you like something, my lady?" He gobbled up the opportunity to poke fun at her.

"You bastard," She growled under her breath and the Hornwood laughed again at her misfortune. He took the long strides back to her catching her lips in a smooth kiss. Within seconds their kisses depended and Lyarra pushed herself closer to the taller man. Daryn wrapped his arms around her, both around her waist as she did the same around his neck. She felt his plump lips and his strong kiss. "You tell," Her words broken up by his kisses and wet noises in the tent. "anyone about this," She continued again only to get interrupted once more but she was not complaining about such hot interruptions. "I will let Storm eat you," She finished finally as he broke away briefly. He glanced over at the sleeping wolf with a slight smile.

"I don't think she'll eat me," He commented and Lyarra agreed but not aloud. His lips attached to her neck, leaving kisses up and down her neck.

"Maybe not, but she will if I order her too," Lyarra chided back and Daryn let out a low laugh that made the girl vibrate with lust.

"I won't tell anyone. While I would love the bragging rights, I'm sure this would be way worth it," He commented with light eyes and she rolled hers.

"Just kiss me," She commanded and he did as she bid. They were silent with words as their kisses heated up. Hands sliding up and down each other's bodies.

"Do you only want me to kiss you?" He spoke as he gently pushed her and she fell to sit on the fur of her bed. She looked up at him as loosened his shirt slightly and shook her head. He grinned back and got over her on the bed, capturing her lips again pinning her lightly against the fur. "Would your lady-mother approve of this... arrangement shall we say?" Daryn breathed out as they kissed and his hands began undoing her top and pants.

"Oh gods no," She shakily spoke and he chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head and she did the same to hers. His hips were slowly grinding on her makes her sigh of pleasure. She let him pull her pants down and she did the same to his. Their bodies shining with slight sweat and heaving with their breaths.

He was gentle and rough, all in the right places. His voice constantly making light as well as speaking unthinkable things in her ear as she shuddered at the obscene nature of them. His touch light and hard, as well as other parts. After he had finished, out of her of course, she shooed him out of her tent rapidly. He haphazardly threw his clothes back on and was on his way out of her tent promising to be back which only made Lyarra blush. Lyarra looked around and it seemed everyone was too busy to see her unspeakable actions with the man and for that she was glad. She changed into a simple dress and ventured out to find Robb and Theon. The two were on the command team with the Frey son. The tent was silent, Theon playing with a knife and Robb looks like he was drinking himself to death.

"There's a lot of fun being had in here," Lyarra commented with a cruel smile to her brother and Theon. Robb looked with pleading eyes back at his elder sister. The Greyjoy looked over Lyarra noticing her loose hair and easy smile. Conveniently for her, a horn was sounded before she even had time to sit down. "Lord Frey, I believe your men are back for you and my mother returns," She spoke to the Frey who rose with a nod and followed a Stark man out to meet the returning Frey escort.

"Who could you possibly be having sex with here?" Theon questioned with a growl standing up and stabbing his knife into the wood of the table. Robb looked curiously from the islander to his kin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Greyjoy," She spoke back and he rolled his eyes. Lyarra wound him up by running her hand through her round brown curls. Theon started grinding his teeth.

"Torhenn Karstark?" He asked and she only smiled at the choice of the guess. "No. Then Gawen? No, I have seen your utter contempt for him,"

"There is no one Theon. Don't be so jealous," Lyarra spoke back and Robb watched the exchange. Theon clucked his fingers together loudly like he had discovered the cure for the plague.

"Daryn Hornwood?" He asked and he gave a nod when she only rolled her eyes as an answer. "Of course, you would go for him," He continued and Lyarra ignored him smiling at her brother.

"He is impossible to deal with," Robb only gently rolled his eyes knowing Theon was likely right with his assumption. Just then Catelyn Stark entered the tent with two different Frey boys in tow. Both had the Frey look about them. One looked barely older than Robb and the other significantly older. Lyarra looked them both over, neither of them attractive. The elder one walked with a limp and was older than her lady mother. He had a large nose, common of the Freys of the crossing, and small brown eyes. He looked quite like a rat that had crawled out of a drain. The other was not as quite bad looking and did not seem to have any physical issues with his gate.

"Mother, I trust everything went well?" Lyarra questioned with telling eyes but Catelyn kept her blank face that was slightly paled. Lyarra knew whatever her conditions were they were not favorable.

"Lord Frey had a fair few requests. I was able to bargain and come to a more reasonable offer of passage and half their army's soldiers," Half. Lyarra made a mental note. Half was not what they had hoped for. That meant the Lannister men still outnumbered them but it was ten thousand more than they had a few hours ago. "I will foster two of Lord Frey's grandsons at Winterfell with Bran and Rickon,"

"Good," Lyarra commented back but her mother was not near done.

"Robb must marry a daughter or granddaughter of Lord Walder. He may choose which," Lyarra looked to Robb who paused before nodding gently.

"Continue," Lyarra spoke again.

"Robb must take Olyvar Frey as his squire," Lyarra assumed that was one of the two men in front of her.

"This is fair," She commented but her mother was not done and Lyarra knew this must have been the worst one for her mother took in a breath.

"And you, Lyarra, must marry Lothar Frey, a son of Lord Frey and he will occupy our host alongside his army," The eldest Stark looked to her mother who glanced at the men beside her. Lyarra realized with crushing obviousness that the younger man was to be Robb's squire and the other, the obscenely old one was to be her husband. He took an uneven step forward and put his calloused hand out. Lyarra took a breath and put hers in his.

"You are even more beautiful than your mother promised," Lothar spoke with a scratchy voice and Lyarra smiled to cover a grimace as the Frey kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you, my lord. It is nice to be acquainted with my future husband," She spoke and the Frey gave her a crooked smile. She could feel the gaze of Robb and Theon on her.

"Please, my men will show you to a tent. Make yourself comfortable," She spoke smoothly and the Freys were escorted out, Robb eyeing up the younger one who was his squire. When the two left Lyarra could do nothing but sit and laugh. She knew she must've looked crazy but what was she to do, she was promised to that monster of a man. She reasoned he might be nice but she reckoned he wasn't that either. She felt other people leave, her brother squeezed her shoulder but her head was in her hands.

"At least I would be better than that poor excuse for a man," Theon commented with a low voice and trailing fingers on her shoulders.

"Fuck off Greyjoy," She growled back swatting his molesting hands away. He only laughed at her misfortune.

"Don't you worry Stark. This war might be a long one," And she didn't miss the implication of his words.

Lord Roose Bolton over the command of Lord Ryswell, Lord Tallhart, Lord Karstark's first son Harrion, Wylis Manderly, and nearly half of the original Northern men split after the twins. Lyarra was still not convinced of the choice of command. Lord Bolton was cold and calculating, that much she was sure but he hid his true reactions and countered his words. He was not to be trusted and even scared Lyarra herself. She would have preferred the army to be led by Lord Hornwood or Lord Greatjon, both of which she was certain of their unwavering loyalty to House Stark but she was not able to lose them to captives and so Roose Bolton it had to be.

* * *

After the twins, Lothar Frey and Olyvar had marched with the host despite Lyarra suggestions that her future husband stays behind but he had refused.

 _Once I laid my eyes on you it is hard to leave,_ he spoke and she cringed.

She spun words about she feared for his safety with the host, even going as far as embracing him but alas the Frey did not buy it and continued marching South with them. Theon Greyjoy only watched with amusement at the extent she went to send him away and Lyarra's increasing annoyance at the older man's presence.

The Stark girl at least had the decency to keep her relations with Daryn Hornwood private. The entire camp's whores were well acquainted with Lord Lothar Frey by the end of the moon and so everyone else was aware of his night adventures. Currently, Lyarra was getting rid of her grievances and nerves for the maneuvers that would be taking place tomorrow. She was doing this with her mouth on Daryn's, or more accurately his on hers. He had her pinned against the middle post of her large tent, Storm lounging on her bed. A hand was roughly on her hip and the other on fabric covering her breasts.

"I can't believe..." He spoke between kisses and sighs that filled the air around them. "... that horrible man gets you," He finished then as his lips found a sensitive spot behind her ear and she arched against him, letting her hands knead into his ass.

"I swear to the gods Daryn if you keep bringing him up.." She warned him with no ending to her claim. She didn't want to think of the foul, limping old man she had to marry one day. As Theon said, it was a long war to go.

"I can't help it," He replied shortly and Lyarra sighed gritting her teeth. It wasn't more than a minute before he had her dress hitched up around her waist, touching the soft skin of her thigh. Lyarra noticed the wolf on the bed jump up to attention, facing the tent door and she pushed Daryn away slightly. The blond man as she did but quickly his frown was taken away when a voice called through the tent.

"Lyarra? Can I talk to you?" Her lady mother's voice rang out. Daryn stepped away from her and she smoothed her dress down over her legs. He straightened his top and she did the same with the top of her dress. She looked around but there was nowhere for the Hornwood to go but the way her mother was coming in. It was early evening and there was no hiding the intent the two adults had at this time together, alone. Lyarra gestured to Daryn who quickly sat down and took a goblet from the table pouring as she called out.

"Mother, please come in, Lord Daryn is here with me. He was just asking his role in tomorrow's events," She spoke cheerily giving a final look to Daryn who only widened his eyes as he began pouring the second drink as the Tully-Stark walked in. Catelyn tilted her head and narrowed her river eyes at the Lord's son sat at Lyarra's table. Daryn offered the lady a drink and Catelyn agreed to have a cup. "My lord, you are assigned as my brother's legion while Eddard and Torhenn are mine. We will be aligned on the southern back and the men on the west and east. The horns will sound our arrival and the rest... well we hope.. will be history," The eldest Stark child smile fondly to the Lord's son who gave only a polite smile as he passed a cup to Lyarra.

The girl raised a glass but her mother cut her off, "Stop the little act here. It's all fun and games sleeping with young Lords Lyarra but not when you are promised to another," The air flexed and burst with Catelyn Stark's anger. Daryn took a calculated gulp of the wine and Lyarra did the same.

"I don't know what you are referencing, mother?" She asked back innocently, batting her eyelashes at her mother. Her lady mother's nails was strumming on the silver goblet, annoyance in her.

"I come here in evening only to see you here alone with young Lord Hornwood. I know exactly what is happening," Her mother growled back, daggers with her words. Lyarra pursed her lips, narrowing taking sips of her wine as Daryn chugged down the rest of his and rose from his seat.

"I believe I should leave,"

"You should," Catelyn countered back rudely. Lyarra only scoffed at her mother's attitude.

"You don't tell him what to do," Lyarra told her mother sharply who only glared back at the humiliation. Still, the young man left, his gait fast to leave the growing warzone as quickly as he could. "You cannot just burst in here—"

"Why because I might find you in bed with the boy next time?" Lyarra had never seen her mother with quite so much anger. Her mother's eyes seemed to radiate lightening as she looked at her eldest daughter. Lyarra ground her teeth together biting back her feelings. "I did not think I would have to remind you of the promise I made on your behalf to Lord Frey," Catelyn took a deep breath to counter her words and they were no longer fire as they were spat out. Lyarra scoffed at her mother putting down her wine glass and lacing her hands together on her pale blue dress.

"You made a promise that I will marry Lothar Frey and thus I shall. I never made a promise beyond that," Lyarra spoke a little more harsh than intended. Catelyn took a breath again her eyes filled with emotions.

"I am truly sorry, Lyarra. I tried to negotiate something different for you. I didn't intend for you to be promised to someone so... unfavorable for you—"

"No, but I am sure you tried your hardest for your favorite child, just so he could choose his wife," Lyarra spat back with such venom that Catelyn was stunned into silence. She understood Lyarra's anger she truly did. Storm was looking at the two women, warily watching them at the raised voices.

"I have never favored Robb over you," Catelyn spoke back with a quiet tone. Lyarra bit her lip knowing this wasn't becoming a leader but it had been years of her childhood boiling over to this mom.

"No, sorry, I am wrong. You just treated him like a man and me like a precious little girl," The mother and daughter stared them each other down. The tent was shaking with the tension between the women.

"Don't turn this on me," Catelyn punctuated each word with her tone. Lyarra just huffed and turned away from her mother, pouring herself another drink. "If you want to whore yourself out before marriage, go ahead,"

"Don't call me a whore," Lyarra's face was red with anger and she spat the first thing that came to mind. "Did you not sleep with Brandon fucking Stark before you married my father?"

There was silence suddenly, like ice around them and Lyarra slapped her hand over her mouth. She instantly regretted it before the words even rolled off her tongue.

The look on her mother's face was heartbreaking, her eyes wide and jaw loose. It was so quiet between the two of them that Lyarra could hear the howling wind outside. "I didn't... I should never have said that. I didn't mean it," She quickly tried to save face but it was far too late.

"Never, ever bring Brandon up again," Her mother spoke so quietly Lyarra could do nothing but nod violently. She could see the liquid pooling in her mother's eyes. No more words were spoken. Catelyn turned around and walked out of Lyarra's tent.

The Stark girl closed her eyes not believing she could say that to her own mother. She sat down on the bench and Storm padded over to push her soft face onto the girl's lap. Lyarra stroked the long hair of the dire, muttering about how stupid she was to say that. The wolf whined lowly as Lyarra chugged down two more glasses of wine.

The girl gathered her wits about her before standing up and commanding Snow Storm to stay in the ten. She ventured out to search for her mother once again. The dirt and dried leaves crunched under her feet. The sun was low in the sky, barely any light left. The camp's candles were all lit and yet Lyarra could barely see. She was searching for where she thought her mother's tent was but instead came across a very unpleasant sight.

"Lady Lyarra...I didn't expect to see you on this side of camp," No he must not have considering she swore she just saw a whore running out of his tents as she walked over.

"No, I didn't either, my lord. I am looking for my mother," Lyarra spoke to the old Frey. He glanced up and down the row of tents and shrugged nonchalantly. She couldn't do it. She could barely look at him. He was older than her mother and his lazy, she swore, was getting more prominent. He was looking at her quietly and she wanted to break the silence. "I think I might have upset her," She extremely under-exaggerated. Lothar frowned slightly which only enhanced his unattractive looks. Lyarra looked around again frantically biting down on her lip with furrowed eyebrows. The Frey took a step towards the Stark who looked back with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't bite your lip like that," He spoke taking his hand and touching her hair. She resisted the urge to pull away, not wanting to anger him. There were no words passed before Lyarra had to speak.

"You have been married before," It wasn't a question and Lothar dropped his hand and tilted his misshaped head.

"Of course," He spoke back like he didn't understand why she was saying that. "She died alongside our unborn child," Lyarra didn't need to know that she couldn't hold back the cringe. Lothar's narrowed eyes looked at the young woman. "That won't happen to you. We will be happy," He said strongly and he took her hand. She forced a smile at him and nodded.

"I am sure, my lord. I truly must go now," He dropped his contact and nodded off. Lyarra scampered away not wanting to speed more time with that man than necessary. She did not find her mother but she did find her tent, where Robb was emerging from. Her brother gave her a pointed look and she stopped in front of him.

"Can I talk to her?" Her brother shook his head, his curls bouncing on his head.

"She doesn't want to see you," Robb spoke back quietly. The silence spread between the two siblings, growing and feeding like wildfire. "What did you say? There are only three possible things you could have said that would make her that upset," Lyarra looked back at her younger brother knowing exactly what the three things were.

"I didn't bring up Jon and I didn't bring up father," There was only one last man she could have brought up that would have made her mom that anger.

"Why would you bring him up? Why?" Robb whines to his elder sister knowing exactly what she must have said.

"I don't know," She replied quietly and Robb just pursed his lips and nodded. He understood why tensions would be high for his sister, he had seen the man she was promised to. He had also seen the man she was sleeping with, only him and Theon were aware of such adventures. "Mother please," Lyarra called into the tent and there was a soft reply for her to come in. Robb raised his eyebrows and Lyarra solemnly nodded at her brother before disappearing into their mother's tent. Lyarra began to apologize but her mother lifted her hand for her to stop. Catelyn was sitting down on the edge of her bed, her auburn hair cascading down to cover the sides of her face.

"I love your father," Her mother spoke and Lyarra frowned, of course, she did. Cat and Ned were what Lyarra looked to as a base of love, they were so beautiful and kind to one another just as they were to their children. "Ned and I have a love that took years to build and grow. Brandon and I were barely more than children when we were promised to one another. We grew up to love each other so it was easy," Lyarra swallowed slightly, fearful of what her mother might say next. Brandon Stark was buried in the crypt under Winterfell, his stone sculpture alongside his sister and father. He looked like Rikard Stark and a broader and tougher than her father looked. "Brandon never came home. He promised me, he told me to wait but he never came back," Lyarra couldn't take the hesitation and sadness in her mother's voice.

"Mother please I understand.."

"You don't! That wasn't even the worse part Ly.. the worst was when I heard the tales of how Brandon and his father were killed," Lyarra could see the tears in her mother's Tully eyes. She could see the years of pain and aged love for that man that perished in King's Landing. "They were brutally slaughtered, that I can never forget," Lyarra didn't speak then. Her regret for ever mentioning it had grown tenfold from earlier.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," She repeated again.

"No. This is a new time Lyarra, you are a leader of a Northern rebellion. This is not something to joke about," Her mother warned her and Lyarra nodded. Catelyn managed a small smile at her eldest daughter. "Born into a rebellion and now leading one," She smiled and Lyarra mirrored her mother's sad look.

"I'm never joking," She promised back and Catelyn nodded one more time.

* * *

Lyarra's ears were ringing. The absolute silences around them were only permeated by the occasionally snorts of horses and breathing of the Dire. Lyarra red destrier stood astride with Storm both looking down into the valley with pricked ears.

They could sense something.

Lyarra kept watching the dark woods. Torhenn and Eddard were to her left, Lord Karstark and Umber to her right. Her brother was across the bank with Daryn, Theon, Lord Hornwood, Lord Glover. And on the third bank was the remainders led by Lady Maege Mormont. She had convinced her future husband to join the ranks with Lady Maege, she wasn't sure he was even a fighter, but she did not care. They had been waiting for quite awhile now, the horses pawing at the dirt and the men whispering among themselves.

Suddenly the sound of galloping horses filled the air and Lyarra's eyes shot up. She looked across the back and saw her brother looking around. She slid her veins further into her hands and gave the command for Storm to wait.

Even in the lowlight Ser Jaime Lannister, the "Kingslayer" was easy to see. His golden armor reflected the moonlight and his white cloak flew behind him. His men were riding behind him holding high the golden Lannister lion. She remembered when had last seen that banner and the man himself. The King's feast at Winterfell, a different king. Where the current King, Joffrey, had hit on her before his beloved Sansa. Lyarra's heart dropped at the thought of Sansa. What about Arya? Where was her youngest sister? She remembered that night when King Robert had spoken to her drunkenly and Ser Jaime had listened in, ensuring the safety of his King.

Lyarra waited for their men to finish riding most of the way into the low valley before raising her hand. The horn sounded and both Storm and Greywind howled, the noise echoing off the banks. It made it seem like there were a hundred wolves, not two. She saw Jaime Lannister glance with a hint of fear around before her men charged.

"Winterfell!" "Hornwood!" She heard screaming across the grounds as the resounding "Casterly Rock!" was repeated back. Lyarra spurred her horse on, her firm steel shield in her right hand and swinging the wolf sword in her right as she gave the command for Storm to jump into action, her gleaming armor shining. The ride down the bank was quick and she felt her horses hooves slip on the mud of the back. She gripped tightly as the horse leaped onto flat ground colliding with a Lannister horse that had run to meet them. Lyarra threw her shield up to her chest as the Lannister soldier thrust his sword forward in shock. She smacked the shield back nearly unseating the unnamed soldier. He had a final attempt to slash his sword at her but his horse was stumbling in the mud and she had the advantage of the slight slope. She aimed downwards and drove the sword into his torso. Lyarra watched in utter shock as the soldier spluttered blood out, splattering the Stark girl's new wolf helm before he fell from his horse. The frightened mount galloped up the bank and out of the battle.

The eldest Stark took a brief look around at the fighting men before kicking her horse back into the mayhem. She remembered little of the details of her battle gaze due to the rush of panic and strength. Lyarra Stark slashed and cut into men and horses around her. At one point a young Lannister soldier, who had lost his helm and his face so bloodied it was indistinguishable slashed at her red mount and made the horse buckled to his knees. She was thrown meters in front of her horse in a heap. She groaned in pain and listened as the horse screamed. She could hear the clanking of metal and the growls of the wolves as she pushed herself over and tried to stop her head from pounding. Within seconds she was back up and was blocking the sharp blade of another man. He managed a slash on her arm before he was ripped away by one of the wolves and Lyarra was too dazed to even see which it was.

She heard the battle slowing down and as she looked around she could see Eddard Karstark engaged with a soldier dressed in crimson and blood. She could see Maege Mormont slashing from across the valley. Horses were screaming, bodies groaning. As another soldier ran towards her Lyarra could see the glint of Ser Jaime Lannister's armor nearing where she was. She could see him slashing through soldiers left and right, bodies falling beneath him.

Like he was a God.

And she supposed he was in that moment. The God of death. Delving out punishments and freedom, slaughtering all that comes in his path. He was coming this way and his path crossed directly over to her. Her shield collided with another's as she almost paid with her arm for her distraction only she kicked out the legs from underneath the man who she couldn't even remember his hair color. She heard a scream that she knew and she turned to see Eddard Karstark crumbling to the ground in a mess, the Kingslayer sword bloodied with Northern blood. Two more Stark soldiers were cut down by the Kingsguard but now Lyarra noticed that the battle was slowing around them. Torhenn Karstark watched his brother fall before his face scowled with anger.

"No Torhenn!" There was a shout from his father across the valley as he locked arms with another. Lyarra's eyes shifted to horror as the idiotic young Karstark faced off with the Kingslayer, one of the greatest swordsmen in Westeros. She was too far away to make it there in time. She could see the bouncing curls of Robb and the thin frame of Theon paces away from her on the South side of the bank. The eldest Stark could only watch as the youngest Karstark blocked two of the Queen's brother's strokes before his sword swallowed the young man's torso whole. Torhenn fell to the ground as Jaime pulled the sword free in a single swoop. The Lannister laughed cruelly and muttered under his breath. Green eyes shifted from amused to neutral when he saw the men circling around him, enemy men.

"Surrender, ser!" Lord Glover called and Jaime snorted, sword up. They trapped him, knowing he could kill a few of us before he got captured by not all of us. Lyarra watched Rickard Karstark kneel down and take one son's head in his lap. Lyarra watched with her river eyes, the air flowing between her and the Kingslayer as he remained in his combat stance despite the surrendering of Lannister soldiers around him. His golden armor was damaged and dulled now, the golden lion helm was lost somewhere in the battle.

"Ser Jaime of House Lannister, Kingsguard. I ask you as the Lady of House Stark to lay down your arms. There is no pleasant outcome for you here," Lyarra spoke smoothly taking a step forward with a whistle, her sword gleaming above her. Jaime's emerald shot from Lord Glover, to Wylis Manderly. All down the line he looked until his eyes laid on Lyarra. His green locked on her blue, he knew her from that feast. She was the eldest of Eddard's children. Confusion riddled his mind as he looked passed her to Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy, Maege Mormont. All of them.

"A Kingsguard never surrenders," He spoke back roughly. "I could kill half of you before you even come close to take me, my lady," He spoke growling at me. His large sword was high above his, his stance low. Lyarra knew he was right but he forgot about their two main assets.

"No doubt Ser Jaime, then I will save you the embarrassment of surrender," She spoke stepping two uneven steps closer. She still was not in range of his sword as she let out a shrill whistle. The growling was heard low and threatening. The wolves pounced, it was Storm who took down the large armored man. It was Theon who grabbed the lost sword of Jaime, completely disarming the knight who was now splayed out. Storm had him pinned and Greywind was growling in his face. Lyarra ordered men forward, Wylis and Wendel, to pick up the knight saving him from the snapping jaws of the wolves. They tied the Lannister's arms tightly together. There were cheers from the Northerners as they broke from their stances, sheathing swords and going to look at the wounded. A few Karstark men were guarding those who surrendered, seeing their host was destroyed by the ambush. Lyarra lifted her helm off, sheathing her sword. She pulled her sweaty hair from her eyes and smiled cruelly at the Lannister who was bound to his knees. She called Storm to her, Greywind beside Robb as he walked to join her. She could see the tension in Robb's stance and the shallow cut that ran the length of his neck.

"You alright brother?" She asked and he touched the cut with a dazed nod. Theon was beside him limping quite heavily but with a large grin. "Greyjoy?" Theon flashed her a smile and she knew that he had enjoyed that. The eldest Stark looked around and could see nearly all the men that she had brought, she saw Lothar Frey's uneven gate and she scowled.

She could see the bodies of Eddard and Torhenn Karstark being dragged by some soldiers. There was one face she could not see. She searched with her eyes, every helm was wrong except one. The large silver horns of a bull moose. "Lord Hornwood! Where is Lord Daryn?" She called and the father looked back with a solemn look and she knew that he could not see his son either. She ordered the men around her to watch the Lannister and barked that Theon and Robb should see a nurse. Storm loped off over bodies and discarded shields and swords. The wolf was sniffing the air and looking with her single working eye. The father was searching the fallen bodies. A hand grabbed Lyarra's leg and a Lannister soldier was groaning in pain. She yelled for a nurse to help as she pried the hand off her leg and promised someone would help him.

"Over here, Lord Hornwood!" One of the Stark men shouted. Storm ran her way over to the shouting, sniffing familiar blond hair. Lyarra's heart dropped as she made her way over, Lord Hornwood much further behind her. When she got closer she could see his bull moose helm thrown to the side and his bloodied face. His armor was taken off, whether by his own doing or not. There was a large gash in his lower leg and a deep puncture in his shoulder. There was blood everywhere as Lyarra leaned down to the gasping man, her hair falling over her face. She felt her own body protest to the movement, her torso lighting up with pain. Daryn was gasping as a Stark man pressed his hand down on the wound on his shoulder. When his light eyes, dazed and glassed over, spotted the Stark girl his hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"Ly?" He whined and her face was pained as she looked down at him. She didn't care if the other men heard him call her that.

"I'm here, you'll be alright," There were men yelling for nurses everywhere. His hand spread blood on hers and he gripped her tightly. Lord Hornwood made it over, looking widely at his son.

"If I die heaven better have one of you," Lyarra chuckled Daryn's sweet words and he let out a pained laugh.

"You're not dying, don't be a baby," She smiled at him. She knew little about maesters work in wounds but she was certain he was not fatal. He groaned loudly as a nurse wrapped fabric tightly around his shoulder cutting off blood flow. His hand slipped from hers in pain and she touched his bloodied hair before standing. The nurse assured his father that he would live and Lord Hornwood's face began regaining color. Lyarra was undoing the straps of her armor trying to loosen the pressure of pain that was building in her chest. Suddenly hands were at her side helping her and her eyes shot up to met the faint blue of Olyvar Frey. He smiled sheepishly as Lyarra looked at him confused as he helped her pulled the chest of her armor off.

"Everyone should have a squire, my lady," He commented. She had seen him around, chasing around anyone or anything Robb wanted. Despite being her age, a bit too old for a squire, he was competent and easy to get along with.

"I am fine, but thank you," The girl commented back and Olyvar waved her protests off.

"I think you've hurt yourself," He commented, taking both her armor and helm into his hand as she prodded at her torso that fire with pain. She hissed slightly at the contact but said nothing. Her eyes shifted to movement on her right where she saw Lothar commanding the Frey men, she could not hear him speak from her position. "It appears that my brother managed to survive, unfortunately for you," Lyarra stared back widely at the Frey brother.

"I don't... know what you mean," Scared that Olyvar knew of her thoughts.

"I mean nothing of it, my lady. Just that my brother looks like he does and you like you.." He trailed off with a slight flush to his cheek as Lyarra cocked her head at his words. The Stark went to speak but the Frey cut her off. "You don't have to pretend. I understand my lady. My brother is... himself," Olyvar finished and Lyarra averted her gaze.

"I will never break an oath, not with your father and not with anyone else," She spoke back firmly and the Frey nodded understandably.

"Please, my lady, you should get your arm bandaged," Olyvar commanded, guiding her over to where her brother and Theon was. She could see the both of them laughing with a young nurse. Her long hair was dark and had a golden complexion. She was just finishing wrapping Theon's thigh, her hand working quickly. Robb looked up as Lyarra came giving his sister a worried look. The girl nodded back at him, ensuring he knew she was alright.

"Have you stolen my squire?" Robb joked watching Olyvar place down the wolf armor alongside Robb's matching one. Lyarra was standing slightly dazed as the Frey squire passed her water. Theon let out a laugh as the nurse finished and pushed him on his way.

"Please sit down Lady Lyarra," The nurse spoke softly gesturing to the log. Lyarra took a breath as she lowered herself painfully down. She could see Robb cringe at her pain. The nurse asked her to give her the injured arm and she cleaned it.

"How's Daryn?" Robb asked lowly as the nurse worked on Lyarra's arm. The Stark girl looked back at her brother with loud eyes.

"He'll live," She spoke back dismissively.

"Do not mean to listen in, my lord and lady. But is Daryn the Hornwood son?" She spoke lowly, and Robb's eyes jumped to hers and nodded. Lyarra saw the way he looked at the girl with attracting eyes. "He is in a bad state but nothing worrying," Her words soothed Lyarra as she watched her thin fingers work quickly around her arm. Just then Lyarra held a familiar sound of clicking armor but not that of men. She held her free arm out and Storm nudged into her. She tried to take the helm off her poor wolf but could not do it with only one arm. Olyvar helped the direwolf and Storm warily let him touch her.

"It's alright she is very calm," Robb relayed to the nurse who had tensed up at the view of the wolf.

"Calm?" She asked with a nervous laugh and wide eyes as she watched the shiny armor come off. "She killed how many men in the battle?" This time Lyarra let out a chuckled despite the pain at her truthful words. Greywind approached then, his armor already pulled off by Robb or Theon Lyarra assumed. That did nothing to ease the nurse's nervousness at the beasts.

"You're lucky it's only Greywind and Snowstorm, the one we left at home is wild," Lyarra jousted the girl who just replied with wide eyes as the male wolf walked towards her.

"Now I know why they call you your names," She jokes but Robb and Lyarra frowned at each other.

"What names?" Robb asked softly calling Greywind away from the girl. She looked up and blushed at Robb which Lyarra thought was funny. She was done with Lyarra's arm that was bandaged neatly and was washing out some bloodied cloth.

"You're the Young Wolf," She flushed at Robb who smiled wolfishly to the girl. She then turned back to Lyarra. "And you the She-wolf or Wild Wolf,"

"Well, you know our names what's yours?" Robb asked leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. The girl stuttered slightly and Robb's sister could see that he was trying to hit on her. Lyarra smiled knowingly. She was not oblivious to her own brother, all the serving girls at Winterfell flushes at the sight of him. The rare days where it was warm Robb would train with her with his shirt off and the girls swooned at his flexing muscles. Here was her younger brother trying to pull moves on a poor nurse after his first battle.

"Talisa," She barely whispered and Robb grinned and nodded.

"Very nice to meet you," Someone called for Talisa and she stood, apologizing before disappearing into the grounds to help with other people. Robb watched her go, his blue eyes shifting over her body. Lyarra smacked her brother's shoulder as Snowstorm leaned up into her whining softly for attention. "What was that for?" He asked back with a laugh as Greywind attempted to basically sit on her brother but was far too large.

"Be careful," She noted, shifting her eyes to the direction the nurse went and Robb just rolled eyes not playfully. "I'm serious Robb, you're promised to—"

"Don't be a such a hypocrite," He growled back and Lyarra was taken back by his harshness. Storm whined lowly at Robb and his cutting eyes.

"I'm not—"

"You can sleep with Daryn Hornwood but I can't hit on a nurse," Her head snapped backward to where Olyvar was sharpening Robb's sword. He had heard them and looked up but only gave Lyarra a smile and a shrug. She did not want him telling his brother of such things.

"I did not say you couldn't Robb but to be careful and don't care too much,"

"Do you not care?" He growled, eyes like ice into her. She didn't understand why he was so upset by her simple words.

"I left Rye at home and Daryn is lying on a nurses' bed. I can't love them and I won't. Sex is one thing Robb but feelings come along with it," She told her younger brother warning him but he didn't want to hear her. Storm growled as Robb rose roughly and Greywind bared his teeth at his littermate.

"I don't need your advice, big sister," He hissed venomously and she nodded a final time before he stalked off Greywind trotting after him.

Lyarra looked around at the destruction, at her dulled armor and dented helm. She looked at the bloodied bodies and fallen soldiers. Even the ones standing looked dead to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyarra walked with a purpose through the camp, the men escorting her far in front. They were all ordered not to speak to Ser Jaime Lannister even if he spoke to them. She had heard he was quite the speaker, trying to get any of the men to help him or the nurses who were patching him up. When the Stark girl got to the cells she could see the Lannister tied tightly to a post off to the left of the other prisoners. The girl had the wolf astride her and Jaime saw her coming. "Beautiful Lady Lyarra, you're outfit is much more pleasing to the eye now," He cooed to her. Her long green dress was tight and flattering but that was not why she wore it. She remembered the same green eyes staring at her as she spoke to the King, a different King. She waved for them to unlock the cell and she ventured in, Snowstorm behind her growling and whining. "Lady Lyarra 'She-Wolf' Stark, leader of the Northern army. What do I owe the pleasure?" Jaime spoke briskly. His face was covered in mud and dirt. His once golden hair was caked brown and his body thinning from a prisoners diet.

"Ser Jaime, do you know where my sisters are?" Lyarra asked calmly but even she could hear her own hesitation in her voice. The golden lion smirked at her.

"Why would I tell you that? You have nothing to give me," He reminded her but she shook her head.

"You can have a hot meal and a bath if you tell me where my sisters are," She promised the young knight. Jaime looked curiously at her.

"You look nothing like those sisters of yours. I saw them around the Red Keep before this ... issue all began," Jaime spoke with a tone, clearly going to be cooperative. Lyarra waited impatiently for the Kingsguard to continue. "Sansa is beautiful, quite. She is not a Northern beauty, she is all your mother, isn't she? That little one, not quite a looker but has the wolf look,"

"I didn't ask you what my sisters look like," Lyarra growled at him but he continued anyway.

"You are a perfect mix of the two. Riverlands and the North. Tully eyes and skin but Northern hair and face. You, Lady Lyarra, are truly a rare beauty," He spoke with a seductive look and smirk. The girl snapped her fingers and the wolf entered the cage growling loudly. He tried to hide it but Jaime's emerald eyes widened ever so slightly. "King Robert was quite taken with you, wasn't he? I remember that day, how loud and brutish he was being. Should have been a bull, not a stag that man. And yet you stood there and thanked him. Is that because you liked the attention? You hoped the King would bed you, is that it? He probably would have if you gave him more wine. Your father wouldn't have been so happy about that but then your father is a—,"

"Don't talk about my father," She growled back and the wolf followed her stance with a sharp howl.

"Sensitive subject? Right, I did hear that dear Ned Stark is held under treason, quite upsetting isn't it?" Jaime was taunting her but she didn't care. He made her blood boil and face go red.

"My father did not commit treason. Your bastard son ascended to the throne, King Joffrey isn't Robert Baratheon's son. It's so obvious now. He's your son; he does share your good looks and you're horrible attitude," Lyarra hissed and Jaime laughed his teeth white against his darkened skin.

"You are a feisty one, aren't you? How I would love to take you to bed, Wild wolf between the sheets too?" Lyarra swallowed at his crude comments about her. He was diverting from the Joffrey comment.

"You wish, Ser Jaime. But back to the original question: where are my sisters?" She asked clearly and Jaime sighed.

"You are Ned Stark's daughter, too boring for me. I'm not sure if you've noticed Lady Stark but I'm here tied up, I have no idea where your sisters are," Lyarra frowned thinking of her younger sisters.

"Where did you last see them?"

"I last saw Sansa Stark at the Red Keep with King Joffrey when he was still a Prince. Arya I rarely ever saw," He admitted then and Lyarra let out a breath. She needed her sisters back and safe. She needed her father. Where are they? She asked herself.

"You have siblings, Ser Jaime. And I am not nearly as close to mine as you are to your sister. I am the eldest of my six siblings and I will do anything to keep them safe,"

"Is that why you started a war?" Lyarra stared down at the knight before leaning down to be eye height with him.

"I didn't start a war, the Lannister army did. I will just be the one to finish it," She promised the man and he only smirked back. She went to leave but then stopped herself and turned back around. "I have a final question, Ser. You were there, I am certain. Did my brother fall from that tower?" She thought of little Bran who will never walk again and of young Rickon with his midnight-colored wolf.

"Some people fall, my lady but others do not," And then she knew. She took one last look at the miserable knight and stalked off back into the camp. She had someone else to see. She went to where she and all the Lord's tents were and ventured into the one with the bull moose on the entrance. Storm forked off, going to wander the camp or to look for Greywind. There was no one in there but the young man on the bed. His blond hair was clean from the nurses bathing him. His eyes were closed as he slept on his back. He wasn't wearing a shirt, the large wound being covered by a pure white bandage that had clearly just been changed. Lyarra pulled a chair to sit near his head and leaning forward to place a kiss on his forehead and smooth out his hair. He stirred slightly and muttered calling for his father. Lyarra smiled softly before correcting him, "It's Lyarra." His eyelids fluttered open to reveal light blue.

"My she-wolf," He spoke. She almost regretted telling him about the nicknames, he had not stopped joking about them since. "How're your ribs?" He asked moving his uninjured left arm to touch her torso lightly. She put her hand on top of his and gripped him tightly. She had broken her ribs during the fall off her chestnut stallion but they could do little but help the pain pass.

"You're the one dying," She told the man who only laughed and then cringed in pain. He squeezed Lyarra's hand through the pain and she stroked his hair with the other hand. When he began to take deep breaths again his eyes opened and look up at the Stark girl with a gaze that was intense. She furrowed her eyebrows as he looked up at her, his eyes barely blinking. "What?" She asked so softly like a flutter of wings in the air. He smiled softly and pulled her hand closer to him. Her entire body followed and he lifted his injured body just to place a kiss on her lips. She returned the slow kiss but when they broke apart she took a shaking breath and pulled her hand away.

"Ly? Are you alright?" He asked then his voice wavering. She felt a calm like she never had before. The spreading of warmth from a fire, or the night sky as she looked out on it. The feeling when she hit a bullseye and held a drawn bowstring.

She looked at the Hornwood's worried light eyes and outstretched hand coming to rest on her thigh. "Should I not have kissed you?" He asked then, his hand stroking her leg as she looked back so utterly confused. Then her fear rose like snow that covered everything, that threatened to smother her. "Lyarra? Please you're scaring me," Daryn begged softly and Lyarra rose from her seat his hand falling from her thigh. His eyes contracted with hurt as she turned away from him.

She heard him call her, begging her to come back but he could not chase her and so she ran away from him from the feeling of good.

* * *

"Ser Forley Prester has retreated to the Golden Tooth," Theon hissed out in pain as he made his way back over to Lyarra. The girl was sitting with her legs downhill from her, her head ringing from the fighting. She looked at the fallen bodies around her. The siege on Riverrun had been lifted and they had won the battle. Storm was whimpering behind her, licking her bloodied paws. Lyarra saw Robb grabbing his own bleeding arm and getting carted off by nurses, notably the same nurse from Battle of Whispering Willows. She was certain Wendel Manderly had perished but beyond that, she was not sure yet. The Stark was dazed, not able to even count the men she had killed or the times that had thought she might die. She sees her brother cut down, only to be saved by Theon, and her heart has imploded in her chest. She wasn't going to save her father only to lose her brother.

"Thank you Theon," She choked out and the man looked over at him, sitting beside her with a loud groan.

"You know he's like a brother to me too," He spoke as a dismissal of her thanks. She would not bear it to lose her brother, not any of them and least of all Robb who was her best friend growing up. Just then she saw Olyvar Frey running to them, the twins engraved in his dented armor. Lyarra rose rapidly, fear splitting through her that Robb was worse than she thought.

"You need to come, Lady Lyarra, it's my brother," Olyvar gasped through his breaths. She jogged after he and Snowstorm followed in a trot. Her fear was gone, it was not her brother that was injured. When she got to the Frey men circling their fallen commander it was too late. She saw the sword through his torso the broken flesh displaying muscle underneath. She saw his blue eyes were closed by one of the men solemnly. Lyarra bit her lip not sure what to do in this situation.

Lothar Frey was dead. Lyarra was free.

She leaned down and pulled the white cloth over his pale face before touching his cheek. She looked to Theon who was trying hard to stifle a grin. She rose then letting the Frey men drag off the body and Olyvar follow them. "I told you it would be a long war," Theon spoke his grin there and for once Lyarra returned the grin before looking serious once more making sure no one saw her. The relief she felt was overbearing, she no longer had to marry the old man she wasn't bound to the Freys anymore. She saw the bodies being cleared and supplies being rolled into the gates of Riverrun. She headed with Theon over, jumping into the back of a supply carriage to save her body from the strain. Storm followed them, staying away from Theon from whom she still did not like. Theon helped her as they both stripped of their armor and laid it in transport before leaning back on the sacks of food to rest their heads.

"I thought he was gone then, I really did," Lyarra spoke softly and Theon hummed a response as he looped his hands under his head to prop himself up. "By gods, I was so scared. I don't think I have ever been so scared. Even when the swords are coming for me I'm not as terrified as when I thought he was going to die," Theon sighed softly his hand rubbing her lower arm. She usually couldn't stand him touching her like that but for once it didn't bother her. She leaned head back onto the wolf behind her who only yipped in response.

"He's going to be fine," Theon promised softly and from the lack of a smile, she knew he was likely just as scared. She listened to the sounds of the cart hitting rocks and the wet ground of the Riverlands. There were so many noises, shouting and yelling to get carts unstuck from the flooded ground and screaming of injured men.

"What do I do Theon? What if I have to send him off by himself to lead? We are losing leading men. He'll need to lead the Frey army with Olyvar," Theon shifted lying sideways to face Lyarra but his eyes were closed. Lyarra could see the extent of cuts and bruises covering his body. His wound from the Battle of Whispering Willows healed quickly and he was allowed to join this second battle but she could see the battering his body had taken.

"You can't protect him, Ly, he's old enough," Theon spoke softly like he no longer had the energy to even push out words but Lyarra knew his words were a lie.

To her, Robb would never be too old for her to look out for. She knew he was barely younger than her but she always held onto those feelings when they were younger and she would run around on her young toddler legs and he would chase her. His auburn curls would bounce and if you didn't compare the two you would think they we both boys. He would chase her around the godswood their father watching with a smile. She remembered when he would trip on rocks or sticks his eyes would redden with tears and before their father could help him Lyarra was there picking her younger brother off the floor and soothing him.

She would always protect him.

"He's my younger brother, they all need protection," She smiled sadly as she thought of young Bran and Rickon at home in cold Winterfell without her. They had no one right now, no mother and no father. She felt utter guilt but for now, this was more important. Her father was being held in the capital and her sisters were made to do, only what the gods know, by King Joffrey 'Baratheon'. That was more important now, then she would go home to her brothers. She would bring Father, Mother, Sansa, Robb, and Arya home.

All of them would be together again.

Theon and Lyarra rocked up to Riverrun together their armor taken by the blacksmith to get buffered and reshaped. Storm's armor was given to him as well and the wolf walked warily behind her master as Lyarra began towards the keep. She was met in the opening room by a man. His dark auburn hair and deep blue eyes made it easy to tell who he was. He could've been any of her brother's or Sansa's father with his coloring. "Uncle," She spoke greeting him and he gave a wide smile before embracing her.

"I thought you might not recognize me, you were barely a child when I last saw you, my dear," Lord Edmure Tully spoke as he let go of her smaller frame.

"You Tullys all look the same," She spoke with a wink to her uncle who only nodded and agreed with her.

"Come with me, Cat is with Robb," He spoke leading the way for Lyarra and Theon. "You must be Lord Theon Greyjoy. Robb spoke, as he was being brought in that you saved his life," Edmure countered and Theon gave a grin.

"That boy always needed my saving," Lyarra just rolled her eyes at a Theon's lack of humbleness in front of her uncle compared to the way he said it in front of her. They walked through a door only to see Robb sitting on a large chair with his leg propped up on a stool. Catelyn was at his side helping him wipe the dirt off his chest which was bare. The nurse, Talisa as Lyarra remembered, was cleaning the deep cut of his leg.

"You're really living the life Robb," Theon joked as he clasped the younger man on the shoulder and Robb gave him a squeeze back. Lyarra studied her brother's face but he looked alright. He was not overly pale or red and other than the occasional winces as Talisa cleaned too deeply he did not appear in overwhelming pain. Catelyn rose to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek and embracing her tightly. She could not imagine being her mother, waiting to see if her children will live through the next battle.

"Who did we lose?" Robb asked with a hiss as Talisa began salving the wound up to stop infection. Lyarra swallowed deeply before she began.

"Lord Manderly will need to be informed that Wendel perished..." She paused and the four people looked at her. Theon gave her a knowing look as he seated himself near Robb. "Lothar Frey passed in battle. A large wound to his chest, he likely died very quickly," There was silence but Lyarra could see the look of relief in Robb's eyes but her mother was less easy to read.

"That is unfortunate for Lord Frey, I will send our regards to him," Catelyn spoke softly breaking the awkward tension.

It was later after Lyarra had bathed and changed to a dark blue dress did she venture back out to hear the news. She had wandered into the main room, her mother and Edmure stood near the open doorway overlooking the river and they were hugging. They heard her coming and Catelyn looked at her daughter. Her blue eyes were large and red, Lyarra did not have to ask she knew what had happened and pain overwhelmed her. Her heart froze over like the iceland her father had come from, for Eddard Stark was dead.

* * *

"We all give our deepest condolences to your family Lady Lyarra," Lord Glover spoke clearly and even hearing the words hurt Lyarra. They had been at Riverrun for over a week but after the news of her father's death, Lyarra refused to hold any meetings. Her mother had never seen so lost and Robb so angry. Robb's leg had recovered enough for him to walk and so he was seat beside her and Edmure on the other side.

"Thank you, my lords," Lyarra spoke getting back her attention away from thinking of her father. "Ser Cleos Frey, you will be delivering our message to the capital," The Lannister relative looked up with wide eyes from where he was kneeling on the ground. He was a captive from Whispering Willows and both a Lannister and a Frey.

"Yes, Lady Stark," He replied respectfully as he was allowed to rise. Lyarra walked forward circling the man.

"We have many requests to the Queen Regent and her son. If Lady Cersei Lannister agrees to all terms then the North promises to lay down arms and return home. Firstly, my sisters Sansa and Arya Stark must be returned here to Riverrun. Secondly, my father's bones returned to Winterfell so he may be buried there alongside the other Lords and King's of Winter. Thirdly, the Westerland armies are to lay down arms and retreat out of the Riverlands. Fourthly, my families sword Ice returned. And finally.." Lyarra paused looking at the Northern lords and taking a breath. "The North is to remain a free and independent from the crown. Until my terms are met we will remain in the Riverlands and SerJaime Lannister kept hostage until further notice," She spoke and the Northern lords tapped their cups on the thick wooden table as the Lannister-Frey nervously nodded. She dismissed him as the relative of the Lannister scampered out like a beaten cat. She took her seat once again smoothing out her dress softly.

 _Her father was dead._

She could hear the Lords arguing, she heard mentions of Stannis and Renly. Now that her father was dead they had to make a decision if Renly or Stannis came to ask for their support.

"Renly Baratheon has named himself King, he has over 100,000 men and he continues gaining support. He is Lord of Storm's End and has support of their men—"

"Renly Baratheon is not King!" Lord Umber interrupted.

"And what you pose to pledge to Stannis Baratheon?" Lord Umber was standing up now, his face red from alcohol but Lyarra watched calmly as he argued with Lord Hornwood.

"I refuse to pledge to some Southern King to lead us from a flowery seat," He paused then looking to Lyarra who was seated above them, Snowstorm lounging underneath her. He raised his arm and pointed at her and she raised her eyebrows. "She is the only one to have to lead our troops South and lift a siege on a keep the size of Riverrun against not only Tywin but also Jaime Lannister. She is only sixteen years old!" Greatjon exclaimed but everyone was lost at where he was gone. He drew his sword and kneeled low with his knee on the stone. Storm stood looking at the man under her. "She is the only one I will follow. She is the Queen of the North!" There was a brief silence before the sounds of swords drawing filled the air and men sank to their knees.

She saw Lord Hornwood and Lady Maege Mormont, along with Glover and Manderly. Even Theon and Robb drew their swords and placed them in a kneeling stance as the air was filled was with their chants.

"Queen of the North!"

"Queen of Winter!"

"To Queen Stark!" She watched with equal part amazement and fear. She was in charge. She raised her arm and stood, they quieted quickly and sat back down.

"I am overcome with the honor and I hope I may do the title justice. For now, feast my lords!" She called and they all cheered as they began to eat, drink, laugh, and sing. She sat down slumping in her chair lowly as Robb clasped her back and she looked up at the pride in her brother's expression.

"Father would have been so proud," He spoke and tears pricked her eyes. She thanked him before dismissing herself and disappearing down the hall to the open-air balconies. She had seen her grandfather, Lord Holster, who laid weak and frail in Riverrun. Her mother had been by his side often and Lyarra could see the grief in everything she did. Her mother had been right, Stark men do not fare well in the South by she hoped Stark women did for she was determined to get her sisters back. Storm was looking out over the river, her single eyes searching the ground for nothing. Her ears shot back and she turned quickly and Lyarra followed her to hear someone struggling to walk.

She looked into the main room where it appeared Daryn was trying to make his way to the feast. His left hand was wrapped around a cane as he attempted to walk. She could hear his labored breaths and she ran over grabbing his upper arm.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed letting him lean on her thankfully as he let out a few breaths.

"I can't be locked up anymore," He growled at her and she looked at his pained blue eyes.

"Sit down Daryn this is stupid," She spoke roughly helping him down to one of the seats nearby. He lowered himself with a sounding groan and she grimaced at his pain. She had barely seen him since that incident after his injury. "What were you thinking? You need to rest," She spoke and he just rolled his eyes softly but really his eyes were locked on hers.

"Why aren't you in there?" He asked gesturing to the loud voices they could hear inside the hall and Lyarra sighed. "I heard the chanting that's why I wanted to come, my queen," He spoke with a cheeky smirk and she laughed shaking her head. She sank to the seat next to him, Storm under both their legs. She had not let go of her tight grip on his arm and his other arm came up to stroke the skin of her upper arm. She took a shaking breath and Daryn looked worriedly at her.

"It's so much Daryn, all of it," She whispered softly and he turned placing a kiss on her forehead and she stilled slightly. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away from her, turning to face her as she averted her eyes.

"Ly please tell me what's wrong. Why have you been so... distant?" He put a hand to her cheek and she looked up at him. As he stroked softly on her cheek and she couldn't help but lean into the embrace. She bit her lip making it redden at the contact.

"Lothar is dead," She spoke suddenly and the Hornwood tilted his head. His fingers stroked lightly through her hair as she swallowed deeply.

"I know," He replied clearly confused. "You were like this before though, why?" He whispered to her softly almost like he coaxing her to say something. She licked her lips and his eyes averted down before going back to her eyes.

"When I looked around that field, with your moose horns nowhere to be found... I was so scared. I thought you were dead," He softly hushed her as her voice cracked with emotion but he did not know where this was going. "You laying in that bed, barely able to move, yet you looked at me like I was your world," She paused and he spoke softly.

"I don't understand Ly," He admitted to the girl.

"I was scared. I was terrified that I would fall in love with you," The boy stared back his blue eyes wide as she spoke the words. She looked away from him not baring the look he was giving her. "I was meant to get married, I was promised," Then he made the connection to what she said earlier. He leaned forward and she looked up only for him to catch her lips in his. She leaned into him, his arm snaking around her body to get impossibly closer. Her hands trailed to his blonde hair and tugged at the locks lightly as he sighed into her. Her entire body tingled with electricity like his body was warming her ice heart. Anything to make her forget. She broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on hers. His light eyes gazed into hers before she looked away quickly not able to process the way he looked at her.

"Look at me," He whispered and she did but his eyes were filled with swirling emotions that she did not understand. Like a waterfall of adoration. She shook her head and looked away again, the Hornwood only sighed taking her face in both his hands gently. His hands were soft on her skin. "It's alright Lyarra. You spend your days trying to repress what you feel. Sometimes you just have to feel" He spoke softly placing a soft kiss on her lips and pulling her into his arms.

She held him tightly, like her like guideline in a blizzard. Her body choked with tears as everything boil to the surface. Then she felt like she was choking, the snow smothering her underneath it's blanket. She could hear Snowstorm whimpering and pushing her legs but she couldn't even move to comfort the wolf. Daryn was whispering in her ear but she could barely hear him. She heard the door to the feast open and a second wolf's whine. She was crying and she knew how weak it was. She looked up from Daryn's shoulder to Robb's eyes knowing it was Greywind pushing into her body with his large head. Daryn was looking at her brother with speaking eyes but Lyarra couldn't tell what they were saying. Robb looked to his sister, who he had never seen so distraught in his life. His eyes were wet as he placed a kiss on her hair before disappearing into the feast once more. She buried her head in the Lord's son once more as he stroked her hair softly.

 _Eddard Stark was dead, her sisters gone and her brothers in the North alone_. She was winning the battle and losing the war.

It was only when Daryn spoke did Lyarra realized she spoke that aloud, "You're not losing, you aren't," He spoke to her, his lips kissing her cheek lightly where the tears were streaming down her face. She shook her head, her entire body protesting him.

"My father is dead! My sister held by the brutal Bastard King. We can't fight Tywin head on, especially since we have given him time to rearm," She cried to the young man who continued to hold her tightly. He rubbed her back for long minutes as she cried into him and yet he swore he had never seen anyone as strong as the young woman in her arms. Her sobs subsided eventually, even crying took more energy than she had at the moment.

She untangled herself from him and his eyes were sad as he saw the pain in hers. This time it was her that kissed him deeply, letting his lips part and her mouth mold to his. Her kiss moved from a ground of thanks and emotion to heat within a minute and her hands were once against twisting into his light blond hair. His hands were trailing down her lower back and she shivered at the contact. There was a bang as the door to the feast slammed open and Lyarra's eyes shot open to see Olyvar Frey staring with wide eyes at the couple. Lyarra pulled away quickly from Daryn standing up rapidly to meet the younger Frey. "I am so sorry you should not have seen that," She spoke quickly and the Frey smiled shyly and waved her off. She was fairly certain only Robb, Theon, her mother, and perhaps Lord Hornwood was aware of their relationship and she did not care for more to find out.

"You aren't marrying my brother anymore, I hardly care, my lady," He said with a small smile. She had spoken to the squire, offering him condolences on his brother's death and making arrangements for the body to be transported back to the crossing. Olyvar had been nothing but understanding about how awkward the arrangement had been for Lyarra. "I was just a little… shocked," The Frey spoke looking at Daryn who was struggling to stand up then.

"I'd prefer you to have not seen that if you could not tell anyone…"

"Oh! No, I wouldn't, my lady," He spoke quickly and she thanked him. "I should… go," He spoke softly looking from her to Daryn.

"Wait, can you help him get in? He's a bit heavy for me," She spoke with a smile as Daryn struggled to walk into the feast. The blond man just rolled his eyes as the Frey looped him over his shoulder and helped him into the Frey and Stark smiled at Lord Hornwood who clapped his son on the back for making it to the feast. Lyarra looked around the bustling northern and Riverlands lords and thought about how happy everyone looked. She wanted to be that so she took a seat on the bench next to Daryn and across from Lord Hornwood. The younger man turned to look at her with a confused expression and she shrugged. So she sat there, not caring who was looking because she was no longer promised to anyone. She thanked Lord Hornwood for him and his armies support in their battles and he gave her compliments on her leadership and pose but didn't miss the closeness to his son.

"Thank you for letting my son and I fight for the North," Lord Hornwood returned thanks as he glanced at his blond-haired son. Daryn just gave him a look that spoke annoyance and Lyarra just gave his thigh a rub under the table and a smile.

"You risked your lives for me, for my family. That is more than I can ever thank you for. You and Lord Daryn," She smiled softly and the high lord just grinned.

"You are our Queen now," Daryn spoke back and his hand was intertwined with hers where no one could see. Suddenly there was someone behind her and she turned to see Theon his eyes shifting from her to the hidden hands.

"Sorry my lords but the Queen is requested by Lord Edmure," Theon spoke lowly with his usual grin in place. Lyarra rose to meet him and turned back to the lord.

"You make sure he gets safely back to his chamber," Both Lord Hornwood and his son smiled and agreed before Lyarra disappeared off with Theon. When they were out of earshot the Greyjoy stepped closer.

"You've gotten bold Lyarra, feeling your lover up in a feast?" He growled leaning in down beside her and she rolled her eyes at his gross exaggerating.

"Hardly Greyjoy, you're just jealous," She snipped back and he grinned even wider.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyarra observed the camp below them, she knew all the scouts had died, Kevan Lannister had no idea they were there.

Snowstorm was at her side, soft whines leaving her throat. The Queen waved to her brother giving him the sigh to send his men in. They stalked into the camp, killing the nearest guards silently before cutting the ropes holding the horses to stands. When they were down they let out a shrill whistle as Storm and Greywind loped into the camp with a loud growl sending the horses scattering. There were screams and shouting as the horses trampled tents and men alike driven mad by the sounds of the wolves.

Lyarra heard the horn and they all kicked their horses into action drawing her sword and cutting down the men who were brave enough to arm themselves. Lyarra stabbed into the neck of the nearest man, sending him sprawling into the nearby mud and covering him. Her horse tripped in the mud sending her flying and landing face first. She groaned pushing herself off the ground and wiping the mud off her arms before drawing her sword up once more as a Lannister man engaged her in battle. The sound crash of steel meeting nearly deafened her as she fought with the men. He was large, towering over her and she was able to duck as he swung at her. His large beard displayed his likely experience over her, his thick fingers wrapped around his shining sword in the dark. Her heart pounded as he met her sword again and pushed it away only to cut his own arm. He cursed in pain only to quickly jab her catching her at an angle in her torso. She let out a sound shout of pain before she began to fell and on the way down slashed at his legs cutting down before drawing her dagger and stabbing him through his throat.

Lyarra fell backward crying in out in pain and dropping her weapons to pressed her hands to her bloodied stomach. She could hear the sound of the Lannister horn calling for retreat as she felt the pounding pain. She trying to undo her armor only watching her own hands bloody making the straps slip. She called out for her wolf, her savior as she gasped for breath. The air was fading from her chest as she struggled to hold in the blood at her side.

"Where is she? Lyarra!" She could hear her brother shouting in panic and she couldn't get enough air in to call out. She grabbed at her side desperately like trying to contain her breath with her hands. There were barks from the two wolves and her eyes were fading. She could feel someone touching her shoulder screaming for help and she opened her eyes to see curly hair above her and she knew it was Robb. He was pulling off her armor frantically as one of the wolves sniffe her face with a quiet whine. Suddenly there were large hands pressing roughly on her side and she groaned in pain. "Stay with me Ly, come on!" Robb growled in her ear and she choked out words to him. The light around her was fading but all she could hear was her younger brother calling for her.

"She will be alright. There is no sign of rot or infection," A female spoke, her voice soft and smooth. Lyarra groaned as pain shot through her.

"Thank you for everything, you have been a massive help," Robb? Lyarra was fading in and out, confusion riddling her brain. It was like trying to grip onto a thin thread to regain her conscious and she was fighting a losing battle as she slipped once again into darkness.

"Lyarra, I'm here," Her mother spoke and a hand was wrapped around hers. She felt her mother's soft hand squeeze hers.

"You shouldn't be here," A sharp voice spoke as someone cleared his throat. Lyarra opened her eyes only to have the light flood in and her eyes quickly shut. Everything was spinning and pain throbbed through her.

"She was there for me, please," Daryn. Lyarra could hear his milky voice even through her thick haze. "Lyarra? Yes, it is me, Daryn," He spoke and a hand was in her hair and another holding her hand. It was her mother's hand in hers but perhaps Daryn's in her hair. She shifted in her bed only to cry in pain. "Stay still Ly, you're in a lot of pain," Daryn spoke to her rubbing the bare skin of her arm. The she-wolf pried her own eyes open, baring the pain of the light to do so.

"Mother? Daryn? What happened?" She asked trying to grasp the fleeting memory of what had happened to her. Everything clouded in a blanket of fog in her mind, her entire body protesting at being awake. She felt a flask being pressed to her lips and she drank slowly feeling the cool water flow through her dry lips.

"Where am I?" She asked, her eyes not able to focus on the swimming room around her. She could hear mumbling of her mother but could not make out any words but then she heard the clinking of metal and was somehow sure she was speaking to a Maester. "Where am I?" She asked again more agitated shifting slightly only to groan loudly in pain that shot through her torso like a knife. Hands were holding her shoulder tightly as a cold cloth was pressed to her forehead.

"Ly stop, you need to stop moving. You are in Riverrun, the Maester is treating you for a large stomach wound. You were stabbed in the night raid, Robb brought you back here," Her mother spoke clearly but Lyarra could barely hear her with the pain shooting through her. Something else was pressed against her lips and she felt the foul taste of the milk of the poppy as she swallowed.

"I don't want to sleep anymore, where's Robb? Where's Storm?" She asked her voice hysterical. Daryn hushed her softly as he gripped her hand tightly.

"Sleep my she-wolf, we will be here when you awaken," His voice trailed off in her head as her eyes faded out of focus and plunged into darkness.

 _She was in the godswood at Winterfell, she wasn't sure how she knew but she did. Four set of golden eyes stared back at her, one set of green and red eyes as well. Her littermates, all around her. Her heart swelled as she watched the black brother play with the smaller grey one. Her large grey brother, that still was smaller than her, was by her side nuzzling into her fur with his wet nose. The white one stood apart watching the other two females sniffle on the floor. The cold wind in the air blew through her fur and making red leaves fall around her. There was a man walking towards the seven of them, the playing wolves did not stop but the other five did. His hair was dark and beard littered with grey. She tilted her large head at him as he approached. He was barely there, yet they could all see him. As he passed her he placed a hand on her fur, a soft touch that barely there and then she understood. He disappeared into the heart-tree, underneath the large thick branches._

She awoke to silence this time, she shifted her body only to groan in pain once more. As she cracked her eyes opened there was much less light than before. She reached her hand down to feel the thick bandage spanning from her hips to the bottom of her rips. She was lying on her back and she turned her head to see the dark outline of a body framed by the moon of the Riverlands. She recalled the last conversation that she had been stabbed in battle and that she was back in Riverrun.

"Daryn is that you?" She spoke softly and the body stirred eyes locking on hers as he grabbed her hand.

"Ly? Thank the gods," He spoke quickly, obvious worry in his voice. She remembered speaking to him before and that only felt like a day ago. As she took a deep breath she whined in pain from her stomach. "You alright? Do you need to kill the pain? I'll call the Maester,"

"I'm fine, I don't want to sleep anymore. Where's my mother?" She asked then and the boy stilled. She looked at the face that was barely visible with the candlelight. She could see him biting his lip.

"She's gone south to meet with Renly Baratheon," Lyarra almost sat up but pain screaming through her. Hands were being pressed against her shoulders. "Lyarra! Stay lying down, you are still really weak,"

"Gone? She was just here," Lyarra asked panicked. Where was her mother? Renly? Where was Robb? So many questions plagued her.

"That was over three days ago. Robb continued south with the original plan to push back the Lannister army a few days after you got injured but it's been over a week," He admitted to her softly, pressing a damp cloth to her face trying to smooth her but panic was rising. She was trying to comprehend, her mother went to Renly Baratheon likely to ask for support, and her brother continued on without her.

"Robb was here though, as well. I remember him talking and... Talisa?" She asked then and Daryn nodded at her recall.

"That was a week ago, both left shortly after," Everything was slowly coming back to her, her brother saying goodbye, her mother apologizing for leaving and...

"Theon? Where's Theon?" She asked then pinpointing the last voice in her head and Daryn sighed.

"He went to the Pyke, to ask Balon to join the North's cause," Lyarra groaned this time and it was only half in pain. Daryn was leaning over her, moving the fur to increase her comfort.

"Did my brother send Theon and my mother?" She asked and Daryn looked overly confused.

"He gave the orders,"

"I'm going to kill my brother," She admitted then, lying back in a defeat of her inability to do anything. She stared up at the stone ceiling and thought of how badly this was all going to go. "Theon was a terrible choice," She gruffed and Daryn came into her view only to raise his eyebrows over his troubled blue eyes.

"Do you not trust Lord Greyjoy?" He asked softly then, grabbing a flask of water and handing it to me. I drank from it while shaking my head. "You grew up together, I thought?" Lyarra rolled her eyes.

"You'd think we'd be like siblings? Ever since that little boy came from the Pyke he made it his personal mission to harass me. He loved Robb, Robb was his brother... but me? He spent his nine years trying to get under my dress," Lyarra shifted in pain with a whine as she thought of the Iron Islander. She remembered when he first arrived, telling her she would be honored to sleep with the Heir to the Pyke and didn't take well to Lyarra laughing at him. The dark hair, tanned boy was never timid, sticking his hands on her dress or shoving her over in games with Robb. Her poor brother was too innocent to understand the older boy and just thought Theon was kind to her. They would get into a fight, full fledge fists in faces only to have Jon or Ned pull them off each other both with bloodied lips. Her father just believed it was sibling fun but how wrong he was. He could never admit his ward was misbehaving towards his first child. Theon used to bully Jon about being a bastard and that never sat well with Lyarra, or with Robb, but she was the only one to say something. "When we both got older it only got worse. He would taunt me about the men I slept with, saying that he would tell my parents if I didn't sleep with him," Daryn sat down silently, his eyes narrowed with the information.

"How many other men were there?" Oh. Lyarra looked at the Hornwood son and his face of confusion. She thought of the dark-haired Thornton, the relative of the Manderlys, who loved to brag to her how much money his family had despite him inheriting none of it. He was loud and boisterous but listened to her pretty quickly when she threatened to cut him off if he dared tell anyone. Then her mind's eye jumped to the older merchant, Robert, a Riverlander who made regular trips to Winterfell on his route. He taught her a lot of the art of love and she was certain she was not the only Lord's daughter that he slept with on his rote. But him, at five and twenty, and her only fourteen, he wanted to do things that scared her but she tried it anyway. He loved to push her around during sex, leaving bruises that were hard to hide. She wasn't so bothered when his route suddenly changed. And finally was Rye, the hunter. His blonde hair and frame not all dissimilar to Daryn. Rye was older than the Lord's son by only three years but their blue eyes nearly matched.

"Three," She spoke quickly thinking of how disproving her parents would have been of such men. Daryn's fingers were trailing on her shoulder then and she looked at him confused. He leaned forward pressing a kiss to her cheek before moving lightly her ear, brushing his lips against her skin.

"Who was better?" He asked then with a husky voice and she shivered in the bed knowing she couldn't move and yet he was going to torture her.

"I'm not sure... Rye was not bad in bed, his thick muscles make things.. pleasurable," She spoke with twinkling eyes at the Lord's son who just scowled in response as he nipped at her ear making her gasp.

"Is that right?" He asked again lowly as he trailed his lips back to hers and caught her lips between his. One of her hands went up to his hair as his cupped her face. Then she shifted to much and groaned in pain into his mouth which made him quickly stop and pulled away stroking her face. "You alright?" He asked softly and she blushed and nodded with an awkward laugh. He sat back down beside her holding her hand between his.

"I am joking. You are the only Lord's son I been with and you're most definitely the best," She told him and he smirked at her with a wink. His hands were tight around hers and she knew she wasn't lying. Lord Daryn Hornwood was most definitely the man she cared about the most and that only scared her more. She felt her eyes heavy as Daryn rubbed the back of her hand.

"Sleep, she-wolf," He spoke softly and she did.

* * *

Robb was strumming his fingers on his table, his tent blowing in the harsh Riverland wind. All he could think about was his sister. It had been over a week and he had heard nothing. They had a battle with northward moving Lannister men and were continue Southward trying to free further Southern keeps. He thought of his sisters blue Tully eyes as she gasped for breath, both the direwolves whining loudly behind him as he pressed down trying to stop his own sister from bleeding out. Robb never, in his fifteen years, had to protect or take care of his sister. Lyarra was a wolf through and through, as was tough and loyal. Throughout their children she was always there, picking him up off the ground when he fell from horses or egging him on to hit on girls. She was his best friend as well as his sister and he adored her. He still woke in the mornings with his heart pounding to dreams of her dying and he would be shaken for hours. He had sent Theon to the Pyke and Catelyn to Renly's hoping that is what his sister would have done.

"Your grace?" A woman called and Talisa walked into the tent with a formal head nod and Robb only chuckled, his chin resting on his hands as he looked at the nurse.

"I'm not the King," He reminded and she blushed slightly. "My sister's the Queen,"

"My prince?" She asked then and Robb nodded this time with a cheeky grin that she returned. She was beautiful, her dark hair long and cascading down the front.

"Yes, my lady, what can I do for you?" He asked this time softly, gesturing for her to sit down in the seat across from him and she did so slowly, crossing her legs. The movement reminded him of Sansa and her lady-like behavior. Lyarra would do similar things but her jump from dresses to armor almost disorientated Robb, he wasn't sure how she did it. He wondered what Sansa was doing then.

"I don't mean to disturb you but the nurses are running low on supplies, there's a lot of injured men and we need more supplies," She spoke softly looking at him with her mysterious dark eyes.

"There's a lot of injured Lannisters, you mean," Robb spoke back drinking slowly from his ale and she raised her eyebrows. He had constant complaints from the likes of Lord Glover and Umber that the nurses were wasting their time on enemy soldiers and not their own.

"Lannister or not, they are men," She reminded Robb, which she liked to do constantly. He smiled then at her and she flushed slightly.

"Alright, I will tell the men to get you whatever you want," She thanked him quickly and went to stand when someone else came in. It was Olyvar Frey with a letter from Riverrun, the Prince bid him thanks.

"Is that news of your sister?" Talisa asked then settling back in her set as Robb quickly broke the jumping trout seal. He scanned the written words of the maester only to put the letter down with overwhelming relief. His sister had woken up, seeming for good this time. She was in an immense out of pain and would be for the next few weeks but she was alive and well, that was what was important.

"She's alive and healing," He spoke the army nurse who only congratulated him. He rested his face in hands again letting out a held breath.

"Are you alright, my prince?" Talisa asked then leaning forward to touch his elbow. When his blue eyes raised to her dark ones she retracted her fingers and apologized but he only shook his head.

"By the gods, I was so worried. Lyarra has always been the stronger one of the two of us, of all seven of us if I am honest. I have three sisters and three brothers but Lyarra is the closest to me," He spoke softly thinking of all six of their faces in his head. The auburn curls of Rickon that matched him, Bran with his large Tully eyes, Arya the spit-fire, demure Sansa, his Stark half-brother and lovely Lyarra. Everyone of them holding something of their parents, all of them his siblings.

"I thought Catelyn Tully only had three sons?" Talisa asked confused then and Robb chuckled.

"She did. Jon Snow, my bastard brother is the third," He reminded her and her confused expression left. She asked about each of them and he told her of each of her siblings in detail, all of their traits ending last of all with Lyarra. "I remember, time after time, she was always there for me. Keeping me warm after a horse had thrown me into the snow, convincing me to flirt with ladies, she was the kindest sister even when she jested me. Sansa and Arya are a bit young for me to relate to but Ly was always there for me to talk to," He smiled slightly at the memory of how happy they all were in Winterfell together.

"Queen Lyarra seems like a phenomenal woman," Talisa spoke then and Robb nodded at the truthfulness.

"She is. I remember one time her and Theon Greyjoy used to fight all the time. I'm not sure if it was sibling jesting or actual anger, as of recently I have began to think it was the latter. But she and him had gotten into a fistfight over something while Jon and I had to break them up. Jon grabbed Lyarra and I, Theon only to have him elbow me in the face. Lyarra, somehow, was immediately out of Jon's arms and was nursing my face, asking me if I was alright. She was always caring of me before even herself and that was something I admired about her,"

"She seems amazing," Talisa commented and Robb only took a breath in and nodded again. He bit his lip thinking of his sister in that bed and his other sisters in the capital doing only what he gods know. His brothers were at home, Bran never to walk again. His father was dead, his mother overcome with grief. He wasn't sure how much strength his family had left. Robb's eyes fluttered shut with the fear building, he took a choking breath then and Talisa was immediately at his side. "Are you alright Prince?" She asked alarmed and he nodded despite his growing panic. "You said the Queen has awoken and was doing well? What is wrong?" Her hand was on his shoulder caressing it lightly which despite good intentions only heightened his heartbeat. He knew he shouldn't be so weak and if Lyarra could do it why couldn't he, but alas he didn't think he could.

"I am so afraid," He spoke and Talisa stilled her hands as he looked up at her with his wide blue eyes. She brought her thin hand up slowly, watching his face for a negative reaction only it didn't come. She placed her palm on his cheek and his eyes fell shut.

He was only concentrating on the feeling of her skin touching his, his thoughts of his family fleeting away. He didn't see it coming, his eyes closed when he felt her lips brush against his. He didn't move, partly not sure what to do and partly knowing he should do nothing. His eyes opened softly when the feeling was gone and she leaning in front of him, her long hair covering her face. Her skin was flushed slightly from the cold or from the proximity of their faces Robb was not sure. His lips tingled from the contact but he reached out and tucked her silky hair behind her ear with a smooth movement. "I can't. I am supposed to get married," He whispered softly. The nurse bit her lip and nodded slightly as his hand pulled away from her face. She away from him with a shaking step and Robb couldn't help but feel terrible.

"Getting married for a bridge?" She asked then softly, refusing to meet his eye and he sighed at the under-exaggeration that he had told her before.

"Yes, a bridge," He barely spoke thinking of the Frey girl he would be marrying. Talisa was standing like she was torn between leaving the Prince or staying. "Someone has got to marry a Frey," He smiled sadly. Lord Lothar had died in battle freeing Lyarra from the same fate as him but Robb would not be so lucky.

"What about the Queen and young Lord Hornwood?" Talisa asked likely knowing she was out of line. Robb looked at her with a knowing look, they had both seen the Lord with his elder sister. Robb remembered seeing his sister with her head buried in the Lord's son shoulder. He had never seen such a sad sight, his sister crying but the look Daryn gave him was convincing, he would never hurt her and that was more than enough for Robb. He knew Lyarra could take care of herself but he still worried for her.

"He's better than the other men she's been with," He admitted to the nurse who only raised her eyebrows as Robb ran his hand through his hair.

"Your sister is sixteen, how many men has she been with?" Talisa asked curiously and Robb only smiled and shook his head.

"A few more than me," He laughed quickly and the nurse smiled knowing he had not been with any girls.

"And your parents were..." She trailed off, going to say supportive but Robb interrupted.

"They never knew. Neither did the rest of my siblings I believe. Just Theon, Jon, and I," Robb spoke thinking of his half-brother fondly. "Father and Mother would have locked her away, Mother and her got into a fight when she found out about Daryn," He wished he was with them now. His heart clenched when he thought of his father. Talisa heard her name being shouted by another nurse outside and turns to look at Robb once more.

"You are alright, right, my prince?" She spoke seriously and quietly. Robb looked into her dark eyes and gave a sharp nod. She looked sad before disappearing outside and Robb let out a sigh.

* * *

"Queen Stark, the smith has something for you," Edmure Tully announced as he came into the room. Lyarra was now able to sit up, albeit with a bit of pain, and was leaning back on her pillows. Storm was curled around her feet, only able to fit because Lyarra had drawn up her feet. The acting Lord Tully had come to see her regularly, stringing a constant line of Riverland Lords behind him to meet her. This time he dragged the smith behind him who had a crown nestled on his two palms. Lyarra watched with pure wonder as the smith came closer.

It was an open circlet of hammered bronze surmounted by nine black iron spikes wrought in the shape of longswords. Inside each spike was a dark onyx to bring femininity to her crown. It was no dissimilar to the crowns the Kings in the North used to wear. Lord Edmure, she only then noticed, was grasping her helm only that had been redone as well. It was no longer her helm per say but a new one now in gold with a wolves head at the front. The smith handed it to her and she took it in her delicate hands and touched the hammer bronze. "It is beautiful, this is far too much," She noted to the Lord of Riverrun and he only shook his head.

"You are the Queen of Winter, it is fitting you have the crown and helm to match. You are also my niece," He reminded her softly and she smiled thanking her uncle. The smith left behind them after Lyarra thanked him again and Edmure sat beside his niece in a chair. "How is the pain?" He asked her again and she grimaced.

"Bad, but getting better. I am going to have a horrendous scar there," She laughed to Edmure as she touched her side.

"A small price to pay," He reminded her back and she only rolled her eyes. She was close to death, had it been a few inches higher it would have punctured an organ or perhaps the bottom of her lung, she was lucky.

Snowstorm looked up from Lyarra's feet and Edmure reached out hesitantly. He tentatively stroked the wolves head and Storm only whined softly which made him jump off the bed. Lyarra laughed loudly at his fear making her stomach constrict in pain. Edmure regained his breath and walked to the window on the eastside that looked after the court yard. He seemed to be looking at something and only shook his head and chuckled.

"Your boyfriend is relentless," He commented then as he watched someone out of the window. Lyarra looked back with confusion at who he was talking about only to roll her eyes.

"Lord Daryn is not my boyfriend," She spoke back firmly. Edmure looked at her with raised eyebrows revealing the same blue eyes she had.

"No? Is that why I come by this room to see him here constantly, or to see him asleep with his head resting near yours? The boy is smitten with you, he forced Cat to let him in here, begging her to let him see you when you were knocked out and then refused to leave your side until you woke up. I will bet all the iron in Riverrun that the boy loves you," Lyarra blushed furiously at her uncles words. She knew the things about him being here was constant, she would often fall asleep with him holding her hand only to wake up with him leaning his body over hers careful not to hurt her. He had been more then wonderful despite being the only Northern Lord left behind by Robb, he wouldn't have wanted to leave her when she was injured anyway. She thought of the word, love. She didn't comment on that. Edmure's eyes focused back on the grounds below him with narrowed eyes.

"What is he doing?" She asked then curious to see what the Lord of Riverrun was watching.

"He is trying to train with one of the Riverland knights," Edmure commented and Lyarra scowled. The young Lord Hornwood was not meant to be doing any strenuous activities while he was still recovering from his own injuries. "You can imagine how well that is going," Edmure spoke with a chuckle likely as Daryn hit the floor. Lyarra was bored and she wanted to out there with Daryn or going down to the river with Edmure, she was tired of being injured.

"When can I start getting up? If I wait any longer it will take me ages to get into fighting shape again!" She spoke quickly to her uncle who only turned to her with an amused look.

"You are nothing like your mother," He smiled fondly as he thought of one of his younger sisters. Lyarra remembered back in Winterfell how much Catelyn would talk about her brother and sister, great stories of their games when they were younger and embarrassing stories of Edmure. She spoke so reverently about Riverrun that young Lyarra and Sansa wanted nothing more than to visit the riverside city. Their mother had promised them one day and now hers Lyarra was, without her and without her younger sister. "Maybe in a few days you can get up but the skin of your stomach is still healing, my wolf. You'll have to be careful," He wanted her strictly knowing Catelyn would skin him if he let harm come to her daughter. The crown was sitting on the table beside Lyarra and Edmure ran his fingers on it as he took a seat again.

"How was my mother? Before she left I mean," Lyarra spoke softly then and Edmure's face constricted with sadness. He sighed softly and rubbed his hands on his pant legs.

"I have only see deep despair like that in her one other time," The Lord did not have to tell her when that other time was but he continued anyway. "It's ironic really, two different Stark men, two different Kings but both the same fate. Furthermore, you being here mirrors sixteen years ago. Another rebellion and more war. I'm not sure Cat can take it, especially with her growing fear of the girls being alone as well as Rickon and Bran being in Winterfell without her," Lyarra squeezed her eyes shut at the mention of her father and siblings.

"I don't want this for her, never would I wish this on anyone. By the gods, what would I give to be back in Winterfell with all of us together, even Jon. I would really like that," She spoke softly to her uncle who only nodded sadly.

"She spoke about the boy the other day, Snow," Lyarra frowned knowing how badly her mother had treated her half-brother. She had always loved Jon for who he was and not his name or what he stood for. "She said that perhaps what was happening to your family was because she couldn't love that boy," Lyarra's heart broke. She knew her mother was never malicious she was, in her heart, a loving woman.

"She treated him unfairly but we all knew why," Lyarra spoke softly to her uncle who pursed his lips with a nod. A silence grew between the relatives and Edmure took a breath before speaking again.

"You know I never liked Brandon Stark. Wild wolf was an accurate name. I did respect him and by that I mean I was terrified of him. His Stark grey eyes were alway cold and dark. Did Cat tell you of when he dueled Littlefinger? To be fair the boy deserved it and Brandon yelled for him to put down his arms but he did not listen. Stark nearly killed him!" Lyarra sat up listening to the story, interested in her dead relatives stories. She could just about imagine them, a younger more terrifying version of her father, a small timid Catelyn, and a curious Edmure, all of them here at Riverrun.

"What about the she-wolf? Did you ever meet her?" The Stark girl asked excitingly and even Edmure had the curtesy to look bashful. His eyes glassed over slightly like he was recalling a vastly old memory, and she supposed it was.

"I met her once when the Wild-wolf brought her along to show her Riverrun. By the gods was she beautiful! I had heard so much about the famous Northern girl, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's Queen of Love and Beauty. I hadn't quite believed my own eyes when she began speaking to me. I couldn't even speak back I was so taken back by her," He spoke with amazement at the memory of her aunt. Lyarra could tell he wished he was the one to marry her. "I couldn't believe what happened to her, rumor is your father was the last one to see her, had to slay the Sword of the Morning to see her," Lyarra swallowed deeply knowing what her father had told her of that encounter.

"My father told me it was Lord Rowleed Reed that saved him from Ser Arthur Dayne that day," Edmure smiled softly at that.

"Ned was always modest but owing his life to the swamp-men is amusing," Too bad her father had no more life to give the Lord of the Greywater. There was loud clacking from outside and Edmure ventured to the window to look out once more. "I should go," He spoke then looking back at his niece and walking past the bed to the door.

"Tell Daryn to get up here, his Queen orders it," Lyarra spoke with a small smile and Edmure only winked. He went to leave but then turned to look back at his sister's daughter, the Queen of Winter.

"You know, you look a lot like Lyanna Stark once did," He spoke wistfully before leaving before Lyarra could reply that she knew.

Only minutes later a sweaty Daryn Hornwood entered her room who still had quick breaths. He smiled when he saw her sitting up and came when she gestured for him. She grabbed his undershirt pulling him down to kiss her roughly and he obliged. She ran her teeth along his bottom lip and he sighed. She then pulled away and his wide blue eyes settled on her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" He asked with a smirk as he sat in the chair next to her. She grinned widely running her hand up his sweaty white shirt and under the fabric to his hot skin. He bit his lip as she trailed her hands up to the large, deeps scars that ran along his shoulder. She tranced the sensitive skin making him shiver at the contact.

"You should not be training," She reminded him sternly but he was far too concentrated on the feeling of her fingers. He could not rip his thoughts away from how seductive and gentle her fingers were on his boiling skin. He let out a sigh and did not response to her, not quite able to. "You aren't listening to me," She spoke huskily this time and he shook his head.

"I can't listen to you when you are touching me like that," He noted breathily as she trailed her hand back down his flexing muscles. She traced the defined muscles of his stomach, forged by his training and months of poor food. She had seen similar effects on her own body, she was shedding weight due to the limited food the Riverlands had and now that she was no longer riding or fighting her muscles were equally disappearing at alarming rates.

"I am trying to chastise you," She reminded him and he let out a breathy chuckle.

"I know but it feels too good," He admitted and it did. It soothed all of his hot skin, making the sore muscles and unhealed scar tissue relax under her touch. She removed her hand and gestured at him but he didn't understand. He tilted his head in a silent question and she smirked. "Take off your shirt," She spoke then and he looked backed confused glancing from the still open door to the Stark girl. "Close the door then take off your shirt," She conceded and he raised his eyebrows. He did as she bid, closing the heavy door behind him which stirred Storm to jump off the bed. He then pulled off his sweaty shirt, placing it on the back of the chair. Lyarra shifted on her bed, with great difficulty, groaning slightly from the pain.

"You shouldn't—" He began but Lyarra gave him a look that told him to shut up. She shifted over and patted the bed next to her. Daryn looked curiously at her but could tell she wanted him to listen so he did. He pulled his body up onto the bed Lyarra moved to rest on her uninjured side and pushed her body in Daryn's. He wrapped his arms around her avoiding the large bandage around her side. "What if someone comes in?" He asked then quietly as Lyarra wrapped her arms around his bare top. The sweat from his training had mostly evaporated off and left a cold residue so the Stark leaned down and pulled the fur over the both of them.

"Let them come in then," She spoke softly and Daryn frowned slightly as he leaned his face into her hair.

"I thought you cared if people saw us together," He spoke caressing her skin under her shirt like he did to her. She shrugged into him turning her head to look up at him with big blue eyes.

"My uncle just asked me if we were together, so I think people know," She spoke softly placing a kiss on his lips before burying her head in his neck.

"What did you say to him?" He asked hesitantly and she frowned slightly at his tone but just relaxed into him.

"Nothing, he had already come to his own conclusions," She told the man who only hummed in response his entire body vibrating against hers. His hand was stroking her skin lightly trailing up to grope her breasts. She sighed biting her lip hard but he leaned down and kissed her making her stop. He kneaded at her breasts making her moan under her breath. "Stop Daryn, we can't do anything," She reminded him of her injury but his lips attached to her neck silencing himself. She let out breathy moans as he continued his movements. This was fine but anything more and her stomach would sing with pain. She wanted to, she was desperate to do more than kiss and light touches but she couldn't. "Daryn please, I want it so bad but.." She trailed off as he nipped at her neck making her gasp and arch into him as he rolled her nipple between his finger.

He silenced her with his lips, pressing his lips to the surface of her face after her lips. "Nothing more than this, this is all I want," He whispered in her ear as he kissed the skin behind her ear making her sigh. She wasn't going to stop him, it was too nice to have him touch her like that again. She arched against his hand too much and she whined in pain as her skin stretched. He placed on of his hands on her hip stilling her. "Don't move too much Ly," He reminded her and she nodded into him eyes shut feeling him kiss her neck lightly.

His hands were away from his breasts and just skimming along her skin, touching every curve and roll with his light fingers. She looked up at him feeling how intimately he was touching her, even more so than ever before. He glanced down at her when he realized she was staring at him. He tilted his head slightly before kissing her against not with need or want but just a kiss.

"Daryn," She barely whispered. She wrapped her arm around his neck, cupping the back of his head with her hand.

"Is something wrong?" He asked then quietly, her eyes were wide as she felt her emotions swirling around her. "Ly, you can talk to me," He reminded her with a whisper in her ear. He felt her shiver in his arms and he stopped all his movements and just held her close.

"You make me so happy," She spoke like it had escaped her mouth and she did not intend to say it. Daryn looked at her with his cloudy blue eyes and could tell the words meant more to her than it did to him. He smiled slightly and placed his forehead on hers, their bodies intertwined.

"Lyarra, you are my world," He reminded her and she squeezed her eye shut at his words. But he repeated it and other beautiful words in her ears as he held her close.


	8. Chapter 8

Pure, unadulterated anger flooded through her. It was an emotion she had never quite felt before. It was like the thunder that she had heard for the first time in the Riverlands in the past weeks. It was sharp and loud, red and hot. Lyarra had never felt such a thing before. The anger spread through her like a rushing river, like the one she was sitting across from, the cold grass underneath her. She watched the water crash and jump over the boulders of the riverbed, utter anger. She watched the angry wind rustled the yellowing leaves above her. The river spluttered upwards, sending sprawling water up and into the air around her. She knew there was a waterfall lower down despite not being able to see it from her angle but she could hear it roar. That's what she felt like doing, roaring. But she was not a lion and she was not a bear, she was a wolf and so she would howl. She shifted over, not caring that her dress was getting soaked from the riverbed and stuck her feet in the water, feeling the power of it crash past her, threatening to pull her away. She wishes it did. She felt the wind make her shiver from the cold but her insides grew with heat.

Anger was not the only thing she was feeling. No, it was hiding something more, something larger and more tragic. For the anger masked her grief.

Grief was not a river and it was not the wind, it was the flood. It was all consuming and deafening. It was the scream of a lost bird and the crying howl of her wolf. Grief was all the more tragic and she could not bear it. Anger was sharp and loud, like a fire it was pretty and it could be tempered. She would allow her anger to fester, like a candle it would grow to a wildfire. But grief was the cold, unstoppable and killing. Grief had killed Lady Ashara Dayne, it urged her to jump from Skyfall and plunge to her death. Grief whispered in her ear that she had no one, her brother slays, her baby dead, and her promised Lord a disgrace. Grief had coerced her, not anger, to take her own life. Anger could not do that to one-selves. Anger only prompted, asked, requested, one to act out with them. Anger asked them to fight, to yell, to hit, but not to die.

Simultaneously, Lyarra wanted to kill and to die.

Lyarra wanted to kill. To kill Lord Theon Greyjoy for he had dared to step against her. He had dared to take her brother's trust and crush between his boots. He had gone to the Iron Islands to seek his father and his fleet to join the cause against the throne and he took the North instead. He had betrayed her and that was something she would never forgive and never forget. But there was so much more.

Theon Greyjoy had killed her two young brothers. She could see it when she closed her eyes, making the grief overwhelming. She could see the pure loving face of Rickon Stark. He youngest of all seven of 're my sister I need to protect you, he had told her. Lyarra had failed him she had let her father's wards go and murder them. Rickon, with his fluffy auburn hair, who looked a lot like a much younger Robb Stark. Rickon who has cried and screamed that they would never come back for him, and they didn't. They left him alone in his home to be murdered in cold blood.

Lyarra had left him.

Then there was Bran. The young brooding Tully-Stark, who sometimes resembled Jon in the way he would frown. Just as Rickon and Robb he held the Tully hair and eyes and was her brother. He had been pushed from a tower, so much she was sure, to ensure he would never walk again. Bran who had wished he was dead now was. You're the Stark in Winterfell, be brave my brother, Lyarra had told him. He couldn't have been brave enough to bear the brutality of the Iron-born. Little men were. Winterfell had drowned and Lyarra wished she drowned with it.

"Lyarra!" She heard someone shout, likely from the keep behind her but she did not care. She was letting the water crash over her. "It is far too cold, what are you doing?" Edmure asked with a frantic voice as he made his way over to her. She deserved so much worse than the cold. She was the cold. She went with her uncle as he pulled her up and out of the water, watching the droplets fall from her pale red dress. Red for the blood of her brothers. She felt her stomach cry in pain as she pushed her feet under her in the soft grass. She whimpered in pain as the Lord of Riverrun pulled her away from the river bank. "Is the pain bad? Do you need something for it? You shouldn't be out Lyarra, it's too cold and you are too fragile..." She listened to him continue on as he led her back to the castle. She followed him, not caring where she was going or what she was doing. She listened to him chastise her for potentially hurting her stomach again. She had seen Edmure going to the sept, she knew his father had died, her grandfather. Lord Holster Tully had died but Lyarra was too grief-stricken for her brothers to even pay him mind. Edmure went to the sept to speak to his gods but Lyarra went to nature, to beg the old gods why they had let this happen. The old gods were the ones who minded Winterfell and yet tragedy had occurred under their watch and for that Lyarra was angry.

When they entered the gates once more Edmure grabbed fur and wrapped it around her shivering frame as she limped along after him. He brought her inside to a fire and told her to wait as he grabbed a chair. She didn't wait, she just sat on the fur beneath her and felt the heat of the fire warm her. She felt Storm behind her, sitting high above her as she curled underneath her large, warm wolf. She felt the wolf growl lowly, vibrating as she did. She could hear Edmure speaking again with a quiet voice, he was speaking to another man but Lyarra did not care. She watched the flames until her eyes got heavy and she wanted to sleep. She, under her wolf, dozed off.

She was back in the godswood in Winterfell. Nothing felt out of place, she was back just like last time. The black wolf was playing with the smaller grey one while the larger one sat beside. This time the two females were not together, one across the back by herself rolling around and the other standing at attention. The white one was far from the others, trotting through snow, growling at something only he could see. She turned her single eye, looking through the trees for the chill she was feeling.

It was not a man that walked through the woods this time, it was two boys. They were hand in hand. One did not seem like he was walking, just floating. Not touching the bare ground, his feet were deformed. She trotted over to the two boys, the younger one giggled and pet her head. She marveled at his touch, he curled his fingers in her fur and a warm spread along her. The older one gazed at her with all-seeing eyes and smiled softly. Just like the man, they walked to the heart tree but they did not disappear into it, unlike the man they were really here. They sat against the tree, leaning against it and watching the wolves play.

She woke to movement, she noted with much confusion she was being carried. Snowstorm was meant to be protecting her where did her wolf go. When she concentrated on the arms around her, even with her eyes closed, she knew who it was. She leaned into him firm chest and hummed as his muscles flexed and pulled as he walked. One arm was hooked under her knee and the other around the back of her chest. Her cheek was pressed against his shirt and she breathed in deeply, the smell calming. "Are you warm now, my love?" Daryn Hornwood asked her and she nodded in response. She could feel his steps on the keep floor as he walked but soon he stopped. Lowering down to place her on her bed. When he went to let go she held on tightly as he kneeled next to the bed.

She spoke finally, "I had a dream." Daryn frowned slightly and she did not like the expression on his beautiful face. She released him and he grabbed her hand, kissing the skin on the back of her hand.

"What kind of dream?" He asked then but she knew she had not told him about the first one, about what she knew it meant.

"A wolf dream," His eyebrows furrowed because he did not know what she was talking about. He chalked it up to exhaustion but she was not done. "I saw them, all of them. All seven wolves in the godswood back in Winterfell," She whispered and Daryn's eyes widened as her hand gripped his tightly. He stroked her shoulder softly as she curled up on the bed contently. "Ghost was there, and Nymeria, Lady, Shaggy, Greywind, Summer. All of them," She did not sound sad but almost wistful to Daryn. He knew these were the names of the seven direwolves her sibling's used to have. He also knew that Lady was dead, Summer and Shaggy likely fled or dead as well and Nymeria missing.

"You are tired, Ly. You haven't been sleeping well, you're exhausted. It was just a dream." He told her, stroking her hair as she shook her head.

"It wasn't! I know it's not," She spoke agitated this time and Daryn hushed her quietly. He had never seen her look younger. When he had been called by Lord Edmure to help him he was confused but when he saw Lyarra curled up on the floor underneath Storm his heart broke. He knew how difficult the news of her brothers' death had hit her. She was hardly sleeping, constantly grief-stricken, it was far worse than when her father died. These were her younger brothers and Theon had killed them. Edmure had called him because the direwolf would not allow him or the Maester near Lyarra to let them take her to bed and get warm. Daryn approached her with caution but Storm stopped growling and instead licked his hand softly. The wolf knew him and let him pick Lyarra up and take her to bed. "I saw them, Dare. I saw Rickon and Bran, they were there in the godswood. I saw my brothers," He could see her chest heave as she began to cry. Even his own eyes were wet with tears as he saw her despair. She was desperately clinging to the fur of her bed and his hand. He moved his legs under him so he was sitting on the floor next to the bed holding her hand.

"I know, I am sorry," He whispered, there was nothing else to say. For Queen Lyarra Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Queen of Winter was exhausted with anger, grief, and guilt.

* * *

Robb Stark was injured. His lower leg torn apart by a Westerland arrow that had pierced his calf. Helman Tallhart, Lord of Torrhen's Square, had carried him into the Crag. The Crag was a castle, held by House Westerling, a vassal of the Lannisters. Robb Stark's North army had just taken it. It was a partially ruined castle with low defenses due to the poor nature of the Westerling family who could not pay to restore it. It was a sad castle, but Robb was sat overlooking the Sunset sea and that was enough for him. The pain that had ripped through him over two weeks ago had been dulling by each day but now it was overcome with a different kind of pain.

Grief and guilt.

He had sent Theon Greyjoy to the Pyke to bid his father's fleet to join the rebellion against the crown. He was the one that gave the order and therefore it was his fault his brothers had died. He wanted to know how Theon did it. Did his father's ward have enough guts to look his brothers in the eyes as he stabbed them in the chest? Could Theon have looked into their wide, crying Tully eyes, who matched Robb's and hung them? What did the Greyjoy do to his brothers?

He could imagine it and that was horrifying. He could see the men, bound in leather and iron with the red Kraken, storming an unarmed Winterfell and holding his brothers prisoner. He could see Theon taunting them about how their elder brother had doomed them to such fate, telling Rickon and Bran it was Robb's fault they were dead. He could see Rickon screaming and kicking against assailant's hands, fighting them every step of the way. Robb could see Bran, timidly accepting his fate for his poor, crippled brother had little to live for anymore. He could feel the fear that Rickon must have felt when the boy for whom he has known his entire life, as his brother killed him. Robb imagined each moment, putting himself through his own personal hell because he deserved it. He deserved so much worse.

"My prince, how is the leg?" Talisa asked softly, entering the room timidly. He noticed her eyes look at his bare chest unconsciously. No one had dared enter his room but her, coming to tend to his leg. It had been a silent few days, not a word uttered until now. Robb's river eyes shot to her earth ones and she flinched unconsciously. He cleared his throat trying to gain enough whim to speak.

"It's fine," He gruffed out, his voice even rough to his own ears. Talisa looks cautious as she leaned down to undo the bandage on his leg, her light hands unraveling the tight fabric to reveal a large gash going down his leg. He had already tried, in his own silence, to put weight on his leg. It held, with much pain, but he could limp on it again. She was silent as she cleaned the cut hushing him as he hissed in pain. He liked that about her, she was quiet. Robb leaned back in the chair hitting the back of his head on the wood.

"Have you been sleeping, my prince?" She asked then as she began applying a soothing salve on his leg. She looked up at him but his eyes were trained on the horizon as the sun was beginning to lower towards the water. He knew how the water had gotten its name.

"No, I haven't," He spoke back harshly. She knew already, she could see the dark blue under his eyes that suggested days of sleeplessness, likely since he heard the news. "Do you have siblings?" He asked then sharply and she looked at him with wide eyes as she began rolling the clean bandage over his leg.

"Yes I do, my prince," She spoke back softly thinking of the wide brown eyes of her younger brother and his curly dark hair.

"Stop calling me that. A brother?"

"Yes, a younger brother," She saw the wince cross his face as she said that but it was the truth.

"And you love your brother, obviously," She nodded, already finished bandaging his leg. Robb was looking at her, his river eyes searching her face. There was silence between the two as she stood, not sure what to do.

"I can help you to bed, my pr…" He raised his eyebrows as she almost spoke the words he just told her not to. "Robb?" She spoke with a quiet question whether that was alright and he nodded subtly. She took his arm and let him lean on her as he limped his way over to his bed across the room. She sat him on the bed and he lied back and pull his legs over the fur.

"Why are you a nurse in Westeros? You clearly aren't from here," He asked then suddenly and she was taken back by his question. She was standing awkwardly on his bed but he grabbed her hand and her eyes shot up. He pulled her lightly on top of him and she straddled him, a knee on either side of his hip, resting her butt on his thighs. Her eyes were wide and he tilted his head in a silent question. She stared at his troubled blue eyes and she leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips. His hands settled on her hips as she did so, her hands on his warm bare skin.

"When I was twelve, my parents went to a wedding which lasted several days and left me with my younger brother. The second day they were gone was the hottest day in Volantis, so I and my brother joined the other children to go for a swim in the River Rhoyne," She spoke as she raised her lips away from his, her breath ghosting his growing stubble. He looked confused back, not sure how this was answering the question but her body above him made him not care. Her hands caressed his chest as she continued. "While I was talking with a friend, I noticed that my brother was missing. Eventually, I found him floating face down in the water. My friend and I pulled him to the shore but he was dead," The muscles in Robb's chest tensed up with her story. Her hands trailed through the thin hair on his chest, he was still so young. "Suddenly, a man with a tattoo of a fish on his face, marking him as a fishing boat slave, came and pushed me away. Had I reported him, it would have meant death for the slave for touching a noble," Robb frowned at the story but his hands were rubbing her bare arms. "The slave kept pushing down on my brother's chest again and again until he spluttered water and breathed again," Then Robb watched quietly as she began to undo her dress, pulling apart the tight ties. He watched with a mesmerized expression as she pulled the dress down and shifted so she could drop it to the ground. She was bare, her breasts right above him. She smiled softly as she took his hands and guided them up to her breasts, sighing as he touched them timidly. "As the slave cradled my brother and calmed him down, I was so inspired by the slave's selfless act. I decided two things right there and then: first, that when I came of age, I would not waste my years dancing with other nobles, and second that I would never live in a place where slavery was legal again," Her voice was breathy as she continued her story, sighs punctuating her words. She gasped as Robb managed to roll her over, favoring his bad leg and positioning himself against her. She watched with her wide brown eyes as he began to undo his pant ties, pulling them down and over his bandage that she had just done. "Are you sure?" She interrupted her story, thinking of the girl he was marrying. He looked down at her with such pain but intense conviction as he nodded and she nodded back then. She couldn't watch his face, her eyes shutting at the tension in her body as he entered her slowly. The discomfort was there, the stretching of the actions but she wanted to do this.

"Thank you," Robb whispered catching her lips on his and she nodded into him letting him slowly begin to thrust into her. His hands went to her face cradling it between his large, rough hands. The discomfort did not fade for her but the pleasure was there as he moved inside her. She sighed as he groaned. When he had finished he pulled out of her, kissing her cheeks as she whimpered at the soreness. "I am sorry, I am sorry," He repeated into her ear and she shook her head, glad that this had happened. He rested his head on her stomach that was rising and falling with each breath. She caressed his hair, his curly Tully locks. She realized in horror that he had just taken her maidenhood. He looked up to see her fear and rolled around to cup her face once again.

"I can't… we just…" She gasped and he shook his head.

"I'll marry you, it's alright," He spoke and she still, unbelieving that he had said that but his eyes weren't lying.

"You are meant to marry a Frey," She reminded him but continued kissing her.

"I don't care,"


	9. Chapter 9

She heard the horns and looked out the window to see the Stark banners riding towards the gates that were opening. It was a small host and thus Lyarra knew it was her mother. She grabbed her cane, limping down the stairs of Riverrun and out to the courtyard where Edmure was already waiting for his sister. Lyarra could see her, her long hair spilling out of her hood. She dismounted from her steed as one of the boys grabbed the horse. Catelyn embraced her brother as he kissed her cheek before she looks at her daughter. Her mother did not smile as she took her eldest child into her arms.

"Renly Baratheon is dead," She spoke as she broke from her daughter. Lyarra looked at her mother with wide eyes but her mother was not jesting her, the young Lord of Storm's End was slain.

"Come on Cat, we can discuss business near a fire," For the Stark's were right, winter was coming and Lyarra could tell even down South. She knew the North was likely covered in snow, she hoped the iron-islanders froze to death. Catelyn asked how her daughter's injuries were and Lyarra assured her she was better. Neither of them brought up their dead sons or brothers. Catelyn got settled on a seat, her elder brother grabbed her a cup of tea to warm her.

"How was he killed?" Catelyn looked at her daughter with wide eyes and Lyarra could see the color was drained from her mother.

"A shadow, in the shape of Stannis Baratheon, stabbed him," Catelyn spoke barely above the sound of the crackling fire. Edmure and Lyarra looked at each other, confused at what she was telling the two of them.

"A shadow? How?" The Lord of Riverrun stuttered and Catelyn shook her head clearly still disbelieving. Lyarra knew there used to be magic across the narrow sea in Essos but just like the dragons it was dead for years. No one was known to practice magic on Westeros, even the Maesters who knew everything held no magical powers.

"Mother, what—"

"Don't tell me it isn't real Lyarra, I saw it with my own eyes. I don't know what it was or how but it was there and Renly Baratheon is dead," Catelyn spoke to her daughter with dagger eyes.

"Renly is dead," Edmure repeated his younger sisters words and Lyarra only nodded taking in the information. There was a shout from outside as Edmure was called by one of his men, Lyarra's uncle looked to her before disappearing out of the hall. Lyarra turned to her mother once the Lord of Riverrun left sitting beside her as her mother avoided her gaze.

"Will I bring it up or shall you?" Lyarra spoke softly then and her mother's eyes squeezed shut with anger.

"Don't talk about it," She growled, her words venomous.

"We have to talk about them, Mother. We owe to Rickon and Bran to say their names,"

"Don't Lyarra!" Her mother slammed her hand down on the chair smashing the cup she was holding. Lyarra stared in shock at her mother's outburst, the broken cup on the ground and a cut on her hand. The daughter stared at her mother and her quickly filling eyes."Don't bring them up,"

"Rickon and Bran were my brothers," She reminded her mom firmly but softly. Catelyn looked with absolute anger towards her daughter but Lyarra could see the deep despair she was covering up.

"They were my sons. You don't know anything Lyarra," She growled and Lyarra watched as she got up and stalked off to the Maester.

She grabbed her mother's hand before she could leave and spoke, "I will avenge them, Mother. I will kill every last iron islander that dared to put a hand on them, they were the Princes of the North and the North will remember such a crime. I promise you." Her mother stared at her daughter, her hand bleeding into her palm. Her first daughter and her first child. She swallowed deeply before she spoke again.

"That won't bring them back," Lyarra shook her head, knowing it wouldn't and knowing nothing would take her mother's despair away for her youngest two children were dead. Catelyn has lost her husband, her loving and handsome Ned Stark and now she had lost two of children. She could not bear any more. The castle that was once her heart was in ruins and she didn't have enough gold to fix it.

Then suddenly Catelyn was in her daughter's arm, clinging to her like she was the only thing left on this earth. Lyarra held in her groan as her mother pressed down on her still healing the cut. The daughter could feel how small her mother was, how when she was younger her mother had seemed so strong but now so weak.

She remembered when she was younger her mother would bring them to the pond in the godswood. The Tully didn't like the godswood though, it reminded her how she wasn't a true Northerner and how those weren't her gods with nameless faces on trees. She had brought Lyarra and Robb and then later Sansa and Arya as well. They would play in the cold water until they shivered to their bones. Lyarra and Robb would strip their undergarments and jump into the water, splashing each other and throwing mud at one another. The two eldest Stark siblings would spend hours there and sometimes Catelyn would be nursing Sansa or burping Arya but she would be there watching. Lyarra knew her mother was an excellent swimmer from growing up in the Riverlands and therefore would be there in the case they drowned but back then it just seemed like she was their protector.

Now Lyarra was her protector.

Lyarra held tightly as her mother sobbed into her, thinking of her two dead sons. The sons that looked more like her than Ned, that she would never see again. She hoped they had joined Ned, wherever the Old gods had taken him and she hoped that maybe, just maybe they would take her too even though she still worshipped in a sept. Would the old gods forgive her for not converting? Would they let her see her sons and her Ned again?  
"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have ever let Theon go, I knew…" She trailed off not sure where she was going with that. But Lyarra felt guilt, guilt so immense it plowed through her heart and into her bones. Deep inside herself, she knew it was her fault and she was to blame.

"It wasn't you. You couldn't have known," Catelyn cried but Lyarra shook her head as she held her mother.

"I should have. I am the Queen of the North and I let my brothers die, what kind of Queen does that?" She remarked harshly with her tears beginning to fall as well. Catelyn pulled away and cupped her daughter's face between her palms. Her large Tully eyes were looking into her daughter's matching ones.

"Ned would have been so proud of you, for what you've done and tried to do. I am proud of you," She spoke so strongly that Lyarra's heart swelled with her mother's approval. "You were all I had once Lyarra, I hoped you would never have to bear a burden like this but you have done it with grace and honor," Her mother continued and Lyarra smiled through her tears.

* * *

Robb watched the gates of Riverrun open for him and the large Northern host. The Lannister army had been successfully pushed back into the Westerlands and most of the minor castles taken by Northern men. Robb had a duty now to return to his sister and beg her forgiveness for what he had done. Talisa was by his side, her long cloak covering her from the wind. He was sure Lyarra would react terribly for he had married the foreign nurse and lost the support of the Freys. It was too late to take back what he had done and he could only beg his sister for a pardon. He was her brother, her best friend, she would help him. Robb pulled his horse up in the gates, no longer have a squire to help him off to his injured leg. It was mostly healed, only a severe limp that would likely be there constantly. Olyvar Frey had been called back to the crossings and despite wanting to stay with the Stark army Robb knew that he had a duty. He saw the figure of his uncle, Edmure Tully, waiting for them. Robb slid off his horse carefully before grabbing Talisa's hand before going in stride together toward the castle. Edmure only gave him a grave look as he opened the doors for both of them.

"That bad?" Robb asked trying to ease the tension but Edmure looked back with a blank, disproving expression. The Stark boy held back his cringe that he almost let take over when his uncle did not respond and instead squeezed Talisa's hand as he dragged her in behind him. He knew how scared she was to be here, he had reassured her a thousand times that nothing would befall her. His sister was not a savage, she would not hurt his new wife. They were about to enter the main hall when Talisa stopped, jerking Robb off balance and back to her. She looked at him with wide browns eyes and he took a step towards her bring his free hand up to her face. "No one will hurt you, I will not allow it," He reminded her once more but she guided their intertwined hands to her stomach and Robb's eyes flicked shut. He bit his lip and nodded once more to her, promising silently that nothing bad would happen. He guided her in beside him, his arm now on her lower back. Sitting at the head of the long table was his sister, he was beyond relieved to see her even despite the circumstances. Beside her was their mother, who looked frailer and thinner than Robb remembered but still, she was there. Catelyn rose and moved across the hall to embrace her son, ignoring his hands that were touching his new wife. Lyarra had her chin resting on her fingertips, a similar pose that he did himself. She took her head off and rose to stand when their mother and Robb broke apart. She took a breath in, looking at her brother. She had not missed the slight limp that he held when he walked in, nor did she miss his hands all over the foreigner. She waited silently as she stared her younger brother down and Robb held back a shiver that went down his spine.

He was afraid of his elder sister.

"I would like to issue a formal apology to you, Queen Lyarra, my dearest sister for what I have done. I have wronged an oath I made to Lord Walder of House Frey of the Twins, breaking a promise I made to marry one of his daughters. I disregarded your warning when you told me of such temptations and now I will eagerly pay for my actions in whatever way you see fit," He spoke with his voice cracking over the words as his sister glided out from behind the table. His mother flinched at the formality of the words but he knew it was necessary.

"You did not just wrong an oath you made to Lord Frey but that I made. Mother made that promise on behalf of me, Queen of the North, and now you have smeared my name and the honor of our House. You broke an oath, Robb," She growled to him, Greywind was behind him and his hackles raised at the tone of her voice but Snowstorm was behind her, pacing the room with the nervous energy of her master. He looked at his sister and nodded in confirmation of what she said. He could feel Talisa's hand shaking in fear and he squeezed it in an attempt at comfort. "I warned you when I first met her. I told you that love was complex and that you would fall for it and you ignored me. You were promised to another," She spoke harshly once again and even Catelyn shifted in her stance.

"Lyarra…"

"No, let her go on, Mother. She is right," Robb countered once more. Lyarra seemed to be done but she was waiting for Robb to respond. "I will apologize for breaking an oath and I am regretful that I did so, but I will not regret marrying her," He spoke softly then eyes shifted sideways to where his wife was. Lyarra took a large breath looking to the nurse who stood beside her brother. The nurse who he had sent an entire portion of their army packing for. The girl was practically shaking in her shoes terrified of what Lyarra would do. The Queen dropped some of her anger, seeing how uncomfortable she was making the nurse.

"I am deeply sorry, your grace, for what has occurred. I had no intention of coercing Robb into marrying me nor breaking that oath, I had no ill intentions," Lyarra pursed her lips and let herself smile, even if it was fake to put the woman at ease.

"No, Talisa, no blame is put upon you for what has happened. Your house was not the one that made the oath. I am happy for you and my brother, I am glad my brother has found love but we are not in a time of peace right now and your marriage has sent over half our troops home. I do not mean to frighten you, no harm will befall you here in Riverrun," Lyarra spoke softly to the girl from Voltanis and Robb watched as his young wife visibly relaxed slightly. Lyarra turned back to her brother then, a slightly harder look in her eyes. "I am presuming that the marriage has been consummated and there is little chance for us to get an annulment?" She asked which only made Talisa flush red and for Robb to nod his head. His sister sighed and rubbed her face moving away from the couple, he could see the strain in her walk from the injury she sustained.

"There is something else, sister," Robb spoke then and Talisa stiffened next to him. Lyarra turned back to her brother with warning eyes but it was too late. "Talisa is pregnant," Their mother let out a little yelp of joy as she moved over to congratulate the couple. Lyarra looked with utter anger at her brother but swallowed it down and kicked the chair beside her. Robb took a tempered breath as he waited for his sister to address him once more.

"We will talk about this later," She spoke and Robb nodded as she disappeared out of the room likely to think what she could do to gain back the Frey support. Robb turned to his new wife was being questioned by his mother about what gender she hoped the child to be.

"I think it will be a boy but I am not sure," Talisa admitted softly and Robb hoped it would be a boy, he would want a boy. Catelyn smiled widely as she embraced the girl happily and Talisa laughed letting out her nervous energy. He grabbed her hand once more and took comfort as she squeezed back. "She did not take that well," Talisa commented quietly and Robb shook his head with a wince.

"My daughter has quite a temper but she was not lying, she would not hurt either of you," Catelyn reminded the nurse but Talisa looked unsure. Robb politely thanked his mother for her kindness and excused the two of them to go to their quarters. He led his wife to their bedroom at Riverrun, she sat in the first chair she found and poured herself water.

"I wish I could drink wine," She smiled to Robb who only chuckled softly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head smiling to himself.

They settled down into their room, ending with Talisa tucked into Robb's arms under the fur of their bed. He was content, listening to the crackling of the fire as she read by the candlelight. There was a knock on the door and Talisa looked at him as he rose to get it. When he cracked the door open there was his sister, he looked at his sister to his wife. Lyarra waited as he commanded Greywind to stay with Talisa as he ventured out of his room to speak to his sister. Lyarra was flanked by her wolf while Robb did not have his. She walked him out to the balcony overlooking the river and waterfall. "What the fuck was you thinking?" She spoke suddenly as she leaned her elbows on the railing. Robb swallowed deeply, knowing there was no one around to protect him from his sister's wrath.

"I love her Lyarra, I do not know what I was thinking," She scoffed at him which felt like a cut to his heart.

"Love. That's what you dishonored our family for?" Her voice was harsh and unkind, nothing like he had seen her like before. She turned to him, her eyes ice. "What about Theon? Was that for love too?" His eyes widened at her words, she blamed him.

"What are you saying, Ly?" He asked like his voice was barely there.

"Did you send Theon to the Iron Islands because you trusted him? Or did you intend for him to kill our brothers?" It was like a knife to his stomach, he finally knew that his sister did blame him.

"How could you say that? Of course, I didn't know," He defended himself and she just laughed cruelly at his confusion.

"How could you have trusted that man? How did you not know he was going to betray us? He killed our brothers, and you let him do it, Robb," Lyarra growled lowly. She was the Queen and she was in charge of them, of the North, but Robb had given the orders. For a haunting second Robb thought his sister had gone mad.

"I didn't know what to do Ly! You were almost killed, you were unconscious on a bed and I had to make a decision,"

"You made the wrong one!" She yelled back and then silence stretched between them. "Now I have got to clean up two of your messes because you were too naive to see it," Robb stared at her, terrified of what she was going to do. She placed her fingertips to her lips and took a breath. "We are marching back to the Twins to beg Lord Frey's forgiveness. You leave the woman here—"

"I can't do that," He interrupted her and her eyes were no longer like ice but like fire.

"I don't care, you leave her here and you march with me," She growled back to her brother who stared her down.

"I can't leave her, she's pregnant and just married. Her place is at my side. Bring her with us," Lyarra took a dangerous breath before letting it out.

"Fine, you stay here. But you stay and you give up the Stark name, your child is not a Stark and neither are you. You will no longer be my brother," Robb stared her unbelieving that she would say something like that to him.

"What, Lyarra?" He questioned breathlessly.

"I am your Queen and I am commanding you to leave her here and march or stay and give up your titles. It is simple Robb. You made the mess and you will come without her to clean it up," She stared him down and the Stark boy was horrified at her. Robb looked at his sister's deadly serious eyes and nodded.

"I will come, of course, I will come. You are my sister, I will always come," He reminded her and she bit her lip in response. She then did something that shocked him and she threw her body into his arms, making him grunt as he grabbed her. He held her close, stroking her hair.

"I am glad you are safe, little brother," And he smiled, still shocked but he managed a smile. He just understood that his sister wasn't going to always be the same girl he knew when she was young, she has grown. War had rounded all her soft edges.

* * *

Lyarra was pacing the main room waiting for the two people to be brought in. Just as she was with her brother when he returned, she was furious. She could feel that this war was worsening her anger but she had a little way to care. They had gone against her orders and dared to betray her. "Queen Lyarra here they are," A Stark man commanded. Two soldiers were behind him, one with a bound Rickard Karstark whom he pushed to the ground to his knees in front of the Queen. The other was her mother, her dear mothers, whose expression was blank as she was brought in to stand before her. Her mother had spent two nights in a cell when Robb had heard he was furious but Lyarra dared him to join them and he quickly quieted, hiding in the back of Riverrun with his wife. Edmure was beside Lyarra, the only one who had accepted what she had done despite it being his own sister. She had not harmed her mother, she could not, but she could scare her a little

"This is insanity Lyarra, I am your mother," Catelyn dared to speak and Lyarra spun to her with cold blue eyes. She looked her mother up and down, noting that she was uninjured like she requested.

"I am your Queen and you will address me as such," Lyarra spoke back coldly and Catelyn looked shocked. Edmure put a hand on his niece's shoulder who only glared back at him. He dropped his hand and let her continue. "You have waved your rights to call me your daughter when you decided to betray me!" Her voice was wavering with her intense anger but she had someone else to deal with first. She turned to Lord Karstark who was bound on the floor of Riverrun's main room. She smiled cruelly at him when he looked up at her.

"You're a coward Queen, you wait here betting your time before you go and beg forgiveness from Lord Frey. You couldn't even control your own brother from impregnating a whore and yet I get in trouble for killing a few Lannisters," Karstark growled and that snapped something within Lyarra.

"You did not just _kill a few Lannisters_ , you killed two young prisoners that _I_ held under my protection. We are not savages, we do not kill prisoners of war!" She yelled at him and he had the brain to at least flinch from her shouting words. The bound man in front of her was helpless and constricted and that made Lyarra feel powerful.

"What do you bid we do with him, your grace?" The Stark man asked and Lyarra turned to him with a wolfish and threatening smile.

"You will bind him to a post and wait for me to carry out what I want," She smiled and the Stark soldier looked terrified as he nodded and took the bound man away. Edmure looked at his niece warily to his sister. "You are lucky you are my mother or I would not hesitate to beat you in front of my men for such a betrayal," The gasped from her mother gave her satisfaction and Edmure's temperate face showed her he was someone to trust.

"How could you say that Lyarra?" Catelyn asked shakily and Lyarra just glared at her again.

"Queen Lyarra. Now take her back to her quarters and make sure she stays there," She ordered the men who bowed and carried out her bidding.

"I did it for Sansa and Arya! We need your sisters back," Her mother cried as the men touched her gently to lead her away and Lyarra turned to her with demon eyes.

"Jaime Lannister will never keep his word. Now, you have released our most prized prisoner, got two more Lannisters killed and gave them back their second best war commander. Next time I would have you hung," She growled at her mother with such venom and anger that the Tully shrunk away and let the Stark men take her away. Lyarra watched her mother's defeated, small frame being led away. Edmure looked at his Queen, wary to say anything that might anger her. "If you dare to say I am being harsh I would suggest you don't, Lord Tully," Lyarra spoke without looking to her uncle, she whistled softly and her grey-white wolf loped over to her letting her pet her wide head. Lyarra looked more threatening then she ever had before even Edmure nearly shook in his shoes.

"No, I was going to ask what you plan to do with Lord Rickard," The Lord spoke softly to the Stark girl who continued petting her direwolf. Lyarra only looked at her uncle with mysterious eyes as she thought.

"I considered letting Snowstorm eat him but I know we need his men and if we kill their Lord then we lose a few thousand men and we can't risk that, not with the Freys already angered. The words and actions he committed were treasonous and I cannot let him walk away without a punishment," She considered aloud to her young uncle. She knew her father or Robb would've cut off his head and been done with it but she was not them. That was not enough, nor was it the smart move. "He killed my prisoners and like I said that was a savage move on his part. So thus, I thought if he wanted to a savage I will give him a savage punishment," Edmure tilted his head at his niece in horror.

"My Queen… what are you suggesting?" Her uncle asked quietly and Lyarra grinned at her own idea.

"You will see, my dear uncle," She warned him as she spun in her dress and stalked out of the main room and down towards the courtyard. When she got there she already saw the Lord of Karhold tethered up to a large wooden post. Her wolf stalked behind her growling as she saw the men beginning to gather around them. She saw Robett and Gawen Glover of Deepwood Motte, Greatjon Umber who looked with a tilt head at her, Maege Mormont of Bear Island, Helman Tallhart of Torrhen's Square, Cerwyn and his daughter Jonelle, Lord Hornwood and Daryn who looked at her with utter confusion. The men parted for her to walk through as she marched over to the tied up Lord.

"This is ridiculous, I am a northern Lord and I have done no wrong!" Karstark growled at her and the men around her. Lyarra walked all the way up to him and Storm circled around him.

"I am your Queen and you have committed savage treason against me and so I will treat you justly as a savage," She told him, making sure all the men around them could hear her. They were gathering quite a crowd, only more men to see how she treated men who wronged her. Karstark's eyes widened as she spoke her word, fear through him. She could see it, the tension in his stance. "Now, Lord Karstark, you can see how a girl treats men who commit treason," She grinned at him cruelly as he began to panic. She started to circle him then. His hands were bought behind his back, his ankles together. Her wolf was growling and snapping at the air around him.

"My Queen is this necessary?" Someone yelled from the crowd and Lyarra turned to see Lord Robett Glover looking at her.

"Quiet, or you will join him up here as well," She spoke roughly and she could see the horrified look of Daryn as she turned. She locked eyes with him as he furrowed his eyebrows, this was not the girl he knew. Her eyes softened at his but hardened once more as she turned back to her new prisoner. She trailed her hands along Lord Karstark's shoulder, watching him shiver under her touch. "You are lucky that I take pity on the fact that you lost your sons, Lord Karstark, or I would have made you a eunuch," She threatened and he let out a soft whine in response to the threat. She pulled loose her dagger and cut through the bounds of his hands pulling one up between her two as he began to struggle. "How many fingers does a man need to wield a sword? Well, this is your left hand, so I suppose none," She smirked at him as his eyes widened and he shook his head in fear.

"Please, my Queen, please. I regret what I have done, don't—" His words were punctuated with a scream as Lyarra cut through the top joint of his ring finger on his left hand. His scream was piercing as men in the crowd cringed and winced at the sight. Blood covered Lyarra's hands as she cut through his fingers, continuing to the middle finger joint and brutalising it as well. Karstark's throat blubbered with his screams and groans as she cut three joints off his hand before dropping his hand and watching him slump in the bounds. The men watching were silent as she gave the order to remove Lord Karstark and bring him to a nurse to treat his wounds. Lyarra put away her dagger, noticing the blood that was on her dress with discontent. She saw Edmure looking at her from the left of her, he spoke nothing as he turned and walked back into Riverrun's castle. Lyarra stepped away from the post and down to enter back into Riverrun, Storm following her. She saw the large cloudy eyes of Daryn following hers and she tilted her head slightly, daring him to say something but he only looked back. When she walked back into the castle she Talisa tending to Karstark who was groaning in pain as she cleaned his fingers. Storm swirled behind her as Greywind appeared from the hall with Robb. Her brother looked from his pregant wife to her with disaffection and Lyarra only scoffed.

"He called your wife a whore so I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Brother," Lyarra commented and Talisa frowned seemingly ignoring her words as she continued helping the man who degraded her. She could see Robb swallow in what she thought was fear on his part. The elder of the two headed into the kitchen, washing her bloodied hands off in a pale and cleaning Karstark's blood off him.

"Was that really the best course of action?" A voice spoke and Lyarra nearly tripped over the pale not realizing someone had come in behind her. When her hands were clean she turned to see Daryn passing her a cloth to dry the water off. The Stark girl only shrugged as she took the cloth.

"What is done is done," She noted nonchalantly as she put the cloth down and headed up the stairs and away from her brother and the injured Lord. She could hear Daryn and Storm's distinct footfalls as they followed her, like little mice, she thought.

"They are all out there talking. Some Lords threatening to leave because of your brutuality. They followed you because of your father and Ned would not have done that," Lyarra laughed darkly and Daryn narrowed his eyes further as they both entered her chamber.

"Lord Karstark betrayed my trust within my own family's castle. If I can not trust who comes under my command, what will I do? That was a kind fate, I should have beheaded him, _that is_ what my father would have done. But I need his army and for that he can keep his head," She reminded Daryn briskly.

"That was savage Lyarra! My father is horrified that I am even involved with you. They will name the Mad Queen if you aren't careful," He told her honestly and she stepped towards him pushing him back into the wall behind him, the door now shut. He looked at her with widened eyes.

"The only reason you can speak to me like this is because we are involved Daryn," She warned him and he nodded at that statement. "Do I scare you now?" The man hesitated before shaking his head slightly and she smiled at the lie.

"You won't hurt me," He spoke but his shaky breath gave away his fear and tension. She leaned forward and kissed him, pulling his bottom lip softly with her teeth. He was still stiff under her when she pulled away.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked then as she moved away from him but he remained pinned to the wall. She went to take off her dress to clean the blood of the gown but as soon as her dress dropped to the floor Daryn was behind her, his hands on her hips as he kissed the soft skin of her neck. She sighed before smiling as he turned her around to kiss her deeply.

* * *

"Are you ready for what you will say to the Freys?" Edmure asked as they made arrangements to leave Riverrun. Lyarra had been contemplating this for weeks. She wondered how far she would have to go to convince Lord Frey of her apologetic nature. Edmure was to her right and Robb to her left as they walked arounded the moving soldiers. She looked to her brother who at least had the decency to look regretful.

"I'll get down on my godsdamn knees if I have to. Lord Frey has still over 15,000 men and we need to drive the Iron islanders out of the North," She was reminded of how much she had to apologize to the Lord of the Crossing for; Lothar's death, Robb breaking the oath, Robb impregnanting his new wife. She might as well make a list.

"Lord Frey might grow an ego," Edmure reminded her of the fickle old Lord she was dealing with and she sighed as nearby horse stamped his feet. The Queen of Winter kneeling in front of the Lord of the Crossing was not the most ideal situation, Lyarra reminded herself.

"I am sure we can come to an arrangement," She noted to her uncle and gave her brother a low look. She thought of what little options she had to offer the Lord.

"What about your young Lord Hornwood?" Edmure spoke then and she turned to him. He had a similar thought to her, she would likely have to offer another married proposal to Lord Frey and since many of her men, including the Frey men had earlier seen her with Daryn it was not a positive thing to bring him with her. Similar to Talisa, he had to stay.

"I spoke to him and his father, him, Talisa and a small band of his men will ride through Greywater to speak to Lord Howland about more men while we go to the crossings," Robb had been unhappy about that arrangement, afraid that they Greywater and the North would be too dangerous for his wife but she reminded him that Riverrun was just as dangerous once the army marched with her. The Westerland armies had been pushed back but once they heard of their departure they would likely return. Secondly, she had reminded him that she trusted Daryn more than even him right now. "Both avoid the wrath of Lord Frey and we can hopefully recieve some swamp men," She smiled to Edmure who nodded at her plan. She then waved Edmure and her brother off and went back inside the castle, leaving them to finish the plans for departure. When she entered the hallway, Storm beside her, she stopped herself short of running into Talisa, who was moving the other way.

"I am terribly sorry, my Queen," She apologized quickly bowing her head and Lyarra forced a smile before walking around her, only to be following. "I was going to speak to you, your grace," She spoke then and Lyarra continued up the stairs both Storm and Talisa following her.

"Speak then," The queen prompted and Talisa began.

"I wanted to thank you for your generousity towards me here in Riverrun and for sending your most trust man to escort me," She spoke formally and quickly, Lyarra knew it was fear that was causing her quick speech. They had made it to the top hallway when Lyarra turned to her brother's wife with a curious look.

"Have I been generous? I am sending Daryn and you to Greywater, it isn't a pleasant ride," Lyarra remarked and the nurse looked back at her with wide brown eyes. The pregnant woman twirled her hair in her fingers nervously.

"Perhaps not, but there could be worse," She spoke softly and Lyarra raised her eyebrows. "I know you do not care for me, thus, anything you have allowed me is generous, your grace,"

"I might not care for you personally due to the circumstances but I do not harm innocent people, nor do I hurt my brother, his child, his wife. I wish you a safe journey northward and Daryn has been ordered to ensure you and your child's safety," She put a false smile on once again and began to walk away. Talisa ran in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"I know why you've sent Daryn away," She spoke then and Lyarra narrowed her eyes at the foreigner.

"And pray, why is that?"

"Because Robb married me, someone else has to take his place in marriage. Since your promised Lord passed away you are going to offer your hand in marriage to another Frey," She spoke then and Lyarra swallowed deeply. Her fingers were locked together in front of her as she waited with a bated breath. "That's what I was thanking you for," She noted then and Lyara shook her head with a slightly laugh.

"I am not doing it for you," The Queen reminded her and the girl nodded.

"No, but for your brother. For that I would still like to thank you," And then rage built up in Lyarra, rage that had been there since Talisa and Robb returned to Riverrun for because of them she could not be free. Lyarra grabbed the vase on the table next to her and smashed it to the ground making Talisa jump back in fear. Lyarra kicked the table, breaking the leg and sending the wood smashing to the ground.

"Because of you this had to happen in the first place! I was free from Lord Frey but now I am right back where I started because of you!" She shouted in anger and Talisa moved away from her, scampering in fear. "My brother couldn't stay away from you!" She growled and Talisa shook in fear and almost jumped in fear when arms around her and pulled her away from the Queen. She turned to look up into Robb's blue eyes who was staring down his sister.

"Calm down Lyarra," He countered her, furious at the way she had frightened his wife. Talisa was shaking in his arm, gribbing tightly to his arm in terror. Lyarra crunched the glass beneath her feet staring down her brother.

"I didn't hurt your precious wife, Robb. Truly I am angry at you not her anyway," She spat out. Robb ushed Talisa behind him and down the stairs while his sister tried to calm herself down. She began to laugh which only made Robb realize how truly mad she had become.

"Lyarra please," He begged her and her eyes jumped to his with daggers.

"I have not lost a battle. Neither have you. And yet our father is dead, our brothers dead! Our sisters are somewhere being held by enemies. Our mother betrayed us, Jaime Lannister is free once more, the Frey army gone. We have nothing Robb! We have won the battles and lost the war," She shouted at him, over a year of frustration boiling to the surface of her. "I can't trust you anymore," She remark finally with barely a whisper.

"I am your blood, Lyarra. I made mistake, pray a terrible one, and I am sorry you have to pay for my sins but it is too late to fix," He reminded her, taking timid steps towards her. She backed away from him and ran away into her room waiting only seconds to slam the door behind Storm. She gasped when a hand was on her shoulder and she spun around to meet the concerned eyes of Daryn. He searched her face bringing his hands up to cup her face and stroke her cheeks. She kissed him deeply and he returned it, wrapping his arms around her frame tightly. When they broke apart she placed her forehead on his.

"Please Daryn, please," She begged and he knew what she wanted. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pushed her over onto the bed before straddling her. He grabbed her wrists between one of his and pin them roughly above her before grinding into her. She let out loud gasps and sighs as he took her roughly, leaving bite marks along her pale skin and bruises on her thighs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lord Walder Frey, Lord of the Crossing and the Twins, I have come here on behalf of me and the North to beg forgiveness for the slight my brother has committed. As his Queen and his elder sister, I have condemned his actions and come here to beg you to join forces with us to drive the Iron-islanders out of the

North," She was looking up at the elder face of Walder Frey as he watched her from his high seat above them. Her brother, mother, uncle along with the other Lords stood beside her. "I hope you are able to find it in your heart to forgive me and be open to negotiations going forward," Lyarra stood straight in her long blue dress highlighting her large Tully eyes. Walder Frey smirked cruelly as Lyarra waited for his reply. He took a breath, drinking summer wine that they brought for him as a gift.

"It is curious that you, Queen Lyarra, beg on behalf of your brother. Is it not him that has betrayed me?" He asked then, his voice rough and cracking.

"Yes, my lord. But my brother is under my command—"  
"See you got lucky, Queen. My son Lothar managed to die in battle, freeing you from your promise. My son Olyvar confirms it was no intent of yours to harm my second son and thus I have come to the conclusion that you are honorable. Your brother on the other hand, clearly not," He commented and Lyarra continued her extended eye contact with him.

"I am grieved by the death of your second son. Since my brother has robbed you of a marriage, I will, on his behalf, agree to marry another son of yours," She smiled, she could see the expression of his children beside him, giving her curious looks. Walder Frey began to chuckle, taking a bite of the cake, that they also brought for him as a gift.

"Well, that does make things interesting, Queen. However, I promised a daughter of mine that she would marry Robb Stark. She is still a maiden and is awaiting such a promise," He continued on with his eyebrows raised.

"I am terribly sorry for such an inconvenience but I have no man to offer your daughter," She reminded him but he waved her off and pointed at her.

"What about your uncle? As far as I know, the Lord of Riverrun is not married," He boomed across the room. Lyarra turned to Edmure, who had his eyes wide as she waved him to step forward. He gave her a pleading look and she returned it. "What about that? You can marry one of my sons and Edmure the daughter that was promised to Robb," He smiled then and she looked to Edmure, giving him a soft nod and he took a breath and forced a smile.

"I consent to such a deal, Lord Walder. I do have one more request," She smiled then turning to the Lord who tilted his head slightly. He waved for her to continue and she turned to lock eyes with the young Frey who squired for her brother. "I request the son I marry be Lord Olyvar and no one else," Olyvar's eyes were wide as his father began to laugh and Lyarra gave him a smile. She trusted the young man, he had remained loyal to Robb and she knew it would be better than any other Frey match, despite his unfavorable looks.

"The entire time you were infatuated with a different son of mine? This is an interesting deal Queen Lyarra. Very well, Olyvar it is. The wedding between Edmure and my daughter must take place within the week, I am wary of long engagements," He spoke then loudly, his eyes falling on Robb who stared back with gritted teeth. Lyarra agreed to that and the elder Lord got up slowly from his seat and disappeared, a train of his daughters, wives, sons, whoever followed him. Lyarra turned to Edmure once they had left giving him an apologetic look.

"I did not intend for you to get dragged into this uncle, but thank you," She told him sincerely and he nodded moving to join the other Lords as the filed out of the hall.

"Queen Lyarra?" Someone called and Lyarra turned around to see Olyvar Frey. His face was bashful and she smiled as his apparent discomfort at what had occurred. He was rubbing his hand together awkwardly while Lyarra looked at him to speak. "Why? Why did you do that?" He asked and Lyarra frowned slightly.

"I am sorry, I should have asked you beforehand but there wasn't much time," She remarked but she could tell he didn't mean that.

"I thought you and Lord Hornwood were involved, why did you just ask to marry me?" He questioned then quietly. Lyarra awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of her head, running her hand through her tightly braided hair.

"I did not know anyone else. I trust you Olyvar," She spoke then softly looking at him. His face was still ugly to her, that wouldn't change but his eyes were kind. He held out her arm and she smiled before linking arms with him as he offered to show her around. They both visited the two direwolves who were in large pens chained up due to the Freys being deathly afraid of them. He brought her over the large bridge that was the crossing and while she had obviously been there before it was more incredible when you stopped to truly appreciate it.

"Where is Lord Daryn?" He asked, interrupting a conversation they were having about the Frey's trading routes with the North and Riverlands. Lyarra furrowed her eyebrows as she looked across the rushing water.

"He's gone on a mission to the Greywater," She did not mention about Talisa, not even to him. They were standing close to one another as Lyarra rested her elbows on the stone, looking over to see the water.

"Is he coming back?" He then asked and Lyarra understood where this was going. She tore her eyes away from the deep blue river and to him with a soft look.

"I won't sleep with him again if you wish. We are getting married," She told him, he looked confused, his eyes narrowing. She touched the back of his hand as she spoke, "I promise."

"But you slept with him… my brother—" The man stuttered and Lyarra nodded pursing her lips.

"And your brother slept with whores. Are you going to sleep with whores?" She asked him then with a slight smile and he shook his head quickly. "Daryn isn't coming here and I will not sleep with him again," Olyvar smiled at that and nodded but quickly his smile fell.

"I was deeply sorry to hear about your brothers," Her blood ran cold. She but her lip and pulled away from him, looking out onto the riverbanks. She could see people fishing in the rushing water, children. She could hear him curse himself under his breath, regretting what he said. Lyarra touched her collarbone and the skin that was bare there.  
"The iron-born took what was mine. Theon Greyjoy killed my brothers and he continues to hold my home. Will you help me take back what is mine?" She asked him then, looking away from the man and still over the water. "Will you?" She asked once again turning to face him and emotions passed his eyes that she couldn't see before he nodded stiffly, like he didn't quite believe it.

* * *

 _Father_.

Lyarra watch with a slight smile as Edmure and Roslin Frey spoke the words of the seven, confirming their marriage. The Lord of Riverrun was pleasantly surprised by the beauty of Lady Roslin Frey and so was Lyarra. The lady was beautiful, donned in a cream dress with a veil only to reveal her beauty. She had beautiful brown hair and light hazel eyes, nothing like any of the sons of Lord Frey. Her face round and blushed. The Queen of the North was beside her promised husband as she smiled at Edmure who gave her a dazzling grin as he passed them. He even gave a similar look to Robb, clearly forgiving him for this arrangement. Robb looked at Lyarra and her smile dropped, but she still offered him a curt nod.

The entire crowd filed into the main dining hall, Edmure and Roslin already placing up at the table beside Walder Frey. Both had smiles on as they whispered to one another. Lyarra had her arm linked with Olyvar and urged him to sit with her family but he insistently refused to tell her instead that his father asked him to get her to sit with his family. She didn't want to anger her future husband, who seemed set about this seating so she followed him and sat with his brothers, sisters, nephews, and nieces. All of the relatives gave her an odd look as she sat beside Olyvar. She saw Walder Frey lock eyes with his son, giving him a look that did not seem pleasant, but then little did with him. Olyvar touched her thigh below the table and she looked at him with a confused expression. He looked worried, likely about the look his father gave him but the Queen could not be sure.

The Lord of the Crossing blessed the marriage between House Tully and Frey before ordering everyone to eat. Lyarra tried to speak to a few of the daughters of Lord Frey but they only stared back at her, answering with a word or two. Lyarra tried all the rich foods around her but with the poor company did not feel well.

"Do you think we will get married here?" She asked Olyvar suddenly who seemed to be looking up at his father. His eyes tore away from the high table and looked at her with a confused expression. "Do you think we could get married in Winterfell?" She asked, clarifying her question and then Olyvar seemed to understand what she was saying.

"I am not sure, perhaps we could," He spoke but she could tell his words were forced and fake. Lyarra dreamed of getting married in Winterfell, with light snowfall and the warm Winterfell walls. She did not imagine a Frey would be the ideal husband of her dreams but alas they were powerful.

 _Smith_.

Lyarra excused herself from Olyvar and the Frey relatives only to speak with Edmure and Roslin, congratulating them both on the marriage. "It is very nice to meet you Queen Lyarra, your uncle was just speaking kind words about you," The girl spoke, her cheeks red as Edmure placed a kiss on her neck and Lyarra smiled.

"Are you sure they were kind? Perhaps he was speaking of you," Lyarra joked and the Frey girl giggled and shook her head.

"I am sure it was you, your grace," She smiled looking at Edmure. Her uncle gave Lyarra a wink and a nod which she laughed at. He was no longer unhappy about the sudden arrangement and for that Lyarra was glad.

 _Warrior_.

When she turned to go back to the table Olyvar was at she realized he was gone. She looked around the busy hall, the Frey men as well as Stark, Mormont, Cerwyn, Manderly, Glover, Umber, Ryswell, Tallhart, Hornwood, and many others that had gathered in the hall. She could hear the blaring music from above her and the laughing and shouting of men and women all around. She then saw Olyvar in the opposite corner and he was engaged in an argument with his father if their red faces were any indication. She watched with confusion as Olyvar yelled at his father and his father back but she could not hear them over the music and the noises. Then they stopped Olyvar looking directly at Lyarra with his blue eyes as his angered look fell. He started towards her pointing before grabbing her arm and urging her down the walkway.

"Where are we going?" She asked then, not understanding the look Lord Frey was giving her.

"We are going for the air we will be back," He growled lowly. She passed her brother who gave her a confused look, she set back a shrug and a look that she would explain later. Olyvar pulled her out of the hall and the noise of the feast was muffled by the door. The guards at the door gave Olyvar a suspicious look and he ignored them, rushing Lyarra out of the tower to the tents outside.

 _Mother_.

"What was that? Why were you yelling at your father?" She asked confused but he ignored her pulling her away from the tower further. She could hear the howling of her direwolves, both Storm, and Greywind in sync. She pulled him to a stop as he glanced around the grounds worriedly. "Answer me Olyvar," She spoke then more firmly and he shook his head trying to pull her away. She pulled her hand roughly out of his and he swallowed deeply, looking into the night like there was something out to get him.

"You need to trust me Lyarra," He whispered then and he held out his hand. She furrowed her eyebrows but still put her hand in his as he began jogging. They were getting closer to the wolves before he stopped and began undoing the locks on the pens.

"What are you doing?" Then she noticed on the inside of Storm's cage was her sword, and his. She looked at him with wide eyes as he passed her sword to her. He told her to undo Storm's chain and the same for Greywind. "Olyvar, where are we going?" She asked breathily, there was shouting at them coming from the tower. She could hear running footsteps and yelling. She would not have

"Run! Go into the woods," He yelled at her and she stared confused. She whistled and the wolves followed her and the couple ran into the forest just as four Frey soldiers burst out of the nearby doors. They could just see the Stark and Frey running into the forest and they chased them. Before they even entered the woods Storm and Greywind brought each down. Lyarra tripped on a stone that she could not see in the dark and sprawled on her back. She unsheathed her sword and raised it just as metal hit it and the Frey man engaged her. She struggled with the awkward angle before she managed to angle herself and kick the legs of the man out from under him. He fell as she stabbed her sword up into his stomach making blood cover her and her dress. She pulled her sword out, hearing the direwolves rip the flesh of the men just as she saw Olyvar thrust his blade into the back of his own soldier. She watched as the man spat blood as he took his final breath.

"Olyvar what is happening?" She yelled and he looked at her with wide eyes before she heard the screaming. It was horrific and loud, coming from the tower they had just run out of. _Her brother, her mother_. Was her only thoughts but as she began to run back Olyvar's arms caught her body and stopped her.

"No, you can't," He told her, "They are likely dead already," _He knew._

"My brother! Robb!" She screamed struggling in Olyvar's arm but he did not let her go. She shoved him hard sending him onto his back and she brought her sword up to his throat, pressing on the delicate skin. "You knew! You let them die!" She pressed the blade into his throat watching as the skin broke at the surface.

"I saved you! I couldn't save you all, I tried to stop it I did," He spluttered and she pulled back her blade slightly. He had saved her. She realized her brother was dead, her mother dead, her uncle, every Northern lord that rode with her. Olyvar had saved her though, and for that sliver of justice, she owed him.

"Don't you dare justify this… Robb was your friend…. Oh god, Robb," She collapsed to the floor dropping her blade beside the Frey. The wolves were circling her growling, she heard the destruction going on inside the tower and she sobbed to herself, grabbing her own face. She couldn't go back, there was no chance she would survive but that was her family. Olyvar was clambering over to her grabbing her shoulder and she shoved him away grabbing her sword once more and holding it up when he tried to approach. "Don't touch me!" She shouted at him and he looked from the towers back to her. There were soldiers running back into the forest, looking around, likely for her. She looked to the Frey and stabbed him in the leg making him scream in pain as she scrambled to her feet. She heard him groan behid her as she scrambled to her feet _. Robb, Mother._ She looked to the tower where the slaughter was taking place and she ran the opposite way, leaving both Olyvar and her family to die.

 _Maiden_.

She stumbled through the forest, her wolves circling her constantly looking behind her. She heard running steps but as soon as she heard it she also heard the ripping of flesh as Storm or Greywind tore them apart. She spun around as feet steps were behind her and she thrust her sword into the stomach of a Frey soldier. _Robb_. Then she heard hoof falls off a horse, she knew she could not outrun horses, here she would die. _I can see Robb again_. She heard crying and she could tell it wasn't her own. "My brother, my sister, my mother," A young voice cried out and Lyarra swore she knew the voice but she was so distraught she couldn't tell. Suddenly the wolves were on top of her again, growling and she heard the horse skirt away snorting in fear. A deep voice swore as he reined the horse in but still Lyarra could not see them.

"Girl, if you know these wolves this would be a good time to help," The voice growled, clearly struggling to contain the horse. Lyarra could then see them all, Storm and Greywind circling a large white horse that was carrying a knight and something in his arms. Lyarra broke up her own tears by whistling the wolves away, this was not a Frey man. She grabbed onto the fur of Storm and collapsed, burying her face into the soft fur. _Robb was dead. Catelyn was dead._ She heard him jump off the horse and she pulled away letting Storm growl at him to stay away.

"Storm?" Disbelief and now she heard the voice clearly and close. The wolf dropped her combat stance and bounded towards the girl who had spoken, the girl whose voice was raw from tears. For just as Lyarra, the girl had lost a brother. "Lyarra?" The girl called and ran over, throwing her arms over her elder sister's frame. Lyarra wrapped her arms around her younger sister, Arya. She was still sobbing unable to control the utter despair she was feeling. The two were wrapped up in one another crying together for the brother and mother they had just lost. "How did you escape?" Arya cried in her sister's ear but Lyarra could not speak.

"Come on girl we need to get going, it seems the Queen in the North might be missed at the wedding," He commented roughly pulling Arya away and up onto the horse. He grabbed Lyarra and pulled him up into his arms like she was merely a doll.

 _Crone_.

She listened as the wolves growled their unhappiness at the action but Lyarra whistled them off. She struggled slightly in the stranger's arms but he had a tight grip on her. "I am helping you, Stark, so stop moving," He growled at her and she stilled in his arms gripping tightly to him. _Robb_. All she could think about was how they did it. They likely barred the doors shut and stabbed them all, or shot them. Did her mother see her last son die? Did they know she had escaped?

 _Stranger._

It wasn't until dawn when Lyarra had stopped sobbing and the deep anger had set in. She could see then who the man holding her was, it was the Hound. Personal guard to Joffrey Baratheon, his face half burned off. She had urged him to put her down and he did let her walk beside her as he led the horse with Arya who was dozed off on top of. Larra's eyes were swollen and throat rough, she trudged alongside the Hound as they walked forward, she wasn't sure where but it was forward. It was away from her slaughtered brother and mother, and kingdom. Everything she had made over the past year, all her power gone. She tripped over, her eyes shut from the exhaustion. She struggled to stand up but the Hound told her to stay, pushing her back onto her back. She stared up at the clear blue sky as a familiar blue eyes came into her vision and a second gold one. She touched the fur of each wolf only then noticing that Greywind had a large gash on his leg and was limping. She saw the Hound lift Arya up and off the horse, the girl mumbling as he did.

 _I am his and he is mine._

He placed her beside Lyarra as the girl seemed coherent enough to at least notice her own sister. She closed her eyes with a shaking breath only seeing her brother's pained eyes in her visual as he got stabbed, or shot. "Lyarra?" Arya whispered and Lyarra turned to see Arya's bloodshot eyes look at her. "How did you escape? I saw them, I saw Robb decapitated but you are here," She noted and Lyarra teared up thinking of her brother's body.

"Olyvar Frey, he squired for Robb and I was meant to marry him. He snuck me out of the wedding and released the wolves. He saved me," She told her younger sister. The Hound was lighting a fire in front of them and Lyarra looked at her sister with confusion.

"It's a long story," Arya remarked, thinking of how she and her companion came to be. Lyarra nodded resting her head on the grass and leaning back. For now, she did not care. For everyone was dead.

 _From this day, until the end of my days._


	11. Chapter 11

Lyarra awoke to the vague recollection of another wolf dream. The cold, godswood of Winterfell and Robb. She could remember now. Robb was there, petting the wolves and disappearing like a ghost into the heart-tree. She rubbed her eyes trying to will the tears away as she thought of her slaughtered brother, all her brothers.

She let out a choking sob and the wolf beside her whimpered and the other whined as she grabbed the nearest one's fur. The grief overwhelming, almost more so than before for Robb was her first brother and her last. Robb had been her best friend for longer than she could remember. And now he was gone. Everything from last night like a wheel repeating in her mind. She sat up to see the land of the neck around her. They had traveled south from the crossings but she needed to go North. She had no more army, she had no more men.

"Here, Stark," The Hound growled shoving a flask of water at her when she regained her wits she took it from him, cracking it open and drinking the cooling water. She observed him in the noon light, his scarred and burned face clear. His eyes rough but not cold, Lyarra looked at him as he only stared back. He raised his eyebrows as she did not speak and passed him back the water. "You look like shit," He commented and Lyarra only tilted her head, touching the wolves beside her and they raised both into a sitting position. He glared warily at the two direwolves but did not look afraid, more intrigued. Lyarra rubbed her face, pulling her eyes away from the former guard of the Baratheon house. She knew her eyes must have been red, tired and her body was still mostly covered in blood.

She turned to her right to see Arya curled into a ball and she smiled at her younger sister that she had not seen for over a year. The girl was older, not by much, but noticeable to her own sister. She was now eleven, her dark hair was cropped to her head like a boy and her body still small. She did not look like the carefree mischievous girl that Lyarra once loved. The older sister remembered when Arya was younger she spent her time chasing cats or climbing trees and Lyarra would have to be the strict sister that pull her down and took her away. Arya sometimes hated her, not as much as she hated Sansa but close at times.

She noticed that Arya, attached to her side, had a sword. She recognized the sword for she had seen Jon Snow carrying it. He and her younger sister had always been close, misfits of the household, and Lyarra assumed he had gifted it to her just as Lyarra gave Robb his. It was not child's sword but it was beautifully crafted. She was amazed her sister still had it. She moved over to her sister, shifting over the dirt and away from the two wolves who towered over her. Lyarra touched her sister's shoulder shaking her lightly awake. While she wished her sister could sleep she knew they had places to go. They had to move away from the twins where someone might recognize her, they were likelylooking for her, and to somewhere she had allies.

Arya groaned and rolled over. Lyarra chuckled at her grogginess and she pushed her once again and this time Arya stretched out like the cats she used to chase before sitting up. The small wolf regained her consciousness and seemed confused to see her sister before seemingly remembering their reunion. The younger sister smiled slightly and Lyarra returned it. Arya grabbed a nearby flask and began drinking before looking for the Hound. "What is your big plan now? You always have a plan," Arya spoke to the guard and Lyarra chuckled at her sister's tone to the large man. Lyarra glanced curiously at Sandor Clegane, wanting to ask how he ended up with his sister, it was an unusually pairing but his sister seemed unharmed and was not afraid of the big dog.

Clegane huffed at Arya, "You have an aunt in the Eyrie, I am sure she would give gold to have you back." Lyarra only shook her head at him, understanding that he was keeping Arya safe to receive gold in exchange. He was going to give her back to Lyarra before the incident at the twins. His eyes jumped at the elder Stark daughter then. "Now that we have the Queen of the North, I am sure she would have some suggestions," Lyarra pursed her lips thinking of the best course of action. Anywhere in the North involved finding a safe passage and hopefully avoiding the iron-islanders and Lyarra was not about the jump in without an army. She needs to get somewhere safe and to a harbor for fast travel.

"Your plan sounds fine," She waved at the Hound who only raised his eyebrows. He then just shrugged knowing, either way, the Queen would likely reward him for helping her, he did not care the destination. He got up, announcing he would find them food and disappeared into the trees. She touched her disgusting dress that was covered with dirt and mud, knowing she needed more practical wear for the journey and they need another horse.

"Why the Eyrie, Lyarra?" Arya questioned then looking at her elder sister.

"Lysa Arryn is our blood. We need somewhere safe to figure out where to go," She told her sister quietly, grabbed the flask and offering water to the two beasts who lapped it up. Arya looked fondly at the two direwolves. "Where is Sansa?" Lyarra asked then and her sister stilled. Her mind raced with worry.

"I don't know. I suppose still in the capital. I heard in a local village that it was rumored she married Tyrion Lannister, but they also whispered she was a concubine for Joffrey who is now promised Margaery of House Tyrell," Arya admitted softly what she had heard around.

"How did you end up with Clegane?"

"That is a long story, Big sister. But he's been good to me, you can trust him," She spoke with a slight laugh. The sisters lulled into silence listening to the distance hummed of the river. Lyarra bit her lip hard as she thought of what she should say.

"You have heard about Bran and Rickon?" She spoke with a heavy swallow and Arya nodded slightly with a saddened expression.

"Any news of Jon?" She asked back and Lyarra shook her head. All seven of them, now only four left. Arya took a large breath. "I was there when they… executed Father. So was Sansa, she was up there begging for them to stop," Lyarra cringed at the thought of her younger sisters seeing such things. She saw it when she was first told, she imagine how it happened, the stoic Illyn Payne as King Joffrey shouted commands. Even as she closed her eyes then she could see it all. There was a whine from Greywind and Lyarra turned to him licking his leg wound. As she looked closer she saw a cutter deeper than she first thought along his fore left leg. She asked Arya for a water flask and she cleaned out the wound, Greywind whimpering like a baby. When she was done Sandor had returned with a dead rabbit and berries. He handed the berries gently to Arya and began to skin the rabbit.

"What is your plan, Stark?" The Hound asked the Queen of the North and she narrowed her eyes at him before shrugging. The knight looked suspiously at her before stabbing the rabbit and placing it over the fire he had made. The wolves were still watching the man, not particularly agressively but still watching with their quiet eyes. Lyarra snapped her fingers and whistled for them to head out into the woods and they followed her command, Greywind loping off with a limp to hunt. Lyarra brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "Do you have anymore allies?" He asked then with his dark eyes. Arya was looking between the Stark and the Clegane wondering what the tension was about. "You don't talk much do you? Worse company than the weasal here,"

"Hey!" Arya called at the comment. Lyarra cleared her throat looking at the Hound.

"I have a group men that diverged from the host back at Riverrun, they headed into the Greywater," Clegane laughed at that.

"And you are sure they will even make out of there? The swampmen are notoriously bad company," He joked and Lyarra thought of Talisa and Daryn who would not hear of the tragity of the wedding until after they departed the swamp. Daryn.

"I hope so. There isn't many of them but one I trust and he would help," She promised both of them. The three lulled into silence as they ate the hardened meat of the game.

* * *

Clegane and the two Starks had entered a small village, allowing Lyarra to change into more practical clothing. She had also been able to pawn off the jewelry she was wearing from the wedding into a decent pouch of gold and silver. Her sword was still strapped to her side as she emerged from the shop and joined up with her young sister who was eating an apple. She looked around but the knight was nowhere to be seen. They had continued southeast to the Eyrie picking up two more horses in an earlier farm. With the three horses they had been moving quickly but still had over a week to the Eyrie. She left the wolves out in the wood, knowing them entering the village who be a big target on Lyarra and Arya's backs. No one could know who she was until she was safe in the Eyrie and in the protection of the Knights of the Vale.

Arya nodded to the inn, likely where Sandor had gone for a hot meat. She shoved her sister a few gold as they pushed the door open. The inn was dark, the lit candles doing little for her eyes. She could smell the intense waft of ale and roasting meat, pies, and cakes. She had never smelt something so good.

"The chessboard has been altered," A man noted loudly, he looked not from Westeros and instead of a traveler from Essos. A bad time for such adventures noted Lyarra.

"We started with three Kings and a Queen now left with only two Kings," Lyarra pulled up her hood, knowing it was unlikely the men would recognize her but when she looked over it was not Frey men like she first expected but Lannister. They red garbs were clear even in the lowlight. There was four of them, and the traveler together around a long table.

"Joffrey dead, Renly dead and Stannis Baratheon retreated back to Dragonstone," Lyarra's eyes widened and she looked to Arya who had a similar expression since when was Joffrey dead?

"Horrible way to die heard he was choking at his own wedding, didn't even get to sleep with that wife of his. Tragic," The men all laughed as Lyarra walked past them to where the Hound was already seat with his back to the men. She sat across from him watching the men.

"Do you think the imp did it?"

"I am not sure, what about that Stark wife of his? She's a traitor's child already," Lyarra's blood ran cold. Sansa.

"Her family is dead too. How many of them were there? Five or six?" Another questions and Lyarra resisted the urge to stand and stab them.

"Five. Three boys and two girls. What happened to the dear Queen in the North?" The man spat with humor and the other's chuckled as one leaned forward.

"Don't you mean the Queen who lost the North? The ironborn were driven out of the North by Roose Bolton and his bastard son. Talk about an opportunity," Lyarra's heart pounded, Roose Bolton?

"I was there, at the wedding. Rumor is she escaped. There was no body, not like how they flaunted the son's and the mother's," Another noted with a hushed voice.

"What are you looking for the girl?" The traveler growled, looking directly at the elder Stark girl. She broke her gaze as all the men turned.

"Nothing, sorry," She apologized quickly and the Hound turned with his dark eyes angry at the Lannister. One of the soldiers, the one who had claimed he was at the wedding looked at her too long. She pulled the hood over her head and looked down once more.

"Don't I know you?" He asked then but she ignored him, she could see Clegane's hand on his sword hilt and she did the same on her left side, the one away from the men. The man was getting up and Lyarra looked away as the Hound stood up.

"Leave her be," He commanded roughly and the Lannister soldier chuckled look at his broad chest and burned face.

"Sandor Clegane, what are you doing with the Queen in the North?" He only whispered, only the girls and the knight hearing him. Clegane tilted his head with mock amusement."You should have said that louder," He laughed as he drew his sword and pierced the man through the neck. There were screams as a few people ran out of the inn and the owner yelled for them to stop. Lyarra and Arya were up within seconds swords drawn as the remaining three soldiers. Started towards them. Clegane was clanking metal with another as Lyarra engaged another, she ducked as he swung high and stabbed him low in the torso before finishing with the kill. As she watched the life flow from the man's eyes she turned to see Arya with her thin sword directly through the eye of a soldier. She had never seen her sister look so wolf-like. It suited her. There was silence in the inn as the large knight wiped his bloodied sword and sheathed it once more. He turned to the two girls. "That was closer than comfortable. We should go and ride," Lyarra left a few gold pieces on the table as the three exited and swiftly got on their three mounts and kicked them into a lope away.

She let out shrill whistle as they got further away from the village and heard the resounding howls and barks from the fields. The three of them cantered their horses through the fields and when the wolves ran out from the trees her horse lunged at her hands almost breaking the leather. The wolves were yipping and snapping at the air, the horses skirting away and whining. When they had finally pulled up their sweating and panting horses Lyarra jumped off her horse. She kicked the rock around her in anger and the wolves growled loudly at her growing anger. She slammed her right hand into the tree feeling her hand strain under the motion. Red with her emotions to the Boltons.

"Lyarra?" Arya spoke softly but the elder sister ignored her voice, slamming her boots into the bark of the tree, watching the tree break under her feet.

"Stark," The Hound spoke and she spun around to face the two of them

"How dare he? How dare he betray me? Roose Bolton! When I get my hands on him I'll kill him… I'll do worse than kill him," She growled her voice truly like a Queen once more. Arya watched her sister carefully never having seen her like this before. "He had a part of the Red Wedding, I know he did! The bastard boy too," Now her lands were being held by another family in the North, a family that had been known to oppose the Starks ever since the modern creation.

"You don't have any fucking army," The Hound spoke back, reminding her harshly of her current predicament. She walked up to him, her hand on the hilt of her sword, staring up at him.

"I don't care. I will kill them, every last one of them," She growled looking at up at Clegane, who had a hint of a smirk on his face. He thought she was amusing, that's what she assumed the look meant. He did not think she meant it, but she did. Roose Bolton was a dead man walking and his second son would join him in his grave.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N Warning: this chapter contains sexual assault in the second half so proceed with caution._**

 _Lysa Arryn is dead._

Those were the words the trio heard as they made it to the Eyrie. The Lord of the Bloody Gates had told them. It had been moons since the Red Wedding but alas they were farther from help than when they start. Or so Arya reasoned when they heard the news. Lyarra had never been to the infamous sky castle and she had not come this far only to be turned away. She looked up at the towering grey stone unable to see the great castle in the clouds above her. The towering mountain gave her anxiety just looking at it. While their maternal aunt was dead she left a singular son behind, Lord Robert Arryn.

And so at the request of Lyarra Stark, who had stated her name and her former title to the guard of the first gate they began the wayward climb. The guard of the Bloody Gate had not been thrilled with the two wolves following them up but the guide had ensured that they would not fall, the animals rarely did. It was a Mya Stone who had led them up, a pretty young base-born bastard girl. She enjoyed telling them of her nickname 'goat-girl'. She also spoke excitingly about how she had known the two girl's father, Ned Stark when he had been fostered at the Eyrie. She would have only been a babe but she swore she remembered him. It was narrow track and the Hound grew increasingly nervous as they began to climb. Lyarra did not feel ill until they had reached the first waycastle.

Stone castle. The path is surrounded by forest, showing they had yet to make a real climb. The massive gate was yelled to be opened by Mya who had yet to even gain a heavy breath. The ironbound gate opened slowly and the stone walls are crowned with iron-spikes and round towers raised high about trail began to steepen and Arya bounced ahead with Mya, not at all worried about the height nor the climb. The wolves were behind Lyarra, keeping close and looking hungrily at the goats they passed on the way.

The second waycastle, Snow, consisted of a single fortified tower. Lyarra now remembered why the Vale was impenetrable to any attacks, why it was the safest castle in the Realm. There was a stable behind where the four people were giving mules to begin their steeper ascend upwards. Mya warned to keep the wolves far behind as they would not want the mules to be distracted when climbing. The path upwards was treacherous and steep. Lyarra and the Hound were sweating in fear but Arya and Mya had continued their happy chatting. The bastard told them that in her years a mule had never fallen with her, with others but not with her. The wind was freezing as it swept over the quartet, the ground had stone steps that were cracked and broken from constant freezing.

Finally, they reached Sky, the third castle. It is a crescent-shaped wall of unmortared stone against the side of the mountain. They dismounted and entered Sky, the wolves trailing behind them with yips and whines. It had been nearly half a day since they began the ascent and all were tired. They rested in the cavern getting a drink preparing for the final six hundred feet climb upwards.

Now, the eldest Stark could see the smallest of the great castles above her, the seven white towers stretching high into the clouds, wisps of snow blowing past. Mya told her the entire castle could hold five hundred men but Lyarra wasn't sure why she knew this. Once they reached the great doors of the castle there was a man and a woman waiting for them. They were far too old to be Robert Arryn but Lyarra did not recognize them but the man, dressed in a cloak and the chain, was clearly a maester.

"The Lord of each gate updated us on your arrival, Lord Arryn awaits you in the main hall. We hope your journey was bearable," The man spoke clearly introducing himself as Maester Tytos. They looked warily at the wolves but allowed the two beasts in any way when Lyarra insisted they come. Arya, Lyarra, and the Hound ventured into the small keep. Lyarra had seemly forgotten how young their cousin was when she found a wisp of a boy on the throne high above them.

"Lord Robert, it is an honor to meet you cousin. I have heard many things of you," Lyarra spoke with a soft smile at the boy who looked so small she was unsure how he was still alive as she was sure he was at least eight years old by now. His skin was pale and he held the dark hair of his father and not the auburn of his mother, who had apparently looked exactly like Catelyn had. Lyarra wished she had Brynden with her as he had resided here for decades and would have known young Robert fairly well. The boy did hold the Tully eyes, a wide blue that looked both terrified and angry.

"Why are you here?" Their cousin questioned with a sharp voice, his eyes shifting from Lyarra to the beasts and back. "Why are those animals in my castle? They have no place here, my mother told me never to let such creatures into our home," The boy cut with his words.

"I apologize, cousin, but they are my protectors, I do not wish to part with them at any point. You understand such precautions must be taken at such a time," Lyarra spoke with a smooth delivery. The Lord of the Eyrie did not look convinced.

"Why are you here?" He repeated his first question. "I do not know you, how do I even know you are my cousin?" The boy was at least suspicious and for that was a quality that was needed in this war. The maester had appeared behind the trio and started up the stairs.

"I come here to ask your assistance. I am sure you heard of the tragic ordeal, the Red Wedding they now call it. That was my brother, my mother, and my entire army that was slaughtered. I wish to be granted coin and a safe transport to Gulltown," The eldest Stark requested of the young Lord. He pushed up from his chair, standing up. This only highlighted how small the boy truly was.

"Why should I help? My mother is dead as well," Robert reminded his elder cousin his eyes large. He reminded her of Rickon in that moment, a confused boy with nowhere to turn. The boy had lost his father barely two years ago and then his dear mother, not surprising he was erratic.

"And, my dear cousin, I would do the same for you if you had asked," She spoke with a sad smile. Robert turned to his Maester and whispered to him, the man nodded convincingly and spoke quiet words back. Lyarra was not sure what she had done had her small cousin refused her, but alas he did not. He announced right after granted them what she had wanted that he was tired and would be retiring. The trio remained and spoke to the Maester.

"Starks seem like regulars here always asking for help, I am surprised Lord Robert granted you anything,"The Maester spoke honestly and Lyarra raised her eyebrows."Starks? When else have we been here?"

"Your mother with Lord Tyrion and then your sister, Sansa," Lyarra froze at the mention of her younger sister and Arya looked with an equally confused expression. Lyarra saw her sister in her mind, the same two-and-ten girl who had left Winterfell with her striking hair and beautiful demeanor. Sansa was her first sister and Arya her last, they were all she had left now.

"When was Sansa here?" Arya asked sharply and the Maester turned his head as he thought.

"Not long ago, she headed off less than a moon ago," They asked quickly where she had gone and the Maester went quiet. "I believe I heard Lord Petyr Baelish talking about plans of marriage for her and the Bolton's son," The hall went silent as Lyarra processed the information but the Hound beat her to it.

"Sansa and the Bolton?" He growled lowly making the Maester's eyes widen in fear as he nodded.

"Petyr Baelish?" Lyarra matched the knight's tone. The two ganged up on Tytos who looked afraid of them and the two beasts that were getting agitated. Storm and Greywind were letting out quiet growls, matching the two tones of voice but Arya was quiet. Her face was pale and body tense. "Where is my sister?" Lyarra asked again, warning for the Maester to dare lie to her but he stuttered over the same words and story. Sansa was back home this time with a monster. Lyarra did not know much about Ramsey Bolton but she had heard unpleasant stories about the child. Roose, she knew, was unyielding and cold but he was not the worst man in the world. The bastard son had been rumored to have killed Roose's true heir but the Lord dismissed all ideas as simple lies. Lyarra did not know but she did not take kindly to Sansa being in his care.

"Lord Arryn has granted you coin for travel and two nights rest at the Eyrie before your depart," The Maester spoke again breaking the silence but the Hound was gone, disappeared out into the garden. Lyarra thanked him and promised they would only need enough money to get a boat Northwards, and pay the Hound but he did not know that. Lyarra urged Arya to head up to their quarters for the night taking the wolves with her and she did how her sister bid. She still seemed shaken by the news of Sansa but Lyarra left her and ventured out into the evening to meet the knight. She took out her coin purse that was half filled with gold. She tossed the pouch in her hand as she approached the Hound. When she got right up next to him she pushed the coins in his hand. He turned to look at her with a curious expression. His face was sad that much she could see. His eyes were narrowed and face for-long and Lyarra realized that was because of the news of her sister.

"Thank you for protecting my sister and me, you have taken us to where you promised," She noted, making him realize the money was to pay him and dismiss him. The Knight looked at the coin to her.

"I'll keep the money but I am going with you," Lyarra heard the words and understood.

"I don't know where I am going," She reminded the knight, the former King's protector.

"We will travel to House Manderley, to White Harbor. They still have part of a standing army, we will see what they plan to do," The Hound promised her but Lyarra was no longer certain. She knew she needed to find Daryn and Talisa but they might be dead, or in hiding from the Bolton's men. All she knew, for now, was her sister was in the hands of her enemy and she needed to get her out.

"You love her," Lyarra spoke then to the Hound who remained silent. He was not going to the North for her, he was going north for Sansa Stark. She knew that he had known her in the capital when he was Joffrey's dog but she did not know the extent of their relationship. He had been quiet and rough when he had come to Winterfell but people changed, people changed for girls like Sansa. He did not comment and long minutes stretched between the two.

"What about Arya?" He asked then and Lyarra frowned deeply. She could not bring her sister north, not directly into a battlefield and she would not leave her at White Harbor in the reach of House Bolton. She only had one choice to make, Arya would remain here.

"She stays," Sandor looked at her with raised eyebrows questioning her decision.

"Do you think she is safe here?" Lyarra let out a short laugh at that. If only the Starks were safe anywhere.

"No, but when are the Starks ever safe, Clegane," She spoke with a fond smile at the knight who only nodded in agreement.

"She's tougher than you think," Her reminded her and Lyarra spoke it was because of him. She did not bring up Sansa again and instead ventured up the tower to where the Maester said their quarters would be. She could hear Arya laughing and the wolves yipping their high pitched barks. She entered the room where her younger sister was only to see Snowstorm and Greywind licking her face. Her sister looked so young at that moment, she was the ten-year-old that left their home almost two years ago, not the hardened girl who had traveled Westeros with one of the deadliest knights. She sat up when Lyarra entered petting the two dires with her small hands.

"Is Clegane leaving?" Arya asked with a curious voice, sad to see her companion gone.

"No," Lyarra replied simply, sitting down across from her sister. Arya could tell something was wrong, her sister's face was worried. "He's coming with me but you are staying here," Arya jumped up from her sister, startling the wolves.

"What!" She exclaimed loudly and Lyarra cringed at her sister's oncoming anger. "How could you leave me here?" She asked her elder sister. "I won't stay! I won't!" Her sister inherited a stubbornness that Lyarra had only seen in Rickon, none of the other siblings displaying similar attributes.

"You have to Arya, it's too dangerous in the north. They already have Sansa, I can't risk them taking you as well," She reminded her young sister.

"What about Jon? He'll protect me," Arya pouted and she was right, Jon would protect her. Jon. That did change the standards quite a bit. She thought about the map of Westeros she had in her head, where Castle Black was, as well as their single port, Eastwatch by the Sea. "Does that mean you'll take me?" Arya questioned again as her sister thought of her plans.

"No, you will remain here in the Vale," She repeated and Arya practically hissed in annoyance.

"What about if Little Finger returns? He sold Sansa off like cattle," Her youngest sibling reminded her. She couldn't believe her mother's alleged childhood friend had done that to her sister and yet he clearly had.

"Make friends with Robert Arryn, become close to him then Lord Baelish won't dare to touch you," Lyarra told her sister seriously.

"What if he doesn't want a friend?" Arya reminded her of his strange nature. The boy was young but not too young.

"If he doesn't want a friend to seduce him, he's eight Arya, I think you can befriend an eight-year-old," Arya huffed at her sister's implication.

"I'm not you Lyarra," Her sister reminded her and Lyarra scowled, not sure what she meant. "I don't look like you and I can't just seduce men whenever I want something from them," It wasn't meant as an insult but it sure felt like one to the eldest Stark. The two sister's looked at each other.

"Well learn," Lyarra spoke sharply and rose, gesturing for the direwolves to follow her.

* * *

The wind was blowing in her curled Stark hair as she stared out at the water. She had never been on a ship like this. Maester Tytos had given her money and she had travelled to Gulltown with Knights of the Vale escorts. The more difficult part was finding a ship willing to take her and the Hound up north. Little cargo was being imported into the North as every realm was beginning to feel the affects of the incoming winter. She told no one who she was and the ships captain did not want to know. He reminded her that these were not Lord's men on the ship and he was not granting her safe passage but only passage. She was forced to cage the wolves in the cargo hold with chickens and pigs much to the direwolves' anger.

The ocean was beautiful but cold. Lyarra Stark watch the waves beat against the wooden slates, the water grey from the overcast sky. It was getting too cold even for the Stark girl, she pulled her coat around her. It was a gift from Robert Arryn's men, the falcon of House Arryn stamped into the leather of the straps. The fabric was warm and replaced the Stark coat she once had but was now lost.

She ventured down the stairs holding to the railing as the boat pitched back and forth. She decided then that Starks were not made for ships. She longed for the feeling of still ground. Lyarra saw a man who was rolling rope looking at her before she continued walking. She walked deeper into the dark hold of the ship seeing more and the crew giving her odd looks. It was only when she entered the main hold did she realised her grand mistake. She was between two crates when a man blocked her path, his dark eyes trained on her. She turned around only to see another behind her and a third appeared beside the crate. She put her hand on her where her dagger was, the cool metal touching her skin. "Can I go pass?" She asked then, her voice not giving away her apprehension. The one in front of her smiled as the other three stepped forward, pushing her against the crate.

"The captain told us about you, that we were escorting a girl to White Habour," His voice was cruel and rough as he walked forward. Lyarra knew she could not beat all four of them at the same time but she refused to do nothing.

"Get a bit bored down here without any women?" Lyarra snide and he chuckled while nodded, his eyes venturing her body. She held back her shiver and stared him down. The two behind her had stopped, clearing the first one the leader. "You could have just asked, didn't need to try and scare me into it," The man was ugly, his eyes different shapes and face distorted.

"Is that right?" He enquired and Lyarra nodded with a sexy smirk. She gestured for him to come closer and he placed his hand on the crate above her, leaning in close. As their lips made contact he tried to stick his tongue down her throat only to gasp as she thrust her dagger into his side. She missed the vital organs going out the side through the fat of his stomach. She shoved him away wiping her mouth. The other three were shocked at their companion fell into the crate grabbing his reddening stomach. Then two advanced, shoving her back into the crate making her drop her dagger before not before she sliced one of their lower arms.

"You bitch," One of them spat in her face as she tried to struggle against them. She kicked out at their groins but only managed to kick one of their thighs. Their hold on her shoulders and arms did not let up. The third only grinned cruelly as she struggled against his two friends hold.

"Scared of a little girl? Had to have your friends hold me down?" Lyarra taunted the last man who only chuckled. He was holding a knife and advanced forward, pressing it to the soft skin of her neck making her freeze as he pressed it in. Her breath was coming in harsh but she could no longer struggle as the third pressed his filthy body into her.

"How does it feel to be held down knowing I can do whatever I want to your pretty body?" He hissed at her and she spat in his face which only made him pull back and punch her face. Her head rung at the contact as she groaned in pain being held up by the two men. Her eyesight faded in and out from the punch but she remained conscious having way worse done to her on the battlefield. His hand resting on her face as she shook her head back and forth trying to get his bruise grip off. "You also just made me angry by hurting my friend. Bad move little girl," He noted.

He switched his hands so that the knife was pulled away but his bruise grip was around her neck cutting off her airflow. She could no longer struggle, his legs weakly kicking out. She could feel the knife on her, cutting away her dress. Tears were in her eyes as she groaned, his knife grazing through the skin between her breasts. She felt the sticky ship air on her naked chest as he groped at her breasts. The other two men laughing as her face went red then purple from lack of air. She whined and whimpered as his hands pulled painfully on her nipples making her feel the pain of being violated by the three men. His rough and cold hands slid lower cupping her crotch making the promise of far more to come. "Afraid little girl?" He hissed in her ear, his hand loosening slightly on her neck to gain her the gift of breath before it constricted again. His fingers slid through her folds making her shake at the violation. Her eyes shutting from the pain of his hand around her neck as well as she not wanting to see any more of his cruel, angry face. One of the hands released her shoulders and she heard a violent scream. Her eyes shot open to see the burnt face of the Hound. The two men dropped her then and she fell to the floor regaining any of her breath as Clegane had his hand wrapped around another of the men's neck, choking the life from him. Lyarra managed to grab her dagger as the man advanced on the Hound, ready to fight. She held the tip, calming her shaking hand before tossing it upwards, catching him directly below the neck. He grabbed at his neck as he pulled out the blade, mistake, making him bleed out profusely. Lyarra regained her wits about her as Sandor dragged the bodies into the corner, leaving the one man that the Stark girl had stabbed earlier telling him that he was to explain to his captain what had happened. He nodded and scrambled off, terrified of the duo. Sandor held out his hand and Lyarra grabbed it once her breath had come back. He pulled her up to a stand, leaving his hands longer than normal to ensure she could stand. His eyes glanced from her bruised neck to her bare breasts before pulled her coat around her, covering her up. He held her shoulders as he realized she was far more shaken than she would likely admit.

"Good throw," He commented about her dagger toss which she smiled weakly at. She was glad she had killed the man who violated her but wishing she could have done it more violently.

"Thank you," She whispered, her voice hoarse from the ordeal. It hurt to speak, her throat burning in pain. Lyarra Stark looked up at the burnt face of the knight, glad he had been there at all to help her. She tried swallowing only to whimper slightly at the pain that shot through her. He wrapped an arm around her, helping her shaking legs walk down the hall. "I'm fine," She argued trying to push his hands away but he ignored her, remembering a very similar incident but he had carried that Stark girl out. They both walked into her chamber, he sat her down on the edge of the bed, releasing her small frame. He could still see a hint of her bare chest between the fabric but she did not seem to notice or perhaps care if he could.

"Only cowards fight three on one," He noted and she smiled at that before wincing and bringing her hands up to her quickly purpling neck. The skin tender under her little touches.

"One on one I already had taken him down," She laughed slightly and he nodded his approval. Silence spread between the two as the Hound remembered the incident that had led him to save Sansa Stark that day in King's Landing.

"Not the first time I've saved a Stark girl from a similar fate," He admitted and Lyarra looked to him, fear shooting through her that something similar had happened to little Arya. "Sansa in King's Landing. The peasants rioted at the mere sight of King Joffrey," He said the word King with obvious distaste.

"She was alright? Sansa I mean?" She asked quickly and Sandor nodded.

"They barely touched her but she was shaken up. She's not like you, she much more delicate," Lyarra nodded at that, see the adoration in Clegane's eyes. Sansa always had been more delicate than Lyarra. She didn't quite get along with her first sister as well as she would have liked, not like she did with Robb, but her sister was quiet and soft-spoken, sweet and pure. She was certain after these two years she was no longer like that.

"Why did I find you with Arya and not Sansa then?" She asked simply, wrapping her arms and pulled her knees up to her chest like a child. Her heart was only just starting to slow and she was feeling the effects of the punch and the choking attempt. Sandor Clegane pursed his lips together with a wry smile.

"I asked her to come. After the Battle of Blackwater, I knew I was leaving the capital. I went to her and told her I was leaving and for her to come with," The knight spoke, rubbing his hands together, blood still on them from the crew. "The little bird was terrified of me but also somewhere in her naive little brain, she thought she'd be alright. With Maergery Tyrell in the capital, she had her first friend and was stupid enough to think that would help her," Sandor spoke with discontent.

"She always was a little slow," Lyarra commented but alas she would always love her siblings and Sansa was one of them. While they were speaking Lyarra had regained her breath she was still shaken up by the encounter. She had never felt like that. She had felt fear, of course, she had. She felt the fear of a battlefield and the fear of death. She had felt the fear of watching her brother fall and the fear of herself dying. But she had never felt that kind of terror, the kind that she knew they weren't going kill her. They were going to use her femininity against her, rape her, abuse her and that was a panic she had never had before.

"Stark?" Sandor commented softly seeing the panic in the girl's eyes as she hugged herself.

"I have never been... violated like that. It's so different than war or death, the kind of terror I felt," She admitted softly to the large knight. He looked at her, almost sympathetically.

Then she spoke, she told him about everything. Everything from when her father left Winterfell to now. How her mother had withdrawn before disappearing leaving her with her younger brothers. How she had to deal with not being listened to due to being a girl. How she had fought and planned elaborate battles to lift the siege on Riverrun. About Rye and Daryn, and Lothar Frey. She told Clegane about finding out about Rickon and Bran, her sweet younger brothers. About Robb marrying Talisa and forcing her into another promised marriage. "By the gods, I had been so angry, I promised to disown him if he didn't march with me. My own brother and now he is dead," She admitted with utter amazement at how cruel she had been. She spoke about how horrified the men were at what she did to Karstark, about what Daryn said about her being the Mad Queen. She had never spoken so much in her life driven to the edge but all that had happened. She ended with the Red Wedding and how blind she had been to not notice Olyvar and his movements. How he had given it all away with his cues but she was not listening. "All of them died because of me, I was their leader and I was just a stupid girl," She told herself and the knight listened, saying little.

"Daryn Hornwood is the one you sent to the Greywater?" He asked then and she nodded thinking of the familiar blond hair and light eyes. She saw him in her mind's eye as smiling, as happy but she was sure he was not, not anymore. She smiled thinking of him only for it to quickly fall. "You love him," He commented and Lyarra met the older Knight's eyes.

"I wasn't given the chance to love but he's the closest I've ever been to love," She admitted softly.

"You need to find him again," Clegane prompted and Lyarra nodded with a sigh.

"I can't do that until I take back my home and the North," The Hound looked at her with a nod and a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

"We have arrived, my lady. I am a few crew members shorter than before," The captain noted with discontent at Sandor Clegane who rolled his eyes. The dock of White Harbour stretched before her, bustling with people during the middle of the day. The ground was dusted with the white of the snow around them. She had the two wolves on leashes, both warily glancing at the water below them. She needed to go see Lord Manderly. They paid the captain the second of his fare before the two walked into the city. The Hound forked off to go to an inn, telling her to find him when she was done with 'fluffy' Lords, as he put it.

The people of White Harbour trembled at the site of Storm and Greywind, terrified of the beasts that they did not know existed. She could see the large keep of White Harbour, the seat of House Manderly. They were the richest family in the North, controlled all of the Northern tradings and able to enforce tariffs. It was the only major port in the North.

The guards barely let her even get to the gate before they stopped her. "You cannot bring those beasts near the keep, get them out of the city," The guard spoke with impressive strength considering he was likely crapping his pants at the sight of them. Lyarra smiled at the continued to tell her to get them away.

"I need to see Lord Wyman Manderly," She spoke then clearly and the men looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"And who, pray, are you?" They remarked then.

Suddenly there was a laugh behind her and a loud, familiar voice remarked. "Bite your tongue guards, do you not see the great direwolves beside her? This is Queen Lyarra of House Stark, Queen of the North," She turned to see none other than the dark-haired Thornton Manderly. He had grown in weight slightly since she knew him. A strong two and twenty, Thornton was wide-set and strong. She had known him when he was eighteen and she only thirteen. He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at her. She snapped her fingers at the growling wolves who instantly sat down. "It has been a few years, your grace," He spoke with a smile.

"Yet you are still as loud as ever," She remarked with the tilt of her head and he laughed taking her hand and kissing the back of it, the most contact she would allow him in front of everyone. The guards opened the gate at his authority, still not sure she was who he said.

"The she-wolf lives, yet we all heard you perished at the Red Wedding," He spoke his voice still boisterous and she pursed her lips, whistling for the wolves to follow her as she held their ropes loosely.

"Perhaps I should have but alas I am here," She spoke back with a quiet tone and his eyes contracted. They walked through the large, snow-covered garden of House Manderly.

"What brings you to White Harbor then?" He spoke leaning in slightly to lower his voice, the guards followed them, terrified of the wolves who were watching them with three eyes.

"I need to discuss that with your Lord Uncle," She spoke back sharply but his eyes remained tried on her. "You heard what happened to my brothers and my home. I plan to take it back," She told him warily and he smiled shaking his head.

"With what army?" Before she could answer they had entered the castle and escorted to the main hall where the overly large Lord Manderly who sat upon his gold seat.

"Queen Lyarra, it is a miracle you are still alive. Yet my sons are not," Lyarra cringed at the tone of the high Lord. Thornton took his place at the side of the hall, leaving her by herself. The room was overly large and expensive if the Queen had to guess.

"I took great regret at Lord Wendel's death, he fought honorable and died the same," She spoke back softly but the Lord of White Harbour only scoffed.

"And what of my son Wylis? Slain because your brother couldn't keep his cock to himself," Lyarra's face morphed into that of anger. Her brother was dead and he dares speak of him in such context.

"And what are you implying, my lord? My brother died at that wedding, my lady mother, I do not take pleasure at what happened," The Stark snapped back, her wolves feeling the anger swirling in the room began to growl.

"You couldn't control your brother and he paid for it. Yet you still live, why is that?" Olyvar flashed through her mind as she stared at the fat Lord.

"Someone decided to spare me, I wish every day I was there with my brother but I was not. That is not why I am here. The Iron-borns slain my brothers and House Bolton have taken House Stark's home, I wish to take it back,"

"You are the third force to ask for my men but I have already pledged to one," Lord Manderly spoke then. Three? Lyarra thought. "First Stannis Baratheon comes, asking to take my men. I refused and he died at Winterfell, his army slaughtered by the Bolton's. Now your brother requests for my men," Lyarra stared at him, taking in the news. Stannis Baratheon is dead.

"Brother?" She asked then confused.

"Yes. Jon Snow is your half-brother, is he not?" Jon. What was Jon doing gathering an army? Lyarra questioned. "He and Sansa Stark believe themselves to be the last remaining Starks. They requested an army to help them take back Winterfell. They are camped at Castle Black for now—"

"Sansa is at Castle Black?" Lyarra asked with shock, she could not contain her relief that her sister was free. Her sister was away from the enemies that wish to destroy House Stark. Yet, she did not understand how Jon could raise an army, he was a pledged brother of the Night's Watch. The Night's Watch pledge to keep themselves from the politics of the realm and not to engage in outside warfare, Jon was doing both. Her family, two of them, were together at Castle Black. Lyarra felt regret that she left Arya at the Vale but she was not going to bring her younger sister into a war, not one that she did not need to be in.

"If you would listen," Manderly interrupted her sharply and Lyarra glared up at him. He dared to speak to her in such a way, she was still his Queen. She knew, however, that she had no men bar the Hound and had no grounds to stand on against the high lord so she remained quiet. "I have gathered the remainder of my army and pledged half to your brother and sister. While it is not much, just under five hundred men, it is all I have left. Five ships will be leaving at dawn to Eastwatch with our cargo and men. You can travel with them if you please but they are not pledged to you," Lyarra gave a grin at his comment.

"Perhaps not Lord Manderly but they are pledged to House Stark and that is enough for me. Thank you for the offer and I will take it up. I have a companion waiting at an inn at the port and my two direwolves, that is all I have with me," She told him and he granted her two chambers in his castle and told his head of arms of his plans. She was grateful for the information and the travel to Eastwatch. Her heart even pounded at the thought of Jon and Sansa, the four of them were all House Stark had left.

"That went well," Thornton Manderly commented once his uncle's men had left and Lyarra was left in her thought. The girl looks at him and shrugged.

"He refused to call me Queen and disregarded the fact that I am the Head of House Stark, not my siblings but alas, could be worse," She spoke with a small smile at the dark-haired man who rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember you being so stuck up," He commented then, pushing off the wall and walking towards her. She raised her eyebrows at the remark. He had not seen her for years, a lot had changed since the death of her parents and her brothers. Much had changed. He stepped closer and she could see the intent in his look but the wolves stopped him. Storm twirled around her legs coming before the two and growling lowly. The Manderly relative had enough sense to step away from the angered wolf. Lyarra ran her hand through the massive wolf's fur.

"Show me to the kennel, I must ask them to keep them and feed them," She spoke knowing the wolves had little to eat on the ship from Gulltown and were likely getting hungry. Thornton gestured out and the walked out, Lyarra gripping the angered wolves. She disposed of them at the kennel, much to the dismay of the kennel master who had to sacrifice his feed for the two overgrown direwolves but Lyarra cared little.

"I could show you to your chambers," Thornton spoke then with a suspicious look and Lyarra chuckled.

"I have a companion I must find in the city," She admitted then and the man smiled slightly. The Hound would be waiting to hear their next plans and she needed to inform him of the situation with Sansa.

"I will see you later on then," He spoke with utter confidence. It was not a question nor a request but only a statement. Lyarra tilted her head with a smirk at the older man.

"Are you sure of that?" She questioned and he answered with a definite yes before stalking off. Lyarra laughed to herself as she wandered off to find the inn that the Hound told her he would be in. She walked through the bustling city of White Harbour and while it was not Winterfell it was closer to her home than she had been in a long time. The people were northerners and the city a northern one. She would go home, that much was certain. When she entered the dark inn her eyes took a few seconds to adjust before she spotted the familiar burned face. Making her way over she sat across from the Knight as he was promptly stuffing his face with chicken. He barely acknowledged her until he had finished his whole chicken, allowing her one drumstick only. They both consumed two ales, that being a lot more alcohol for Lyarra than the large knight.

"What is the plan?" The Hound finally asked with a burp that made Lyarra giggle stupidly from the alcohol.

"We are going to Eastwatch by the Sea before heading to Castle Black," She told him and he looked seriously confused until she told him everything the Lord had said, minus the insults about her brother. He was overly relieved of the news of Sansa.

"You are going to fight under your brother?" He asked then and Lyarra shrugged at the thought of being under her younger brother's command. She ordered another ale paying for it all with the gold she had from her jewelry and the money Lord Robert had granted her.

"Let's see how years in the brotherhood faired my brother's fighting skills," She spoke with a small smile. She was going to see Jon again. Jon Snow, her father's bastard child whom no one knew who his mother was. The boy that looked most like their father and the most northern one of them all. A man entered the inn, Lyarra would have paid him no mind other than he looked broken. His gait was off and his face long. He was wearing serving garbs but seemed to be carrying a pouch of coins that looked like would have been stolen. As he walked pass Lyarra his eyes jumped to hers and fear passed them. The Queen of the North stared into familiar blue eyes for long seconds before realization hit her. She understood why it had taken her so long to recognize him for his face was damaged, his walk off and his hands destroyed by what looked to be torture. The broken man in front of her was Theon Greyjoy. She stood up quickly, ignoring the fear in him as she spilled her drink and shoved him roughly into the wall behind them. Her dagger was out and pressed against his neck before Clegane had even stood up. "Why the fuck are you here? I hope you were dead, I hoped the Boltons killed you," She practically screamed at him watching his physically pull away from her, barely struggling with her grip.

"Stark, what are you doing?" Clegane growled from behind her, everyone was looking at them. She had just attacked a man in a port inn of White Harbour but she did not care.

"This is Theon Greyjoy, the man that killed my brothers," His eyes went wide and he shook his head violently from side to side. "Yes, you did. Baby Rickon had not even met his fifth birthday and iron-borns led by you murdered him. A crippled boy as well. You killed them, they were my little brother's Theon and if I had my wolves right now you would be a dead man already," She growled at him watching blood prick around her knife on his neck.

"I didn't, I didn't," He pleaded back at her.

"Didn't what? Kill my brothers, the boys you grew up with. Robb trusted you and you betrayed him," She heard him whimper at the mention of Robb but her mind was red with anger.

"I didn't kill them, I swear to you," He choked out then and her face dropped. Her knife pressed into him harder and he whined. This was not the Theon she knew, he would have overpowered her and thrown her down laughing about something. There was no signature grin or snarky comment. His words sounded true and yet she knew differently.

"They are dead," She commented firmly and he looked back at her with terrified eyes.

"I don't know, I don't. But I did not kill them. They were orphan boy's bodies that I strung up. Rickon and Bran escaped Winterfell and I did not know where they went," She dropped her knife and pulled away from him letting the Iron-islander fall to the ground. He cried in pain as he hit the hard ground but Lyarra did not care.

"How did you get away from the Boltons?" She spoke then her voice tight.

"I escaped with Sansa, she went to Jon but I—" She looked at him then with wide eyes. Not only had he not killed her brothers but he had helped save her sister.

"That does not make up for your betrayal to my brother. If I not been injured Robb would never have given the orders and the North wouldn't be in ruins, you destroyed my home," She reminded him with venom in her words and he struggled to try and stand. His eyes were wet and that surprised the Stark.

"I can never make up for what happened. Robb was my friend and now he's dead. I should have been there, I should have died with him," Lyarra fell into silence, completely unsure what to say. She swallowed deeply as she stared at him.

"I should have too," She barely whispered back. Theon stared back, nothing like the young snarky man she used to know. His blue eyes were broken. She was still angry, the amount of time she had spent wishing for his death had come to this moment but she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him. "I spent nights planning your death, how painful and horrific I would make it,"

"Stark," Clegane warned from beside her but she paid him no mind.

"It was the only thing I thought about. But now that you are here I can't do it," She admitted throwing her dagger, pinning it on the table with a bang. Theon looked her with desperate eyes. "Never contact my family again. You should have been a brother to me but you weren't and now you are nothing," She spoke sitting back down on the bench with a slam and pouring herself another drink before downing it. She didn't watch as the wisp of a man she once knew exited the inn.

She downed two more ales in quick succession, not even speaking as she did. The Hound took a seat across from her once more, the other people in the inn seem to realize she had not hurt Theon and relaxed after tense minutes. "Should you be drinking that much?" The Knight commented and Lyarra glared back trying to push down the feeling of doubt with the warm liquid. Where were her brothers? She thought of young Bran and Rickon out there, alone and scared. She knew they could be anywhere but she had a feeling they were in the North. She thought there was only four of them but now there were six and she couldn't have been more confused on what to think.

"My brothers could be alive," She whispered into her cup and the Knight nodded slowly, hearing her hesitation at believing it. The two continued drinking, little talking going between them. At one point the Hound got up and headed out to 'take a piss' as he put it and Lyarra sat there alone. It was less than a minute before a man came over and asked to buy her a drink. The man was tanned and had dark hairs and nearly black eyes. He sounded like a man from Dorne and Lyarra shook her head.

"I am quite alright but thank you," She politely declined him but he did not want to give up that easy. He complimented her with increasing charm and she giggled bashfully through her drunken haze but continued to refuse him. She saw the Knight coming and stood up touching the strange man on the shoulder. "My fiancé is here, I suggest you leave," She spoke with a mischievous grin and the man looked at her and the Hound with a confused expression. Lyarra— with a large smile — beckoned to the knight as he got closer. Sandor raised his eyebrows as she went on her tiptoes and kissed him. The man from Dorne, her guess was correct, laughed and walked away. Lyarra broke from the former King's dog with a smirk and a laugh as she patted his chest. He looked down at her with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Come on, Queen," He spoke with a laugh as she grabbed his arm to steady herself as they both walked out of the inn and towards the tower. She let out a shrill whistle and listened to her wolves reply giggling to herself. The Hound looked down at her leaning on him with complete amusement. He was nearly double the Queen of the North's age. She was tiny compared to him, barely to his chest. Larger than her tiny sister, the little weasel of a girl.

"I have wolf dreams," She spoke letting out a laugh to herself and Clegane tilted his head at her. "I'm Storm and all the wolves are there. I saw when my father died, as a ghost, he appeared. When Robb died the same dream but when my brother's allegedly died they came to my dream. But they weren't ghosts, they were real because they are still alive," She spoke with absolute wonder. Clegane could see the guards looking at him with the girl as they let them both into the keep.

"They are just dreams, Stark," He commented back softly but she looked up and pouted.

"No they aren't" She spoke like a child back and he couldn't help but smile. "Also my name is Lyarra, not Stark," She chuckled, imitating him when she said her last name.

"And mine is Sandor," He snarky spoke back and she laughed. The guards escorted them both to their chambers in the seat of House Manderly.

"Whatever Clegane," She spoke back her blue eyes sparkling. When they got the call to the two doors that were ajar there was a man leaning against the wall. He looked between the Hound and Lyarra with shifting dark eyes and a curious expression.

"I didn't realize Ser Sandor Clegane was your companion," The man spoke with bemusement and Lyarra patted the large man's shoulder.

"Yes, he is,"

"Who the fuck are you?" The Hound snapped at the same time Lyarra spoke and Thornton Manderly laughed loudly. Lyarra jumped between the two a hand on Clegane's chest.

"Now, now, no need for violence," She giggled and both men looked at her amused. Thornton balanced her as she swayed nearly losing her balance, she gained it back but his hands remained on her hips. "This is…" She trailed off turning to the Manderly relative who only rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, Thornton Manderly, loves to brag but he's Lord Manderly's third nephew so don't be fooled," She laughed as the Northerner made a face at her.

"How drunk are you?" The Manderly asked her then. Lyarra looked up like she was considering the question with a pout before shrugging.

"Drunk enough to do this," She spoke softly and kissed him deeply. The Manderly wrapped his arms around the Queen's small frame. Clegane looked at the two young Northerners before kicking his door open and closing it behind him.

"You are taller now," The Manderly commented as Lyarra stumbled into her own chambers pulling him behind before shutting the door. He pushed her against the door, their bodies entangled.

"I was a child then," She gasped out as he felt up her body, feeling her womanly curves and breasts.

"You didn't fuck like a child," He growled lowly in her ear and she laughed pulling his lips back to hers.

As she ran through his dark hair she thought of blond, when his dark eyes looked lustfully at her she saw blue. Yet she moaned as he kneaded her breasts and sighed as he sucked on her neck.

"I get to fuck the Queen in the North," He snide, watching with satisfaction as her expression changed as he entered her. She wrapped her arms around his hips pulling him deeper into her. She didn't reply to his cheeky comment just moaning and sighing as he thrust into her.

She awoke to a banging at her door and a voice calling her name. Her head was pounding as she sat up rapidly hearing Clegane called for, saying they were leaving in less than an hour. She looked beside her to see the dark-hair of Thornton and her eyes narrowed. She had remembered leaving the inn and seeing Thornton, only then did the kissing and fucking come back to her. She sighed running her hands through her tangled hair and got changed.


	14. Chapter 14

She looked in absolute disbelief. She smiled so widely she thought her lips might split. The familiar auburn hair and bright Tully eyes. She was older than when she left, her face slimmer and somehow more attractive but she was the same girl. She was the same girl Lyarra helped do her hair when they were young. The same girl that had perfect stitching and was the best daughter Catelyn Stark had. She was the same girl who fought with Arya and who Arya threw food at making Lyarra having to contain her wolf of a younger sister.

Sansa Stark ran down the stairs and jumped into her elder sisters arms. Lyarra tripped backward letting out a laugh as the two sisters rolled around the floor of Castle Black, not caring who was looking. Sansa's arms were tight around her sister, so tight it was like she would never let go. Finally, when she broke away she was smiling at her sister and Lyarra had never seen her so happy. There were tears in Lyarra's eyes. Sansa stood up but a different hand outreached to help her up. She followed the arm up to the dark hair and eyes of Jon Snow. He had a soft smile as she took his hand and he pulled her up and into his arms. "It's been far too long Lyarra," He whispered to her and she nodded into his shoulder holding to him tight. He was much broader than before, stubble growing from his manly chin.

"Growing a beard, little brother?" She snide and he grinned looking at the ground as they broke apart. Sansa had her hands full trying to pet the wolves who were ecstatic to see her and Ghost who was stalking before recognizing the other wolves and pouncing into the pile of bodies. Storm and Greywind whimpered and whined at seeing their littermate. Jon's eyes followed to the men who came with her, mostly Manderly men but also Clegane who stood awkwardly, eyes on Sansa who was laughing with the wolves.

"You came with the Hound?" Jon questioned softly and Lyarra shrugged at her brother.

"It was Arya who was with him," He looked at her with wide eyes at the mention of his favorite sister. Lyarra smiled knowing Jon likely didn't know where their younger sister was. "She's alive, I left her at the Eyrie with Lord Robert,"

"You left her at the Vale?" Sansa spoke sharply then and Lyarra's blue glanced at her sister.

"I didn't know at the time you were here Sansa, I wasn't going to bring her into another war-zone, she's still only eleven," Lyarra reasoned but Sansa took angry steps towards her.

"You left her there? You know who gave me to the Bolton don't you, what if he does that to her?" She snapped, the care clear in her words for their youngest sister.

"I had no choice, Sansa. I told her what to do if he dared bother her,"

"I wouldn't get on the wrong side of Arya Stark, she would stab them with that needle of hers," Jon had a floppy smile at Clegane's words and it seemed only then Sansa noticed the Knight was there. She looked at him with wide eyes and then to Lyarra. She wasn't afraid, she looked only confused. Jon interrupted them all then clasping his hands together.

"There's more news Lyarra since you set sail from White Harbour," He admitted then gesturing for the siblings to go up into the castle away from the snow. It wasn't until they were sitting in front of a fire, Lyarra warming her hands on hot water did he tell her the news. Rickon was being held by House Bolton. Pain swept through her as she thought of the youngest sibling she thought was dead. She couldn't even sit there as Jon told her she instead kicked over a nearby chair in anger. Her hands were on her face as she thought rapidly of what to do. She came to nothing. "Ly?" Jon inquired softly and her blue eyes snapped to him with intense anger. His face was taken back by the venom in her stare.

"What are you going to do Jon?" She snapped and he blinked a few times over his grey Stark eyes.

"Me?" He asked then and Lyarra scoffed.

"It's your army outside, what are you going to do?" She questioned again and he stared back.

"We go to war," He spoke, clearly unsure now that his elder sister had questioned him.

"Rickon isn't going to leave alive," Lyarra looked straight her sister anger pulsing through her. Sansa stared back with matching eyes, her stare unwavering.

"How dare you say that," The eldest Stark growled back but Sansa did not back down.

"You don't know Ramsey, I do," The utter conviction in her younger sister's voice made the Queen pause. She could see the pain hidden behind the anger, what that man had done to her. She knew him the best at this point, she would know. Lyarra sat down then, next to Jon and across from the Auburn beauty.

"I'm listening," She said almost brokenly and Sansa took a breath.

"Rickon is, in Ramsey's mind, the last true Stark son. To him, you're dead as well. Thus, Rickon can't live if Ramsey thinks he is the only one between him and being Warden of the North," Sansa reasoned and Lyarra could see the logic, her sister was right. "So he will kill Rickon and he will do it in a way to tempt Jon to make a mistake. He plays mind games, Ly, that's what he will do," She promised the siblings.

"Then I know what to do," And she told them her hastily put together plan to save her brother.

* * *

"What happened that day Lyarra?" Jon asked quietly, drinking his ale as they sat around the war camp. They were a single day ride from Ramsey and Winterfell, soon they would go to war. They did not have enough men, for that Lyarra was sure. But she had more things to worry about, the war was in the hands of Jon. She looked at her younger brother. His hair was still long like their father used to have it. It was curled like hers and Robb and Rickon. His grey eyes were hard and cold like her father's had been. He had been telling her of his struggles in the Nights Watch, the Battle of Castle Black, the recruitment of the Wilding army. She always felt there was something he was left out but she did not pry. "What happened the day Robb and your mother died?" She looked up at him biting her lip and taking a deep breath.

"Edmure had been promised to Roslin Frey and me to the another son of Lord Frey's, Olyvar. He had squired for Robb and I requested it to be him," Jon looked at her curiously but did not speak. "During the wedding Olyvar was acting strange, avoiding my questions and getting glares from his father. We left the hall, he told me to get air but then he was handing me my sword and releasing the wolves. He saved my life and let me listen as they slaughtered my men," She admitted softly, remembering the fear and anger pounding through her that day. She could still hear the screams. She could imagine Catelyn begging them to spare her last son.

"What happened to him? Olyvar?" Jon asked then softly, twirling a dagger between his fingers.

"I stabbed him in the leg and left him for the Frey men to find," Jon raised his eyebrows and Lyarra only shrugged. "That was when I happened across Arya and Clegane,"

"Why did he come? Why is he fighting for us?" Lyarra chuckled slightly with a smile.

"At first it was for money but then at the Vale, he heard that Sansa was married to the Bolton bastard so he came with me North. He loves Sansa," Jon looked at her with curious eyes.

"He's a bit old for her," He spoke with an awkward smile. The two siblings sat together, the two quiet. Jon was twirling the knife still, pressing the point into his fingers before spinning it expertly. "Are you going to speak to Sansa?" He asked then, he was always quiet even when they were children. That is why she never minded that he knew about her sexual adventures as she was certain he would tell no one.

"I will, of course, I will," Sansa had refused to speak to Lyarra since she had told her younger sister of her plan. Sansa was terrified of her elder sister and terrified that they would not win the war. Honestly so was Lyarra. "We need more men Jon," She warned softly and the brother only huffed.

"We go to war with the men we have Lyarra, we have no choice," Lyarra shook her head softly at her brother. "I'm not a boy anymore, L, I was the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, I've seen everything everyone said did not exist. We do this, we win, and then we rage the real war to the North," He told her seriously. She had heard of the white walkers of the wights but she could not wrap her head around it, this was a story that they had been told as children, it couldn't be real. Her brother was certain, he was set that he did not care about the politics of the realm, that all he wanted was to save them all from the dead.

"Jon, you're lying to me, something happened. Tell me," She begged him leaning forward. Her brother looked at her with downcast grey eyes. She knew he was hiding something about being Lord Commander, something serious. He looked to his right where Ser Davos Seaworth and the Red Witch was. They were followers of Stannis Baratheon who had converted to Jon's side and Lyarra was still unsure as to why. The elder knight was kind and soft-spoken, amazed that Lyarra was still alive form the stories he had heard. The Red Witch was no friend of Lyarra and had barely spoken to the Queen. Jon looked at his sister's Tully eyes and took a breath.

"I died," She didn't understand what he meant. "I died and the Red Witch brought me back. The brothers killed me for saving the wildling army, they call me the Wilding-lover because of…" He trailed off with a look Lyarra knew too well.

"There was a woman," Lyarra stated and her brother nodded sadly.

"She died in the Battle of Castle Black," He admitted to his sister and Lyarra clasped his shoulder tightly.

"I understand," She whispered and Jon looked at her.

"You've never been in love Lyarra, you never cared about that hunter boy or the merchant, how can you understand?" He spoke back and she knew his words were not intended to be cruel but it stung her. She did not love Rye nor Robert nor Thornton, that much she was sure. But the familiar kind features of Daryn flashed in her mind.

"I'm not sure about that," She whispered back and then she knew she had to tell Jon something. "I have to tell you, in case it does not go well. I sent a band men to the Greywater before the Red Wedding, they were escorting Talisa Stark, Robb's wife, she was pregnant at the time. By now, if she's alive, she would have given birth. If I don't make it out alive you need to find the child," She told Jon firmly who looked at her with his grey eyes. "Lord Hornwood's son was there with her, look to the Hornwood land after the Greywater if you cannot find her," Jon nodded firmly promising he would. Lyarra stood then and kissed her brothers hair announcing she had to see Sansa. She ventured into the camp, Storm, and Greywind beside her as she kicked the snow around her. She got to one of the three Stark tents, knocking on the frame of the tent and calling out to her sister. There was a timid response and the two wolves ventured in as Lyarra stepped inside. Her sister was sitting by the fire staring into the flames. The wolves circled her sister but she did not even bother to pet them.

"You can't do it," She spoke firmly not even turning to look at Lyarra who took a seat next to her.

"I have to Sansa,"

"You don't understand! You don't know what he'll do to you," She growled clenching her hands on the chair but Lyarra only pursed her lips, clenching her teeth together. "I know, I was there and I am never going back," She turned to see the pain in Sansa's eyes and the fear but also a strength beneath it.

"I want you to take the wolves and Rickon. If anything happens you run with them alright," She told her and Sansa swallowed and nodded. "I have to do this Sansa I can't let him kill Rickon, this is the only way,"

"He will kill you Lyarra, I saw what he did to Theon," She begged her sister with tears in her eyes but Lyarra's mind was set, she would save her younger brother no matter the cost.

* * *

"Hello, Bastard. I have eagerly awaited your meeting," Lyarra could see from behind her siblings the wide and cruel smile Ramsey Bolton had on. His hair dark but eyes blue and striking. His gaze shifted to Sansa who spoke nothing but stared him down.

"We would like our brother back," Jon spoke clearly, not bothering with the pleasantries. He knew what the Bastard son of Roose Bolton had done to his sister, he was not going to be polite to such a man. Ramsey's grin widened as the mention of Rickon.

"Well, that most certainly can't be arranged as young Rickon is the last living Stark son," Lyarra nudged her horse between Jon and Sansa pulling her hood down from her face. Ramsey looked at her with curious eyes. "I don't think we have been acquainted," Ramsey spoke with a smooth voice and Lyarra smirked.

"No, we haven't, I am Lyarra Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Queen of the North and I request that you show me my younger brother," She knew that he would have brought the boy, that he must have. Ramsey's grin got wider as he looked from Sansa to Lyarra.

"Well, well, seems I married the wrong Stark," He smiled cruelly and Lyarra stared him down as he gestured for his men forward. A blond head was pushed to his knees in front of Ramsey's horse and the Tully eyes of Rickon met his siblings. His eyes were wide as he saw all three of siblings. The boy was older, taller and skinnier than he was before but Lyarra knew her brother. The head of Shaggy was placed down next to him and Lyarra cringed at the wolves behind them growled loudly.

"That wasn't the only mistake you made Lord Ramsey," Lyarra smiled, looking at Rickon who nodded slightly confirming his uninjured nature. Ramsey raised his eyebrows as he leaned forward on his horse. "Rickon is not the last living Stark son, not even close. Brandon Stark lives, being held in White Harbour and I legitimised Jon before the Red Wedding to ensure the Stark name would live on," Ramsey's fell to Lyarra's satisfaction.

"Regardless, I still hold your brother," Ramsey replied quickly, regaining his wit but Lyarra shook her head, urging her horse forward and out of line.

"What if we made a deal? I care to have my younger brother safe and he is no longer the last living Stark son and you can have me," She spoke firmly. Rickon looked at his sister with wide eyes, urging her not to continue but Ramsey was already laughing.

"Is that right? I can have the Queen in the North in exchange for some boy?" He questioned and Lyarra nodded with a smirk. He clasped his hands together and gestured for Rickon to stand. He dismounted his horse and cut Rickon's bounds off. "Come, Queen," He spoke as he pushed Rickon forward. Lyarra turned to meet the intensely worried eyes of her siblings and nodded. She slid off her horse and gestured for Rickon to walk towards her and switch places. He looked at her as he passed resisting the urge to embrace her. When Lyarra got to Ramsey man was still smiling and gestured for her to get onto his horse. She mounted only to have him get up in front of her, making her hold onto him to keep balance. He smiled cruelly at Lyarra and looked back to the Starks only to hear Sansa speak.

"You will die tomorrow Ramsey, sleep well," She spoke and walked away, all of the Stark men turning to leave, Rickon's eyes refusing to leave his sister until Jon pulled him away. Ramsey still hadn't moved his horse nor his men and Lyarra was watching as her wolves paced the forest nervously. Sansa let out a shrill whistle but the wolves did not follow the sound. Storm's single blue eye was on her and Ramsey and Greywind's golden ones as well. Lyarra bit her lip before whistling loudly and the wolves disappeared after Sansa, Jon, and Rickon.

"It is nice to see you Queen Lyarra," Ramsey grinned at her and she stared after her siblings as the bastard pulled the horse and loped back to Winterfell.

Her home was no longer what it had been. It had been burned and destroyed by the iron-born and Ramsey before being restored. It was crumbling and the tower fell. The flayed man was hanging from every flagpost "Welcome home," He cruelly spoke as he jumped off the horse and held his hand out for her to take. She ignored it and jumped off the horse, landing roughly on the dirt floor of Winterfell. She looked around curiously before two warriors stepped towards her. She looked at their armor and their bright swords at their sides. "Please, my men will escort you to a feast," Ramey spoke with a wide smile, it was unnerving to the Queen. She looked warily towards the armed men and began walking towards Winterfell castle and the main room.

It was quieter than it ever was when she lived there. There was no Bran and Rickon laughing and chasing each other, no Arya chasing cats nor Sansa speaking to Jeyne or Theon laughing. This was her home and yet it was not. She sat down as the guards commanded her to. There were bread and meat in front of her but she did not touch it, she did not touch the wine the servants poured for her either. She laced her fingers together on the table waiting for whatever the Bolton had planned.

"Please, eat if you are hungry," Ramsey smiled as entered the room, sweeping his hand to gesture to the available food. Lyarra's facial expression did not change, she met his eye briefly before shaking her head. Ramsey sat down roughly, his chair scraping on the ground as he drank from his goblet. "My father was quite… complimentary of your good looks when he met you here in Winterfell, he was eager to have us meet. So ironic that I married your sister instead," Lyarra looked at him with a blank face of discontent.

"Where is your father?" She inquired then, having a sinking feeling she knew exactly where he was.

"I killed him," Ramsey grinned as he wiped his mouth of the spilling wine and began to cut into his meat. He forked a few pieces into his mouth as he looked at her. "Does that concern you?" He asked then and Lyarra shook her head.

"Saves me the trouble of killing one less Bolton," She spoke back bluntly and Ramsey laughed pointing the knife at her.

"You are funny, my father did not tell me that," He replied with an amused grin. He continued eating as Lyarra only watched, not touching anything in front of her. He then paused like he was thinking and addressed Lyarra once more. "He also told me of the business that occurred at the Twins, nasty ordeal. So tragic your brother had to die," He spoke and Lyarra pursed her lips. "Well, I suppose everyone died that day bar you and your uncle," Lyarra raised her eyes at the mention of Edmure. She had assumed he too perished that day but she supposed wrongly.

"Edmure is alive?" She questioned then and Ramsey grinned with a nod. He continued eating then, mentioning no more of her uncle.

"Please, a guest should eat. I would feel wrong if I did not insist," He spoke then and Lyarra shook her head once more, not interested in eating. "You could just listen and it would save you some pain," He sneered and Lyarra glared back and shook her head once more.

"You will die tomorrow Lord Bolton, that much I can ensure," She snide back and he laughed then standing up from the table.

"Even so, you are here until dawn and perhaps you will die first," Lyarra took a breath and tried to calm herself.

"So be it. My brother is safe," She could see the look of annoyance pass the Bolton's face. "The last true heir to Winterfell lives on," She added and Ramsey's face fell.

"You said…" Lyarra stood then with a wide grin.

"I know what I said and that it all was a lie. I don't know where Bran is, he could be dead. Jon is bastard I never legitimised him and Robb dead. So Rickon was the last living full Stark boy, and you let him go," She taunted, Ramsey stepped around the table towards him and she let him.

"You witch, you tricked me," He growled and Lyarra tilted her head.

"I suppose I did," He lunged towards her, trying to grab at her throat but she kicked out, catching him in the kneecap. He groaned in pain but barked at the guards to restrain her. She struggled with the two men grabbed her but soon the had her arms painful secured behind her back as she tried to kick at them.

"Wild-wolf Stark lives up to her name, it will so fun to break her," Lyarra struggled against the hold as he ordered the men to take her to the dungeon. Her heart pounding she knew this might be where she died. At least she was home.

"Sansa was a good pet to have. I told her and she did as I spoke. She waited every night for me to come and fuck her," Lyarra's hands were bounded on the cross as she struggled, anger at the words he was speaking. "She was boring though. But you aren't going to be boring, it is going to be fun to make you scream," He taunted her twirling his knife in his hand but he put it down, replacing it with nails and a hammer. He grinned as her eyes went wide. "Theon Greyjoy went through this, though I don't have the time for such a project anymore, I do only have a single night," He spoke as he stepped towards her. She groaned against the gag in her mouth as he brought the nail up to her left hand. "Scream Stark, no one can help you now," She didn't scream during the first hand, only letting out loud groans as he nailed the sensitive skin between her thumb and forefinger to the wooden cross. She horrifically screamed as he nailed the middle of her palm in her right hand. Even the gag did not save her from screaming in the dungeon of Winterfell. With blood pouring down both her arms Ramsey took a step back with a cruel smirk as he admired his own work. He leaned up and cut her gag off, leaning a long cut down her cheek as he did. "Beg Stark, then maybe you can remain here when I kill your siblings tomorrow," She threw her head back and forth in disagreement as she whimpered in pain.

"I would never beg," She whispered back, her voice hoarse already.

"You know, I was limited in what I could do to Sansa. I was meant to produce an heir from her, you, however, I don't really care," He admitted as he slammed his blade in her lower stomach making her scream, her vision fading in and out. "You can't pass out now, I've only started," He spoke with a pout as her body went limp in the bounds. Pain overtook her body like now it numbed everything else but the pain, that was all she could feel.


	15. Chapter 15

Jon stopped his horse as he viewed the flying banners of House Bolton across from him. Tormund at his side and Davos on the other. He searched the host that Ramsey had but he could not see his sister. Rickon and Sansa were counting on him to save their sister and take back their home but he was not confident. He was unsure and uneasy at facing an enemy like Ramsey.

He could just about see the dark-haired bastard astride his mount moving forward and gesturing behind him. A horse came forward with no rider but Jon could see a form draped over it. Ramsey slammed his hand down on the horse hind end and it came galloping straight towards Jon's host. As it met mid-way between the two armies Jon saw with horror it was a body, the body of his half-sister. The horse was caught by Davos as it reached them and Jon could see his sister's dark hair covered in blood and her hands torn by instruments. A deep rage spread through him as Ramsey had killed his sister and he gave the gesture to his cavalry as they all jumped into action, sounding the horns. He spurred his horse on, eyes only on the Bolton who waited on the other side. His horns blared as well as his army started towards Jon.

The second Jon's sword collided with an enemy he felt the energy of the battle. He swung long-claw into a man after man, feeling his intense anger at letting his sister die. Blood covered him as he saw bodies falling from either side. He was slammed into by a large Bolton man, his armor denting Jon's as he thrust his sword, blindly missing the man's chest. Their swords collided once more loudly before Snow thrust the sword through his neck watching the man fall. Snow looked around seeing men being pierced by arrows, bodies piling up from either side. Horse's fell around him just as Jon fell from his own hitting the ground hard and rolling up regaining his breath. He saw Tormund to his right thrusting through smaller Westerosi men. His wildling army was unorthodox and had no strategy. He was engaged by another soldier as soon as he regained his wits and struggled as the man managed to throw him to the ground. Bodies were piling up and Jon realized they might be losing.

There was another horn and Jon watched in horror as more of Ramsey's men join the battle, circling around his army and trapping them in. Blood and mud were in the bastard's eyes but he could see they were vastly outnumbered. He continued to fight despite his despair. He thought of poor Sansa and Rickon that would lose two more siblings today. He thought of Arya of whom he was not able to see one more time. His little scamp of a sister, he would ruffle her hair and call her little sister just one more time before he died. Their army was surrounded, the red shields of the Bolton's creating a shield wall around them as they closed in tighter. The build up of bodies was making it hard to stand as they closed in, pushing them closer together. Everything was both fast and slow for Jon as he watched everyone die. He was going to lose.

There was a third horn but it was not his and was not Ramsey's. He looked up only to see bright blue shields on horses enter from the hill. He saw the flying falcon of House Arryn and four figures astride the hill. The bright auburn of Sansa was clear but the other three were small and Jon's gaze was pulled away as the Knights of the Vale engaged the Bolton forces driving them to open their contained circle. Jon was able to breathe as struck two more men to the ground. He saw an opening as he saw Ramsey kicking his horse back towards Winterfell. Snow looked to Tormund who gaze him a look as he began to sprint after Ramsey and towards his home.

He was wheezing through pain as he made it to the gates of Winterfell, seeing Ramsey standing in the middle of the yard. He had a bow in hand and raised it but Jon grabbed a shield quicker blocking the first shot, then the second, and third as he charged at Ramsey. He only realized he was yelling as he slammed the Bolton's face in with the edge of the shield. He continued until realizing Ramsey had gone still under him. As he looked up he saw Sansa watching him with cold blue eyes. She and the three figures from the hill were beside her along with the three wolves. Jon rolled away from Ramsey before standing up slowly and walking with painful steps to his three siblings.

"Arya," Was one of the figures and the other a small boy with the falcon splayed over his chest. His younger sister smiled widely as Jon collapsed below her feet. She leaned down and hugged him tightly.

"It is good to see you, big brother," She spoke in his ear. Just then he hears cheering and shouting. They had won. His relief was depleted as he saw Davos riding in the body of his sister draped in front of him. He saw Jon and dismounted pulling Lyarra off the horse as well.

"She is still breathing, Jon," He called as he rushed her into the building. Jon looked at his siblings with large eyes. Sansa, Arya, and the boy along with the two wolves ran after Davos but Jon could not will himself to sit up. Every part of his body trying to recover from the fight. He saw a familiar red astride a horse and he pulled himself up to meet Melisandre. He grabbed her before she could speak.

"Please, you have to save my sister. Whatever you have to do," He told her his hands fisted in her cloak. She looked back with red irises and saw the pure honesty in his words.

"I will do what I can and what the Lord wills me," She spoke softly and Jon let her go. He collapsed on the stairs groaning as he tried to wipe the mud and blood from his face.

* * *

" _Lyarra,"_ If anger was a fire and thunder, and grief was the flood and the cold, then pain was the sun. The sun on days so hot you thought you might die. Pain was never ending scorching heat that would not let up. Agony spread through Lyarra as she laid unable to even distinguish where she was or what was happening. She could the fading of voices like dream through her mind. She heard Robb and her mother call for her, Rickon crying, and Storm howling. The line between reality and dreams were shattered, Lyarra had no sense of anything. Her agony overcame anything else she thought of, the only thing her mind could concentrate on was the pain, the overwhelming affliction.

She was certain she was dead, that the was in the first level of the seven hells her mother tried to tell her of. It felt like she burning alive, her skin blackening from the intense pain she felt. No human could withstand this kind of pain, she must have been dead.

She could hear speaking and crying and shouting, all layered upon one another. Her sight fading in and out of fire and light, as well as snow. So many of the images indistinguishable to her. _Lyarra_ , She could hear Robb call to her. Her brother was dead. She reminded herself painfully but she could hear him calling to her, pleading with her but she was not sure what he wanted from her. She could hear the whine of Greywind in her mind, Robb and Greywind. _Lyarra,_ she heard her father's voice but she knew he was dead as well. All of them there, her mother and father and brother. Agony to think of them, her body throbbing in the background.

" _Lyarra,"_ She groaned in pain as the agony seemed to get closer, the light dimmer in her mind. She must of been in hell, she reasoned. Everything red hot like what she imagine the Red waste in Essos looked like. Her pain got worse and she felt herself calling out in pain.

" _Lyarra, it's alright,"_ A voice whispered to her, she felt someone touching her softly and soothingly. She felt a kiss on her forehead and a hand smoothing her hair. She could feel the sweat on her forehead but even that might not have been real. She heard arguing and shouting once more but that made her pain worse and the agony heightened and then the shouting stopped.

" _Be quiet all of you_ ," A single voice rang out clearly. She knew that voice. She loved that voice. Jon Snow. She was not sure if her half-brother was alive, she was not sure if he had won… but she could not remember what it was that he might have lost. There was a hand on her shoulder and a towel wiping her forehead as she cried in pain.

" _Lyarra_ ," A voice was willing her back as she fought between the light and the dark. Her brother and parents called for her but so did other voice, so did her other siblings. She imagine herself with tears standing next to Robb, his hand on her shoulder and he urged her away from him. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with him. His blue eyes happy as he pushed her away, his smile soft, go. So she moved forward towards soft brown hair and grey eyes, towards Jon. She left Robb behind and moved towards Rickon and Sansa, Arya and Jon. _I love you,_ she whispered to Robb and he smiled.

Her eyes opened and her head throbbing with pain as the room flooded her. She groaned shifting only to feel intensely more pain than before. "Lyarra?" A voice called clearly but soft. The voice feminine and velvety, like silk through the air. Lyarra turned her head to see the long auburn hair of her sister. _Sansa_.

"Yes, I am here. Gods, I am so happy you are awake," She spoke softly but even then the voice was too loud for Lyarra making her head crash with pressure. _What happened?_

"We won Ly, Ramsey is dead. You're safe now sister," She promised, her hand on Lyarra shoulders. Lyarra realised that croaky sound was her own voice and she had spoken to her sister without realising. Her eyes closed once more like an iron-gate she could not open them again.

Her body came back to her this time, like she had left it and was able to return only to feel the intense pain she wished she left behind. She groaned as agony overcame her and a voice cut through her pain. "Ly, it's Jon. I am here," _Jon, my brother,_ she thought. She could feel her toes, warm under the fur and she moved them slightly and no pain increase. She shifted her legs and the same, only minor strain. It was when she attempted to move her stomach did she know where the pain was. Then her hands the same, fire burning up from her hands.

"What happened?" She wheezed out to Jon, not remembering where all the pain was coming from.

"We won the war, Ramsey is dead," But she remembered that from Sansa, Sansa had already told her that.

"What happened to me?" She groaned out and she could Jon breath deeply, sighing as he hand went to her shoulder. Her eyes opened and she was able to see the sad grey eyes of her younger half-brother, his dark hair that matched hers. He looked more like her father than he ever did, more than the rest of them ever would. There was pain in his eyes, a hesitation. "Tell me, brother," She whispered and he nodded pursing his lips before he spoke.

"Your hands are damaged, we think Ramsey nailed your hands to something. He also cut through your stomach, you only just lived, Lyarra. Then you almost succumbed to infection later on. You've been in a coma ever since," He told her, his hand soothingly on her upper arm, the skin cold to the touch. She took in the information imagining how brutalised her body must have been to feel this much pain. "We thought you were going to die. I thought you were dead when Ramsey sent me your body. I couldn't believe it when Davos said you were breathing," He admitted to her, his grey eyes trained on her body. She couldn't reply, not sure what to say to him. She looked around the room seeing the single eyes of Storm staring at her with worry in her eye. A set of gold were next to her, Greywind. She smiled at wolves softly as she closed her eyes once more. "Rest, L, we will all be here when you wake again," Jon promised her and she hoped so.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two months since the Battle of the Bastards, as the realm dubbed it. Lyarra had been asleep for over two weeks and had taken another two to even start being able to walk. Her body was terribly weak and she had been told the truth by the Maester of the extent of her injuries. He was unsure whether she would ever regain full use of her right hand, so badly damaged by the nail and the infection that later set in. Her left, miraculously, had been left damaged but none of the bones or major muscles were cut through. Her more dominate hand, accidentally, by Ramsey had been left in use. The damage to her stomach and organs was severe and the Maester had to perform surgery to stitch up her insides, unsure if she was even going to live through the day. She had lived and through immense pain and the help of her sisters and brothers had been able to walk once more.

Currently, she was leaning on the body of Snowstorm, trying to lift herself off the bed without the help of her siblings. She had learned Arya had returned alongside the army of the Vale. She had done so well at befriending Robert Arryn that the two had schemed to kill Lord Petyr Baelish and ride North to join Jon's growing army. They had been almost too late, stopping to avenge Robb and their mother's deaths at the Twins before just saving the battle from falling into Ramsey's favor. Arya had warned her of what had gone on at the Crossing and since she had told her Lyarra had not allowed her to bring it up again.

She had managed to get to her feet just as the horns for incoming Lords sounded. It took her long to move to the window with Storm's help, the large dire the right height to help her walk. She gazed out the window for long seconds as she registered the orange flag outside. She knew Jon had called the Northern lords to Winterfell for a meeting once Lyarra had regained enough strength to attend but she had not been in the right state to arrange for which houses were called. The orange flag was at the gate opening, the flag with a familiar bull moose.

It had taken her long minutes — and great difficulty— to move out to the courtyard. Her heart was pounding from the effort and the suspension in her body. She knew it might not be who she thought it was, Hylis had perished at the Red Wedding and she was certain he had brothers but still, she held hope. There was a carriage followed by a small host of horses. Riding near the back was the familiar blond hair, she held her breath as he dismounted, his men holding his destrier for him. Dressed in gold armor and the sigil of his house stood Lord Daryn Hornwood. He did not see her, too busy dealing with his men to notice her standing near the door. Lyarra saw Jon going to meet him, smiling and bowing to one another. Daryn moved to the carriage gesturing to Jon but then his eyes shifted and he noticed Lyarra. His entire face lit up and Jon turned to see Lyarra standing there as well. He spoke something quickly to Jon, swinging the door of the carriage open before making his way the few meters to Lyarra. There were tears in Lyarra's eyes before he even met her, his blue eyes light and happy as he embraced her gently.

"I came as soon as I heard that you were still alive," He whispered to her as she buried her face in his shoulder. He was broader now, older and fitter than he was in those months after his own injury in Riverrun. Lyarra had nothing to say, overwhelmed with emotions. He pulled away from her softly placing a kiss on her cheek before stepping to the side. Lyarra looked at the baby in Jon's arm, dressed in normal clothes but she could see the blue eyes and the curled brown hair. The Queen in North smiled as she met Robb's baby. It was unmistakable who the baby was, his eyes matching her and his hair almost like his father's. "I am sorry but Talisa died in childbirth, we had not made it to House Reed before she had to give birth. She lost too much blood," He told the siblings but Jon was looking in awe at the baby.

"Thank you, Daryn, you brought my brother back to me," She cried as she brought her injured hand to the reddened cheek of the child. Daryn watched her meet her young nephew for the first time, her hands too injured to be able to hold the small baby.

"What's his name?" Jon asked softly as the baby bounced in his arms, a small smile on the child's face. Daryn smiled widely as the baby reached out to him, knowing who took care of him for the last long months.

"Eddard Stark," He spoke as Jon and Lyarra connected eyes with a longing look. A woman got out of the carriage holding a small bag, Eddard's wet-nurse. Jon passed the baby back to the woman, smiling as she brought him into Winterfell. Looks were passed between Lyarra and Daryn, either not sure what to say. Jon watched the two realized there was more to this story that he was missing. He cleared his throat before announcing he would help the Hornwood men get settled. Once he left Daryn took Lyarra's left hand into his tracing the healing wound between her thumb and forefinger. He looked down at her with sad blue eyes. "I thought you had died at the Crossings, everyone thought you did. I didn't return to Hornwood until after House Bolton was defeated and only then did I learn you had lived. People had heard you had suffered fatal injuries at the hands of Bolton and were likely to die so I held onto my hope," He whispered to her, he took her other hand into his softly, the injured right hand still bound tightly by white bandages. "I set a raven that House Hornwood would be attending this meeting but I didn't mention the child, afraid of the message not making it here," He admitted to her. His hands were soft on hers as he looked down at her, her eyes were still wet with tears. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She whispered as her tears spilled over. She could see his eyes were wet as well as he shook his head at her, his blue eyes soft.

"Nothing is your fault," He whispered to her as she leaned into him once more pressing her face into him. Everything came back to her, from the things she had done in Riverrun to the Red Wedding. The mistakes she had made and the things she said. She still wasn't sure if her brutality as a leader had been a mistake but it never sat well with her what she had done.

"Your father died, my brother died. I did everything wrong," She sobbed and Daryn held her lightly ensuring not to hurt her. She wrapped her arms loosely around him, not letting her injured hands press against him. He hushed her as he held her, her voice increasingly hysterical. "I tried to disown him, my own brother. I made my mother stay in prison. Now they are all dead," Daryn held her close as she let out her emotions, crying into him. They were stilling standing near the front of Winterfell, the wolves at her side.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," He whispered to her once she had calmed down a bit and she nodded gesturing over to the left.

He helped her walk, his arm wrapped low around her waist as she limped her way over to the godswood. He helped her right over to the Weirwood where despite his hesitation he lowered her to the ground. She whined in pain but insisted on sitting leaning against the ancient tree. The wolves were loping around the godswood with Ghost who had already been in there. Daryn settled down next to her and immediately she leaned against his frame. He wrapped a loose arm around her, stroking her right arm. She brought her damaged hand up fingering the fabric of the bandage. The Hornwood touched it timidly, brushing his fingers against hers. "How bad is it?" He asked then and Lyarra's face constricted as her fingers undid the bandage to reveal the deep gouge down through her palm. It was all reddened scar tissue and extremely sensitive. Daryn fanned his fingers around the wound, she could feel his chest rising and falling with his breath. Her left fingers could curl into a loose fist but she could not put pressure on it. She demonstrated to the man beside her, going to curl her fingers but her hand shook and strained with pain as she cringed. Her entire hand trembled even when she did nothing with it, the entire nerves and muscles ruined.

"I will likely never be able to use it," She told him honestly and he took a breath in but just stroked her sides with his free hand.

"What did that bastard do to you?" She hadn't even told him the half of it but she bit her lip instead.

"The gods are playing with me," She whispered and Daryn looked over at her with a confused gaze. The Stark was looking up at the wind through the red leaves asking them why. She couldn't understand why her brother, her father, her mother had to die and she lived. Nothing was special about her, she should have died tenfold over and yet she was still here. "I shouldn't be here, I should be dead," She told him softly, the rise and fall of his chest soothing to her.

"I should be too," He reminded her and she pursed her lips with a frown. "If it wasn't for you I would be dead, remember that," She knew it was true, had she not sent him away he would've died alongside her brother. Silence spread between the couple as they sat there listening to the wind and thinking of death. She knew he understood how she felt just as she did to him. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned despite the pain to see Rickon kicked at the long grass whistling to the wolves who loped over to him. She tapped Daryn's thigh and he moved an appropriate distance away from her as Rickon came around the tree.

"Rickon, what are you doing?" She asked him and he looked startled to see her there but then a grin spread across his face. The wolves were licking his arms as they looked down at him. He plopped himself down in front of Lyarra at her feet and looking at Daryn with a tilted head. "This is Lord Daryn of House Hornwood," She introduced him and Daryn bowed his head greeting Rickon as his prince, Rickon giggled at the title still not used to it.

"Jon and Sansa are busy, Arya as well. They had some soldiers come in to deliver something, all in red. I saw the wolves so I came here," He spoke petting Greywind's large head. Lyarra looked at Daryn curiously at the mention of red soldiers.

"What soldiers?" Lyarra questioned her younger brother who looked at her with a thinking face as he recalled what he had seen. He bit his lip as Greywind licked his face distracting him but the Queen called his attention back.

"Lannister soldiers, four of them. They were carrying two chests," He told the couple then who looked at each other with wide eyes. Lyarra asked again if he was sure and he nodded. "Lannister red with a lion,"

She got Daryn to help her up slowly as she limped her way back to Winterfell, leaving her younger brother with his three protectors. He helped her back into the castle and she told him to go to the main room where they found her three siblings surrounding a chest. They looked up when she entered, each with a solemn look but their eye flit curiously to the Hornwood beside her. Jon had a scroll in his hands and his grey eyes distant. "What is it?" Lyarra asked then and Jon told her to sit down, pulling a chair out for her. With Daryn's help, she lowered to the chair and he stood behind her.

"Perhaps I should go," He spoke softly, awkward with the three siblings. Daryn Hornwood left the room as the eldest Stark stared at the contents of the first chest and she knew what the second must have contained. In the first was two wolf helms, the silver one being the one she had crafted for Robb, her own the golden and shining one that she never used. Beside the helm was her brother's wolf hilted sword and her eyes shut as the tears flooded over. Sansa had red eyes as well, Arya's face stone but Lyarra could tell it was sad. Lyarra reached out and touched the silver helm, tears running down her cheeks. None of them spoke as Jon held out the fourth object, her majestic crown that Edmure had made for her. She took it with her left hand, placing it on the table in front of her. "The second chest is his bones isn't it?" She asked through her tears and Jon nodded, his grey eyes hard. They had not returned her lady mother to be buried here, only her bother. "Get a stones-crafter, we will build him a statue in the crypt, next to father," She commanded softly, Sansa nodded but Jon remained still.

"He wasn't Lord of Winterfell," He reminded his elder sister but Lyarra shot daggers with her Tully eyes at him.

"I don't care," She growled lowly and Jon nodded solemnly. He placed the scroll on the table and looked at his sister. "What does it say?" She asked, her voice strong once more.

Jon swallowed deeply before he spoke. "It says that Lannister forces retook Riverrun from Brynden Tully and have Lord Edmure under their protection. They sent the 'gifts' as a sign of their good will and distaste for restarting the war. They clearly heard that you are alive Lyarra, hence the crown," Jon commented obviously but Lyarra hung onto the words of her uncle. She touched the crown again, touching the spikes and the onyx.

She turned back to her siblings with a determined look. "We need to march South again, we need to retake Riverrun and free Edmure," She told them and Arya nodded but Sansa and Jon looked more hesitant.

"I don't know if the Northern lords would be supportive of that," Sansa reminded her sister.

"We might not have enough men to fight in the Riverlands," Jon warned but Arya countered them both.

"The North might not have enough men but we have the Knights of the Vale now and we still have over ten thousand Frey men," Lyarra froze at that as Arya looked to her. Her younger sister knew it was dangerous bringing it up but she was right. "I know you don't want to Lyarra but sent a raven to Lord Olyvar Frey. I left him in charge for a reason, he controls the army now as the last living son of Walder Frey," Arya pleaded with her but Lyarra stared at the table in front of her.

"He let our brother die, Arya," She hissed with a shaking voice thinking of the Frey son.

"And he saved you," The younger sister reminded Lyarra softly. She was furious when Arya had first told her what she had done at the Crossing. She was happy the men that killed her brother and mother had been avenged by Olyvar Frey was left in charge of the Twins, Arya deeming him an acceptable head of House Frey but Lyarra disagreed.

"Even with the Frey army I'm not sure it is a good idea," Jon reasoned and the sisters look at him waiting for an explanation. "You have heard the news that the Dragon Queen set sail for Westeros, we don't know where she could go. We should wait, see if she drives the Lannister army out of the Riverlands. We also have beyond the wall to worry about," They had all heard of Daenerys Stormborn and her impressive movements in Essos. She had conquered Slaver's bay, freeing the slaves and earning herself a Dothraki army alongside a paid army. She had been heard too recently to have set sail for Westeros intent on taking back her families Iron Throne. Jon had also been insistent on training warriors and creating armor in the chance that these White Walkers he spoke of were going to venture South, he claims the undead army was enough to take the entirety of Westeros. He was obsessed with stopping them but Lyarra was less worried about it than him.

"He is my uncle, Jon," Lyarra reminded him sharply, Edmure who had taken care of her, the Lord of Riverrun who had stood beside her as an advisor.

"He is one man, is he worth the entire army?" Jon questioned then and the room fell silent, he tried to correct himself trying to take back what he said but Lyarra heard him the first time.

"What would you do for Uncle Benjen?" She questioned then and Jon went silent. She knew that her paternal uncle was still missing, he was likely dead but Jon had not given up hope. "That is what I would do for Edmure," Jon bite his lip and nodded.

"You aren't strong enough to go anywhere and it'll time to raise the men for armies, for now we wait, Lyarra. Then we can see," He promised her and she nodded with tired and sad eyes. The sisters shifted out of the room leaving the door agape, both Jon and Lyarra could see Daryn leaning outside, playing with the edge of his armor. Jon looked at her but said nothing.

"Robb can be buried alongside father, with his sword in his hand just like all the other Lords of Winterfell," Lyarra smiled softly as she touched the sword once more. Her half-brother picked up the silver helm, touching the wolf's head on the front with a soft touch.

"What about this?" He asked softly. Lyarra remembered how Robb looked their very first battle, he had stood across the valley from her, astride his sorrel stallion with Greywind by his side. He was a Stark, a true Stark, and even as she remembered it she felt proud.

"We can keep it, one day Eddard can have it," She said with a look that spoke volumes and Jon returned it with as a smile. He placed the objects back down and glanced outside to where the Hornwood was waiting.

"I'll leave you then," He spoke softly but it was a slight question and Lyarra confirmed his words. Jon pursed his lips before exiting the room gesturing for Daryn to enter.

Lord Hornwood entered, his eyes looking at the objects to Lyarra's river eyes. She gave him a forced smile as he leaned in front of her, his hands resting on her knees with a tilted look. She didn't say anything as she leaned forward, despite the pain, to rest her forehead on his. She wrapped her left arm around his neck touching the bottom of his light blond hair.

* * *

"Careful Rickon," Lyarra warned her brother as he dipped his hand in the pond of the Godswood, throwing water at Greywind who was snapping at the water as he came down on his head. Her brother's laugh was shrill and high as he continued to play. His grin was large as he scooped up the freezing water and threw it high above the wolf. Storm was tired of Rickon's games so she was outstretched just passed Daryn's feet as he rested under the leaves of the Weirwood. He was lying down flat on the layer of snow, wrapped up in his cloak as Lyarra was propped up on her elbows watching her baby brother play. It was far too cold for the child to swim, which did not stop him from asking. Her brother stopped for a second, shivering as the wind blew by. "Come here, brother," Lyarra whined to him and Rickon smiled before bounding over through the snow. She was surprised the water of the pond had not frozen over yet but she supposed it was not cold enough yet.

"I'm fine, Ly," He whined in protest as she took his hands with her left hands and rubbed it between her cloak to warm the cold skin. She knew he shouldn't be playing with the nearly frozen water but he was hard to stop once he got going. Once his hands were dry he rolled up between Storm's leg, warming under her fur as she sniffed at his auburn locks. The girl sighed contently as she leaned back into the snow before rolling downhill slightly into Daryn who had his arms locked under his hair. He groaned slightly, clearly not happy to be disturbed. "Only a northerner would be asleep in the snow," Lyarra commented with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, letting her snuggle with him. She felt the pull of her healing skin of her stomach, which was only scarred tissue now, joined the injury from the Battle of the Camps she still had. "We should bring Rickon back inside, it's too cold," Lyarra spoke softly and he turned his head placing a kiss on her lips before sitting up, pulling her up next to him. He got up outstretching his hand for her to take, which she did with her left letting him, her right hand bunched in her pocket. Everything below the wrist was practically impossible to use for her, shaking and trembling at even the slightest movement. She held onto the hope that it would heal more but she was not certain anymore. He hauled her up kissing her cold forehead before turning to her youngest brother.

"Little man, let's get you some warm milk," Daryn growled playfully, picking a giggling Rickon off the snow before throwing him over his shoulder and running back towards Winterfell castle. Greywind took off after the two boys yipping playfully while Snowstorm stretched and walked back slowly to the Stark daughter. She could hear the laughing of the boy and the man even as they rounded the corner and disappeared. She walked towards the exit of the Godswood with the wolf by her side. It wasn't long before Daryn was back having dropped Rickon off with Sansa by a fire. He wrapped an arm around her as she looked up and saw the baby on the balcony with his wet-nurse. Lyarra nodded upwards and Daryn smiled as they made their way to the two. Eddard saw Daryn and reached his hand out, the Hornwood smiled and touched the babies little hand.

"How is he?" Lyarra asked the wet-nurse. Lysa was an older girl, likely only in her mid-twenties, she had long black hair that she tied back as she rocked Eddard. She was a quiet and sweet girl that Daryn says was a Hornwood girl that he asked to be Eddard's wet-nurse when he got the child to his homelands.

"He's fine, he seems to like the cold," She commented and Lyarra laughed at that.

"He is a Stark for sure," The wet-nurse agreed and offered Lyarra to hold her young nephew. She took Eddard into her arm, wrapped her elbow around his head to support his neck. She gazed at his dark curled hair and Tully eyes that he bored.

"He could almost be yours, you know," Daryn commented about the features of young Eddard compared to his eldest aunt. Lyarra bit her lip but said nothing, she knew she should have but she didn't. He noticed her discomfort but said nothing as she passed the baby back the Lysa. She walked back to the castle only to see Sansa, Rickon, Greywind, and Storm all sitting near the fire soaking up the heat. She smiled at them as she went up the stairs to her chambers. Daryn followed her, not sure what the sudden change of tone had been caused by.

He shut the door behind him when they both entered the room watching as Lyarra stroked the deep scarred wound on her palm. He came up behind her placing a kiss on her exposed neck and stroking her lower arm. "Was it something I said?" He asked but she shook her head and moved away, taking a stick and pushing at the fire in her room. Daryn pulled off his heavy cloak and hung it over one of the chairs before he moved back over to her placing his hands lightly on her shoulders and pulling off her own coat for her. She looked at him as he threw it over a chair before he moved back in front of her and reached behind her to untie her dress.

"Dare, what—," He silenced her with a kiss, his lips parting hers softly. There was no urgency to his movements, every touch calculated and soft. He dropped her dress urging her to step out of it as he leaned down to pick it up. Lyarra flushed a deep red as he stood in front of her, her body bare and goosebumps covering her pale skin. He took off his shirt leaving it with her dress before he guided her back to her bed. He lied her down on it before himself above her, kissing her gently. They continued with slow movements and lazy kisses, neither bothered to move quickly. Their lips parted with a heavy breath as he ran his fingers down her breasts and to the damaged skin of her torso, she trembled as he touched the sensitive skin that was still reddened.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her and she shook her head slightly. He kissed her lips, then neck, then collar, then breasts making her arch up into him as he held her hips softly. He kissed the damaged skin making her sigh at the feeling. "You're so beautiful, my wolf," Daryn spoke and she smiled softly as he began to touch her sex with unhurried moments.


	17. Chapter 17

Lyarra held the bow, her left hand firmly around the wood but her right fingers shaking at even touching the string. "Try to pull," Daryn told her, he placed his hand over hers and guided it to the string trying to pull back but both their hands were shaking. Strain radiated out from her palm but she ignored it, wanting desperately to be able to anything she could before.

"I am trying," She whimpered angrily and Daryn sighed, not sure how to help her. He moved away then, letting her figure it out for herself. Her hand shook the entire bow with the effort it took for her even to hook a finger around the string. She took a deep, frustrated breath before she gathered all her strength and pulled the string. The Hornwood watched on with bated breath as the string moved inch by inch backwards. He could see the reddening of Lyarra's cheeks at the effort, the muscles jumping in her arm but she was doing it.

"Good, keep going, she-wolf," Daryn spoke excitingly. The Stark's breath was quickening with the effort and she tried to steady the entire bow but it was shaking. The string snapped back, being released by her weak right fingers and the arrow pathetically fell to the ground. Lyarra threw the bow down in aggravation before she stalked off to sit on the nearby haystacks.

The Hornwood watched knowing there was nothing he could do to help her. Her right hand was unusable, the fingers unable to curl into a fist and the strength so limited she could not even put her own weight on it. The deep scarring was red and ugly along her hand and he many a times saw her stroking it absently. He took a breath picking up the forgotten arrow and bow putting it away before walking to the Stark who was staring at her own shaking hand. "It will get better," Daryn spoke as he sat down beside her but her face only contracted with anger.

"It won't! It's useless, how am I ever going to fight again?" She asked him sharply and Daryn furrowed his eyebrows at her words.

"You can fight with your sword, Ly, like you always have," He reminded her turning his body to face hers.

"How, Daryn? I can't carry a shield with my stupid hand how can I protect myself?" She asked him hysterically, all her frustration bubbling to the surface. She had accepted this over the last months, that she might not ever be able to fight again. She knew the Northern lords would not accept a Queen that could not fight.

"We will find a way, my wolf. You will be able to fight," He promised her taking her hand but she ripped it away from him her eyes wet with tears.

"I can't be a Queen if I can't fight!" She remarked roughly and Daryn was taken back by her words. He was there at the North meeting when they questioned whether or not she could even keep her title, Jon had won Winterfell back not her. They wanted Jon Snow to be their leader.

"You will be able to fight, Lyarra, I will help you," Tears were welling in her eyes and Daryn knew there was something else she was upset about. She had been overwhelmed with her recovery and their plans for leadership over the last months and the Hornwood had watched her struggle. She survived with the guilt of the Red Wedding and the constant Northern blame that was thrust onto her and her injuries did nothing by increase her anger and feelings of helplessness.

"I can't be the Queen anymore," She spoke leaning into him and his face contracted with confusion as he wrapped his arms around her. Her face was pressed into his shoulder, his thick coat shielding her face from the chill wind.

"What do you mean? Why?" He asked then and he heard her whisper but he could not decipher her words. He asked her to repeat, her body shaking with her tears.

"I can't be a Queen if I can't have an heir," Her voice shaking and uncontrolled. His body tensed under her, he did not know where the statement had come from. She had never brought up marriage or children before, not like this.

"What are you taking about? You can have children," He remarked and her head shook against him with a heavy sob.

"I can't have children. Luwin told me, he doesn't think I will ever be able to conceive," She sobbed into him and his face dropped with realisation. He knew the damage to her abdomen was severe but she had never confided in him about this. His hand rang along her back beside her long braid, he stroked her as she cried. They were in the middle of the courtyard but it seemed everyone was to busy to notice the couple in middle. All of Lyarra' siblings had noticed the closeness of the two, they weren't stupid but none had said anything to Lord Hornwood. The eldest Stark seemed done with hiding and she let them see her and Daryn together. "And don't tell me it is alright because it is not. It could never be alright, what is a woman worth without her womb?" And Daryn was silent as he did not know the answer and he did not know what to tell her.

And so the couple stayed silent, Lyarra in the Hornwood's arms until she calmed herself. The two were interrupted by the sound of a horn and the two stood as Jon made his way out of the castle. "It is House Stane and his army, I saw the tree banner from the window. We will hold a feast to discuss our plans," Jon told Lyarra who nodded in agreement. Over the last months men have been gathered to join the Northern army, just under 10,000 men coming together outside of Winterfell, far less than Lyarra had during her first war but it is all they had.

"We will march South, Jon," Lyarra remarked as he walked away and he turned with a blank expression before continuing to greet Lord Stane. Still the two siblings had disagreed, split between barging the man to defend the wall or to fight to lift the siege on Riverrun. Currently, the Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryen landed in Dragonstone less than half a month ago. She and her Dothraki horde posed a massive threat to the North men and the entire realm but Jon refused to admit it. He believed she was set on having the Iron Throne but Lyarra was not so narrow-minded, she needed to conquer the most land before she could do so and once she heard of the North gathering an army she could be eager to get them to bend the knee to her. Lyarra was not keen on bowing down to another Targaryen but she was interested to meet the second Queen.

* * *

"What you are suggesting is to mobilize our armies to fight your war!" Lord Dustin growled at Lyarra once she had raised her objective to lift the command the Lannisters had on Riverrun and save her uncle.

"It is not my war it is ours," She reminded him sharply but the hall was enraged with arguments on the two different sides. Jon beside her remains quiet for he had made his claim and Lords had supported his decision to wait and prepare their forces for the larger war to the North.

"The Targaryen Queen wants the Iron Throne, let her destroy the Lannister army. The North will remain an independent Kingdom," Lord Flint spoke strongly and Lyarra rolled her eyes at their stupid resumptions.

"Do you think she is going to turn a blind eye to us raising our garrisons? Do you think she does not know? She is already in Westeros sitting on Dragonstone. Daenerys Stormborn will need the support of the people to take the Iron Throne she will look to the North first knowing we already oppose the Lannisters. If we take back the Riverlands we hold three Kingdoms. As of now, King Tommen Lannister has the loyal support of the Dornish men thanks to his sister's betrothal to Prince Trystane Martell and the support of the Tyrell army. We stand nothing against those three armies. With the support of Lord Robert Arryn's bannermen and the Frey army we still stand under 20,000 men. If we free my Uncle, Lord Tully, we can gain the support of the remainder of the Riverland Lords. Then Daenerys will come to us," Lyarra spoke with a booming voice over the Northern Lords.

"And pray, what will tell the Dragon Queen? That we pledge fealty to her? You are hardly our Queen now we refuse to bend the knee to a further Queen," Lord Galbart Glover hissed,and the hall quietened at the insult. His ward Larence Snow at his side with a curious glint in his eye and despite having light brown hair she could see the resemblance to her lover, his half brother. "You did not win Winterfell, Jon Snow did. I am not sure I trust you to propose our plans when you got the last Northern army killed," Silence. Jon beside her shifted awkwardly as Lyarra clenched her left hand.

"I never said we would pledge to Queen Daenerys. I regret that you do not trust me and in fact, you would like to follow my brother but I would like to remind you who was crowned Queen of the North and had never lost a battle. The Freys of the Crossing was avenged by my younger sister and Lord Robert for the slaughter of my men. My battle tactics are unbeatable and my fighting strategies unparalleled. I have lifted a siege on Riverrun once and I may do it again," Lyarra promised sharply and the hall quietened. She scanned the faces of the Northern company. "If you are cowardice and wish to sit and wait for Queen Daenerys Targaryen or King Tommen then do that. But those who are brave come march with me and we will take three kingdoms, we will lift the siege on Riverrun and drive the Westerland armies out! Ride with me!" Lyarra shouted and the men stood cheering in agreement with their Queen. Their chants growing louder and Jon beside her shook his head with a slight smile. "Now eat!" The Queen commanded and they did as she bid. She sat down next to Jon once more, placing a hand over his. "I am sorry but I think it is right," She remarked softly, the change in her tone obvious as she leaned to speak to her half-brother. Jon nodded as he turned and squeezed her hand.

"You are their Queen," He spoke and she chuckled drinking her ale. The two pulled apart and Lyarra gazed down to see Arya and young Lord Robert arguing about something. The two were always bickering, Arya claiming the boy was weak and would cry when she beat him in any games. It was hard to imagine the two had mobilized the Knights of the Vale together. It was not until a few ales in did anyone come to speak to her and it was Lord Manderly, who had only come in the day before.

"I am impressed you were able to convince them to ride South with you, your grace," Wyman spoke slowly and Lyarra gestured for him to continue. "I have brought my nephews along and Wyent will be commanding the Manderly army," He told her and Lyarra paused with abated breath knowing exactly who was in her hall. Wyman gestured behind him and Wyent, Tommen, and Thornton Manderly made their way to the high table. Lyarra smirked covering her mouth with her glass of ale before greeting the three men. "Wyent is my eldest nephew followed by Tommen and Thornton," He gestured to a large dark-hair man whom she already knew what Thornton's eldest brother. Lord Tommen was a light build, compared to his brothers, and lastly, Thornton who was smiling at her discomfort.

"I am well acquainted with Queen Lyarra," Thornton spoke cheekily and Lyarra chuckled at the look of confusion on his elder brother's face.

"Yes, Lord Thornton used to attend my father's hunting feasts quite regularly when I was younger," She recovered and Thornton only winked when his brothers weren't looking.

"Well, I hope my comments from our last meeting are forgiven," Lord Manderly continued and Lyarra raised her eyebrows.

"The comments where you were discourteous and slighted my murdered brother? Yes, well forgotten," She spoke as she took a drink looking down at the four men and Thornton laughed loudly at his uncle's discomfort. Manderly excused himself and apologized once more before leaving the three brothers. Lord Wyent Manderly looked to be nearing thirty making Tommen likely mid-twenties. "Welcome to Winterfell, I am delighted to have you join my army Lord Wyent, please eat and enjoy yourselves," Lyarra spoke respectfully and the two eldest nodded while Thornton only gave her a small smirk. The three walked away and Lyarra sat back in her seat with a disbelieved sigh.

"That's the man from White Harbor, you slept with him," The voice of Sandor Clegane spoke up from behind her and the Queen practically jumped out of her seat. She turned to see the guard, whom she had awarded master of arms since Rodrik's death. His Stark uniform lookout of place in place of his Clegane three dogs.

"Humorous Clegane, you bring that up and I'll slit your throat," She commented as she passed a piece of meat into her mouth and the knight gave her a stoic look with a slight eyebrow raise.

"Just a drunken incident?" He questioned then and Lyarra confirmed with a nod drinking her ale to swallow the awkwardness. The silence stretched between the two before finally, the Stark pushed her chair back announcing she had to relieve herself and she ventured out of the hall to the restroom. She washed her hair in the warm water before venturing back to the hall. Her bladder was feeling the effects of the alcohol and so was the rest of her body. She turned the corner and someone grabbed her, leaning down to kiss her. She frowned slightly and when the body broke from hers she saw dark hair instead of blond.

"It has been awhile since I've been to Winterfell," Thornton spoke as he crowded her into the wall behind her. She put her working hand on his chest firmly pushing slightly.

"No, Thornton," She spoke back he already had his hands on her hips pushing her into the warm stone of Winterfell. His lips were on hers again and all she could taste was the northern ale. She hummed angrily against his lips pushing at his chest again and he broke his lips from hers.

"Playing hard to get Lyarra? You weren't this reluctant when we were back in White Harbor," He commented comically but his hands were on her squeezing her ass. She forgot for a second that she was trying to get him off and she pushed again.

"Get off Thornton," She spoke briskly then but it came out less strong than she intended when his lips attached to her neck making her arch against him. "Wait, no," She spoke but she bunched her one working hand in his shirt trying to drag him off but she wasn't strong enough for his larger frame. She heard a door closing but she did not remember hearing it open. There was someone clearing his voice and Thornton turned around, giving her enough time to duck away from his hands and moved away.

"Lyarra," She froze and turned to see Daryn with his hand just letting go of the door. His eyes were narrowed and hers were wide. She looked at him to Thornton and the Manderly laughed, per usual.

"I don't think we have been introduced, I am Thornton Manderly and you must be a Hornwood," The Manderly spoke with a smile, clearly not registering the awkwardness. Daryn nodded turning his attention back to Lyarra who was smoothing her dress down. "I believe that makes us distant cousins correct? Well, Donella is Wyman's cousin so I suppose we are… I'm not sure," He admitted then with a chuckle and Daryn raised his eyebrows dismissively.

"I apologize, will you give us a minute Thornton?" Lyarra choked out and the Manderly only then seemed to catch up with the situation and laughed.

"Clearly something is going on here, I will be off," The larger man disappeared back into the hall closing the door behind him and Daryn's face remained unchanged, confused and hurt.

"back in White Habor?" He quoted Thornton with a questioning tone and Lyarra cringed at the barely-there memory of sleeping with the Manderly. She rubbed the back of her hand with a guilty expression. "You slept with him?" He clarified then and the Stark bit her lip before nodding.

"He used to come to my father's feasts when I was younger, he is one of the three," She recalled back to when Daryn asked her how many men she had slept with and Daryn pursed his lips.

"You lost your maidenhood to him, didn't you?" He both asked and stated. The Queen gazed at the hurt blue eyes and she nodded, wishing she had more ale. Daryn let out a breath that showed he was not impressed. "Were you going to sleep with him tonight?" He asked then and Lyarra frowned and shook her head.

"I was trying to stop him I swear," She defended herself and Daryn stared at her with cold blue eyes. Then her anger flared she questioned why she was even defending herself to the Hornwood. "We aren't married Daryn, I'm the Queen I can do what I want," She reminded him sharply and he nodded his head with a smug smile.

"Is that right? You don't care about me at all?" He questioned then stepping towards her and she tilted her head.

"That is not what I said," She growled back but his voice didn't change from its low tone.

"This entire time have you just been sleeping with other men? Have I meant nothing?" She wasn't sure if it was the drunken state but she was not understanding his register, he did not seem angry anymore. He was right in front of her then as she looked up at him her eye narrowed. "Have you just been a whore this entire time?" Her face contracted with anger and she pushed him with her left hand but he caught her wrist in his large, strong grip.

"Don't call me that," She warned roughly but his hand was tight on hers stopping her from pulling away. She struggled against his grip and he just pulled her closer flushing his body up against hers. "Let go, Daryn," She growled but he chuckled before catching her lips on his and she relaxed into his hold kissing back passionately. His other arm wrapped around her body pulling her impossibly closer.

"Are you sure you want me to let go?" He growled in her ear making her shiver against him. He looked directly into her river eyes as she shook her head and he chuckled kissing her deeply once more. He dropped her wrist and she wrapped it around his broad frame. "You are mine," He growled possessively and Lyarra paused in her kiss pulling her face from his and looking up at his light blue. His face dropped as he brought his hands up to cup her face stroking her cheek.

She nodded into his grip, "I'm yours." She whispered seriously and his face morphed with adoration as he kissed her once more, the feeling much different from his passionate mood a second again. He brought his hands to her hair and she sighed as their tongues danced. This time when she pushed against his chest he backed off, her face flushed and his cheeks red. "We need to go back in," She nodded towards the door and he nodded with a smile, placing a final kiss on her cheek before pulling away. She grabbed his hand and he turned to look at her confused but she didn't say anything just communicating with her eyes. He smiled, squeezing her hand before dropping it and entering back into the hall. Lyarra touched her braid which was messed up from Daryn and pulled it out fixing her long hair so it looked presentable.

She sat back in her seat resting her hands on the table with a nervous smile. Jon looked at her, seeing her loose hair he was confused. But then he looked out and saw young Daryn Hornwood with reddened cheeks and a large smile as he spoke to Lord Dustin he knew what had happened and he chuckled. "Really, L? Sneaking out of our feast to see Lord Hornwood is a new bold for you," He jokingly spoke to her leaning over and she chuckled chugging down a cup of ale with a smile. "I'm happy for you," He whispered before pulling away and she grinned.

* * *

"I still don't like the way he looks at you," Daryn spoke softly as he ran his fingers down her bare back. Lyarra pulled the fur over them, the draft from the window chilling her sweaty skin. She looked up and made sure he saw her roll her eyes at his comment. "I'm serious! He doesn't care that it make me uncomfortable when he brings stuff up about you," The Hornwood spoke as she pressed herself into his bare chest feeling him rise and fall with each breath.

"It makes me uncomfortable that you think about him when we are having sex," Daryn huffed at the jest and Lyarra giggled. He twirled her dark hair between his fingers feeling the soft curls of her Stark hair. "Perhaps, I should be the one that is jealous," She commented then cheekily and this time it was him who rolled his eyes.

"I am not jealous," He remarked then and she laughed loudly imitating what he said back at him. He grabbed her jaw with his long fingers. "Don't make fun of me," He growled playfully as he kissed her and dragged his teeth along her lower lip.

"He's just like that, Dare. He's always been like that; loud, boisterous, and carefree. He really doesn't mean anything by it," She replied as he dropped his hand and led her push her face into his shoulder with a sigh.

"I don't get how you slept with someone like that, he doesn't seem your type." Lyarra laughed at Daryn's comment and he raised his eyebrows then. She ran her hands along his bare sides feeling his tone muscles.

"Perhaps, you are the one that is not my type," She noted cheekily and he hummed in mock annoyance.

"Is that right?" He questioned then pulling back to kiss her again lazily. She nodded her confirmation as he kiss her, their tongues playing which only slowed down their conversation. When they broke again Daryn stared for a second wondering if it was even a good question to ask. "Who were the other two?" He asked then and Lyarra shifted her body awkwardly before answering.

"Robert, a Riverland merchant and Rye was a hunter here in Winterfell," She noted softly as she felt the Hornwood's body rise and fall with his breaths.

"And they are…?" He questioned then and Lyarra laughed uncomfortably.

"Robert was older by like a decade," Daryn laughed at that shaking his head. "You can't jest me if you want me to tell you!" She remark then pushing his chest.

"You're right go on," He spoke then with a smile.

"Robert was twenty five. He was a merchant who had his northern route through Winterfell. He was… rough shall we say, he kind of scared me," She admitted softly as the man stroked the arch of her back softly as she spoke with a timid voice.

"How old were you?" He spoke with a slight frown.

"Fourteen," She whispered and Daryn hummed at that imagining a slightly younger and more timid Lyarra than he was acquainted with. She must have changed greatly since before her father left and the war. War changes everyone, he noted, himself included.

"Why did you sleep with him if he scared you?" Lyarra chuckled softly rolling to get up from the bed before pulling on her dress loosely so she could grab a cup of tea. She offered Daryn one but he waved her offer off.

"Because I was young and he charmed me the first time, after that he just expected it," She spoke as she cupped the tea between her hands and drank from it sitting back down on the bed and the man stretched his arm and sat up.

"You didn't just stop him?" The Lord asked her and she pursed her lips avoiding his gaze.

"I was Eddard Stark's eldest child, I was afraid that he would tell everyone that I enjoyed getting pushed around," Her statement hung in the air and she felt awkward at her words and corrected herself. "It's not like the sex was bad, it was just… a lot and I was young," She spoke then again clarifying what she meant.

"You're making excuses now, Ly, trying to justify why you were too afraid to turn him down," Daryn spoke then strongly and the Stark looked at him with a timid look before shrugging and drinking her warm tea.

"Jon and Robb offered to say something to him when they saw the bruises but I refused and soon after he changed routes anyway and I never saw him again," She noted then remembering how furious Robb had been when she admitted she was scared of the man. He had seen the bruises along her arms that she tried to cover up from her parents, he had questioned her relentless who had left them there before Theon told him of the elder merchant. _No one should dare lay a hand on you like that Lyarra_! He had told her but she said that she liked it. He knew she was lying and got Jon to inquire about the man but she wouldn't say anymore to either of her brothers. She turned when she realised Daryn was silent and he looked worried but she just smiled softly and his look lightened.

"And the hunter?" He questioned.

"He looked like you, blond and blue eyed. He was… good," She smiled wolfishly at the Hornwood not sure what else he wanted her to say.

"Why did that end?" Lyarra took a breath biting her lip thinking of what she said to him.

"He told me he love me and I told him there was never a chance I could marry him. This was right before I was to leave for war so I told him he couldn't come with us," She spoke then realising how cruel she had been. "I told him I couldn't marry him because he wasn't a lord or lord's son. He hated high lords because his mother had been raped by a lord and that was how he was birthed yet still I told him that,"

"That was… harsh," Daryn admitted and Lyarra nodded as she sipped at her tea. Silence grew between the two as the Stark thought of her passed lovers.

"I didn't intend on sleeping with Thornton in White Harbour. He was the one who helped me get into the keep stating who I was. So when he said he would seek me out later I just didn't refuse," She recalled the amount she drunk later and then the encounter with Theon driving her to drink more. "I drank a lot with Clegane in an inn and he was there when I got back," She told him and Daryn nodded watching her with his light blue eyes. He got up pulling his pants on and putting his untied shirt over his head. "What about you?" She asked then as he sat back down to tie his boots on.

"What about me what?" He asked back with a floppy smile and she rolled her eyes.

"What about your past lovers?" She asked with a cheeky smiled as she leaned towards him, he pecked her lips with a kiss before smoothing his messed up hair.

"Nothing much to tell. Servant girls, the occasional merchant's daughter, and apparently the Queen in the North?" He remarked as he stood to tie his shirt and she did the same to her dress. The couple smiled at one another as they headed out of their room and down to the courtyard of Winterfell. It was mid day and the soldiers were milling around and Lords preparing their armies. Jon was doing much of the ground work that Robb used to do while Lyarra trained with Daryn to strengthen her body once more.

"Lyarra!" Jon called from the blacksmiths and she made her way to him while Daryn excused himself to tend to his army. Her half-brother held out a Stark shield, she did not really understand the significance until she turned it over to see the straps. It strapped tightly around her forearm instead of having to be held by her right hand. The shield would have less shifting ability but she would be able to hold it and block which was the most important part. Jon had got it made for her. She ran her hands along the grey Stark paint before embracing her brother and thanking him. "We are going to war Ly, together,"

* * *

It had been over a week since the Northern host— along with the Knights of the Vale — had departed from Winterfell leaving Lady Sansa Stark as regent alongside her baby nephew Eddard. Rickon, Arya, and Robert Arryn traveled with them despite not being about to fight in the war with their personal bodyguard Sandor Clegane.

"Stronger," Jon commanded his sister as she slammed into him with her commissioned shield, a long bang resounding around the camp. Her right hand stung with pain but she ignored it as she swung her sword at her younger brother. He blocked expertly with his own blade, Long-claw, before sending her steps back with his harsh thrust of his shield into hers. She barely had time to think before her shield was up to her face blocking her brother's strong blow that instead of taking off her head. She swung to the left catching his leg with hers before sending him to the ground. Jon groaned in pain but managed to catch her blade a further time, leaving their sword in a gridlock and their mock battle to a standstill. "Good," He remarked as they both lowered their weapons. Their entire bodies were covered in sweat under their Stark armor despite the cold winds. Jon, despite Lyarra's insistence, refused to get a wolf helm commissioned and wore the Stark colours in reverse, hence 'the White Wolf' rang true. It was custom that bastards were unable to fly the sigil of their fathers and Jon adhered to it. "Robert, come help me with my armor," Jon commanded to the Arryn who was now his acting squire.

Both Robert and Arya ran over, Lyarra's sister helping her with her own gear. The both would befit from squiring from the two and in return gained training. Lord Robert Arryn was still a weak boy but under Jon, Lyarra knew he would have the best chance. "How are you feeling?" Jon asked his sister than as they both got their armor taking off them and their swords sharpened and cleaned. The eldest glanced out at the Twins in the distance and sighed.

"I don't know," She admitted softly because she knew who waited for her on the other side of the castle walls, the man who let her brother and mother die but spared her own life. "I suppose I just go and see what he says," The Stark remarked and Robert Arryn scoffed.

"He owes me his life so he dares not refuse us," Jon gave me a smack round the back of his head and the boy squealed.

"Watch your tongue or you'll start to sound like you have something to prove," Jon warned him and the boy wandered off moaning as he followed Arya to put the gear away. "He does have a lot of men so we need his help but that does not mean anything more," Jon reminded his sister and she agreed softly.

Lyarra excused herself from her brother and grabbed a large cloth and heading down to the river. She stood on the edge of the creek listening to the roaring water and the tricking melting snow. It had snowed lightly the day before but the day was hotter making it all melt away, she could see the grey clouds gathering overhead and she presumed it would do the same tonight and tomorrow. Winter is coming. She stared at the grey stone of the Twins as she undressed. It was much warmer here than in Winterfell or the North but it was still cold and her skin tightened in the cold. She dropped down into the cold water washing herself and cooling her heated muscles. Her fighting had improved and she was able to match Jon once more, she was fit enough to fight and she was going to save her uncle but first, she had to enter the Twins and face Lord Olyvar of House Frey. She washed the sweat from her pale skin feeling the bumps that were raised. She took a breath and went further into the water dunking her head into the freezing water. She let out a gasp as she pulled out, wringing out her long curled hair. She didn't immediately get out of the water, instead staring out across the river at the Twins.

"If you stay much longer someone might mistake you as a mermaid," She heard a voice speak. She wasn't alarmed as she knew it was Lord Hornwood. She turned — bare in the water — to look at her lover who was standing like a soldier on the bank of the river, his fingers laced together. She tilted her head with a soft smile but she could see his eyes locked on the castle in the distance.

"Mermaids are in the ocean, Dare," She told him and she could see his lips upturn despite his solemn look.

"Rivermaid then, you are beautiful enough to be that of legends," He told her softly but he could hear in his voice that there was something more behind his words. She got out of the water and his blue eyes did not even move to her nakedness. She brought the cloth up to dry herself before getting changed back into her clothes. She turned to Daryn asking him quietly to help her tie the shirt once more and he obliged, his fingers grazing her cold skin. When he was done he wrapped his arms around her hips, resting his chin on her head. He could feel the rise and fall of her breath. "That's where my father died," And for the first time she was reminded that this wasn't only a solemn place for her but for many of them. All of the Northern Houses had lost someone in the events of the Red Wedding. She wasn't the only one who lost a brother, others lost fathers and uncles, nephews and sons. "I don't want the North to making deals with the Freys," He noted and it was one of the only times he expressed his opinion so obviously. She couldn't see his face which made her frustrated but she let him hold her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked the Lord as they stood to face the distant castle that they would eventually have to face. Their ghosts awaited them there.

"What choice do we have? If we had a choice not to deal with Lord Frey again I knew you would have taken it," He noted then, his voice barely a whisper. "I don't even want you speaking to Lord Olyvar," Lyarra frowned at that turning around to look at him, his arms loose around her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't want you speaking to Olyvar Frey," He repeated once more looking down at her and bringing a hand out to twirling her wet hair between his fingers.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" She asked, her voice harsher than intended and Daryn laughed at that. Lyarra brought her right hand up, pushing his hand away with her forearm. His hand dropped from her hair but the other still on her hip. "Daryn?" She questioned, stiffly and his eyes diverted from the distance to her.

"I'm not telling you what to do, my wolf," He noted calmly not seeming to be bothered that she was agitated at him. He brought his hand back up to stroke her arm but she pushed it away again and he took a breath. "I'm saying what I think, not that you ever ask," His voice was quiet and soft but she could tell his words were purposeful. She frowned and stepped back from his body and his hands fell from her hips. His face looked discontent then but not angry, not upset.

"Then what is it you think?" She questioned him slow and harsh, and he pursed his lips with an uncomfortable smile like he didn't want to say what he was about to.

The Hornwood took a breath like he was going to speak and stopped again, reconsidering before speaking once more. "House Frey murdered our families; your brother, your mother, my father, and all the Northern men that were there. They slaughtered our people under their own roof, in their own wedding," He spoke passionately but his voice did not raise its tempered volume. "We are back to that, we are asking them once again for their men in war. Why?" He questioned then.

"My sister avenged them, she killed all of Lord Frey's sons—,""Expect for one, Lyarra," He reminded her and she looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Olyvar Frey saved my life, that is the reason Arya spared him. He was loyal to Robb as a squire,"

"And then he let Robb die," Daryn interrupted her once more, his voice like silk compared to her harsh and upset tone. "I'm not telling you what to do, but if I could I would tell you not to speak to Lord Frey. We need his army, that much I understand. As your— whatever we are —I think you are putting yourself in front of him to get hurt," He told her firmly but softly, a strange mix for the Stark to understand. Her anger dropped as she looked at how serious he was.

"I don't understand," She spoke then and Daryn pursed his lips his face deep in thought.

"I don't want you to be more upset than you already are. We are walking in the midst of all our ghosts. Olyvar might have saved your life but that is all he did, he didn't stop the Red Wedding, he didn't tell you of what was going to happen, he didn't let you try to save your family and you will always live with that guilt. He hurt you and I don't want to see you hurt," While he was speaking he stepped towards her one more bringing a hand to her cheek, cupping her cold skin feeling her tremble slightly in the wind.

"I don't need you to protect me," She narrowed her eyes at him and Daryn sighed with a sad smile.

"Does not mean I won't try anyway," She looked at his truthful eyes, the lightness of them but also the darkness.

"Be there, with me. Help me. I can't do it alone," She whispered leaning into his arms and letting him hold her like a child. Daryn touched her wet hair, feeling the cold of the water.

Daryn could hear oncoming laughter and he broke from Lyarra only to plaster on a large smile and scooping Rickon up above his head with a laugh. Robert was chasing the youngest Stark only to smile as he watched Lord Hornwood toss the small boy in the air and catch him. "What are you little men up to?" He questioned as he put Rickon back down. Lyarra could see Storm and Greywind watching her and the youngest Stark closely, protecting them. Daryn ruffled Rickon's hair and the boy pouted at that.

"We came to find Lya," Rickon spoke his nickname for her and she broke her thought and managed a smile as Daryn turned to look at her.

"Well, you found her, where are we going now?" He asked the youngest with a curious, childish voice and Lyarra watched her lover interact with the child, smiling at his antics. He took Rickon's hand and hers both of them being dragged behind in a line after the youngest Stark crying battle cries as they jogged back to the camp.


	18. Chapter 18

Olyvar Frey did not sit upon his father's chair when the Queen in the North and her host arrived in his main hall. He was stood on the level ground to meet them his face blank as he watched Lyarra enter, followed by her brother whom stood beside her, and Lord Robert Arryn who stood just behind Jon's left side. There were four Stark soldiers who stood watch over their Queen and finally Lord Daryn Hornwood. Olyvar knew he did not fit the trend of the other two one being Lyarra's sibling and the command of her army and the Arryn being the leader of the second Kingdom under Queen Stark's command. Olyvar watched the blond man walk up behind his Queen and stand, his arms crossed and much closer than the guards.

"Welcome to the Crossings, I am pleased to see you all here," He spoke pleasantly and strolled over to meet young Robert. He remembered the boy, the boy that help order the slaughter of his brothers and his father. He shook the boy's hand. "Lord Arryn, grateful to have you once more under the roof of House Frey," The boy shook his hand back speaking a similar pleasantry back.

"I have heard much about you," Jon Snow remarked looking at the Frey with a look that spoke leagues more than he said. He got to Lyarra but she offered no hand to him. The Lord of the Twins held his breath as he put out his hand.

"May I?" He asked watching the dark blue eyes of Lyarra shorten.

"No," She replied quickly and Olyvar nodded retracting his hand and bowed instead. He spoke an invitation of welcome to Lord Daryn who acknowledged his presence with only a nod similar to his Queen's. Olyvar took steps back clasping his hands together waiting for them to begin. Jon Snow was the one to step forward.

"We ask House Frey to provide your remaining men to lift the siege on Riverrun and free Queen Lyarra's uncle, Lord Edmure Tully," Jon spoke stiffly looking to his sister who didn't move her eyes from Olyvar. The Frey swallowed at the tension.

"Well, that can easily be arranged," Olyvar began but Jon raised his hand to speak again and the Lord of the Crossing let him continue.

"Furthermore, we would like to formally invite House Frey to join the Northern Alliance," The former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch spoke clearly and slowly. The Frey watched him before giving an easy smile.

"I am sure we would need to discuss what such an alliance entails but if I am to send my army in favor of Queen Lyarra against Ser Jaime Lannister's forces then clearly I am pledging against the crown anyhow," He reminded them trying to reduce the overwhelming tension in the room. He waved to his guards who disappeared down the hall and Lyarra watched them leave with utmost suspicion. "I have a further offer to show my good faith in this alliance and I am certain the Queen will be grateful for it," He spoke smoothly. The three of the Northerners, plus the Lord of the Vale, looked curiously at one another. Lyarra was the only one to show a visible reaction as a woman and her baby was brought before the host. The Lady of Winter stared as Roslin Frey and a Tully baby was brought before her. The other three did not know Roslin Frey but could tell by the coloring of the baby boy's hair and his large blue eyes who he was. He was slightly younger than their very own Eddard Stark but Edmure Tully's son was all the Riverlander his father was. "This is my sister Roslin Tully who is married to the Lord of Riverrun and their son, who she has not named yet," He spoke to them. Lyarra pursed her lips but still said nothing.

"Our youngest brother and sister have traveled with us on our journey to Riverrun and will continue to do so if Lady Roslin would like she may travel with us and her son as well," Jon spoke to the Lord of the Crossing who waved to his sister who nodded in reply. Olyvar looked at the Stark boy with a smile and clasp his hands together once more.

"If there is not anything else, I believe that is all. You are welcome to stay a few nights as I make final preparations for the army," He told them all managing a glance in Lyarra's direction and she did not miss it with her blue eyes. Robert Arryn was the first to turn to leave followed by the Stark and finally Lyarra and the Hornwood. "Queen Lyarra, I was wondering if I could have the honor of speaking to you in private," He spoke calling out to here. The Queen of the North turned to face him with a blank expression and looked to Daryn behind her who raised his eyebrows, she gave a soft nod to him and he turned to face the Lord of the Twins.

"The Queen will speak to you but I will remain with her, Lord Frey," Daryn spoke clearly, Olyvar looked at the man he once regarded as friendly and knew he was no longer that. He was older, more chiseled and rougher looking. Young Daryn Hornwood, just like the rest of them had been carved by war. His youth and light drawn from him. Olyvar looked at Lyarra as she turned back, seeing the deformity of her right hand which was likely an injury from Ramsey Bolton. Her hair was tightly braided in an intricate design, strong and put together. He had never seen such tension in her body as she looked at him. She said nothing, her blue eyes locked on his. Olyvar steps forward and only then did Lyarra's eyes shift to the limp he now held from her stabbing it the night of the Red Wedding. "How are your injuries? I heard of what happened with the Bolton boy and the Battle of the Bastards. I am glad you look well," He told her softly as she stood there, her face like stone as she looked at him. She touched her hand, whether that was conscious the Lord could not tell.

"It was a long recovery," She noted simply and Daryn took up a position next to her, his legs part slightly and hands locked in front of him. He was protecting her, from him, the Frey noted. He knew he wouldn't hurt Lyarra, he couldn't, after all, this time. He thought she would be angry at him, furious even, but the silence was worse and more painful. It was like he had sucked everything out of her and she was nothing left, he hated to think that.

"I thank your sister and Lord Robert that they had the compassion and mercy to let me carry on the name of my House rather than kill me. I owe them a large deed which I hope to repay," He spoke then and Daryn shifted uncomfortably.

"She shouldn't have," Lyarra sharply replied. Olyvar raised his eyebrows at that, questioning what she meant. "She shouldn't have spared you," Her voice was hard but not loud, it was barely more than a whisper. The words hurt, cut him even, but she was right he supposed. She was looking right at him and he did not miss the double implication of her words.

"Perhaps, she shouldn't have but she did, the deed is done. My brothers were killed and that is that,"

"Your brothers conspired with your father to kill my entire host, it was only revenge," She spoke, her voice having more of an edge to it. Daryn stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder and she let out a breath, containing herself. Olyvar did not miss how his touch grounded her.

"I understand," The Lord replied simply, but Lyarra shook off Daryn's touch this time, anger in her eyes.

"And you knew as well, so she should have let you die," She hissed and Olyvar pursed his lips.

"I did, I knew about it all before you even came. I advised my father that dealing with the Lannisters was a bad call but they ignored me. I told them that you were good people and they ignored me. When you picked me to be betrothed to I knew I had to do something. My father knew I was going to betray him, that was why my siblings were acting so strange. I did it anyway and I saved your life. I spent the time since then and until Lord Robert's men freed me captive in my own home, being held by my own family. Then I listened as they died as well," He told her softly and her face contracted with even more anger. Like that of a wolf she pounced.

"Now you know how I felt," She growled and Daryn stepped closer, putting both hands on her shoulders and pulling her back, not allowing her to advance him. There were tears in her eyes as she stared down Olyvar's and his eyes were equally sad. "I listened to my brother die, and my mother, and his father and my entire host. Don't pretend like you did a good deed by letting me go," She cried and Daryn pulled her into his arms wrapping around her. Instead of pushing him off she leaned into him, shaking in anger and sadness. Olyvar watched the embrace, seeing how the Lord comforted her. His arms were tight around her holding her together. He had never seen her more vulnerable, even that night she was a strong distraught but now she didn't have that strength she used to.

"I don't —,"

"We are going now," Daryn noted sharply, interrupting him with murderous blue eyes. They did not wait for his response before the Lord led her out, her small body in his. He could hear their soft tones to each other, likely him comforting her. The Lord of the Crossing watched them go and knew he would never have had as amazing women as her, he had broken her and Daryn had picked up the pieces.

* * *

She watched quickly as they marched along the roadside. Her host behind her consisted of Lord Daryn Hornwood, Lord Galbert Glover and Lord Larence Snow, Lord Benfred Tallhart, his uncle Leobald, and all their men of Hornwood, Deepwood Motte, and Torrhen's Square. Lord Cley Cerwyn, Lady Dacey Mormont, Lord Wyent Manderly, Lord Harrion Karstark of Karhold were commanded by Jon Snow alongside the Vale had taken a separate route and for the second time in Lyarra's lifetime she was going to lift a siege on Riverrun. It was easier this time with the Westerland army weakened by the War of Five Kings and their armies mainly stationed around Highgarden, Casterly Rock, and Sunspear in preparation for the Dragon Queen Daenerys to attack King's Landing. The Westerland army that surrounded Riverrun was fronted by Ser Forley Prester and not Ser Jaime Lannister. Lyarra had got wind that the capital was having problems that their boy-King could not control. King Tommen Baratheon, so they still call him, was too weak to control his people and were under attack by religious men in their own city and held their Queen regent Cersei prisoner.

Lyarra's host just reached the top of the hill, her horse snorting and pawing as she looked down at the Riverlands and the Prester forces, Storm by her side. There were less than a few thousand stationed to hold Riverrun and the Queen of the North had split her forces to attack from both sides, confident she would have minor damages to her own forces. She lifted her arm and the horn blew, she watched the banners of House Prester and other minor Westerland houses flutter in the wind as the soldiers faced her host. Their Western horns blew as her horse shuddered with anticipation. She placed a firm pat to his withers, holding his reins tight waiting for her brother. Then over the edge of the valley, she could see her brother's white wolf banner and his horses galloped down, the forces of Prester's looked confused even from her vantage point as she commanded her men forward. They ran the last distance towards the forces, the Queen's horse fell behind but was still met with the Westerland calvary, she could see Daryn just in front of her his shining sword meeting with a large Prester soldier. The sound of metal on metal and on wooden shields was shattering to Lyarra's ears as she felt the rush of battle once more for the first time in over a year.

 _Crash_ , as she lifted her shield arm to block a heavy blow by a young lad dressed in red and white. He cried out as she smashed her shield into his torso sending him off his horse. She didn't pay him mind as she continued galloping forward thrusting sideways at a man that one of Lord Benfred's men was engaged in piercing his shoulder and watching life slip from him. Mud was flying upwards and she as blinded slightly, she raised her right arm and something collided with the wood with a sharp bang. She grappled off-balance going to grab the horse's neck but only realizing her right hand couldn't grip the hair of his mane and fell from her horse. Her golden wolf helm rang as her hand smashed on the ground letting out a groan. A horse, perhaps her own or not, stepped on her torso the only thing between her and half a ton animal was the strong metal of her golden armor. She took a large breath. _I am a wolf of Winterfell, I am the Queen of the Winter,_ she repeated to herself. She could hear the growling of Storm somewhere on the battleground as she pushed herself up.

She stood on shaking legs only to look around her and see the destruction of the Westerland forces. The ground was littered with bodies and the majority of them not coloured by the northern sigils. The sight gave her hope and she continued forward thrusting her sword into the torso of two soldiers before matching with someone. Their swords clanged together and she could see frightened green eyes look at her. She could see the boy beneath the helm was young, much younger than even her eighteen years. The Queen lifted her shield as he went for a cut-down and thrust down catching the boy in the thigh. He screamed in pain as she cut through the thick fat of his leg. She hooked her shield around the back of him catching his body as he fell back lowering him to the ground as she kicked his blade away across the grass and into the mud. The boy was still groaning loudly in pain as she put the point of her blade at the break of his breastplate. He looked up at her with wide eyes as his hands contracted from pain, she saw his lips move in what she assumed was a prayer. "Stay down and you get to live," She growled at him roughly and he nodded. She pulled her arm out from under his heavy body, retracting her blade. She saw his hands go to his thigh trying to stop the bleeding and she knew he was not going anywhere.

She took off forward to see a familiar silver bull-moose helm as she saw him thrust his bloodied sword into the body of a soldier. She could see a man running up behind him and she began to run but she could see that she would not close the distance fast enough. "Daryn!" She shouted and he turned to her, his blue eyes catching the running soldier as he made contact thrusting his sword into a block as the man's sword came down. Daryn pulled back thrusting down towards the man's hip but he turned and blocked before the Hornwood could deliver the final blow. Then Lyarra met him thrusting her sword into the small of the man's back and upwards watching his face fall with shock. She left the body crumple beside her and had no time to say anything when Lord Hornwood took a step forward to catch a sword from behind her and then her forward to catch another assailant. It took her three tries before she shoved her blade into the man's neck when he fell killing him instantly. She felt someone behind her but could see the horns above her and she relaxed looking around to see surrendering forces. The North had prevailed. She lowered her aching muscles to the ground with a groan. Daryn looked down at her with a dazed and bloodied face before smiling and joining her on the ground. He touched his face with a hissed removing his helm. She leaned towards him prodding at his nose and feeling the broken extremity. "You broke it, Dare," She told him as she pulled her hand away and he shrugged as he began undoing his tight armor.

"Better than dead, which I might have been if you didn't help me," He reminded her. He struggled with the ties on his armor and Lyarra looked around the battleground seeing the injured men. Jon, somehow astride an uninjured horse, was visible with Ghost by his side. She looked around to see her grey speckled wolf trotting around her armor gleaming and face bloodied. She could see the nurses and carts being rolled into the battleground and she remembered the last time she was here. Robb had been cut down and Theon had saved him. It felt like a century ago to the Queen. Daryn turned his head to see Larence Snow holding an injured wrist in his hand, clearly nursing an injury. Lyarra watched as he looked over his bastard-brother before offering a nod.

"Alright, Snow?" He asked and Larence threw him back a contempt look before nodding. His green eyes looked at the Queen with an odd look before continuing his walk away towards the Glover men. Lyarra thought the interaction between the half-brothers was odd.

"Do you not get along?" She asked Daryn feeling the soreness set in her muscles. Daryn turned to the Queen with a knowing look.

"Let's just say he's alive and that is more than enough for me," Daryn commented simply about his brother.

"Lyarra?" Her brother called his voice shrill, she lifted her arm and waved at Jon from her spot on the floor. The former Night's Watch man locked eyes with her in relief.

"I'm alright too! Thanks for asking, my lord," Daryn called from behind her jokingly and even from where she was sitting she could see her half-brother roll his eyes. Lyarra laughed as she felt the mud of the ground seeping into her pants. Jon's black horse walked over to the couple as her bastard brother look down at her.

"Come on, we need to see to getting Riverrun open, there are still guards and they have closed the castle to keep us out," He reminded her elder sister she nodded pulling herself up off the ground. Jon wished over at some Stark men who were holding a horse and they trotted it over and gave it to their Queen.

"It's fine, I'll wait here," Daryn complained and Lyarra smiled at him as she jumped onto her horse stiffly.

"Find the Hound and my siblings once we get in," She called to him and he waved his agreement as he got off the muddy floor. The two siblings rode side by side to Riverrun to negotiate the opening. Ghost and Storm followed the two down the battlefield. It did not take the Queen long to tell the men that they would be saved slaughter if they opened the gates and they clearly did not have enough men to survive a siege anyhow. They agreed and she granted the fifty men safe passage back to the Westerlands if they ensured the safety of her uncle who resided within. Soon the gates were open and the nurses rolling in bodies of the injured. Edmure was brought down to them when Lyarra and Jon entered to the main courtyard.

The Queen stood, her armor undone but still on her and her body battered and muddy, as Lord Edmure Tully was brought to her. She looked with pained eyes at her thin and rugged looking uncle shuffled over. His eyes lit up as he saw her, the Tully eyes that looked like her mother's. She smiled as his eyes filled with tears. "It has been too long, uncle," She noted as she moved embrace him. He held on longer than necessary and she thought of the last time she saw him, at the wedding.

"The Queen in the North saves me again," He noted but there was no humour in his words as she broke from her holding her shoulders. His auburn hair was long and dry, his face unshaven and clear scars were there that were not before. His blue eyes shifted to Jon as he looked at the man that did not resemble his sister in any way. The man did not have the Tully eyes nor the hair and he was definitely not little Arya Stark. "Jon Snow, it is nice to finally meet you," The Lord spoke outstretching his hand and Jon took it shaking it firmly. His blue river eyes shifted to the gates and Lyarra turned to see her siblings, with Robert Arryn, walking in, Greywind in stride with them and the Hound behind with Daryn but that was not who the Tully was looking at, his eyes were trained on his wife and the baby in her hands. "Why is she here?" He asked with utter contempt.

She told him quickly what happened to House Frey, who was now their lord, and their army joining the Northern Alliance. "Lord Olyvar is with us and Jon asked if she would like to march with us to see you and she did. That is your little boy and he has yet to be named," Lyarra noted softly to her uncle. Roslin Frey flinched at the site of her angry looking husband. Jon walked over speaking quietly to her and she nodded. Lyarra' bastard brother took the baby from her and walking back over to the Tully outstretching the boy to him. Edmure looked blankly before taking the baby in his arm, the child was nearly a year old. Roslin walked up timidly as well, her face pale and terrified.

"What shall you call him?" Jon asked the Lord of Riverrun. Edmure looked to his wife who starred back in fear. He cradled the baby closer bouncing him slightly making the child smile toothily. Edmure smoothed down the child's wispy hair.

"Brandon Tully," He spoke looking to Roslin who nodded in response. Lyarra smiled at the choice, chuckling slightly.

"Wild-Fish Tully?" She questioned and Jon got it then with a smile.

"I truly was terrified of that man," He joked with a serious expression. The smiles died when the babe began to get restless looking for his mother. Edmure looked to Roslin, who looked like she might tremble to death. He took the child in his hands and passed him back to his mother who had her hazel eyes trained on Edmure. Jon and Lyarra awkwardly watched the couple interact before the moment was broken by the arrival of Rickon and Arya alongside the others. Edmure met his youngest nephew and niece with a smile, ruffling Rickon's hair. "Daryn Hornwood, not surprised to see you back here," Edmure noted shaking the Lord of Hornwood's hand. The two men shared a smile as Edmure glanced over to Queen Lyarra. "Wherever my niece goes you follow?" He questioned clasping Daryn on the back who only smiled.

"I suppose," He conceded glancing at his lover. The entirety of them ventured into the castle of Riverrun.

 **A/N And they are back! As you can tell I love Daryn and Edmure too much in this story..**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I apologize for how short this but it has an intense ending and thought it deserves to be by itself.**

Lyarra strolled past the balcony, she could see Jon, Arya, Rickon, and Robert down in the courtyard sparing while Jon watched over them. Currently, it was Arya with Robert, Rickon trying his hand at a bow. At only six he wasn't doing well but the Queen smiled anyway. She watched Arya take down Robert, making the boy huff in frustration and Jon chuckle at the boy. She glanced over to the Godswood of Riverrun to check on Storm, who was contained with her two littermates for their stay in Riverrun, but instead, she could just see the auburn hair of her uncle. Standing across from him was Roslin, her pale face red and hazel eyes large as he spoke to her. The Lady of Winterfell could tell he wasn't saying anything kind but his movements and her facial movements, scared and nervous. It had been weeks since they arrived at her mother's childhood home, Lyarra's uncle and his wife were no closer than the beginning. Lyarra could see Roslin reach out timidly to touch him and he slapped her hand away, growling something at her before stalking off back to the castle. The Queen cringed as the girl sat on the snow-dusted wall, her face red and hands touching her eyes as she cried. Lyarra heard the castle doors close and angry footsteps up the stone of Riverrun.

"Uncle?" She called turning so her voice carried within the keep and not over the cold Riverlands around them.

"Not in the mood, Lyarra," He growled back from the hall, likely going to his chambers. She heard another slamming door and then crying to the child before more footsteps. "For fuck sakes, it never shuts up," Edmure cussed as he made his way out towards Lyarra, trying to get away from the child. Lyarra knew the wet-nurse stayed in the chamber beside Edmure and Roslin was across the hall, her uncle constantly complained about how restless the baby was.

"Eddard is like that as well," Lyarra noted remembering how loud her young nephew was in the confines of Winterfell. She loved the small baby and even when he woke her and Daryn she kept her calm. Her uncle leaned against the walls of his castle, next to the fire as he stripped off his thick coat and threw it on the chair. Lyarra glanced back outside where the Lady from the Twins was still crying, her head in hands. "I see it's not going well with Roslin," The Queen noted and Edmure glared at his niece.

"Don't, not in the mood," He repeated but Lyarra continued anyway.

"She's still crying, was it really necessary to slap her?" She spoke accusingly and Edmure took a tempered breath in. He looked at her with matching blue eyes.

"Are you really going to question me? I stood by you when you were last here," Her uncle touched his clean-cut face, he had cleaned up right after they returned to Riverrun, cutting his auburn locks short again as well as maintaining his short beard. Lyarra recalled when even Robb called her brutal and only Edmure would stand beside her. She still glanced over at the crying girl noticing then her half-brother walking over to her. Jon stopped across from her speaking and she looked up, likely with red eyes from crying. Lyarra watched curiously as Jon held out his hand and she took it, letting him lead her out of the spying sister's sight.

"She's barely older than me, Edmure. Take pity on her," Lyarra prompting, knowing the girl had just turned nineteen last month and Lyarra had already passed her eighteenth name day. The Lord of Riverrun scoffed angrily listening to his niece.

"Pity?" He growled at her looking at her from behind his eyelashes with immense disgust in his river eyes. "She fucked me while her brother's killed my sister, my nephew, and I thought you as well. You know I could hear them," Edmure noted and Lyarra swallowed deeply thinking of that horrific night, she squeezed her eyes shut as her uncle continued. "I could hear.. Cat," His voice choked up as he thought back.

"Edmure, please," Lyarra begged him to stop not bare to hear the despair in his voice.

"I heard her, called out for you, then for me. I heard her scream as they killed your brother. Then I heard nothing because my dear sister was dead," Both of them had tears in their eyes, Lyarra roughly as her uncle retold the story. "She helped them kill her, and Robb, and my men. All of them," The Queen saw Edmure's broken face.

"She didn't do it, Edmure, she didn't hold the knife nor the bow," Lyarra reminded him, choking on her own words.

"She knew," And Lyarra knew that was enough as she had said the same thing about Olyvar. The two took deeps breathes calming down over long minutes. The Queen had seen Olyvar and seen his attempts to speak to her, for whatever reason but always Jon or Daryn was there to send him away. The Stark had even the Frey talking to Arya who did not let him speak to her sister either. He was desperately trying to get to her but she refused to see her.

"I am just saying, she's terrified. You're married to her and that isn't going to change anytime soon you're going to have to bear her," She reminded her uncle with a weak voice, thinking of how scared the girl looked when facing her husband, Lyarra could imagine such fear. Her uncle stayed silent this time, clearly not going to fight her anymore.

"How was young Eddard? I wish I could meet him," He admitted then, wringing his hands together.

"The little heir to Winterfell was well when I left, looks exactly like his parents. He had the river eyes," She told her uncle smiling, remembering Talisa's dark hair and eyes that diluted the auburn locks.

"He's the only heir until you have your own children. Seems like you and Daryn are even closer, will you marry?" He asked. The Queen brushed off the first comment and just smiled bashfully.

She replied carefully to the Lord. "We haven't discussed marriage,"

"Well, I can't wait to meet the great-nephew and potentially your children one day, I would like that," He smiled and Lyarra couldn't go on with the game she was dancing around. She took a breath and swallowed.

"I won't ever have children," She told him slowly and Edmure's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Of course you will, you can get married soon to whomever you want—," She cut him off before he could go any further, the pain of what she was saying swept through her.

"I can't have children is what I mean, uncle," She spoke even softer and Edmure realized what she meant with a crestfallen face. He didn't have to ask his next question. "The injuries Ramsey inflicted on me damaged my womb, Luwin thinks I would never be able to conceive," She told her mother's brother. He ran his hand through his auburn hair as he swallowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Ly," He replied gently and she pursed her lips looking out over the river. It's roaring was quieter from her vantage point, soothing as she embraced her river-born side. She touched her stomach remembering the scarring that was under her dress. The Queen turned then going to walk past her uncle and down the stairs but Edmure reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry I said anything," He noted then but she only shrugged it off and walked down. When she got down to the courtyard she found the Frey girl, leaning on the wall of Riverrun watching Jon beginning to show Rickon how to hold a sword, it was far too heavy for him but Lyarra smiled the sight. Roslin noticed her and stood straight giving her a slight bow but the Queen waved it off. The Stark could see her hazel eyes were still red from crying and looked nervous now that she was there. She heard Arya and Jon laugh as Rickon went to swing the sparing sword only to chuck it across the training grounds.

"Clearly my brother does not take after me nor his elder brothers in swordplay," Lyarra joked to the Frey of the Crossing who only smiled softly.

"He's still young, one could only hope he would be as great of a fighter as you," She complimented the Queen kindly. Lyarra turned with a serious look at Roslin who looked back under her long eyelashes.

"I've spoken to my uncle, I hope he will be kinder towards you," She told the girl confidently but she only bit her lip in response.

"I understand, I…I really have tried—,"

Lyarra cut her off. "I know you have, he will love the child that much I am certain of," She promised the Lord of the Crossing's sister. Roslin nodded softly, wringing her hands together in front of her. "The boy is sweet, he looks like his cousin back in Winterfell," The girl smiled softly at that as she thought of her baby.

"They both have Stark names," She added and Lyarra laughed at that. Brandon and Eddard once again together.

Lyarra looked at the training ground then to see Daryn sparing with some of his men, his silver armor gleaming. His sword collided heavily with his opponent's and the Stark watched as the opponent put all his weight into a push move only for Daryn to spin leaving the soldier tripped out the side. Daryn's helm was off so she could see his lips moving in a commanding way, likely giving him a pointer on stance and moves. Then something distracted the two and Lord Hornwood turned his head to see his bastard brother leaning on an archery target, just like her lover the Queen had not seen the man standing there. Words were coming from Larence's mouth and from his stance, his elbow leaning on the target, it looked cocky. Daryn's face was annoyed, a look Lyarra rarely saw on his young face. The Hornwood replied something back sharply, moving to go back to what he was doing, and the brother laughed at him. Daryn's face constricted with anger but once again moved back to do what he was doing. This time Larence pushed off the target and moved towards his half-brother demanding attention in his red Glover garbs. The Snow gestured to the training ground speaking something that the Queen could not hear. Daryn shook his head with a cruel chuckle, stepping up to face his bastard brother.

Lyarra heard a low whistle as Jon grabbed her attention gesturing to the arguing brothers with a worried look, his grey Stark eyes concerned. She shrugged at him, equally confused where the tension was from. The two were facing off, Daryn's hands clenched at his side and the Snow relaxed and overly confident. Larence spat words at his half-brother's face and Daryn tensed up, Lyarra was certain this would end in conflict but suddenly there was Lord Glover's voice, commanding his ward away. The high-born bastard chuckled finally to his brother before stalking off. The Hornwood watched his brother walk away with utter contempt before sheathing his sword and waving the man he was sparing with away. Daryn scanned the training ground before locking eyes with his Queen who gave him a worried and curious gaze. He frowned at her before moving away, taking off his armor as he went.

"You two are involved?" The quiet voice of Roslin reminded Lyarra that she was even there. The Queen turned her attention to the Frey with an embarrassed smile.

"I guess we are," She smiled back admitting her relationship with the Hornwood and Roslin smiled understandably.

"Olyvar told me about you two," She admitted then breaking the light-hearted tone as Lyarra pursed her lips thinking of Lord Frey. "I was the only one to visit Olyvar when he was in prison at the Twins. None of our brothers would speak to him and none of our sisters cared. He told me it was worth it if it saved your life," Lyarra looked away from her innocent hazel eyes pushing away her anger and sadness.

"I don't really want to talk about your brother," Lyarra spoke back sharply and Roslin nodded sadly. Silence spread between the two women awkwardly and Lyarra excused herself, stepping away from Riverrun and towards where Daryn disappeared. She found him putting away his armor in his Hornwood tent, the black bull-moose on an orange background plastered on the tent flap.

"You could leave your things in my chamber," She reminded him gently as he tossed his breastplate angrily into the chest.

"It's fine here," He snipped back and she frowned at his tone. She leaned against the pole holding up the tent, biting her lip.

"What did he say?" She dared ask and the Hornwood smacked the table with his sword in its sheath. The sword was beautiful Valyrian steel, House Hornwood's ancestral sword 'Blizzard's Touch'.

"Nothing, he's just a massive pain," He growled lowly as he stripped from his sweaty shirt, tossing it into the chest along with his other things. Only then did the Hornwood turn around to face her, his anger-filled eyes looked over her frame as she leaned. Lyarra looked at him curiously as he took two large steps towards her before leaning down and kissing her roughly. She was taken back by his aggression but wrapped her arms his neck kissing him back passionately. His large frame over hers as they kissed, her body pinned on the wood firmly.

"What was that for?" She gasped as their lips broke later, her lips swollen and breath heavy. His hands were cupping her ass and he lifted her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his hips with a squeal. "Daryn," She warned once with a shaking voice as his lips attached to her neck. Her gasps what he wanted to hear.

"You're so gorgeous," He growled in her ear making her shiver at his tone. His hands were rough against her ass as he turned them around placing her on the table behind them. She ran her hands up his bare chest, feeling his muscles flex under her fingertips.

"Dare, slow down," She gasped as he sucked and bit her neck which she was sure would leave marks. Her hands ran down his tensed back, his skin hot against her touch. She whimpered as he bit her shoulder roughly, her hands flying to his hair and tugging him away. His face moved with her hands, his blue eyes hungry but still angry. "Someone will come in," She told him weakly, her breath gone. He shook his head and took her lips in his, his hands trailing down to the bottom of her dress pulling it up around her hips along with her underdress. His fingers digging into her thighs and his tongue were rough and firm. He continued like this, making her gasp and moan in the tent hushing her as they went. She had never seen him angrier nor more passionate in the entire time she had known him.

When they were done and both had regained their breath, someone shouted from outside for Lord Hornwood. Daryn cursed under his breath pulling on a shirt and his pants, smoothing down his clothes to be presentable. He looked at the Queen who had sat back up with her hair disheveled and gave her a firm parting kiss. "I have to go," He spoke quickly and she nodded as he ran out to meet whoever was calling him. Lyarra stood on shaking legs, alone in the tent. She put her dress back into place, running her hand through her hair to untangle it. Her body still trembling as she moved to leave but instead, she hugged the pole of the tent and cried, alone.


	20. 20

Lyarra was changing for the feast. She was stripping from her training clothes and going to put on a light pink dress when she could hear someone walk in. She turned expecting to see Daryn Hornwood but instead were met with the dark grey eyes of her brother. She squealed pulling on her dress quickly to cover her bareness. Jon's eyes were not filled with lust or wandering her bare frame but shocked and narrowed with worry. "Ly, where did you get those marks?" Jon asked with a slow and careful voice. She bit her lip knowing the extent of the bruises Daryn had left on her body after their encounter in the tent the day before. The deep purples covering her body from neck to thighs were ugly. "Lyarra, did Lord Daryn leave those?" He asked again and she realized he was angry. Her eyes went wide as he took the silence as a yes. He stormed out of her room and she rapidly tried to do up her dress as she called for him to stop. The Hornwood must have already been in the castle for not seconds later she could hear her coming down the hall with an angry Jon.

"What is the matter? What happened?" Daryn's troubled voice carried as the two men entered back in her chamber. Jon slammed the door behind him and the Hornwood's eyes displayed his confusion deepened in his face.

"Jon, don't," Lyarra spoke softly shaking her head at her bastard brother, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"What the fuck did you do?" The Snow growled to the other Northern man, his voice low and deep. Daryn's eyes went wide as he looked to Lyarra in confusion. But his lover wasn't looking at him, her eyes diverted and hand rubbing her neck.

"What are you talking about?" The Hornwood questioned the bastard then and Jon laughed cruelly.

"What am I talking about?" Jon recited his words back to him with a vicious tone and Lyarra cringed. "What did you do to my sister? Why is her body littered with bruises that you left?" He hissed and Daryn looked to Lyarra with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked his Queen and he saw the hesitation as she nodded softly. He frowned deeply before turning back to Snow.

"It's too late for that, you already hurt her!"

"I didn't know… I didn't mean to," He tried to justify but Jon cut him off sharply with his booming angry voice.

"Just because you have some horse-shit going down with Lord Larence doesn't mean to take it out on her!" Jon exclaimed pointed at his half-sister. Lyarra shrunk from their looks, not sure what to say or do. She should have stepped up and told Jon that she could deal with it, she was a Queen she did not need her younger brother fighting her battles. But she didn't. She felt like that girl again, at fourteen, whom couldn't tell Robert no when he tied her up or smacked her. She felt that helpless when Thornton tried to sleep with her in Winterfell. The line for her was transparent between what she wanted and what she didn't and a lot of the time she wasn't sure. That's what she liked about being Queen, she held all the power. Except when it came to men.

"I didn't…" He trailed off again, his voice quiet and demure as he looked at his lover, her frame smaller than he remembered. He could see then even from where he was, the purple peeking out from her dress on her neck, fingermarks on her upper arm. He could tell they were deep, those were no longer love marks.

Jon was looking at his half-sister then, his grey eyes softened and face sad. "I saw you yesterday, you were crying but I thought it was none of my business so I left you. You clearly didn't want us to see you went around the training grounds to go into the castle," Jon noted softly and Daryn's face fell as she didn't deny it.

"You cried?" He asked her then and she bit her lip with a nod. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't know I hurt you. How… what," The man was at a loss for what to say or do. Jon relaxed his posture and knew it was time for him to leave. He left the Tully-Stark's chamber, leaving the couple together to speak.

Lyarra began to speak softly, clarifying what had been said and insinuated. "I didn't cry because it hurt but you just left and I…" He looked at her with sad blue eyes at realizing what he had done hurt her. "I didn't like being alone after how intense it was," She was touching the fabric of her dress, doing anything to keep her hands busy. Daryn saw how hard it was for her to admit such things to him, her feelings.

"I'm so sorry, L," He breathed out, sitting on the edge of her bed. His hand went to his hair, running through it. "I hurt you. I shouldn't have… done those things when I was so angry. I should've stopped, you told me to as well. Larence brings this out in me, he always did even as a child. It was a good reason my mother convinced Father to send him away to be fostered, we used to fight until we bloodied one another. Jon is right I took it out on you and I shouldn't have," He told her, divulging what went on between him and his bastard-brother. Lyarra didn't like how she felt, not any of it. She didn't like the vulnerability she felt, the weakness that arose in her because of him. The Queen was weak around him. She couldn't let that happen. "My she-wolf please say something," He begged her softly leaning forward as if to touch her and she took a step back. The look on his face as she did broke her but she mustered up the courage.

"I think we should stop doing this," She whispered and his blue eyes widened in fear. "Not forever, just for now we should stop," She clarified knowing she couldn't stop seeing him, not for long at least.

"L, what are you saying? Why?" He asked her, standing up but once again she stepped away from him and his face fell. He realized with utter hatred for himself that she was afraid of him.

"I can't do this anymore," She admitted to him and his eyes were broken and sad. She saw all the tension running through his body, his wish to touch her, to hold her but she couldn't let him. If she let him she would let him stay. She pulled her hurt eyes away from him, not bearing to look at him anymore. She couldn't do this.

"You don't want me anymore?" He questioned then. She took in a large breath her face constricted with sadness. She nodded at him, her Tully eyes wet and face in utter pain. "I'm so sorry," He apologized sincerely to her, knowing it was what he had done. Daryn Hornwood looked at her for long seconds, eye shifting to each of hers before walking out. Lyarra took a few shaking breaths once he had gone, holding her own body with her hands.

* * *

Lyarra was sitting in the high seat of Riverrun, an honor her uncle had to allow to have since she was the Queen of the North and now, as they have come to a conclusion with Young Robin Arryn and Edmure himself, the regent of three Kingdoms. The Lannister forces would soon have something to say about that but for now, they had the Dragon Queen to worry about, and so did Lyarra. They had gotten news of from King's Landing that King Tommen Baratheon first of his name was dead, so was Lady Margaery Tyrell and Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Loras Tyrell, Lord Kevan Lannister, and many others. It was a slaughter down in King's Landing and Lyarra presumed it had much to do with the new de facto Queen Cersei of House Lannister. Her daughter Myrcella had been killed in Dorne. In only a few months the crown's power had diminished from four kingdoms to one, at most. From three Kings to three Queens, the realm was changing quickly.

Lyarra had a vital decision to make soon regarding a letter she had received. Queen Daenerys, well truly it was Tyrion Lannister, had asked for a meeting with the Queen in the North. Lyarra's eyes shifted back into the room from her faded out thought to see dark haired Lady Roslin Tully. "My lady, please join me on the table," Lyarra spoke clearly, her uncle beside cleared his throat awkwardly but the Queen ignored him. The table so far held Edmure to her right, Jon and Robert Arryn to her left.

"Your grace, that's not necessary," She protested looking to the Tully beside Lyarra with wary hazel eyes.

"Please, insist," The Queen spoke again and Roslin knew there was little room for protest now. "Uncle Edmure, move down a seat please," Lyarra spoke carefully and her uncle looked at her back with an annoyed expression.

"But I—," He began to speak only to see the look Lyarra was giving him. "Yes, your grace," He nodded then and got up, pulling the chair out for his wife but the Queen could see the tension in his body as Roslin sat down. The pretty girl looked uncomfortable, touching her hair as she looked down at the busy hall. Edmure sat beside her, equally awkward and uncomfortable.

"Are you going to address the letter today?" Jon whispered beside her and Lyarra thought for a second and nodded. "What are you planning on saying?" He prompted and Lyarra smirked for a second.

"Dear brother, we are going to Dragonstone," She spoke and Jon looked at her with wide, warning eyes. She stood up then, banging her cup on the table. The Northern Lords, the few Lords of the Vale, and the many River Lords looked up and quietened down. "I am sure you are aware by now that I receive a letter signed by Tyrion of House Lannister, Lord Hand to Queen Daenerys Stormborn urging a meeting between myself and the Mother of Dragon," Lyarra spoke with a smile and a loud mutter arose and she waited slightly before continuing. "I have come to a swift decision regarding what to do, and I plan to bring my brother Lord Jon Snow, Lord Robert Arryn of the Vale, and my uncle Lord Edmure Tully of Riverrun with me to Dragonstone to have an address with this legendary dragon-rider," The Queen of Winter announced to her subjects. A loud roar arose of voices and even her uncle looked vastly alarmed as she sat down, finished with her speech. Roslin was looking at her with an expression she could only deem was awe and Lord Robert looked like he was bouncing in his seat.

"Your grace that is a rash decision, how do we know this Queen Daenerys' intent," The Lord of House Corbray spoke up.

"We do know her intent, my lord. She wishes to speak to me, she wants our support,"

"Are you going to give her our support?" Another Lord questioned loudly and clearly unhappily. The small Vale Lord was sitting beside Daryn who was looking at her with blue eyes and she paused before regaining her concentration once more.

"No. This is why I have elected the individual leaders of the Kingdoms to ensure you do not feel that I will make an unsavory choice on your behalf, Lord Jon acting as the Northern representative. Likely we will try and come to a temporary truce and see how Dorne and the Reach are faring without the Lannister support," Some continued to argue but the majority seemed to feel that was a good decision. A few Lords questioned what she planned on saying to the famous dragon Queen. Eventually, they quietened down and began to eat, leaving Lyarra almost in peace. Edmure leaned on the table, his right elbow on the table in front of his wife who leaned backward, her body tense.

"I would have preferred if you brought this up with me first," He noted firmly, his Tully eyes serious. Lyarra smiled, noting the Frey's discomfort. The Queen of the North only cut her duck, eating some before replying to her uncle.

"Next time, uncle," She sharply spoke back and his face contracted in anger. Over the past weeks, the two had butt heads considerable, Lyarra was increasingly agitated and her uncle was a source to let it out on. Jon and she had a similar relationship at the moment but her half-brother seemed to let go her frustration, unlike Edmure.

"I might be your blood Lyarra but don't think I won't disagree with you on occasion," He growled back, Roslin's hazel eyes wide at being put between them.

"Gods forbid, you ever agree with me," She hissed back, Edmure's nose crinkled at the comment but he said nothing more. They continued eating, Jon listening to many of the Lord's question diverting it to Lyarra when he did not know the answer. Lyarra's attention was grabbed when Daryn stepped up to speak to Jon, his blond hair cut shorter than usual and face chiseled with stubble. Jon cringed at whatever the Lord of Hornwood said before gesturing to Lyarra. Daryn bowed respectfully, his orange and black garbs covered in running moose. "Yes, Lord Hornwood, do you have a question?" The Queen replied thickly putting down her fork and crossing her arms.

"Yes, your grace. As Lord of House Hornwood, I would request on behalf of my men and my house that we return home to the North," Silence. Lyarra looked at him with narrowing blue eyes but his face remained blank.

"Why would you do that?" The Stark questioned then and Daryn linked his fingers together.

"House Hornwood was damaged by the war along with the destruction of the iron-islanders and Bolton. We need to rebuild and ensure our working men are home not sitting in a Riverland Keep,"

The Queen shook her head with a faux smile. "I regret to tell you, my lord. That you must remain here until our return from Dragonstone," Daryn's face was annoyed as he shifted his stance to speak again. "There is no question. Pray, what will happen if we go and it turns out Daenerys is not interested in a truce, she instead would like to invade the Riverlands or the North, or the Vale. We need our men together as a unified army, only then can I convince her of the united power of the alliance. So no, Lord Daryn, you may not leave," She told him firmly. His blue eyes burned into hers before he bowed his head a final time.

"As you please, my Queen," And his words cut her as he turned and walked away stiffly. Jon looked from the Lord to his lady-sister but his lips did not open and he did not speak. Lyarra took a breath as she watched the orange garbs walk away and she drank from her cup slowly. The feast continued one and the silence between Roslin and her husband continued and Lyarra could see Olyvar with the other Riverland Lords watching his sister with his Frey blue eyes. The Queen locked eyes with Lord Frey as he looked away from his sister. The Stark gave a small nod to him and she swore she could see him visibly relax, she wouldn't hurt his sister and he believed her.

"Lady Roslin, have you enjoyed Riverrun?" She asked kindly to the girl on her right who pulled her eyes away from her husband who was drinking down his fourth ale, his niece had counted.

"I have, your grace. The weather is slightly warmer than at the Twins at the moment. The west Riverlands are beautiful, the flora completely different," She noted with a smile.

"I have seen you out in Minisa's garden often, its covered in snow now but when the weather turns do you think you would plant there?" Lyarra questioned with a smile and realized it might not have been the best question because her hazel eyes jumped to her left as she shrugged.

"I'm not sure my Lord-husband would like that, your grace," She replied demurely and the Stark frowned.

"I don't care," He growled back and Roslin tensed up at his annoyed voice.

"My mother used to talk about how her, Lysa, and Edmure would climb the pear trees her in Riverrun. I am sure planting more pear trees would be a nice way to honor her," It hurt to think of her lady-mother but she knew she must sometimes, it was only right to remember her in the best way.

"Don't talk about Cat," Edmure growled putting down his cup on the table, his Tully eyes locked on his wive's eyes. "Not with her, she helped them kill her," He hissed to the girl who only retracted in her seat in fear and hurt. She shook her head slightly.

"I didn't—,"

"Don't deny it," Edmure cut her off again and Lyarra put her cup down firmly shocking the both of them.

"Stop it, uncle. Must you do this every time? The girl did not kill her and she didn't kill my brother either," She spoke with a strong voice back to the couple, her angry eyes on her uncle.

"She knew, she did," He practically spat at her and Lyarra could see Olyvar getting up from his table. She locked eyes with the Lord again before shaking her head and nodding for him to sit, which he did.

"My lady, please, how much did your brothers tell you about that night?" Lyarra asked her softly and Roslin looked with wide wet eyes, she touched her eyes willing the tears away.

"My lord father told me very little. He said that my marriage was set and that I would be marrying Lord Edmure Tully. I didn't know your uncle so it made little difference to me whom the Lord was. He told me he would be 'teaching the North a lesson'. I didn't know what that meant and I didn't dare ask, my father had quite a temper," She told them quietly and Edmure was tense as she spoke. "He just made me promise I would complete the bedding ceremony and that was it. It was Olyvar who told me. He warned me that it would be much more than I thought it would be. I didn't want to believe him, I just wanted to get married," The girl softly spoke, her gasps of tears between her words. Lyarra rested her hands on the table looking to her uncle who looked at the girl, his eyes not quite as angry.

"See uncle, men rarely tell girls of their plans. She didn't know," The Queen reminded her uncle who pushed roughly out of his seat and disappeared out of the hall. This time the Stark waved to the Lord of the Crossing who got up and moved to the table. Jon was across the hall no longer in his seat, conveniently standing near Daryn Hornwood and both looked at her as the Lord got to the table. She gestured for him to come up and he took Edmure's seat, pulling it closer to his sister taking her hand in his and speaking to her softly. The Queen could tell the two were close, it was jarring for them to be together though and to remember that they were siblings. Roslin was beautiful and Olyvar was not, in any sense of the word. She didn't forgive the Lord, she never would but the Lady was partly innocent, enough innocent for Lyarra at least. She chugged down her cup of ale and she struggled to remember how many she had. She had drunk nearly the entire week and most of the week before, either alone or when arguing with Jon and Edmure.

"Say goodnight, Rick," Arya spoke pushing her younger brother up to the table, Lyarra managed a smile as he gave her a hug before his elder sister brought him to bed. Her youngest sister gave her an odd look as she left and the Queen frowned at that.

"You are sure you are alright? Do you want to retire to your chamber?" The Stark could hear the Lord ask his sister and she looked over to see the girl nodded with red eyes. The two stood, their arms linked together.

"Thank you, your grace," Roslin whispered to the other Lady.

"Of course, Lady Roslin, you are family now," Lyarra spoke back reminding her but she could see the sadness in the girl's hazel eyes. Before they walked off Olyvar gave her a look and Lyarra bit her lip and pulled her eyes away. She knew it was a look of thanks but she couldn't even bear to look at him, all she could think of was that night. She drank the next cup as soon as it was poured and let the next sit there. The majority of the Lords and ladies had retired and Lyarra was planning on doing the same. She watched as familiar blue eyes locked on hers with a sad look at the blond head disappeared out the door with other orange-garbed men.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked as he sat back in his seat, his grey eyes studying his sister.

"I'm fine," She spoke back firmer than she intended and her brother's face changed. Her hand on the table turned over to reveal the deep scars that covered her palm. She trailed her left fingers over them watching her hand tremble as she did. She picked up her cup and Jon's fingers touched her wrist.

"You've had a lot to drink," He reminded her and she frowned deeply pulling her hand away from him and watching the ale spill on the table. Jon watched as she drank, a sigh leaving his lips. "You've been drinking a lot over the last couple weeks, Ly. I'm worried," He told her gently and if he was anymore soft she would think it was her father beside her. He never used to chastise them, only speak to them in these soft voices until they understood.

"You sound like fucking Father. 'Don't hit Theon, Lyarra, he's just a poor boy.' Like socking him in the face because he used to feel me up was the worse thing in the world. Like I was a baby, you sound like him," She wasn't sure if any of that made sense but Jon's face made her think he understood at least part of it.

"What did you say?" Jon asked disbelievingly. Lyarra looked her bastard brother and shrugged. "No, Lyarra, what did you say about Theon? About fighting?" The girl drank from her cup only to have Jon pull it away from her, spilling it all over the table. Even in her state, she could see people looking at them. "Tell me," He commanded.,

"We fought because he hounded me about sex. Ever since he got to Winterfell he would grab my ass and ask to get inside my cunt. So yes, I punched him and he would try and break my wrist for daring to touch 'the heir to the Pyke'," She mimicked how she thought Theon spoke. Jon looked at her with grey eyes, delving grey eyes that would not let up. "What?" She growled at him, angry that he took her ale away.

"I didn't know he did that to you," He admitted breathily and she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"No, you didn't because I didn't tell you," She said, thinking it was obvious.

"Why did you never say anything? To me? To Robb?" He asked then softly watching his sister's reaction with his painfully Stark eyes. He looked like their father. Lyarra scoffed in response to his words.

"Do you want me to tell you every time I harassed by men?" The Queen spoke back annoyed and Jon's eyes narrowed with worry.

"Yes, I do," He told her and she pulled her eyes away from him unable to take the way he was looking at her. Her mind flashed to the knife to her throat in the ship and she held in a shudder. "Ly? Are you alright?" He asked then softly, his hand on his lady-sister's shoulder. She pulled away, standing up and almost tripping on the foot of her chair.

"I'm fine," She repeated to him. "I'm going to my chamber," She announced then ignoring the way her brother was looking at her as she made her way, shakily to the door.

"Gods, how much have you had to drink this time?" The rough voice of the Hound spoke to her. She rolled eyes as the guard followed her down the hall, grabbing her arm when she almost tripped on the stone of the castle floor.

"Are you going to give me a warning too just like my Lord-brother?" She hissed as he pulled her straight, guiding her with his hands up the stairs, catching her a few times as she tripped more.

"Why the fuck would I care?" He asked her then and she laughed.

"You know, I know I liked you," She spoke turned to him and tapped his broad chest. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. He pushed her door open for her and went in only to lean on the door and looked up at him. Forgetting how tall the Clegane really was. "Why did you come?"

"To make sure you didn't kill yourself on the stairs?" He spoke and she shook her head with an amused smile.

"Come to Riverrun, instead of staying in Winterfell with Sansa," She repeated drunkenly and his eyes narrowed.

"She's safe, for now. And perhaps I have changed my mind about that Stark," He told her, carefully choosing his words to the drunk Queen. She stumbled further into her room before she heard the Hound speaking and a responding voice. "She's not quite in the right state," He spoke to the other man. She moved back to the door only to look out the door. The Stark looked confused as she saw a light brown haired man, dressing in red garbs. It wasn't who she was hoping, nor who she wanted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Lord Larence Snow, he grinned back bowing his head slightly.

"Can I come in?" He asked then and she frowned. She looked up at the Hound who tilted his head with a look. She gestured into her room and the bastard walked in, she closed the door behind her, ignoring the way the guard was looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated once they were alone, Larence's long pale fingers running along the back of one of the chairs in her chambers. She sat down then, tired and heavy with confusion.

"I wanted to get acquainted with the Queen, we haven't properly met," He noted then and she looked at him as he sat down, crossing his ankle over his knee. "I saw you arguing with your half-brother," She didn't like the way he said that, but she wasn't sure why.

"I know you are well aware of the feeling, arguing with half-brothers," She spoke back and he chuckled and nodded with a grin.

He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands as his elbows on his thighs. She felt like she was being played by the Snow. "Speaking of my half-brother Daryn, I heard you are well acquainted with him," She grinned then, leaning back in her chair answering his question with her eyebrows raised.

"Why are you interested in that?" She asked with a smirk and he tilted his head with a triumphant look. Her left hand resting on her knee, touching the fabric of her dress as he looked at her with sharp green eyes.

"I just think it's interesting, the Queen of Winter with my brother. How did that happen?" He asked then and Lyarra smiled at the memory.

"Daryn he… is quite forward and I like that," She said remembering how he had felt over her, his hands on her skin, lips on hers. The man chuckled and Lyarra's eyes shot back to the light-brown hair.

"Daryn? Forward? That's not the brother I know," He joked as he looked at the Queen, his eyes jumping upwards as she touched her hair, twirling it in her fingers.

"Perhaps, he has changed a lot since you left Hornwood," She noted to him cheekily and he shrugged.

"I would guess not," He spoke with a smug smile, his green eyes sparkling in the firelight. She sat forward and he pulled his lower lip into his mouth. She glanced at each of his eyes as he stared on.

"You do have very nice eyes, Lord Larence," She spoke softly as their faces were inches apart. The high-born bastard didn't move as he stared into her river eyes. "You actually aren't bad looking at all, there are far worse men," His smug look returned stronger than ever as the Queen looked at him. She could just about hear a scuffle outside, she frowned but ignored it.

"Thank you, your grace," He spoke back simply.

His smug look was quickly when she moved away rapidly, leaning back in her chair resting her hands on her lap. "But your eyes aren't blue," She noted then and he frowned confused.

"Sorry?"

"Your eyes aren't blue, your hair is not blond. You are not your brother," She noted roughly and he gritted his teeth.

"Half-brother," He corrected with a growl and she smiled back innocently.

"Sorry, you're right. True-born half-brother," She snipped and his nose cringed with anger. He stood up, scraping his chair on the stone.

"You're playing with me," He observed and she looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want you, Larence Snow," She told him clearly and smacked the chair before storming towards the door. He opened it slowly, seemingly composing himself.

"I'll see you again, your grace," He spoke back with a face that threatened as he looked to the Hound with what she thought was a smirk before walking out. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Did he give you trouble?" The Hound asked his Queen then and she laughed, her head resting on the stone.

"You have no idea,"


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you ready for your departure tomorrow, your grace?" Roslin spoke softly. The two were sitting on the balcony together drinking tea. It had been over two weeks since the feast where Lyarra tried to fix the Lady's relationship with her uncle and had yet to see if it had worked.

"I believe so yes, I am quite excited to see this Mother of dragons," She admitted and the girl smiled with a shake of her head.

"Are you not afraid of her dragons burning you?" She asked, only half joking and Lyarra shrugged with a grin.

"I would be a crisp in moments, I won't mind," She told the Frey who laughed. The tone quietened down then and they both glanced over to the courtyard as they heard Edmure yelling to a few riverlanders. Roslin looked with sad hazel eyes, the young Brandon in her arms sleeping, his eyes hidden beneath small eyelids. Lyarra looked longing at the mother and child with a sad smile. "How is he?" She asked the girl knew she was talking about her uncle and not the baby-cousin. Roslin cradled the boy closer to her.

"Better," She admitted softly and Lyarra nodded hopefully. "He still doesn't talk to me. He can bear to look at me now but that's just about it. He comes and sees Brandon though, takes him out to walk the courtyard every few evenings. It's hard for him," The girl said with a sad smile and the Stark cringed out how sweet the girl was being despite her uncle's unfavorable behavior.

"I know, it is. He might be like a horrible man right now but the reason it hurts so much for him was that he really loved my mother. He truly did," The Queen told the girl and she nodded, touching Brandon's hair lightly.

"Hence the boy's name," She noted softly and Lyarra nodded. He named his child after the first man her mother ever loved. "I understand, I don't think he's horrible. I want to be close to him, I want to help him but I can't, I'm afraid," Lyarra was taken back by the girl's kindness and honesty. She wanted to tell the girl she had no reason to be afraid, but she had seen when her uncle had slapped her hand away, the way he spoke to her, she would have been afraid as well.

"I'm sorry you are afraid of him," Lady Stark spoke back honestly, not sure what else there was she could say. There was a sudden increase of sound from down in the courtyard and Lyarra got up quickly only to see familiar blond hair. His face was angry as he stared down his brother, their eyes locked in a dangerous look.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Daryn asked Larence getting closer and Lyarra's eyes went wide knowing this wasn't going to end well. The Snow was still smiling as he spoke, like taunting, words back. The Queen ran into the castle and down the stairs as quick as she could, her dress trailing behind her. She swung the door open only to see the final moments before the Hornwood threw a punch at his brother's face. Larence's head snapped sideways but he saw the hit coming and had stepped back, his half-brother's hand only collided with the edge of his face, not nearly as strong as instead.

"Afraid of the truth, dear brother?" He grinned back just as Daryn jumped him, both of their bodies tumbling to the ground. She had never seen the Hornwood looked so wild, so aggressive, as he attacked his high-born bastard brother. The Snow blocked the hard punches and threw a good one into the Lord's face, hearing a resounding crack Lyarra did what the man around her wouldn't and she wrapped her hand tightly around Daryn's shoulder pulling back as hard as she could. She had miscalculated and when the Hornwood pulled back his right arm once more his elbow went straight into her nose making her cry out in shock. She fell back a few steps grabbing at her nose as it throbbed in pain. Suddenly Daryn was in front of her, his face already swelling from the impact of his brother's fist into his cheek.

"Oh gods, Lyarra are you alright?" He asked quickly, placing his hand over hers to pull her hands away only to see blood. She flipped her head back feeling the pain set in as she held her nose. She could see men pulling the Snow up by the arms letting him stand up by himself.

"Look what you did brother," Larence hissed from behind him and Daryn turned angrily, hands shaking. Lyarra grabbed his lower arm with her hand, pulling him back to her disapprovingly. He dropped his anger, taking a breath.

"Come on, let's get you to a nurse," Daryn spoke softly to his Queen and she nodded. She didn't move away as he put his hand on her lower back watching her green-eyed brother give him a smirk. The two walked into Riverrun, calling over a nurse who helped clean Lyarra's nose. "Is it true?" He asked worriedly looking at Lyarra and she looked back with confused Tully eyes at what he was talking about. Just then the door of Riverrun swung open to reveal a stern looking Jon Snow, Lyarra couldn't really turn her head to meet her brother's look.

"You hit my sister?" He growled quickly and Lyarra presumed he must have heard from the men outside what just went on. Daryn shifted uncomfortably clearly not sure what to say. Lyarra could see Roslin looking in from the hall, Brandon now awake in her arms.

"He didn't hit me, Jon, he elbowed me. I was trying to break them up fighting," She told him with a wince. Jon's eyes looked to his sister worriedly but back to the Hornwood with anger.

"Fighting? With Larence Snow? Why does it seem every time you have it in with your brother you end up hurting your Queen?" He growled back accusingly. Daryn looked down guilty, having no defense to that. "You're alright, Ly?" Jon asked softly and the girl nodded back to her bastard-brother. Lyarra hissed as the girl moved her nose seeing if it was broken before concluding it was.

"Gods, I am so sorry," Daryn told her leaning down in front of her. His face was swollen, the purple of a bruise setting in, Lyarra could just imagine what her own face looked like.

"Come with me, my lady, I am sure the other brother will need your services," Jon spoke with an annoyed looked to Daryn before leaving him with his elder sister. When Jon was gone Roslin asked if she was alright before disappearing as well, certain the two wanted to be alone. Lyarra took Daryn's hand, trying to soothe his guilty look.

"It was my fault, I tried to pull you off," She reminded him gently and Daryn huffed knowing that wasn't true, it was most definitely his fault.

"Is it true, what he said?" He asked then squeezing her hand and she looked back with a shrug.

"I have no idea what he said," She reminded the Hornwood gently and he furrowed his eyebrows. He looked deeply disturbing, opening his mouth like a fish trying to breathe out of the water.

He didn't meet her eye when he spoke then, his fingers running patterns along the back of her hand. "I heard you both, the other week after the feast. I came to apologize for asking to leave, I didn't mean it. But Clegane stopped me and told me that my brother was with you," He let out a breath as he refused to look up at her. He remembered what he had heard clearly, you do have very nice eyes, Lord Larence. "He said he slept with you and that you were so drunk you thought he was me. He said horrific things about what you sounded like and how you had tried to push him away…" Lyarra's mouth hung open in shock.

"He said that?" She growled once she realized what the Snow had said and Daryn nodded bring his blue eyes up to meet her.

"He told me you didn't even want it and that he took it from you anyway, I was beyond furious,"

"That's not what happened!" She exclaimed her voice shrill with anger, pulling her hand out of his "He came to see me and I turned him away. I told him he wasn't you and I wouldn't sleep with him," She spoke back sharply and the Lord visibly relaxed, relieved that his bastard brother's words weren't true. He was terrified his brother had hurt her and violated her. She stood up then storming towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked warily and she looked back with an angered smile.

"Get Storm for me," Daryn grinned and nodded before running off the retrieve the wolf. Lyarra started towards the Glover section of the camp, trying to find her brother. She heard his voice before she saw him, his angered growls.

"I don't care! What happens with Daryn is the Queen's business, you, on the other hand, are not under her protection,"

"He attacked me. You know that" Larence argued calmly to her half-brother.

"He isn't wrong, my lord, Lord Hornwood attacked him," Lord Galbert told the second Snow. Lyarra rounded the corner and Lord Glover bowed and Jon looked worriedly at her bruised and swollen nose.

"Your grace, I hope your nose is alright, my half-brother is quite savage," The boy spoke apologetically, his cheek cut and swollen, a black eye forming around his left eye. His attractive face marred by Daryn.

"Don't play innocent, Snow. I heard what you said," She sniped to him and he feigned innocence.

"You only heard what Lord Daryn chose to tell you, my Queen. He is hardly the most—,"

"Shut up," She hissed back and Lord Glover looked shocked, Jon watching his lady-sister carefully. She stepped closer to the tall, green-eyed bastard boy. "You told Daryn that you had raped me so I suggest you choose your next words very carefully," She warned with a sharp tone and Jon grit his teeth at the bastard.

"I never said that," He spoke back, she had to give him credit, his acting was superb. Lord Glover looked lost on who to believe, his Queen or the boy he raised in Deepwood Motte. Jon knew Daryn Hornwood wouldn't lie to Lyarra and that was a reasonable reason for why he had attacked his half-brother.

"You said that I was so drunk that night at the feast that I thought you were Daryn and I slept with you and that I had pushed you away but you did it anyway," She accused him clearly, the boy shook his head slowly. Jon crossed his arms then, knowing exactly which brother would tell the truth and which would have lied.

"Daryn is a liar, I never said that,"

"My Queen, it is hard to know which boy is lying," Lord Glover protested and Lyarra scoffed staring down the faux green eyes.

"I know exactly which boy is lying," She growled back and Larence tilted his head. A large growl was heard and the two men's head whipped around rapidly to see Storm circling the four of them, her blue eye narrowed and teeth bared. Daryn stepped up behind his Queen, the wolf not looking at him, only at Larence Snow with her single eyes. "My wolf seems to know who is lying," She stated as the creature sat down beside the Hornwood and the Stark, teeth bared.

"It is just a beast, it knows nothing," Glover argued and Larence stayed quiet, being smarter now than before. "Please, your grace, Lord Daryn is your lover but that does not mean he cannot lie,"

"I didn't lie," Daryn spoke between clenched teeth. Storm stepped towards the Snow, her stance furious.

"I think I know who to believe, Lord Glover. What other reason would Lord Hornwood have to attack his brother?" They both mumbled half-brother underneath their breaths.

"He's jealous of me, I've always been better looking and better with the women" Lyarra laughed cruelly, placing a hand on Daryn's chest as he stood beside her.

"Why would he be jealous of you? He is the true-born son of Halys Hornwood, Lord of Hornwood, just as attractive, and best not forget he sleeps with the Queen of Winter. I trust he has little reason to be jealous of you," She could feel Daryn's chest filled with her compliments and a deep anger set in Larence's green eyes. He was insulted and humiliated in front of the Lords.

"My Queen, this is inappropriate," Lord Galbert warned and the Stark's river eyes shot to his, he retracted as she looked at him with utter contempt.

"What's inappropriate is your ward telling men he raped me. That would be classed under slander towards his own Queen. I suggest you remain silent, Lord," She snipped at him and he pursed his lips and nodded, shifting awkwardly.

"What are you going to do?" Larence asked and the slight tremble gave away his fear as he glanced at the growling direwolf.

"Well, I have already had a terrible experience with rebel Bastards in the North so you remain here. While I am away at Dragonstone you shall remain under Daryn's command, he will have his men watch you as he pleases. You dare speak such slanderous words against me again and I will have you beheaded," She warned him with murderous eyes, he looked back with a rebellious gaze. She snapped her fingers and Storm barked sharply before jumping onto him, pinning him to the ground, teeth inches from his face. He squealed with fear and Lord Glover looked torn on what to do. Jon only crossed his arms, watching the Snow suffer in terror for long seconds before Lyarra whistled to her wolf, walking away and letting the beast trot after her triumphantly. Daryn and Jon followed her out, both smiling at the trembling bastard boy. She pushed the door of Riverrun open, letting her wolf trot over to where the fire was lit. She rolled up near it and the Queen let her stay.

"Lyarra?" Daryn asked after her softly and she turned to meet him, a soft expression on her face, her head tilted slightly. The Hornwood looked from Jon to her and she gestured for them to go upstairs.

"Thank you, Jon," She called to her younger brother that waved her off with a wary look to the Lord beside her. The two ventured upstairs to her chamber before she closed to behind her. She turned to look at him, his light blue eyes looking at her, saying nothing. "Can you handle him, when I am gone?" She inquired of the Lord who nodded simply as she moved further into the room.

"How have you been?" He asked her then, not daring to step any closer to her small frame. She bit her lip and sighed, knowing how she had been was not good.

"I miss you," She whispered, barely over the sound of the crackling fire. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, waiting. Lyarra thought about it for long seconds before she took the final steps and pushed into his body, letting his arms wrap around her and hold her closer. She breathed in his scent, feeling the warmth of his body on her once again. His breath slow rise and falls. She felt a calm like she hadn't felt over the several weeks.

"I'm so sorry. My half-brother isn't an excuse to do what I did," He whispered to her and she nodded through her growing emotions. She understood why she had to step away, she knew he was aware that what he did was wrong but that wasn't the only reason. Being away from him showed her what she was afraid. She was afraid of losing him, she needed him and that terrified her. She took deep breaths as he held her, his embrace grounding her.

"I'm terrified," She whimpered to him and his hand stroking her hair stilled.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked something then, his eyebrows furrowed where she could not see them. Her face was pressed against his chest, cheek to his heart.

"That I love you," Silence. His breath shuddered under her and he pulled her away, his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down so his eyes were on her, his beautiful, clear blue eyes.

"Say it again," He whispered in awe and her breath shuddered as she said it again, not taking the way he was looking at her. He kissed her, hands light on her as her lips parted for his like they were home. "I love you, Lyarra. I have known I have for over a year since I was in that swamp. When I heard you were dead it was crushing, I never thought I would be able to love like I do you," He told her, his lips leaving kissed on her face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked and he let out a breath with a smile.

"I was afraid too," She nodded as he pulled her into an embrace, his arms tight.

She didn't want to think about tomorrow when she would be gone, she just wanted to be here. He picked her up easily into his arms and moved to her bed, sitting down and pulling her on top of him. She buried her head between his shoulder and his neck, hands wrapped around his shirt. They stayed like that for long minutes, neither daring to move to break the moment but Lyarra knew she had to. She unraveled herself despite Daryn's disappointed look, his eyes heavy like he had almost slept like that. "I need to leave at dawn for Dragonstone, you'll keep the place together?" She asked him softly as she stood next to the bed holding his hand and he laughed before nodding.

"Don't get burned," He told her then and she smiled, suddenly realizing down that she was leaving. She bit her lip as her hand slipped out of his and he's lip upturned at the edges. "You'll be back, don't worry. I never seem to be able to get rid of you, my she-wolf," He spoke and she nodded before leaving the chamber and leaving him there, nothing else to say. She ventured back to the balcony only to see that Roslin was there once more but now across from her was Edmure. The Queen spied quietly only to see they weren't speaking and Edmure held the child in his arms rocking the boy back and forth. Lyarra stepped towards the couple and Roslin smiled, cringing at the state of her nose.

"Does it hurt, your grace?" The lady asked worriedly and the Stark shrugged her question off. Edmure looked at her with worried blue eyes before noting that she was alright. Brandon appeared to be sleeping and Lyarra looked at the baby-cousin with her uncle and jealousy shot through her.

"Daryn?" The Tully asked simply and the Queen blushed slightly. The uncle chuckled in response, knowing what that meant. "Just get married, Lyarra," He urged her softly, rocking the baby slowly. The Stark-Tully sat down in a seat with a sigh, running her hands through her hair.

"What is the point, Uncle?" She asked then sadly, looking pointed at the baby in his arms and he breath in understandingly.

"That is not the only reason to get married," He reminded her and she shook her head with a devastated look. Roslin looked to her, not having known her infertility but now painfully aware.

"Of course it is,"

"It's not," The lady countered firmly and Lyarra look to her dejected her blue eyes wide as the Frey looked back with a kind hazel.

"I can't conceive, what uses is a woman—,"

"Don't say that!" Her tone made the Queen visible retract. Edmure looked on with curiosity at the sudden outburst of his small wife. The lady leaned down in front of Lyarra with a round, rosy face. "You're the Queen of the North, you've done so much more than thousands of men and women ever have. You have proven yourself tenfold over, you don't need a child to prove to anyway," Roslin told her and Lyarra frown, touching her injured hand miserably.

"They don't want a Queen with no heir," She let out softly and Roslin scoffed and Edmure watched with an inquisitive look as his wife went to speak again.

"You have an heir, you have Eddard. And if you don't have him then Jon will have a child or Sansa. They are all the princes and princesses of House Stark," The lady told her firmly with a soft smile struggling to understand why Lyarra could think such things. "I'm sorry you can't have a child, I can't imagine the pain but that's not all there is to life," The sound of the river in the distance overshadowed Lyarra's soft tears as she nodded at the Frey. Her uncle watching his niece battle with something he could not understand but he was listening to Roslin's words carefully. That was all they had together, Brandon. If having a child didn't mean that much to the girl what did their marriage have. "Marry Lord Daryn, if you want. You love him, that's better than any marriage alliance," Lyarra looked to her uncle who awkwardly held the baby in his arms. Marriage alliance was all they were.

"Don't forget, my lady, my mother and father were a marriage alliance in a time of rebellion and they were the purest love I had ever known," Lyarra told the elder girl with a touch on her hand and Roslin looked down with a blush realizing what she had in front of her husband. She turned to look back at Edmure with a hopeful look and Lyarra's young uncle bounced his foot as he rocked their son, nothing to say.


End file.
